The Ultimate Gift
by GeneralHospital92
Summary: This story takes place on New Years Eve of 2012. Maxie Jones is a surrogate for Dante and Lulu Falconeri and she miscarries their baby. Maxie doesn't have the heart to tell them about the miscarriage so Maxie decides to go to a bar outside of Port Charles to numb the pain. At the bar Maxie meets Nathan West who is also trying to numb the pain. What happens when they decide to numb
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Gift

Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve and Maxie was sitting at home alone watching the ball drop after convincing Ellie to go off and meet Spinelli on the hospital roof. Maxie was sitting there lost in thought when out of nowhere she starts to hear a scratching sound coming from the door.

Maxie turns off the TV and walks to the door to see where the sound is coming from. Maxie opens the door to be met with a dog at her door.

"Uh, I'm sorry. We're fresh out of biscuits. Where's your person?"

Maxie walks out into the hallway and says, "Excuse me! Did somebody lose a puppy?!"

The puppy wanders into Maxie's apartment and jumps on her couch.

Maxie turns around and walks through the doorway and says, "Hello?! Hey, you, with four legs you don't live here. So scoot, all right? Come on. Let's go."

Maxie trips over the rug in the living room and she falls.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ow! Ow. Well, that didn't work out well."

Maxie then gets a sharp pain.

"Oh! That can't be good."

Maxie then gets up and rushes to the hospital. Maxie gets to General Hospital and sees Britt and says, "Oh, Dr. Westbourne, I'm so glad you're still here. I need to talk to you. "

Britt is at the elevator on the phone when she says, "No, I'm sorry. You're gonna have to talk to the desk nurse."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Please, it's an emergency."

Britt says into her cellphone, "Um, another patient of mine came in. Oh, no, no, no. It's fine. I'm just gonna be a couple minutes late.

Britt hangs up the phone and turns to Maxie and says, "Hello? What is it this time, Maxie?"

"I fell, and it hurts. I just need for you to make sure the baby's okay."

Maxie is sitting in the exam room waiting for Britt to return and she looks up at the clock.

Maxie sighs and says, "Midnight. Great. Can't believe I'm spending my New Year's Eve in a hospital."

Britt enters back into the exam room and looks at Maxie with a sad look on her face.

Maxie jumps down off of the exam room table and says, "Dr. Westbourne, I'm so sorry I bothered you. I'm just gonna change, and then I have a dog at home I need to go throw out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you have New Year's plans. Just tell me where to sign, and I will get out of your hair."

"We first need to talk about your condition." Britt says.

"Condition? It was just another false alarm, right?"

"Maxie, I'm very sorry. You've had a miscarriage."

Maxie couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. Dante and Lulu's baby was gone no there had to be some kind of mistake.

"A miscarriage? No, that's impossible. I'm still pregnant. Tell me that I'm still pregnant."

"Maxie, I can't. You lost the baby."

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "I don't understand. It worked. The...embryo implanted, and I was pregnant, and now I'm not? It's just gone?"

"These things sometimes happen. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me. It wasn't my baby."

Britt leaves and Maxie gets dressed and sits on the hospital bed devastated by the news that she had just received.

Britt returns after a few minutes. Britt looks at Maxie and says, "Hey. Do you have any questions? "

"Yeah. How did this happen?"

Britt says, "It's actually quite common. I don't mean that to sound insensitive. The unfortunate fact is, many early pregnancies end in miscarriage."

"Is it something that I did?"

"No, no, no. Most likely, the embryo just wasn't viable. It's nature's way of saying it just wasn't meant to be."

"No, it's meant to be. Dante and Lulu are supposed to be parents."

"And I'm sure they will be."

Maxiethen says," Oh, this is all my fault. They told me to rest, and I was, and then this stupid dog showed up. They're never gonna forgive me."

"Maxie, there is nothing to forgive."

"No, you don't understand. They trusted me with their child, and I fell."

"That could've had absolutely nothing to do with the miscarriage."

"Is there any way you can tell that for sure?"

"No. But in my honest opinion, the embryo just wasn't strong enough. And it's better to have this happen early than go through your first trimester."

Maxie walks to the door of the exam room and says, "It would've been better if this hadn't happened at all. How am I supposed to tell them?"

"Do you want me to call Lulu? She might take the news better coming from a doctor."

"I feel like it should come from me."

"Okay. Well, there's no rush. Feel free to stay here as long as you want. "

"No. I need some air... and to find a place to think."

Maxie storms out of the exam room and heads to the elevator.

Maxie walks up to the hospital rooftop and sees Spinelli up there.

Spinelli says, "Ellie? Ellie, at long last. Please disregard the last message I sent! Maxie... what? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. What? I'm sorry. This does not compute."

Maxie looks at Spinelli and immediately starts to feel regret.

"Oh I'm so sorry I totally forgot all about your plans."

Spinelli looks at Maxie confused and says, " I...don't recall revealing them to you."

"No, no, you didn't. Ellie told me she was meeting you here. I didn't mean to crash. I'm so sorry."

Spinelli looks around and says, "Well, do you see Ellie anywhere? It's funny. I'm seeing two of most things right now, and I can't even conjure up one of her."

Maxie looks at Spinelli confused.

"She didn't show?"

"No. No, she didn't. A not-so-subtle message that she does not return my affections."

"That doesn't seem right."

"No, it does not, but it's the truth. If she wanted to renew our relationship, she was to meet me here at midnight. It's over. We're over. This news upsets you?"

"No, um... it's not that. I, um... I've messed everything up, and I don't know how to make it right." Maxie says as she starts to cry.

"Perhaps you can start by telling me what happened."

"I am a big fat failure who can't do anything right."

"What?! How can you say that?! You are generously serving as Dante and Lulu's surrogate! I mean, you are literally a vessel of life!"

"No, Spinelli, you don't understand."

"No, I do! I understand perfectly! Look, you're beating yourself up over nothing!"

Maxie looks at him and says, "Nothing?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. These are the hormones talking, okay? They're wreaking havoc on your emotions."

"You're wrong." Maxie says.

"No, no! Look, it's New Year's. Or was. And you're feeling strange, right? Just like on Christmas Eve."

"Spinelli, it's different this time."

"No, no! Maybe different dates maybe, but the physiolo- physiological root of it is the same! It'll get better, okay? God, it has to."

Maxie looks sad and says, "I don't see how it can."

"Well, come on, look around. Who's the failure here? Come on. Let's...evacuate the premises, okay? It is frigid up here... in more ways than one. I will take you anywhere you want. Well, more accurately, I will accompany you, because I am in no way fit to drive."

"Home. I just want to go home."

"Home it is."

"All right, come on Spinelli."

Maxie makes it home with Spinelli to find Dante and Lulu in her apartment.

Lulu sees Maxie and looks relieved.

"Oh, thank God." Lulu says.

Dante then says, "Hey, where you been?"

Maxie looks nervous at Dante and Lulu and says, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we called you a bunch of times, and you weren't answering, so we thought we'd check in." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "We came here, and the door is wide open, the place is empty. What happened?"

"I was, um... sitting here, resting, and I heard a scratch at the door. Turned out it was a dog."

"A dog?" Dante says.

"Oh, my gosh. Olivia had another vision of a dog tonight." Lulu says.

"This ended up being a real one, and, um... I know I was supposed to be keeping my feet up, and I was, but this dog just wouldn't leave, so I got up to tell it to scram, and then it ran in here, and I chased after it. I tripped and fell.

"Oh, my God." Lulu says.

"Um, did you go to the hospital?" Dante says.

"Yeah, I saw Dr. Westbourne."

Lulu then asks, "Is the baby okay? Maxie? Say something. How's the baby?"

Maxie got a worried look on her face and she knew that she couldn't tell them that there was no baby that would totally and completely destroy them.

Spinelli gets up and says, "Wait. The wee one's fine. I ran into Maxie at the hospital, and all is well, and she would have said otherwise if... schnapps? Whoa!"

Spinelli says grabbing his head as he falls down on the couch.

Lulu and Dante both have a wave of relief wash over them.

"Well, thank God." Lulu says.

Dante then says to Lulu, "So we were worried for nothing."

Lulu then looks at Maxie and says, "Just don't scare us like that."

"I'm sorry." Maxie says.

"No, I mean, why didn't you call us? I mean, we're in this together. We would have taken you to the hospital."

"I know Lulu it happened so fast, and I was scared. I didn't think. "

"It's okay. I understand."

"No, you don't understand how badly I feel."

"Look, as long as you and the baby are okay, that is all that matters."

Dante then says, "Yes, I second that. Just promise us that if this sort of thing happens again, you call her first, please?"

"I promise." Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Well Maxie you must be exhausted."

"Yes, we'll get out of your hair." Lulu says.

"Do you want us to take, uh, that?" Dante says pointing at Spinelli.

"No, you can leave that here."

Lulu then says, "Happy New Year Maxie. Happy New Year, Spinelli."

Spinelli says, "For some, not for others."

Dante opens the doors and says, "Alright then."

Happy New Year, guys. Maxie says.

Dante says, "You too."

Lulu places her hand on Maxie stomach and says, "Happy New Year, little one."

Maxie closes the door and says, "What just happened? What the hell just happened?"

"Where's Ellie?" Spinelli says oblivious to what Maxie is talking about. Spinelli gets up and begins searching the apartment for Ellie.

Maxie walks over to the couch and takes a seat while picking up a baby book from the table.

"How am I gonna tell them that there is no you anymore?"

"Ellie's not even here. Probably out carousing. Looking at the stars with someone new, no doubt."

"I'm sorry." Maxie begins to cry.

Spinelli walks over to couch and sits next to Maxie.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay."

"It can't be Spinelli."

"I promise it will. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No." Maxie says looking at Spinelli.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Spinelli then leans in to kiss Maxie and she kisses him back. After a few minutes they pull away and Maxie just looks at Spinelli.

Spinelli goes back in to kiss her again but Maxie backs away and says, "No Spinelli I can't do this."

Maxie gets up from the couch and gathers her purse and car keys and says, "I need to get out of here I need some air."

Maxie decides she needs to numb the pain of losing Dante and Lulu's baby. Maxie drives to a bar right outside of Port Charles and she goes inside and goes to the bar and order a drink.

The bartender approaches Maxie at the bar and says, "Hi what can I get for you?"

"Give me the hardest thing that you have and keep them coming."

The bartender looks at Maxie and says, "Sure."

The bartender pours Maxie a drink and she quickly downs the drink as the bartender pours her another.

A guy comes into the bar and sits next to Maxie and says, "Give me the hardest thing you got and keep them coming."

Maxie looks over at the guy and notices that he is very attractive. He has dark black hair, and the most amazing blue eyes she has ever seen and he is very muscular built which tells her that he works out.

Maxie then says, "So what brings you here tonight?"

The guy looks over at Maxie and says, "I haven't exactly had the best year so I figured this was the best place to come and numb the pain. What about you?"

"Well I have once again made a mess out of things and my best friend trusted me to help her out and I have let her down. I just needed to get away to numb the pain."

"My name is Nathan West and you are?"

"Maxie Jones."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Well Maxie here is to us numbing the pain and saying goodbye to 2012."

"I'll drink to that." Maxie said as she downed another shot.

Maxie and Nathan spent 30 minutes talking and comparing everything that went wrong for them in 2012. Nathan had his heart broken too by a women who he was madly in love with so Maxie was happy to sit here and talk to him.

The bartender looks at Nathan and Maxie and says, "Last call, folks."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Can I get you another?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Why the hell not. I want to do anything to just forget this day ever happened."

Nathan then says, "Bartender two more please?"

The bartender pours them two more drinks and they down them.

Nathan then looks at Maxie and then he leans down and kisses her. Maxie gladly kisses back as the kiss starts to deepen.

When the pulls away Nathan says, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Maxie then smiles and says, "Sure let's go."

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and they leave the bar together.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie wakes up the next morning and immediately realizes that she has a killer headache. Maxie looks around at her surrounding and notices that she doesn't recognize where she is at. Maxie looks down and notices that there is a large muscular arm wrapped around her. She looks to the body right next to her and realizes that it is the guy from the bar last night. Maxie glances down and notices that she is naked.

"Oh my god. What the hell did I do last night?" Maxie says out loud.

Maxie gently removes Nathan arm from around her waist and gets up from the bed and gets dressed. Just as Maxie finds her left shoe she notices that Nathan is waking up.

"Oh great just what I need." Maxie says.

Nathan wakes up and looks up at Maxie and smiles.

"Hey good morning." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and fakes a smile.

"Nathan what did we do last night?"

"Well Maxie we both were feeling bad about the past year we had so we decided to numb the pain last night together."

Maxie then feels a pounding in her head.

"Oh I think I had way too much to drink last night."

Nathan gets up out of bed and throws on some sweatpants and walks over to Maxie.

"Maxie I know that we didn't meet under the best circumstances but I had a really great time with you last night. It felt good to talk to someone who actually understood just what I was going through."

Maxie looks at Nathan and couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Nathan I really appreciate all that you have done for me but this can't happen again. I have made a royal mess of my life and you seem like a really nice guy and I don't want to drag you into my mess. You deserve someone so much better than me."

"Maxie you keep saying that you have made your life a mess well I don't know if you noticed from our conversation last night, but my life is a mess right now too. Maybe we could help each other."

"Yes, Nathan but I have so much to deal with right now starting with telling my best friend that I have destroyed all of her hopes and dreams."

Nathan looks at Maxie shocked.

"Wow you must have done something really bad to have destroyed all of your friend's hopes and dreams."

Maxie begins to laugh.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it."

Maxie then looks at Nathan and says, "I should probably get going before people start looking for me."

Nathan stand up and says, "Well can I at least give you a ride somewhere?"

"No Nathan I can manage but thank you so much for listening to me and for helping me forget the pain if only for a little bit and thanks a lot for last night I really enjoyed myself."

Maxie grabs her purse and jacket and begins to walk out of the door.

Nathan then says, "Maxie wait!"

Nathan walks up to Maxie and pulls her into a passionate kiss that makes Maxie weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to kiss those lips one last time before you leave and if you need anything just call me at any time." Nathan says as he gives Maxie his card and she gladly takes it.

"Thank you Nathan but I think I will be just fine." Maxie says as she leaves.

Maxie calls a cab to take her back to the bar so she can go pick up her car.

After about 30 minutes Maxie makes it to the bar and she gets into her car and begins her journey home.

Maxie finally makes it home to her apartment she opens up the front door and is relieved to find her apartment empty.

"Well I'm so happy to see that Spinelli is not here I need time to think about what I'm going to tell Dante and Lulu."

Maxie walks into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

After an hour Maxie is all dressed and pacing around her living room thinking of the best way to tell Dante and Lulu about her miscarriage.

Maxie finally picks up her phone and calls Dante.

"Hey Dante I need to see you and Lulu. Can you guys come over?"

Dante looks around at General Hospital and says, "Um - you know what? Right now, I'm a little busy. Is it an emergency?"

"No, it can wait."

Dante then says, "Hang on a second Maxie." Dante starts giving instructions to other cops on what to do.

"Maxie. Yeah, hey, uh, I'll be there as soon as I'm finished up here. All right."

Maxie and Dante hang up the phone.

Maxie sits on the couch typing up on her laptop the best way to tell Dante and Lulu about the miscarriage "Lulu and Dante, I'm so sorry I have to tell you this..."

Maxie then hears a knock on the door so she gets up and answers the door.

"Dante, wow. That was fast."

"Yeah, I had someone to cover me at the hospital. Lulu's on her way."

Maxie looks at Dante and says, "Good."

"Yeah. So, I know you said it wasn't an emergency, but, uh... the way your voice sounded, I don't know if I believe you. What's up?"

Lulu knocks on the door and let's herself in.

"Knock-knock. Is everything okay?"

Dante then says, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Lulu then gets a look of relief and says, "Oh. Thank God. You have no idea how hard I was trying not to have a panic attack on the way over here. I kept telling myself, if something was wrong, you would have told me over the phone."

"I just wanted to explain in more detail." Maxie says.

"Of course nothing could be wrong, because if it had, you would have called me like you promised you would on the way to the hospital on New Year's Eve. So, now that I can stop having a heart attack, why did you want to see us?" Lulu says.

Maxie takes a deep breath and says, "Okay. I asked both of you here because I need to tell you something... about the baby."

Lulu gets nervous and says, "Maxie, what about the baby?"

Maxie gets nervous and says, "The thing is, um... it's kind of complicated, but, um... what I need to tell you is..."

Lulu's phone rings.

"I'm so sorry. I just - I have to make sure it's not... oh, my God, it's my dad. I'm so sorry. I have to take this." Lulu says

"No, you should - you should definitely answer that." Maxie says.

Lulu says into the phone, "Dad, is that you?"

Lulu talks to her dad for a while on the phone and instantly Maxie could tell that something was wrong.

When Lulu Dante gets on the phone to make some calls to figure out how to help Luke.

Lulu then says, "Well, I just - I can't stand around here and do nothing. I have to do something."

Dante then says, "So we go find your father."

"Both of us, right now?" Lulu says.

"Yeah. We go to turkey. It's the only way we can find him."

"Okay. All right, I'm in. "Lulu says.

"Okay let's go." Dante says.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What about Maxie? We can't just leave you here, alone." Lulu says.

"I can call Mac anytime." Maxie says relieved that she has found a way out of telling them the truth.

"But wasn't there something that you wanted to tell us?" Lulu says.

"It can wait." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "Are you sure?"

"You guys need to make sure that Luke is okay."

"He will be. Now that he knows he has a grandchild, he will go through hell and high water to meet him." Lulu says

Dante then says, "Or her."

"You guys just focus on finding Luke." Maxie says.

Lulu then gives Maxie a hug and says, "Okay. You take care of yourself, okay? Be careful."

"And the little one." Dante says.

Lulu and Dante hurry out of Maxie's apartment.

After the door closes Maxie says," And one more thing. On New Year's Eve, I had a miscarriage. And I lost your baby."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Maxie had miscarried Dante and Lulu's baby and they were still out trying to find Luke so Maxie came up with the perfect plan.

Maxie was sitting on a bed at General Hospital while talking on the phone with Lulu.

"Lulu don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Are you sure? How's the baby? Can you feel any kicking?"

"I think it's a little too soon for that. How's your dad? Have you found him?"

"The American consulate finally got us permission to visit the prison, but people here aren't saying anything. It's like my dad's disappeared."

"Well, stop worrying about me and concentrate on finding your dad. I'll see you when you get back."

"But it could be a few more days. Are you sure that you're gonna be okay?" Lulu says.

"Yes. I've barely moved off the couch."

"I just feel bad being so far away from you and the baby."

Dr. Westbourne walks into the exam room.

Maxie sees Britt and says, "I got to go. My mom's on the other line."

"Okay. I'm gonna call you later."

Maxie hangs up the phone.

Britt turns to Maxie and says, "How did Dante and Lulu take the news about the miscarriage?"

Maxie then says, "They don't know. I couldn't tell them that I'm not carrying their baby anymore. I tried to tell them that I had a miscarriage. I even invited them over to my apartment and sat them down."

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "What stopped you?"

"Fate. I'm not kidding. It's like the cosmos were saying, "Maxie, shut up," so I took it as a sign."

Britt looks at Maxie confused and says, "Of what?"

"That I shouldn't tell them. Then Dante and Lulu got a call, and now they're out of the country, looking for her dad."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell them about the miscarriage as soon as they get back." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Maybe not. Ellie Trout told me there are still two embryos left."

Britt shakes her head and says, "Yes. That's standard practice, just in case the couple wants to try again."

Maxie turns towards Britt and says, "Okay. So, couldn't you just, like, slip me another one and then by the time Dante and Lulu are back, I'm pregnant again and they never know I lost the first baby? Dante and Lulu have already been through so much trying to have a family. Why tell them that I lost the baby if we don't have to?"

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie, I can't withhold that kind of information."

"Okay, but they can still have the baby that they want and they don't have to blame me for the first miscarriage." Maxie says.

"I told you there's no way to pinpoint a cause. The embryo may not have been viable." Britt says.

"Or it's because I fell chasing that dog."

"It's very unlikely." Britt says.

"If Dante and Lulu find out, it could ruin our friendship, and they might not trust me enough to try again. Please, Dr. Westbourne? Having a child means everything to them, and I don't want to let them down. Just make me pregnant again."

Doctor Westbourne has Maxie lie back on the bed and she begins to draw her blood.

"Thank you." Maxie says.

"I'm not agreeing to impregnate you Maxie I'm just checking your hormone levels to see if another implantation is even possible and just so we're being clear it's highly unlikely." Britt says.

"But if it is possible you'll do the procedure." Maxie says.

"I'm not making any promises." Britt says and she finishes drawing Maxie's blood.

"When will you know?"

Britt gets up from her chair and says, "I'll take this down to the lab myself and put a rush on it. I should have the results in half an hour and then I will decide if I can lie for you."

"Thank you, Doctor Westbourne and I promise once you put this baby into Dante and Lulu's arms it won't seem like a lie. It'll be there dream come true."

"I'll see you later Maxie" Britt says as she walks out of the exam room.

After 10 minutes Maxie walks out of the exam room.

Spinelli sees Maxie and says, "Maxie?"

Maxie then says, "Spinelli, h-hi."

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Spinelli says.

Maxie then says, "Me? Yes, fine."

Spinelli then says, "And the baby?"

Maxie gets defensive and says, "I'm just here for some check-ups. It's normal with the surrogacy. So did you find Ellie?"

Spinelli then says, "Yes I did and Ellie was in an accident and we are just hoping she can regain the feeling in her legs.

Maxie then says, "It's been two weeks since New Year's Spinelli week. Does that mean she's paralyzed?"

Spinelli gets sad and says, "Too soon to say, but we're hopeful."

Maxie looks at Spinelli and says, "Well tell Ellie that I am wishing her the best in her recovery."

Spinelli then walks back to Ellie's room.

Maxie walks over to of the chairs in the hospital and sits down.

Britt comes up and sits next to Maxie and says, "Maxie? Meet me in the exam room in five minutes. I'm going to get your test results."

Maxie walks back to the exam room and sits on the bed. Just then Britt comes into the exam room.

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "So? Will you do it? Will you pop another one of Dante and Lulu's little embryos in me?"

Britt looks at Maxie's chart and says, "Maxie, I-I'm sorry. I can't."

Maxie gets frustrated and says, "I thought you understood. I am trying to spare my best friend. Why make her suffer when I can be pregnant before she even gets back?"

"It's not that I'm unwilling to do the procedure."

"Then what is your problem?" Maxie says.

Britt looks down at Maxie's chart again and says, "Maxie, you're already pregnant."

Maxie looks at Britt confused and says, "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I can't make you pregnant. You already are." Britt says as she shows Maxie her chart.

"I'm pregnant?" Maxie says with her voice full of surprise.

"Yes." Britt says.

Maxie gets really happy and says, "So, you were wrong. I didn't lose Dante and Lulu's baby."

Britt says, "Oh, no. That - that's not what that means."

Maxie looks at Britt confused and says, "I don't understand. If I'm still pregnant..."

"Not still. You're pregnant again. "Britt says as Maxie looks shocked.

"What do you mean, "again"? This is - this is, like, new? You mean, I'm pregnant again since I miscarried?" Maxie says.

Well, I'd have to run a more in-depth test to get specific information about the timeframe. But your HCG levels found in your blood are a positive indicator of pregnancy. Britt says.

"How is that possible?" Maxie says confused.

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "It must have happened the old-fashioned way."

"Oh." Maxie says.

Well, this shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. Have you had intercourse recently? Britt asks Maxie.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Can I get you another?"_

 _Maxie smiles and says, "Why the hell not. I want to do anything to just forget this day ever happened."_

 _Nathan then says, "Bartender two more please?"_

 _The bartender pours them two more drinks and they down them._

 _Nathan then looks at Maxie and then he leans down and kisses her. Maxie gladly kisses back as the kiss starts to deepen._

 _When the pulls away Nathan says, "Do you want to get out of here?"_

 _Maxie then smiles and says, "Sure let's go."_

 _Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and they leave the bar together._

 _Nathan and Maxie make it to Nathan's penthouse in Manhattan and they are kissing passionately as they enter through his doorway. Nathan picks Maxie up and carries her to his bedroom and gently lays her on the bed and he removes his shirt and she quickly follows removing her blouse._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Maxie then says, "Oh, my God. Nathan. I-I, uh, slept with someone on New Year's. Well, not - not someone. Uh, Nathan.

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Maxie jumps down from the exam table and starts to pace while rambling.

Maxie: No, I met him at a bar.

Britt then says, "And you slept with him anyway?"

"Well, I was sad about losing the baby, and he was drunk we both were. Those aren't the best reasons to have sex, but… It felt good to just forget about all the pain that was going on in my life and Nathan helped me numb the pain. So, I'm pregnant, but with Nathan's baby? What am I gonna do? I can't believe this is happening. How is this happening?" Maxie says.

Britt then tells Maxie, "Okay, take a deep breath."

"Okay. Is that gonna make me magically unpregnant with my one night stands child?"

"You like him right?" Britt asks.

Maxie then says, "Yes, of course I like him! Any woman would be crazy not to like him he is so kind hearted and sweet and he has the most amazing body that I have ever seen in my entire life. But he deserves so much better than me.

Britt gives Maxie a weird look.

"What was that look?" Maxie says.

Britt says, "No look."

Maxie then says, "No, no. I-I saw a look. It was like a "this might not actually be so bad," which isn't possible because this is as bad as it gets."

"I don't know." Britt says.

"I do." Maxie says.

"I've seen men go completely over the moon when they find out they're gonna be a father. Even when they weren't expecting it." Britt says.

Maxie looks at Britt crazy and says, "So, what? You think finding out that I'm carrying his child will make Nathan want to be with me? If I tell Nathan that I'm carrying his child, he's gonna feel responsible and want to do the right thing."

Britt then says, "He'd marry you?"

"Probably. Nathan told me a little bit about himself when I met him and he was raised old-fashioned like that." Maxie says in a panic.

"Well, is that something you want?" Britt asks Maxie.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I just met the guy. I mean I like him but not enough to know if I want to spend forever with him.

"Okay." Britt says.

I want to get to know him, but I don't want him to feel forced into it by my fetus. Maxie says.

Britt sighs and says, "It's your body, Maxie. It's your decision."

Maxie looks at Britt in a panic and says, "And that's great and everything. But what I really need is for somebody just to tell me what to do, like, right now. Pretend you're me. What's your next move?"

"I'd want the man to know if he fathered my child, no matter who he was. Do you know where Nathan is?"

"I don't know I mean he gave me his phone number but that's about it and I haven't talked to him since we had sex." Maxie says.

"Oh, that's horrible." Britt says.

"Does that change your mind? Would you still tell him?" Maxie asks.

Britt then says, "It wouldn't make it easier, but I would still tell him."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to give him a call." Maxie says.

Maxie walks out of the exam room and grabs her phone and she calls Nathan's number.

Maxie sits there as the phone rings and rings and finally Maxie is met with his voicemail.

Britt runs into Maxie in the hospital hallway and says, "Maxie."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Oh, hey. Sorry. I didn't see you. I have to go."

"Hey. Did you call Nathan?" Britt asks.

"Yes, I called him and I got his voicemail."

"Okay. And then what?" Britt asks.

Maxie looks at her with a straight face and says, "And then I hung up."

"Okay. Let's take Nathan out of the equation for one second." Britt says to Maxie.

"Gladly." Maxie says.

"You're pregnant." Britt says.

"I'm aware of that."

"With your own baby. Which means carrying a baby for Dante and Lulu is no longer an option." Britt points out to Maxie.

Maxie starts to feel guilty as she says, "I am such a horrible person."

Britt looks at her and says, "No, you're not."

Maxie then says, "Yes, I am. I haven't for one second thought about what this is gonna do to Dante and Lulu."

"It's a lot, Maxie. I mean, you're taking it one issue at a time. There are several to consider."

Maxie then says, "Yeah, and several people."

Britt says, "Take some time to process your situation. But not too much. Decisions need to be made."

"Okay, but in - in the meantime, this is just between you and me, right?" Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Absolutely."

Maxie then says, "I can't - I mean, I.. I don't even know where I would start."

"My suggestion is to figure out what you're gonna tell Dante and Lulu."

Dante and Lulu walk up and then Lulu says, "Tell Dante and Lulu what?"

Maxie looks at them and says, "We just needed to tell you that Doctor Westbourne has changed the prenatal vitamin that I am taking to a healthier pill."

"Oh okay. Maxie I was starting to think that you were keeping this big secret from me. I mean you sounded kind of weird on the phone when I called you." Lulu says.

"Well as you can tell I am perfectly fine and this baby is fine so please stop worrying." Maxie says.

"Look Lulu I have a lot on my mind and I'm really tired so I would really like to just go home if that is okay with you."

"Maxie look I'm sorry for hovering and I promise that I am going to try to back off." Lulu says.

Maxie walks over to the elevator with Doctor Westbourne hot on her heels.

"Maxie please tell me you are not going to try pass off this baby of yours as Dante and Lulu's."

"I need to think about how this is going to affect both my life and Nathan's before I decide what to do next." Maxie says as she gets on the elevator.

Maxie stands in the elevator and notices her phone ringing. She looks to see that it is Nathan calling.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week had passed since Maxie had found out that she was pregnant with Nathan's child and Maxie was trying to decide what to do. Maxie sat alone in her living room thinking to herself about the situation that she was currently in and just how she was going to get herself out of it.

"Come on Maxie there is no way you are going to be able to pass this baby off as Dante and Lulu's, but then again Dante and Lulu just want a baby they don't care about genetics." Maxie says to herself.

"No I can't do that to them Dante and Lulu have been nothing but great friends to me. Plus Nathan seems like a great guy could I actually keep the fact that I am carrying his child from him? But then again Nathan and I aren't together all the more reason to give this baby to Dante and Lulu."

Maxie's thoughts are interrupted by her phone ringing again. She nervously walks over to her phone thinking that it is Nathan again but she then notices that it is just Ellie.

Maxie picks up her phone.

"Hello Ellie what can I do for you?"

"Oh Maxie good I'm glad that you are there. I was just wondering if you were home I forgot a couple of things there when I moved out last week and I was hoping that I could send Damien over there to pick them up for me."

"Yes, Ellie I am home and sure send Spinelli over."

"Okay, great thanks Maxie. Damien should be over in about an hour bye."

"Bye Ellie."

Maxie sits there staring at her phone she wished that she could just pick up her phone and call Nathan and tell him that she was pregnant with his child, but she just couldn't. Maxie should have answered his phone call when he called her last week when she was leaving the hospital but she needed time to think so she ignored his call.

Maxie had to push her baby mess aside for a while because she was currently waiting for her new roommate to arrive. Since Ellie had decided to move out Maxie had decided to find a roommate to make up Ellie's half of the rent and thankfully she had found someone so quickly.

Thirty minutes later Maxie hears a knock on the door and she gets up to answer the door thinking that must be Spinelli.

"Spinelli you're early Ellie said you wouldn't be here for another hour." Maxie says as she opens the door.

Maxie opens the door to the shock of her life.

Maxie looks to see that Nathan West was the person knocking at her door.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "You're not Spinelli!"

Nathan looks at Maxie and smiles while saying, "No I'm not."

Maxie then closes the door in Nathan's face.

Maxie then says through the door, "Nathan what in the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

Nathan then says through the door, "What? Maxie of course I'm not stalking you. I didn't even know that you lived here and the reason I am here is because I saw that there was a person looking for a new roommate and I needed a place to stay. So it looks like I'm your new roommate."

Maxie then says, "That is impossible. You don't even live in Port Charles. You live in Manhattan in a pretty nice place that is a lot better than my apartment."

"Not anymore I live in Port Charles now. I needed a change and I got a job offer here in Port Charles. So will you please let me in now?"

Maxie then says under her breath, "Great this is just my luck."

Maxie opens the door to be met by Nathan.

"Come on in."

Nathan grabs his bags up off the floor and then comes into the apartment.

Nathan then says, "Well Maxie Jones it is great to see you again."

Maxie sighs and says, "Would you please stop looking so happy to see me I really don't deserve it."

Nathan moved in closer to Maxie and says, "Well I am glad to see you. I feel like it is fate that has brought us back into each other's lives."

"Nathan please stop. I can't do this alright my life is no less messier than the last time we saw each other in fact it's even more complicated now."

Maxie looks at Nathan and begins to cry.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"It's okay." Nathan says as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and hands Maxie a handkerchief.

Maxie takes the handkerchief and says, "Thank you. That's very sweet. You actually carry a handkerchief?"

Nathan chuckles and says, "Blame my mother. When I was growing up, she made me carry one. She said it was good manners."

Maxie smiles and says, "Well, she's right. It's just, most guys don't care about stuff like this."

She always said that I never knew when I might meet a damsel in distress. I always thought it was silly, but I guess I just found one." Nathan says taking Maxie's hand and looking into her eyes.

After Nathan had got all of his stuff settled into his room he comes out and sees Maxie sitting in the living room just staring at wall.

Nathan comes in and sits next to her and says, "So Maxie I hope you don't mind me asking but how did everything go with your best friend?"

Once Maxie heard Nathan's question she automatically remembered the current situation that she was in. She was carrying his child and not Dante and Lulu's and now he was going to be living with her how can she possible get out of this nightmare.

Maxie then looks at Nathan and says, "What do you mean?"

"Well the last time I saw you I remember you telling me that you had to come back here to destroy all of your best friend's hopes and dreams."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Oh that yeah I am still trying to figure out how to tell them. I just couldn't do it and believe me Nathan I have tried but I am going to have to tell them soon especially since my current situation has gotten way more complicated."

Maxie then realizes that she has to tell Nathan the truth especially since they are going to be living together. There is no way for her to hide her pregnancy from Nathan now they are going to be living together. So Maxie makes the choice to tell him first and then Dante and Lulu.

Maxie looks at Nathan in the eyes and says, "Nathan there something important that I have to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?" Nathan asks.

"It's about that night that we met at that bar. Well what I want to tell you is…"

Maxie is then interrupted by a knock door.

"I'm sorry. I have to get that." Maxie says as she gets up to answer the door.

Maxie opens the door and sees Spinelli there.

"Spinelli I take it that you are here to pick up the rest of Ellie's things." Maxie says.

"Yes, that is correct Ellie wanted me to pick up her things and I hope you understand that Ellie leaving here so abruptly, but she just thought that it was the best situation for all of us."

"Yes Spinelli I totally understand and don't worry about it I already have found a new roommate he just moved in today." Maxie says.

"Oh that is great… Wait! Did you just say he?"

Nathan then gets up from the couch and says, "Yes she did. I'm Nathan West and you are?"

"This is Damien Spinelli, my ex-boyfriend." Maxie says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spinelli." Nathan says.

Spinelli then comes in and tells Maxie, "Are you sure Dante and Lulu are going to be okay with this?"

"Spinelli this is my apartment and Dante and Lulu do not get to dictate who I live with. So you came for Ellie's things so there they are you can grab them and go." Maxie says pointing to the bag on the coffee table.

Spinelli then grabs them and heads towards the door.

"Okay. Well Maxie take care of yourself and it was nice meeting you Nathan West." Spinelli says and then he leaves.

Maxie turns back to Nathan and says, "I'm sorry about Spinelli."

"It's okay I know how those things can be and I am taking it that Ellie is his current girlfriend?"

"Yes she is and I am kind of glad that she moved out because now I don't have to deal with her and Spinelli rubbing their relationship in my face." Maxie says.

"Well I'm glad she moved out too. Especially since it gave me a chance to be reunited with you."

Maxie couldn't help but smile.

"But anyway you said you wanted to tell me something important about the night we met at the bar. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh that um… I just wanted to tell you that I don't want things to be awkward between us because we have had sex. I want us to be able to be roommates and maybe get to know each other a little better." Maxie says.

"I want that too Maxie." Nathan says with a smile.

"Well I guess I should go start unpacking." Nathan says.

"Yeah you probably should if you need anything I will be right in here."

"Okay thank you Maxie."

Nathan then walks down the hallway and goes into his room.

Maxie then says, "By the way I am pregnant and the baby is yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Maxie was in her living room waiting for Lulu to arrive so that they could go to her doctor's appointment. Maxie was really happy that Nathan had to be at work early so he was not home. Maxie was not prepared to deal with the questions that Nathan would have for her.

There is then a knock on the door and Maxie goes over to the door and opens it.

Lulu walks through the door while saying, "I told Dante he didn't have to join us since the doctors are just checking your levels."

Well then Lulu why don't you just skip the appointment, too? You have better things to do than sit around a doctor's waiting room reading old issues of parenting magazines."

Lulu then looks at Maxie and says, "We have been over this. You're carrying my baby. I'm gonna be involved every step of the way."

"You know, I can handle it from here. You have better things to do than wait in the exam room while Dr. Westbourne draws blood." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "Um - I know that you think that I'm obnoxious, but I will be better today. I swear."

"Lulu, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you. I'm so grateful that you're my surrogate, and I want to be totally involved, and so I need to know firsthand everything that goes on with the baby." Lulu says.

Lulu looks down at the floor and sees a pair of dumbbells.

"Speaking of everything that is going on with this baby. Who do those belong to?" Lulu says pointing to the dumbbells on the floor.

"Oh those they belong to my new roommate Nathan."

"New roommate?" Lulu says.

"Yes when Ellie moved out I put up a post for a new roommate and Nathan showed up at my door. But don't worry Lulu Nathan is a great guy and he will not cause any stress for me or the baby."

"Well alright. Let's get you to your appointment." Lulu says.

Maxie and Lulu head out the door and they go to General Hospital for Maxie's appointment.

When Maxie and Lulu get to General Hospital they open the door of the exam room to see Doctor Westbourne throwing a box of gloves across the exam room.

Maxie then says, "Dr. Westbourne, I'm, uh, here to get my blood drawn."

Lulu looks at Maxie and then at Britt while saying, "Maybe we should come back another time."

"Why? Now's perfect. There's something you should know about that baby, Lulu. Your friend Maxie here has been lying to you." Britt says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "What is she talking about?"

Britt then says, "New Year's - Maxie slept with someone.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie H-how could you? Who did you have sex with was it Spinelli?"

"No Lulu I was definitely not Spinelli."

"Then who?" Lulu says.

Maxie then looks at Lulu and says, "It was Nathan."

"Wait your roommate? I thought you just met him."

Maxie then says, "Well the truth is I actually met him on New Year's and we really hit it off and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex."

Maxie while you were out fulfilling your own personal needs did you ever once think about me and Dante? What about the baby? We barely found out that we were just pregnant.

Maxie then says, "I know, Lulu. That whole night was a complete mess."

Lulu then looks at Britt and says, "Dr. Westbourne is this what you wanted Maxie to tell us?"

Maxie then says, "Oh, no, it wasn't that."

"So you're saying that there's something else that you need to tell me and Dante."

Maxie then says, "No everything is fine and this baby is just fine I promise you that Lulu. I am so sorry about what happened with Nathan."

Lulu then says, "Maxie, I don't know. I mean... ever since we started this thing, you've been making a mistake after mistake, and I'm tired of this."

"Lulu, look listen to me I'm sorry. I was so bad just wanted to do something nice for someone without screwing it up, and I'm the worst friend ever."

Lulu then says, "Stop talking. You're my best friend."

Maxie looks down and says, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I understand. You... looked for comfort with Nathan that night because I'm constantly picking at you, and I'm giving you a hard time, and you're giving me the greatest gift in the world. You are giving me a baby. The baby's fine, so what's the point of me staying mad? I know that this has to be hard for you now that you are living with Nathan and with taking care of yourself and the baby, and I know that New Year's was probably very lonely. And I'm trying so hard to relax. I need to do that." Lulu says.

"Lulu, you're being really nice to me, and I-I don't deserve it." Maxie says.

"Look, Maxie I will try to take the worry and hysteria down a notch."

Maxie then says, "Thank you."

"Lulu, I promise you that what happened between me and Nathan, it's not gonna keep me from giving you and Dante a healthy baby."

Lulu then turns to Doctor Westbourne and says, "Can I just be honest with you Doctor Westbourne?"

Britt then says, "Yes, please. I mean, isn't that why we're here."

"You know, I am pretty upset with Maxie, no doubt, but I'm actually very upset with you, Dr. Westbourne. I understand that Maxie is your patient, so anything that she tells you is confidential. I really get that. But I am your patient, too. And most importantly, so is my baby. So if something were to happen that could even remotely affect our child, Dante and I have a right to know." Lulu says.

Britt looks at her and says, "I completely agree. All my patients deserve full disclosure. You and Dante are no exception. "

"Thank you." Lulu says.

"I apologize, Lulu, if you felt like you were out of the loop." Britt says.

Lulu then says, "I realize that surrogacy isn't the most typical thing."

"Well, it won't happen again." Britt says.

Lulu then says, "That's all I needed to hear."

"And so we are all on the same page. The fetus Maxie is carrying appears to be 100% healthy." Britt says.

Lulu then says, "That is all I needed to hear. Yay!"

"Yay!" Maxie says with Lulu.

Lulu's cellphone then beeps. She pulls out her phone and looks at it.

"There's a crisis at the Haunted Star. I wanted to be here for your appointment but…" Lulu says.

Maxie jumps in and says, "Go, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just go."

"You'll let me know how the exam goes?" Lulu says looking at Britt.

"Absolutely." Britt says.

"Okay. I'll call you." Lulu says to Maxie.

"Okay." Maxie says.

Lulu walks out of the exam room.

Maxie turns around to look at Britt and says, "So much for doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Okay, I didn't say anything, did I?" Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Yeah, but you almost did. Why would you tell Lulu that I'm not carrying her baby?"

Britt then gets angry and says, "It's all her fault."

Maxie looks confused and says, "Who are you talking about?"

"That simpering little do good of a nurse, Sabrina." Britt says.

"Santiago? Emma's babysitter?" Maxie says.

"Yes. She turned Patrick against me, and now I've lost him." Britt says.

"So, you were about to implode not only my life, but Lulu's over a guy. I am really sorry Patrick dumped you, but there is no reason that you need to take it out on us."

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "It's gonna come out, Maxie. Secrets always do. You might as well get it over with now and tell Lulu."

Maxie then says, "I can't."

"Well, then I guess it's on me." Britt says.

"You can't tell, Dr. Westbourne. I'm your patient, remember?" Maxie says.

Britt then says, "You just heard what we talked about in here. Lulu and Dante are my patients, too. I owe it to them to be honest."

"No, no, no! No, no, no, no! Okay. I will do whatever you want. Just please keep quiet about this. I can help you get Patrick back." Maxie says."

Britt then says, "How can you possible do that?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but we're close. I was married to his brother, and - Robin was family." Maxie says.

"No. Forget it. My dreams of riding off into the sunset are trashed, thanks to…" Britt says.

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "Oh, God. I think you're getting an idea, and that makes me kind of scared."

"Yeah, on second thought, maybe there is something you can do for me."

Britt then leaves the exam room.

Maxie then runs out right after her.

Maxie then says, "No! No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait! Why did you run out like that?"

Well, when you didn't respond, I assumed you changed your mind. You know, it's probably for the best. I can call Lulu, and I will make a full disclosure. I'll explain that you're having Nathan's baby and not hers.

"No, no! Okay. Whatever you want, I'll do it. I'm in." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "I'm so glad to hear it."

"So, what are we talking about here? You want a makeover? Not that you need one. Um - some personal shopping, I'm hoping?" Maxie says.

"You're gonna help me destroy Sabrina Santiago."

Maxie then says, "I'm sorry. I must not have heard you right."

Britt then says, "Destroy, demolish, annihilate Sabrina. So by the time we're through, the only thing left of her will be that rat's nest she calls hair."

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "I don't understand. I mean, this girl, Sabrina, is like the walking embodiment of beige. I mean, most of the time, you don't even know she's there."

"Well, Sabrina she wormed her way into Patrick's house. He needed a babysitter, and you weren't around as much anymore, so how could he pass her up? And that's when Sabrina started her little whisper campaign. While I was out being wined and dined by Patrick, she was filling that trusting girl's head up with lies." Britt says to Maxie

"Why would Sabrina do something like that?" Maxie asks.

Britt then looks at Maxie and says, "Why else? Because the quickest way to Patrick is through Emma, and Sabrina wants Patrick for herself."

"Sabrina's in love with Patrick." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Uh, love? I didn't say "love."

"You're right. You said she wants him all for herself." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "She's a manipulative social climber. I mean, I guess she's realized that no man with status, intelligence, or eyes would ever be interested in her. So like the parasite that she is, she attaches herself to the nearest doctor, and any doctor will do. I mean, before Patrick, it was Steve Webber."

"Steve? But everybody knows he's with Olivia."

Britt then says, "Exactly - everybody, even Sabrina, but that didn't stop her from chasing after him."

"Sabrina's the type of girl who can't forge her own identity, so she attaches herself to a successful guy who can spend all of his hard-earned money on taking care of her. It's sad." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Yeah, it is sad. It's all very "Real Housewifey." I hope she never gets her own reality show, and I hope that you can open Patrick's eyes to her true evil ways, but, unfortunately, I think that I have to go. "

Britt grabs Maxie's arm and says, "Uh, no, not until I know you're on board in bringing down Sabrina. "

Maxie then says, "Britt, I don't think that I'm the best person for this job. I mean, Sabrina and I, we're not even that close."

Britt then says, "You're close to Patrick."

Maxie then says, "Yes I am. I'm making a real effort to focus on this pregnancy, though, and not shenanigans."

"I'm making an effort, too, Maxie - an effort to not tell Dante and Lulu that you're pregnant with a baby that's not theirs. But no matter how hard I try, I'm worried the better angels of my nature will prevail and the truth will come out - which would be too bad for you." Britt says.

Britt then picks up her phone and calls Lulu. When Lulu answers Britt says, "I have some information for you and Dante about the baby. In light of our conversation earlier about full disclosure, Lulu, I just…"

Maxie then says, "No, no! No, I'll do it, I'll do it."

"I - I just wanted to apologize, again, for not being forthcoming about Maxie's encounter with Nathan and to let you know that the rest of Maxie's appointment went swimmingly. Everything's fine."

Britt then hangs up the phone with Lulu.

Britt then looks at Maxie and says, "So, we understand each other?"

"I understand that you want me to ruin some girl's life. What I don't understand is how you expect me to do it." Maxie says.

"I'll let you know how to proceed when I make a decision." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Yay! I can't wait."

"Oh, Maxie, um - if either of us feels the need to confide in someone about our little arrangement, let's make it each other. No need for Sabrina catching on or Dante or Lulu."

Britt then walks away as Maxie sits there thinking if her secret is even worth keeping anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Maxie is in the elevator at General Hospital when her cellphone starts to ring. Maxie pulls out her phone to see that her dad Frisco Jones was calling her. Maxie ignores the call she had been doing her best to avoid the father that had abandoned her most of her life. Frisco had been in town for about a week now and Maxie was still trying to sort out her feelings about Frisco.

The elevator dings and Maxie gets off of the elevator.

Britt walks up for Maxie after she gets off of the elevator and says, "You finally decided to show up."

"It's not like you gave me a choice. What do you want?" Maxie says annoyed.

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "You're awfully snippy, considering I know whose baby you're carrying. And contrary to popular opinion, it isn't a baby-Falconeri-to-be."

Maxie grabs Britt's arm and walks with her while saying, "I get it. I screwed up, okay? But Dante and Lulu, they really want a baby, and they're gonna get one, as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Well, the agreement was I'd keep quiet about you being pregnant with the wrong baby only if you help me destroy Sabrina Santiago."

Just as Britt says that Patrick walks up.

"Britt."

Britt puts on an innocent face and says, "Patrick, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Filling in for Dennison. What's going on?" Patrick says.

Maxie then says, "Patrick, it's actually kind of a long story."

"Maxie is my patient. We were just discussing her case." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Not that long of a story, I guess."

"So why are you talking about Sabrina?" Patrick asks.

Britt then says, "I was looking for a nurse to run some labs. Sabrina's supposed to be working tonight, although, as usual, she's nowhere to be found. No doubt, she's off on Nurses' Ball business."

"Right. Because we know how you feel about Sabrina. Actually, we know how you feel about Emma, as well." Patrick says.

"Emma? What - what did Dr. Westbourne do to Emma?" Maxie asks Patrick concerned.

"Britt told Emma that - you know what? I said I was gonna be professional, and I will. I'm not gonna talk about our personal life in front of patients, even though this is one of Emma's extended family members." Patrick says.

"Thank you, Dr. Drake." Britt says with a smile.

"Maxie, if you need another doctor for any reason, I'll be happy to give you a referral." Patrick says as he walks away angry.

"Thanks. I - I can't believe that. I've never seen Patrick act like that before." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Must be having a rough day."

"Please. You know, you've been making Sabrina out to be the bad guy in this situation, but I'm starting to think there's another side to this story. Okay, spill. Emma's the sweetest girl in the world, and if you did anything to hurt her…"

Britt interrupts Maxie and says, "I didn't do anything. I love Emma, and Emma loves me. But Sabrina used all those hours she spent babysitting to turn Emma against me, and then she moved on to Patrick and turned him against me, too."

"How did she do that?" Maxie asks.

"She made it seem like I didn't like Emma, which is completely ridiculous. I love kids. I help bring them into the world, for heaven's sake."

"I'm still not hearing any details." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "That is why you are going to help me pay Sabrina back."

Maxie sighs and then says, "How? How do you expect me to do that?"

"I want her gone, and you are the one who will make her disappear." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "And how am I supposed to make Sabrina disappear? What do you want me to do? Kill her? I have my limits, you know!"

"Nothing that extreme, Maxie. I have my limits, too!" Britt says.

"Great. So you draw your line at murder, but blackmailing a patient - a pregnant patient - that's fine."

"Lulu's my patient, too, and you're asking me to lie to her and pass off your baby as hers."

Maxie then says, "Stop saying that like I'm trying to be mean, okay? I'm trying to make things right for everyone here, and you are holding it over my head as leverage."

"Well, you can end this right now and tell Dante and Lulu the truth." Britt says.

Maxie gets frustrated and says, "What exactly do you want me to do to Sabrina? How am I supposed to disappear her?"

"I want her fired - for incompetence, negligence - take your pick. I want you to ruin any chance she has of getting her R.N. Degree and getting another job."

"How am I supposed to do all that?" Maxie asks.

Just then a stretcher comes in with a patient on it and they hear Sabrina say, "Get him into cubicle two! We need to start a second line, and get four units of o-neg, stat. Page the on-call doctor. Patient is male, mid-30s, chest-wound bleeding heavily."

Britt smiles and says, "Here's your chance."

"My chance to do what? You know, Sabrina doesn't seem all that incompetent to me. Granted, I wouldn't employ her as a personal shopper. Those glasses are so unfortunate." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Okay, stop stalling. You are doing this, or I'm gonna tell Dante and Lulu you're having the wrong baby. Okay, there she is. Now do exactly what I say."

Maxie then sees Dante and Nathan walk into the hospital.

Maxie gets nervous and says, "Oh, my gosh! Look who just walked in."

Britt says, "Okay, okay, keep it together, Maxie."

"But, uh, Dante and Nathan both are cops. I can't do this." Maxie says.

"They are not looking at you, so don't do anything to draw his attention. Your focus is Sabrina." Britt says.

Nathan walks up to Sabrina and says, "Hey, we are here looking for Officer Carlson. He came in with a stab wound."

Sabrina then says, "He's in cubicle 2. Dr. Drake's working on him."

Dante then says, "How's he doing?"

Sabrina says, "Not good."

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "Oh, well, I guess I'm gonna have to destroy Sabrina's life another day."

Britt grabs Maxie arm and says, "Heh. Wrong. This is the perfect opportunity."

Maxie then says, "But I - I can't do that when Dante and Nathan are in there. If Lulu finds out, she's never gonna forgive me. And I actually think me and Nathan could have a good thing going Nathan actually seems to really care about me.

"Will Lulu or Nathan forgive you when they find out you're lying about your pregnancy?" Britt says.

Maxie then says, "They can't find out! Dante and Lulu want a baby more than anything, and I promised that I would give them one. And I am just getting to know Nathan and I don't even know how he would feel about me having a baby."

"Then take care of Sabrina for me. You'll just have to be extra careful." Britt says.

"I have a patient. You know what to do." Britt says as she runs off.

"Wait! It's not like I haven't already made a mess of everything. Dr. Evil had to go and make everything worse. I can't do what she says." Maxie then touches her stomach and says, "I have to."

Maxie goes into the cubicle after she sees everyone clear out. Maxie pulls the curtain close and comes face to face with the dead body as she jumps and says, "Oh my god. What am I do?"

"Oh that's right I am trying to keep Dr. Evil from blowing my life apart."

Maxie walks over to the table where all of the vitals of medication were sitting and she took the vial that Sabrina had used and switched it out with the vial that Dr. Westbourne told her to use. After switching the vials Maxie ran out of the cubicle.

Maxie was out in the waiting area of the hospital when she sees Britt running down the stairs.

Britt sees Maxie and says, "Ooh. What are you still doing here? Did you do what I said?"

Maxie yells at her, "Yes, I did it."

Maxie then gets up and heads towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Valentine's Day and Maxie was at home thinking about how bad she felt about what Dr. Westbourne had made her do to Sabrina.

Nathan comes into the living room and interrupts Maxie's thoughts by saying, "Hey Maxie what are you doing?"

Maxie looks up at Nathan and says, "Oh nothing much just sitting here thinking."

"Yeah I can see that. Are you trying to figure out how to keep the truth from me?"

"The truth?! I don't know what you are talking about?" Maxie says as she gets up from the couch.

Nathan stands in front of her and says, "Maxie I know your secret. I know all about the baby."

"Baby? Nathan I don't know what you think you know but you are wrong."

"Maxie did you forget that I am partners with Dante? He told me all about you and the baby that you are carrying for him and Lulu. I just wished that I would have heard it from you. We are getting to know each other and I really wished that you would have told me about the baby."

Maxie looks at Nathan relieved and says, "Oh that baby. Yes I am a surrogate for Dante and Lulu and I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the surrogacy I wanted to but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me the day I moved in here when Spinelli interrupted us?"

"Yes that is exactly what I wanted to tell you but I was nervous I didn't know what you would think." Maxie says.

"Maxie really I think it is great! You are doing such a great thing for Dante and Lulu and it makes me like you even more than I already do." Nathan says with a smile.

Maxie smiles back and says, "Are you going somewhere tonight? Why are you all dressed up?"

Nathan looks down at his suit and says, "Actually we are going out?"

"We?" Maxie asks.

"Yes Maxie it is Valentine's Day and I say that we go out somewhere and celebrate tonight."

"Nathan I don't know." Maxie says.

"Come on Maxie I really want to take you out tonight. Please tell me you will come out with me tonight?"

"Before I say yes where exactly are you taking me?"

"Dante told me that the Haunted Star was having a Valentine's Day celebration so I was thinking we could go there."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Okay fine! I will go just let me go get changed."

Maxie walks down the hallway and heads into her room to get changed. Just as Maxie finishes getting ready she hears he phone ring and she sees that it is Dr. Westbourne calling her.

Maxie picks up the phone and says, "Why are you bothering me tonight? Do you not have any friends? Look, Dr. Westbourne, I already did what you asked, okay? I made it look like Sabrina Santiago gave the cop the wrong medication. What else do you want me to do? Yes, I still need you to keep quiet that the baby that I'm carrying is mine and Nathan's rather than Dante and Lulu's. What else do you want me to do? Haven't we ruined this girl's life enough already? Dr. Westbourne, could you please stop hounding me?"

Maxie then hears a knock on her room door and she hears Nathan says, "Maxie are you almost done in there? I'm ready to get tonight started.

Maxie then says into the phone, "I got to go, okay? I have plans tonight."

Maxie hangs up the phone and then heads out of her bedroom door.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Wow Maxie you look beautiful tonight."

Maxie then says, "Thank you! So are you ready to go."

Nathan puts out his arm for Maxie to take and he says, "Sure let's go."

After about 30 minutes Maxie and Nathan arrive at the Haunted Star.

Maxie and Nathan take a seat and begin to have a really great time when Nathan's phone starts to ring.

"Maxie I am sorry it's the station I have to take this."

"Yes go ahead take it." Maxie says.

Ten minutes later Nathan comes back and says, "Maxie I am so sorry I have to go into work."

"It's okay Nathan. I understand we can hang out some more when you get home."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"No it's fine my parents are here so I will just get a ride from them."

"Okay and I want you to know I really was enjoying my night out with you."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Me too."

Nathan gives Maxie a kiss on the cheek and then leaves the Haunted Star.

Maxie sits at a table alone when someone approaches and says, "Is this seat taken?"

Maxie looks up and says, "Dad?"

Frisco smiles at Maxie and says, "Happy Valentine's Day baby girl."

"Well, I haven't been your baby girl for a while now, so what are you doing here?" Maxie says.

"You wouldn't return my calls, so I decided that I had to see you." Frisco says.

"Yeah, I was ignoring your calls for a reason." Maxie says.

Frisco looks at Maxie and says, "Well, you should know by now that when something matters to me…I don't give up very easily."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Dad, I am, uh, really not in the mood for any of your excus –"

Frisco then says, "I know that we still have our issues."

"Yeah. It's funny how one random visit doesn't erase years of neglect." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "You have every right to be angry. I've been gone a long time."

"A long time." Do you even remember the last time I saw you? I think I was seven, which means Georgie couldn't talk. You missed her entire life. Mine, too." Maxie says angry.

"I'm sorry. But I'm still your father, and I'm here now."

"Mm. Why couldn't you stay on the other side of the world fighting bad guys?"

Frisco then says, "Because I wanted to see my daughter."

"Why? What is it that you want from me?" Maxie says.

"I want to know you. I want you to know me. I want to discover who you are now. So - please - I'm just asking for the same chance you gave your mother to make amends." Frisco says.

"Okay. Yeah, let's go. What the hell?" Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "Not the most loving response, but I'll take it."

Just then Felicia comes over to their table and says, "Maxie, you look absolutely beautiful."

Maxie gets up to give her mom a hug and says, "Thanks, Mom. So do you."

Mac then says, "What're you doing here?"

Frisco then says, "I'm here to talk with my daughter."

"Here. You sure about that?" Mac asks.

Maxie then says, "It's true. I was came here with my roommate and then when Nathan got called away to work. My dad came up to me and said that he wanted to talk to me."

Maxie walks over to the bar and takes a seat.

Lulu sees her and says, "Hey. You okay?"

Maxie then says, "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lulu points in Frisco's direction and says, "Your father."

"Oh. Right. Him. Um - he just sort of showed up here at my table after Nathan got called into work. Actually I wasn't even planning on going anywhere tonight, but Nathan insisted on going out tonight, so once my dad showed up at my table I figured I was gonna have to deal with him sooner or later. Might as well be at a Valentine's Day party." Maxie says

Lulu then says, "Yeah, speaking of absent parents, my mother's back."

Maxie looks shocked and says, "Laura's back. Does your dad know yet?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything." Lulu says.

Maxie and Lulu get interrupted by the sound of two people arguing across the room.

"Excuse me Maxie I should go deal with that." Lulu says.

Sabrina comes up and takes a seat by Maxie and Maxie can tell that Sabrina is sad.

Maxie then says, "Are you doing okay?"

Sabrina looks at her and says, "No. I killed a police officer."

Felix hurries over to the bar and says, "Whoa, whoa. What was in that punch? My date seems to have had quite a bit. Uh, guess we're just gonna go leave."

Felix grabs Sabrina's hand and drags her away from the bar.

Maxie goes over to one of the couches and takes a seat. After talking to Sabrina Maxie really feels her guilt start to set in.

Frisco comes over to Maxie and says, "Maxie - sweetheart - what's the matter?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Maxie says.

"Actually, I do. I'm your father."

Maxie then says, "You're making a mistake trying to get to know me, to get close to me. I'm - I'm not worth it."

"Maxie…" Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "No, really. If you had any sense at all, you would just get as far away from me as possible. I'm a bad person, and I'm selfish, and I wreck things - really important things."

Frisco then says, "I want you to tell me what's going on. What did you do?"

"Just forget it, okay? I shouldn't have said anything." Maxie says.

"I'm your father. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Who knows? Maybe I can help you."

Maxie then says, "Don't worry about it."

"Come on. Give me a chance. I know I wasn't much of a dad all those years, but I want to fix that. Let me help you. It would mean a lot if you trust me."

"See that girl right there?" Maxie says looking at Sabrina.

Frisco looks over at the dance floor and says, "The one with the glasses?"

Maxie then says, "Yeah. I ruined her life."

"So, who is she?" Frisco asks.

"A nursing student at G.H."

"And why do you think you ruined her life?" Frisco asks.

Maxie then says, "I don't think I ruined it. I know I did."

Frisco then says, "How?"

"I made her believe she killed one of her patients." Maxie says.

"After the patient died, I made it look like Sabrina had given him the wrong medication - s-so she thinks she killed him, when, really, he died from a stab wound." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "So, this Sabrina - did she do something to hurt you?"

"No, no. I-I don't even know her." Maxie says.

"Then why did you do it?" Frisco asks.

Maxie then says, "I tried to tell you that I'm a terrible person. I mean, setting up Sabrina to believe she killed someone - it's just the latest worst example."

Frisco: then says, "Well, even terrible people generally have a motive, so there has to be a reason why you did what you did to Sabrina."

"My doctor hates her." Maxie says.

"Your doctor? Are you two friends?" Frisco asks.

Maxie then says, "God, no. I can't stand her."

Frisco then says, "Okay, I'm a little confused. Why would you purposefully ruin someone's life for a doctor that you can't stand?"

"I don't have a choice. She knows my secret."

"What secret?" Frisco asks.

Frisco then says, "You're gonna have to fill me in here, Maxie, because it sounds like this doctor's blackmailing you."

"Dr. Westbourne said she would tell everything that she knows unless I agreed to help her ruin Sabrina's life."

Frisco then says, "Well, then, we're back to the big question - what is this secret? Why are you allowing this doctor to control your life?"

Maxie gets up from the couch and says, "On second thought, this father/daughter bonding moment is not exactly working out. You have more important things to do, like save the world. And I have my own life, which you never really cared about before…"

Frisco gets in front of her and says, "Sorry. Too late."

Maxie then says, "What's too late?"

"You confided in me. Your my daughter, you're miserable, and I'm gonna help you no matter how long it takes. Now, what is this secret? What has this doctor got over you?"

Maxie looks at Frisco and says, "You're gonna hate me."

Frisco then says, "It's not possible. By the way, I'm far from perfect. If anybody knows about making mistakes - a lifetime's worth - it's me."

"Dad, this is so much more than a mistake. It's unforgivable."

"Maxie?" Frisco says.

"Dr. Westbourne knows the baby I'm carrying doesn't belong to Dante and Lulu."

Maxie then says, "I just wanted to do something good, something generous. I should have known I would screw it up."

Frisco then says, "Slow down. One thing at a time here. If the baby's not Dante and Lulu's, who are the parents?"

Maxie then whispers to Frisco, "Nathan and me."

"I miscarried Dante and Lulu's baby on New Year's Eve. After losing their baby I made the stupid choice of going to a bar outside of Port Charles where I met Nathan. Nathan was in the bar because he wasn't having the best year and he wanted to numb the pain. We met up by accident. We were both drunk, and I-I was a wreck, and we slept together. After our one night stand Nathan told me that he wanted to be with me but I turned him down because Nathan is too good of a guy for me to bring him into my messed up life. And by the time I found out I was pregnant, I thought that I would never see Nathan again. And then he shows up at my door and tells me that he is my new roommate but I had already made the decision to give this baby to Dante and Lulu.

"So, if Nathan knew that this baby was his you think he would stay with you out of guilt?" Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "Well from some of the conversations that we have had yes that is what I think. Nathan was raised to be a gentleman and to do the right thing and if he ever found out that this baby is his he would want us to get married and become a family with this baby. But Nathan and I have chosen to get to know each other and I truly want Nathan to fall for me and not fall in love with me just because I am pregnant with his baby. I just can't up and destroy Nathan's life by adding a baby he probably doesn't even want into the mix."

Maxie then says, "I-I didn't get a chance to tell Dante and Lulu that I miscarried, because they were away. And I was pregnant again by the time they came back. And I thought that it was like this miracle, that I could just keep my mouth shut, and Dante and Lulu could have the baby that they wanted, and Nathan and I can get to know each other without him feeling obligated to me or a child that he didn't plan to have. I thought everyone would be happy, and then my doctor found out, and she threatened to tell unless I did what she wanted, and what she wanted was for me to sabotage Sabrina."

Maxie begins to cry and says, "Do you think I'm awful?"

Frisco then says, "No, I don't. I think you're amazing. You're my daughter, and I love you. And I believe you've been sacrificing your happiness for everyone else's."

"I was fine with my decision, and Dr. Westbourne wasn't thrilled, but she was keeping the secret about the baby, until suddenly she insisted that I mess with Sabrina or she'd tell." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "Sounds like a woman who uses leverage whenever she can find it."

"There's a part of me that wanted to call her bluff. I mean, she's a doctor. She could probably lose her license at this point. But I don't want to risk it. I really want Dante and Lulu to have this baby. Dad, what about Sabrina?" Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "Yeah. Sabrina. I'll take care of that."

Maxie then says, "How?"

"I'm your father. I may not have been around for most of your life, but I'm here now. And you're very lucky because I am very experienced at dirty tricks. Let's go."

Maxie and Frisco leave the Hunted Star and head to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital Maxie heads into an exam room tell Dr. Westbourne to meet her in there.

Britt comes into the exam room and says, "Now what, Maxie? I can just see it on your face. Once again, you're in crisis."

Frisco slams and locks the exam room door and says, "Maxie's not the one in crisis. You are."

"And who the hell are you?" Britt asks.

Frisco then says, "I'm Maxie's father - her dad. And your little reign of terror - it's over. Here's the plan, Britt. Mind if I call you Britt?"

Britt then says, "Uh… actually."

"Good. You're gonna stop blackmailing my daughter, and you will never tell, think of telling, or even threaten to tell Dante and Lulu that the baby Maxie's carrying isn't theirs. Part 3 of this plan you will never reveal that Maxie's carrying Nathan's baby. And part 4 of this plan you got to clean up this mess you created with Sabrina Santiago." Frisco says.

Britt then says, "And why would I do that?"

"I'm what you call a fixer I get paid to kill bad guys and from where I'm standing you're a bad guy." Frisco says.

"Come along Maxie it is getting late and Dr. Westbourne has a mess to clean up."

Maxie and Frisco walk out of the exam room and leave the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxie is at the hospital and sees her dad on phone and she walks up and says, "Who're you talking to?"

Frisco looks at Maxie and says, "Just a project I'm working on that has been a priority and recently become a bit urgent. How are you, Sweetheart? You feeling all right?"

Maxie then says, "Yeah, I feel fine. I'm actually here on some business of my own. I used to take pride in all the details, making sure the event came out smoothly. You know, it's really nice to be needed for something again…besides being a baby incubator, I mean."

"Listen, I'm glad that you're keeping busy, but don't push it too much." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "This isn't my first quickie wedding. Trust me. Although it is my first in I.C.U."

Frisco then says. "Have you had any more run-ins with this Dr. Westbourne?"

"Not a peep since you told her to stay away from me." Maxie says.

"Well, let me know if you do." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "I still feel really guilty about that horrible trick she had me play on Sabrina, making her think she'd killed one of her patients by giving him the wrong medication. I mean, let's face it Dr. Westbourne is despicable. There's no guarantee she's gonna keep her mouth shut that this baby's mine and Nathan's."

Just then Nathan walks up.

"Can I help you with something? If you don't mind, my daughter and I are having a private conversation."

Nathan looks at Frisco and says, "Did you just say your daughter?"

Maxie grabs Nathan's arms and says, "Oh! That's great. I can introduce the two of you. Nathan, this is my dad. Dad - Nathan.

Nathan then says, Wow so you're the famous Frisco Jones that Anna talks so highly about."

Frisco then says, "Anna? How do you know Anna?"

Maxie jumps in and says, "Dad, Nathan is a Detective at the PCPD so Anna is his boss."

Nathan then says, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones."

"I'm not sure I can say the same. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Maxie then says, "Dad."

"Is there something wrong with a father protecting his daughter?" Frisco says.

Nathan then says, "Not at all but Frisco you don't have to worry about me. Maxie and I are just getting to know each other and I have no plans of breaking her heart."

"Good because you seem like a really good guy and I would hate to put you head first through a wall."

"Dad, it's really okay. Nathan and I have made the choice to take things slow and really get to know each other before jumping into anything serious. We are both very content with the way things are. It's harmonious, so just breathe."

Frisco then says, "Well, I wouldn't want to disturb the harmony." Frisco extends his hand for Nathan to shake and Nathan gladly shakes his hand.

Nathan then says, "Well, if you'll excuse me. I better get these lab results back to Anna so I will see you at home Maxie."

"Bye, Nathan." Maxie says.

Frisco looks at Maxie and says, "That's the father of my grandchild?"

Maxie sighs and says, "Yes dad and he is a really great guy who I happen to really like. So please do not make trouble for Nathan. I think Nathan and I have a chance of building a great relationship.

"Okay. I'll leave him alone. I promise. Can't say the same for your Dr. Westbourne."

Maxie looks to see Britt on crutches.

Maxie looks at her dad and says, "What happened to her?"

Frisco then says, "Maybe she's clumsy."

Maxie then says, "Dad, did you do something? N-never mind."

"Let's have a little talk with the doctor, shall we? We can have some long-overdue father-daughter bonding by terrorizing your doctor."

"As much fun as that actually sounds, I've got a wedding to throw, so... I'll catch you later." Maxie says.

Maxie walks off and heads to the I.C.U. to finish the wedding prep for Olivia and Steve.

Frisco walks up to Britt and says, "Dr. Westbourne, we meet again."

Britt looks at Frisco and says, "You did this, didn't you? You made me fall."

"Accidents happen, especially for people with bad karma, like blackmailing patients, things like that. They have a tendency to have accidents. Be more careful in the future." Frisco says.

"Look, the thing with Maxie it's over. I let her go. You and I are done." Britt says.

Frisco then says, "We'll be done when I say so, Toots."

"What do you want?" Britt says.

Frisco then says, "There's the issue of the nurse."

"The committee cleared your little nurse. So leave me alone."

"I will when I'm satisfied that you won't open your mouth about the baby that's growing inside of my daughter." Frisco says.

Britt then says, "No one will know that Maxie's carrying her own child by Nathan West. You have my word."

"Your word?" Frisco says.

"What other assurance do you want?" Britt asks.

Frisco then says, "I'll get back to you on that."

Frisco then walks away.

Later that night, Maxie is sitting at home on the couch when she hears a knock on the door.

Maxie walks over to the door and answers it.

Frisco then says, "Hey."

"Dad. Hey. What are you doing here?"

Frisco then says, "I brought you a little surprise. Ta-da!"

Frisco pulls out a pizza.

"Pizza from Gagliano's?" Maxie says.

Yeah, how about that, huh? It used to be my favorite. I was so happy when I saw the place was still in business." Frisco says.

"Okay. Um, you didn't just drive five miles out of your way to bring me this, so what's going on?" Maxie asks.

Frisco then says, "We alone?"

"Yes. Nathan is still at work. Now enough with the stalling. Why are you here?" Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "I want to talk to you about your friend Nathan."

Maxie then goes into the kitchen and grabs some plates for the pizza.

Maxie digs into the pizza box and says, "This is even better than I remember. I mean, since I've been pregnant, all my cravings have been really out of whack like things I like, I hate, and vice versa, but this..."

Frisco then says, "How's that going, by the way? The pregnancy? Everything okay?"

"Well, aside from my intense craving for pastrami sandwiches, I can't really complain. Is that why you wanted to talk to me about Nathan? Because of the baby?

Frisco then says, "I've been thinking, honey... maybe it's not such a good idea that you pass the baby off as Dante and Lulu's."

"Dad, you promised me you were gonna keep this secret. You're not gonna tell Dante and Lulu now, are you?" Maxie asks.

"No, honey. I have no intention of giving away your secret. I'll say nothing to Dante and Lulu." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "Thank God."

Frisco then says, "But have you thought this through? I know you're doing something nice for your friends, and I'm very proud that you're willing to make such a huge sacrifice, but, you know, you're giving part of yourself away."

"Look, I am the one that volunteered to be a surrogate." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "But you're not a surrogate anymore. Are you really willing to give your baby to Dante and Lulu when you know it's really yours? And more importantly are you willing to give this baby away without Nathan even knowing that this baby exists?"

"I told you that I am not ready to be a mother, and I don't know if I ever will be. It's not like I come from a stable family. I'm not an inherently nurturing person." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "Well, I strongly disagree."

"Look, and even if I was ready to be a mother, Nathan and I aren't together. We are just starting out and I want us to have the best chance at happiness and trust me giving this baby to Dante and Lulu is the best thing for all of us."

Frisco then says, "Honey, you and Nathan don't have to be together to parent this child."

"No, Dad. It's more than that, okay? Dante and Lulu they are so excited about this child. If you could have been there when they saw the sonogram they believe that this baby is theirs, and I am not gonna take that away from them." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "But, honey, you're not giving Dante and Lulu a family. You're giving them yours. Maxie, this is your baby. This is my grandchild. You're both my flesh and blood."

"And since when does that matter?" Maxie says.

"What do you mean by that?" Frisco asks.

Maxie then says, "Dad, you have been surprisingly supportive lately, and I am very grateful, but... I mean, you've never really been too concerned about being a father. I have a few memories of you from when I was little, but Georgie only knew you from pictures."

"Well, I made some poor choices. But I can't go back and unmake them." Frisco says.

"No, Dad. I understand, and I'm not mad at you anymore. You know, I get that even heroic, super-spy dads have flaws. You didn't leave because you were malicious. You left because you didn't want the life you had signed up for. And that's okay." Maxie says.

"I'm trying to make up for lost time." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "That's exactly my point. Being a father has never really been your priority, so I want to know why you're really here."

"You know, honey, all those years away, I told myself that it was for the greater good, that I was serving my country... and that I'd be able to make up the time I lost with you and your sister. But what I really didn't realize is that...once time is gone, it's gone…For everyone, and it...really doesn't matter if you're alive or dead."

Maxie begins to cry and says, "I really wish you could have known Georgie. She was so smart, and I don't mean that she got straight A's, which she always did. But she was really smart about people. She gave great advice. And she was kind and forgiving. No matter how badly I would screw up, my little sister would always be on my side. I miss that. I miss her. You would think after all these years that I would be used to it, but, um...I still can't really believe she's gone. When you were talking about losing your family, I think that - I think I understand what that means."

Frisco then says, "I want another chance with you, Maxie. And your mom."

"Mom?" Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "I love your mom. I want her back."

Maxie looks at him and says, "You're serious."

"Honey, I know your mom and I have had our - you know, our problems, but, you know, feelings like that are very real, and I want to know if we can get back what we had."

Maxie then says, "A-and you think that you could just come back here and expect her to try again?"

"Yeah, I understand why you'd be skeptical. We did have dinner the other night."

"And?" Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "Well, she sort of made a show of letting me know she wants me to leave town."

"Oh, Dad. Oh, I don't think that was a show. I think she wants you to leave town."

"Honey, please. Now, I know your mom and I have had sort of a weird life together, but the feelings we have are very real." Frisco says.

"No, um, this is not fair, okay? Mom is with Mac, and after all the times she screwed up and hurt him, he forgave her, and they worked things out, and they're happy." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "I think she'd be happier with me."

"I love Mac, and I do not want to see him get hurt." Maxie says.

"And I will always be grateful to Mac for taking care of my girls, but that doesn't mean that he's right for your mother." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "I understand how you could feel that way, but, um, I'm not sure that I do."

"Well, unfortunately, honey, in situations like this, someone usually gets hurt." Frisco says.

Frisco gets up from the couch and says, "Listen, I want to apologize. I - I'm sorry I dumped that stuff about your mother on you."

"It's okay." Maxie says.

"No. No. No. It's really not. You've got plenty on your plate right now. I sometimes just can't help the way I feel."

"Dad, I get it, okay? We can't help who we love. But we also can't expect them to want us back after we've hurt them...repeatedly."

Frisco then says, "Right. Well, honey, I guess I just feel a little bit differently. I kind of believe that when two people love each other - and I think your mother still loves me - you don't let that go. You fight for it. Thanks for the chat. I love you."

Maxie gets up from the couch and gives Frisco a hug.

"I love you, too. Thanks for the pizza." Maxie says.

Frisco then opens the front door and leaves.

Nathan comes in through the front door 10 minutes after Frisco leaves.

Maxie sees him and says, "Hey you want some pizza?"

Nathan smiles at her and says, "Sure Maxie."

Maxie and Nathan spend the rest of their night talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

_Maxie's Dream_

 _Maxie is laying on the couch asleep when she hears a knock on the door._

 _"_ _What? Okay. I'm coming." Maxie says as she gets up off of the couch and answers the door._

 _"_ _Lulu, hey. What are you doing here?" Maxie says surprised._

 _"_ _How could you lie to me about the baby?" Lulu says to Maxie as she enters her apartment._

 _Maxie closes her apartment door and says, "Lulu, I-I didn't lie about…"_

 _Lulu gets angry and says, "There it is again. They just roll right off the tongue, don't they?"_

 _Maxie gets nervous and says, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Lulu then says, "It's over. Dr. Westbourne told me everything."_

 _Maxie looks at Lulu and says, "Oh."_

 _Lulu begins to tear up and says, "Oh"? Really? That's all you have to say? You lost our baby, something that would have been difficult, no doubt, but we would have gotten through it together."_

 _Maxie then starts to tear up and says, "You say that now."_

 _Lulu wipes her tears and says, "I would have said something different back then? Well, I guess we'll never know now, will we? Because instead of telling me and Dante, instead of telling the baby's parents that... you lost the child, you lied. You said that everything was fine. And what's worse, the night that you lost our child, you go and get yourself knocked up."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Lulu. That was an accident. I never meant for that to happen." Maxie says to Lulu._

 _Lulu then says, "Yeah, yeah, I believe you. I believe that you didn't mean to get pregnant and it's not your fault. Well, not using protection was your fault, but you know what I mean. So, here you are now, pregnant again...with Nathan's child. And you still can't be honest with me."_

 _Maxie then says, "Lulu..."_

 _"_ _What were you thinking? Did you think that you could get away with this forever, that you could pass your baby off as mine?! What is wrong with you?!" Lulu says._

 _Maxie then says, "I don't know, okay?! I-I thought that I was doing the right thing! I mean, you… you wanted a baby so bad…"_

 _Lulu begins to cry as she yells, "I WANTED MY BABY… MY BABY… NOT YOUR BABY!"_

 _Lulu walks to the couch and sits down as she says, "You let us dream up its future, think up names... listen to a heartbeat..."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Maxie says._

 _Lulu then says, "Me too. I'm sorry... that I ever trusted you with my child. I am sorry that I ever thought, for one second, that you could handle this. My first instinct about you was dead on."_

 _Maxie begins to cry and says, "No. No, Lulu, I… I just wanted you to be happy."_

 _Lulu then says, "You're too selfish to care about anybody else's happiness. I am clear on that now. You realize that you would have been giving away your own child! You would have been giving away Nathan's child!"_

 _Maxie then yells, "You don't understand! I don't want the baby! Neither does Nathan!"_

Maxie gasps as she wakes up from her dream as she sits up on the couch she sees Nathan standing in the living room looking at her on the couch.

Maxie then says," I must have fallen asleep out here. That was a dream. Thank God that was just a dream."

Nathan then says, "More like a nightmare. You were… you were distressed. And very vocal."

Maxie then gets worried and says, "Was I? What did I say?"

Nathan then says, "Uh... something about me... and a baby?"

Maxie gets off of the couch and says, "I was... talking in my sleep about you."

Nathan then says, "Yes. And I quote, "I don't want the baby, and neither does Nathan."

Maxie then plays it off and says, "Interesting."

Nathan then says, "Yes and I think I actually know why you had your outburst."

Maxie then quickly says, "You do?"

"Yeah. Maybe you happened to hear a rather heated conversation that I had on the phone with my mother about children last night." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I swear I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Maxie, you wouldn't need to. The walls in this place are incredibly thin. Um... it started out as a great discussion about my life here and about you. And then things just blew up when I had to explain to my mother the real reason I picked up my whole life and moved here to Port Charles. So I had to tell my mom that my ex-girlfriend broke my heart and that we had a heated conversation about whether we would have children someday and that is what ended our relationship well that among other things.

"I did hear something about babies." Maxie says.

Nathan then says, "Yes, but you heard the conversation wrong. It was actually my ex-girlfriend who didn't want to have kids."

"Why not?" Maxie asks.

"Well as she said she wasn't about to mess up her perfectly good body by having a child and she did not want hold any resentment towards a child that we created."

"Um… can't she just get a personal trainer and call it a day?" Maxie says.

Nathan sighs and says, "Apparently not."

Maxie then says, "And you don't feel the same way about kids as your ex-girlfriend does."

Nathan then says, No, I don't. I have always knew that I wanted to be a dad. Actually, recently you have really helped me realize that I made the right decision by moving out here and by walking away from a person who doesn't have the same family values as I do. Maxie just look at what you are doing you are heroically carrying a baby that is not even yours so that you can give two people the joy of being parents. I realized that I want that, you know? But if I would have stayed with my ex-girlfriend I may not have got the chance. But if you ask my mother she says that I should be with her even if that means never getting the chance to be a father. So my mother has me thinking maybe I'm not meant to be a father."

Maxie says, "No, that's not true you are meant to be a father."

"I appreciate your enthused optimism Maxie but at this current moment it seems very unlikely that I will ever experience fatherhood."

Maxie then says, "I just think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. That's all. I mean, you are still young and any women would kill to have your child trust me. Your ex-girlfriend has got to be the stupidest woman ever to deny herself or a child your love. And as far as your mother goes I'm sure she will come around eventually. Well since we are getting to know each other I think it's only right that I ask. You aren't planning on having babies anytime soon, right?"

Nathan then says, Oh no, no. Any talk of it is strictly theoretical. Yeah, and I do hope that you're right, about me getting the chance to be a father because... I have a confession to make."

Maxie then says quickly, "Join the club."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing I said please, confess."

"Well Maxie, I've come to realize that I have a very strong desire to have children."

Maxie smiles at Nathan and says, "You do?"

Nathan then says, "Yes. Well... as you know, I had both of my parents and my sister Nina but my parents were hardly around so I was mostly raised by Nannies, I mean, I'm not saying that I didn't have a wonderful life. But…

"But you wanted more." Maxie says.

"The concept of family means everything to me... you know…parents, children... maybe a pet or two... blows my mind." Nathan says as he sits down on the couch.

Maxie sits next to Nathan and says, "You know, I remember when, I talked with Spinelli about having kids right before our non-wedding and the idea of it completely freaked me out and maybe it was because I was planning on building a family with the wrong person. But now that I am talking to you about this and actually thinking about it…

Nathan then says, "Imagine that. You know, if fate had taken a different turn during our one night stand there would be a little Naxie creation growing right inside of you right now."

After hearing him say that Maxie feels guilty about what she is doing and decides to tell Nathan the truth.

Maxie then says, "Nathan?"

As Maxie says that there is a knock on the door.

Maxie then says, "Hold on."

Maxie gets up from the couch and answers the door to see Dante standing there.

"What are you doing here? Maxie asks.

Dante looks at Maxie sad and says, "Hey. Uh... we need to talk. It's about Lulu."

Dante walks into Maxie's apartment and says, "I wasn't gonna come here just because I didn't want to upset you with the baby and everything."

Maxie then says, "Why would I be upset?"

Dante continues talking and says, "But you're one of Lulu's best friends, and you should know what's going on, and maybe you know something. Maybe you can even help."

Maxie then gets upset and says, "With what, Dante? What is happening?"

Nathan then says, "Is Lulu in some sort of trouble?"

Dante then on the verge of tears says, "Well, she's, uh... she's missing. She's been taken."

"This can't be happening. Lulu's just gone? Who would do that? What would somebody possibly want from her?" Maxie says.

Dante then says, "I don't know. I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. So, um... look, maybe… maybe you can tell me. You guys have been going to the doctor's appointments together and hanging out a lot. Maybe…maybe you saw something suspicious, like a face, maybe, that…that shouldn't be there that many times or a car that's been parked somewhere…

Maxie then says, "I'm sorry. No, I don't… I don't remember anything. I mean, everything seemed fine. Lulu seemed happy."

Nathan then says, Yeah man I live here and I have been here a lot with Maxie and Lulu and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Dante then says, "Okay. Uh... I'm gonna go keep searching. Uh..."

Maxie then says, "Please keep…"

Dante cuts Maxie off and says, "Yeah, just let me know if she gets in touch with you."

Maxie then says, "I'll call you."

"If you think of anything..." Dante says.

Maxie then says, "I'm sorry."

Dante then says, "I'm gonna find her."

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Maxie says.

Nathan then says, Dante do you need me to come out there and help you out?"

"It's okay. I actually want you to stay here and take care of Maxie. I know that you two have been getting close so don't let her go man. I want you to hold on to her and don't let her out of your sight." Dante says.

Nathan looks at Dante and says, "Sure. I will take good care of Maxie."

Maxie then says, "Well what… what can I do?"

Dante then bends down and outs his hand on Maxie's stomach and says, "Uh... just... take care of our little baby, okay?"

Maxie gets a guilty look on her face as Dante walks out of the door.

Nathan comes up to Maxie and wraps his arms around her as he says, "Don't worry Maxie everything is going to be just fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Maxie was sitting down in her living room thinking about Lulu and hoping that her best friend is doing fine and that hopefully she will be home soon safe and sound.

Maxie's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door.

Maxie gets up and answers the door to be greeted by her mother.

Felicia says, "Hey!"

Maxie gives her mother a hug and says, "Hi! Hi."

Felicia then says, "Hi. I come bearing dinner…two half slabs from the Floating Rib."

Maxie takes the bag from her mom and says, "Okay…"

Felicia then says, "With all the fixings."

"Thank you, Mom, but you didn't have to do that. I already have a salad ready and waiting." Maxie says.

Felicia grabs the bag from Maxie and takes it to the kitchen while saying, "Oh. What a coincidence. Because I have a salad in the bag, so that way you have one for the baby and one for you."

"You don't need to remind me that I'm eating for two. I already know that. And you don't have to worry that we're gonna go hungry. You don't have to worry about that at all." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Why? Because the baby is Lulu's and Dante's? It doesn't matter to me one single bit whether I'm the grandmother or not."

Maxie puts her hand on her stomach after her mom said that.

Felicia then says, "What are you waiting for? Dig in! Come on!"

Maxie then says, "No, I'm not really hungry. And neither is the baby. We can't stop thinking about Lulu."

Felicia says, "Mm. Well, I don't blame you for being scared, but she will come home, because your father is now on the case."

Maxie looks her mom and says, "Dad? I'm sorry. What does Dad know about this?"

Felicia then says, "Anna asked for Frisco's help. He got the WSB involved, and they found the Haunted Star by satellite."

Maxie gets happy and says, "They found the boat?"

Felicia then says, "Yeah, and Luke and Laura are on their way as we speak. Lulu will come home to help you with the baby that you're just keeping safe for her."

"Oh, wow. Sounds like dad really came through." Maxie says.

"Well, he's an expert at these situations." Felicia says.

Maxie then says, "That sounded almost... admiring."

Felicia looks shocked and says, "Contrary to popular belief, I do not bear your father ill will."

Maxie then says, "So you bear him the opposite?"

Felicia then says, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I think it's about time one of us actually said it out loud, so it might as well be me. I know Dad wants you back." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Oh, please. I thought you were too preoccupied to notice."

Maxie then says, "Oh, no I didn't need to notice. Dad just out and told me. And it must have been deliberate, because he knows that I can't keep anything quiet. I mean, come on…it's only a matter of time before I spill this to the worst possible person in the situation, which would be Mac. Is that why Dad told me he wants you back…so that I will tell Mac?"

"Believe me…Mac is well aware." Felicia says as she starts to eat the food she brought for Maxie.

Maxie then says, "Dad made a move on you, and you told Mac about it?"

"I did." Felicia confesses.

Maxie then says, "Why?"

Felicia walks over to the couch and takes a seat as she says, "I tried to shut your father down and give him a chance to leave while his pride was still intact, but he insisted on staying. He says he wants another chance with me."

"And you believe him?" Maxie asks as she walks over to where her mother is sitting.

Felicia then says, "Oh. Yes, he's been very open about pursuing me. So, naturally, Mac, he realized this, and I didn't want him to think that I was hiding anything, so I told him everything."

Maxie then says, "What did Mac say?"

"Before or after he punched Frisco in the face?" Felicia says.

Maxie then gets super excited and she take a seat next to her mother and says, "Are you kidding me?"

Felicia looks at Maxie and says, "It's just horrible."

Maxie smiles and says, "Um, is Dad okay?"

Felicia then says, "Mac landed a good punch on Frisco's jaw, but Frisco doesn't need his jaw wired. He can still talk. I just wish Mac would."

"So, Mac isn't speaking to you." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "No. He wasn't happy when I insisted on taking Frisco to the E.R., which is only fair, because I wasn't happy with him for punching Frisco in the first place."

Maxie gets up from the couch and says, "I still can't believe he did that."

Maxie walks over to her kitchen and begins to make her a plate of the food her mom brought for her.

"I think we just need some time to cool off. I just hope that's all Mac needs, because as it stands, he's not speaking to me…only through an intermediary."

Maxie then says, "Who? Anna, Kevin?"

Felicia then laughs and says, "Mr. Marbles."

Maxie then says, "Who's that? Is that the guy on the first floor that smells like patchouli?"

Felicia laughs at her daughter and says, "No, no. You'll find out at the Nurses' Ball."

Maxie then asks confused, "Why is he gonna be at the Nurses' Ball?"

"You'll see. Hopefully we can get everything all worked out, so we can just enjoy ourselves." Felicia says.

Maxie grabs her plate from the kitchen table and says, "Well, you guys need a plan so you can work all this out."

Felicia says, "Well, I'm gonna talk to Mac and Frisco."

"And say what? That's what I thought." Maxie says as she sits her plate down and crosses her arms.

Felicia then says, "You thought what?"

"Well... Mom, honestly, if you wanted Dad out of here, you would have told him to get lost by now." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "I tried."

"Yeah, and he's still stuck around, which makes me feel like you're giving him false hope and you guys are gonna be reunited." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Is that your expert opinion?"

"I'm an expert on sending mixed signals, which you are absolutely doing. You need to figure out who you want to be with. Dad wants you, Mac wants Dad gone or dead. What do you want?" Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "You ask a good question. Mac asked me the same thing."

Maxie says, "Then why didn't you answer him?"

Felicia gets up from the couch and say, "Because he didn't give me the chance. Once he asked me, Frisco walked in, and then he just punched him."

Maxie says, "I'm sure Dad provoked him."

Felicia then says, "How?"

Maxie says, "I know he provoked him. Oh, by breathing."

Felicia then says, "Do you think you're being a little harsh on your father?"

"No. Mom, Dad was gone forever. Mac finally takes you back and opens his heart to you, and now, what…Dad's back again and all of a sudden he decides he loves you after all? He's gonna try to win you back, maybe just to prove that he can?" Maxie says.

Felicia asks, "Do you really think that's what Frisco's doing?"

Maxie then says, "I think Mac believes that's what Frisco is doing, which is probably why he hit him. And, honestly, I can't blame him."

"The point is, before I could tell him how I feel, Frisco's laid out on the floor, and now Mac's not even speaking to me." Felicia says.

"And you did nothing to fix it." Maxie says.

Felicia then looks down to the floor and says, "Not yet."

Maxie says, "No offense, Mom, but that's kind of lame. And trust me… I know lame. I'm living it every day. Okay. You have to tell me right now… who do you want to be with… Mac or Dad?"

Felicia walks up to Maxie and says, "You know what? It's not appropriate for me to discuss my private life with you. I got myself into this mess. I'll get myself out of this mess. I think the person I need to talk to first is Mac. I need to face him."

Maxie then says, "Wait! You're gonna go do that right now?"

Felicia says, "Yeah. There's no time like the present. Are you gonna be okay?"

Maxie points to the table and says, "Well, I'm certainly not gonna be hungry."

Felicia pulls Maxie into a hug and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Maxie says to Felicia.

Maxie then says, "And if you see Dad, will you tell him I said thank you…for what he's doing about finding Lulu."

Felicia puts on her jacket and says, "I will. But I know that he's happy to do it. He knows as well as I do that that baby needs a mother. Bye, sweetie."

Felicia walks out of the door as Maxie puts her hands on her stomach feeling the growing baby bump that is starting to appear.

Nathan comes into their apartment and he puts down all of his stuff and sits down on the couch and throws his head back.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I'm sorry to say this, but you look like hell Nathan what happened to you."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well I feel like hell."

Nathan then says, I'm actually glad you are home I really wanted to see you. Maxie we have just started seeing each other and I feel like I am putting you in a completely unfair position. But I had another conversation with my mother today, and I feel like I want to completely explode after the conversation that I just had with her.

Maxie talks Nathan's hand and says, "It's okay. You can talk to me, especially if it's gonna help keep you calm and from stroking out. I mean if you stroke out who would I date?"

Maxie and Nathan both laugh.

Nathan then turns serious and says, "Well I talked to my mother and had another... conversation about me being a father."

Maxie then says, I take it that she hasn't change her mind about the idea of you having a child."

Nathan says, Not unless that child is by my ex-girlfriend. My ex-girlfriend was someone that my mother approved of and my mother felt that she was the perfect match for me. I could never get back together with her though.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Because she refuses to have children?"

Nathan takes Maxie's hand and says, "No I mean that is part of it but she broke my heart and I could never trust her with it again. Besides if I'm being completely honest here. I have fallen for you Maxie and I really want to us to explore these feelings between us and see if they can be the real deal."

Maxie looks at Nathan and smiles while saying, "Nathan I really want that too!"

Nathan then says, "My mother will just have to get over the fact that I no longer have a future with my ex-girlfriend because a future with her is a future without a child of my own. But a future with you Maxie Jones is a world of many opportunities."

Nathan pulls Maxie in and gives her a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Maxie and Felicia were currently at Anna's suite in the Metro Court currently getting ready for the Nurse's Ball. Maxie was sitting in a chair while her mom did her makeup.

They hear Anna say into her phone, "So, no distress calls? No message of any kind?"

Olivia walks into Anna's room.

"Hey, hey, hey." Felicia says to Olivia.

Anna then says, "Nothing from satellite surveillance? Okay. No, no. Thank you. Thanks for the update. Okay. Bye."

Olivia looks at Anna and says, "Was there news about Dante and Lulu?"

Anna then says, "Yeah. That was Frisco."

At the mention of Frisco's name Felicia messes up on Maxie's lipstick.

Maxie then says, "Oh! Mom!"

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry. I'll fix it." Felicia says wiping off Maxie's lipstick.

"Well good mom because I would like to continue dating Nathan and I want to look good for him and I can't do that with lipstick on the side of my face."

Felicia then says to Maxie, "Don't worry. I'll fix it up in no time. Besides I have seen the way Nathan looks at you and he will believe that you are beautiful no matter how you look."

Olivia walks over to Anna and says, "What'd Frisco say?"

"Oh, not much. No news is good news, right?" Anna says.

Olivia sighs and says, "Well, can't the authorities do something? Send a chopper, send some ground support, something?"

Anna then says, "Well, Luke and Laura, they needed to do this themselves. It's tricky. There's no real evidence that Helena took Lulu. It's all conjecture at this point."

Maxie looks at Olivia and Anna and says, "Dante would never let anything happen to Lulu."

"They are in very good hands with Luke and Laura. You know, they have a long history of the Cassadines, so..." Anna says.

Olivia then says, "I understand that this is way out of my league, but I don't just want to stay home and…and…and wait for word. I can't just sit on my hands with this."

Felicia turns to Olivia and says, "Well, we all want to help, but there's really nothing we can do except think good thoughts."

Maxie then says, "And do something positive, like use this night to honor Robin."

Olivia sits on the couch and looks at Maxie and says, "So, I'm getting a little nervous here. Obviously this whole Nurses' Ball thing is a much bigger deal than I realized."

Maxie then says, "Yeah. You know, I only remember them from when I was little, but if they follow tradition, we're gonna have a great time. I just wish Dante and Lulu were gonna be here."

They hear a knock on the door and Anna heads to the door answers it.

Anna sees Bobbie and Bobbie says, "Room for one more?"

Anna then says, "Shh. Come on in."

Anna then says, "Look who's here."

"Aah!" Bobbie says.

Maxie and Felicia both jump up and give Bobbie a hug.

Felicia then says, "Ooh! So happy to see you!"

Maxie says, "Hey, where's Carly? I thought she would be with you."

Bobbie then says, "Well, actually, I did, too."

Just then they hear another knock on the door and Anna goes to answer the door.

Anna answers the door to Felix and he comes into Anna's hotel suite.

Felix then says, "Hey! Who wants some CoeCoe cosmetics?"

Maxie jumps up and says, "Ooh! Me!"

Felix hands her a bag and says, "Okay."

Felicia puts her hand out and says, "I do."

Felix hands her a bag and says, "Here you are. That's right."

Felix starts handing out bags to all of the women.

Felix then says, "Gift bag for you. Gift bag for you. Gift bag…you know, I feel like Oprah handing out cars."

The women start going through the CoeCoe cosmetics as there is yet another knock at the door.

Anna opens the door to be greeted with Sabrina and Emma.

Anna then says, "Oh! Hi! There she is! Emma!"

Maxie says, "Emma!"

Anna then says, "Here she is."

Felicia walks over to Emma and says, "It's about time you got here."

Bobbie then says, "We were waiting for you."

All of the women grab their dresses and all the women head to the back to begin getting ready.

After 30 minutes Maxie comes out of the back of the suite and they are helping Maxie make her finally adjustments on her dress.

Bobbie looks at Maxie and says, "You are perfect."

"I got to say, she makes a good point. Pregnancy clearly agrees with you. This is such a beautiful thing you're doing for Dante and Lulu." Olivia says.

Maxie then says, "It's really not that big of a deal."

Olivia says, "Are you kidding me? Honey, this is one of the most meaningful things you could do for a person."

Bobbie then says, "Believe me. I know exactly how Lulu felt when she first found out she couldn't bear children of her own. And you have changed all of that. You are giving her a miracle. And I think it's safe to say BJ would agree."

Anna comes from the back and says, "Ladies, ladies, ladies, ladies, ladies. I give you Miss Emma Drake."

Emma comes from the back all dressed up in her dress and everyone compliments her on how amazing she looks.

They hear a knock at the door and Maxie goes over to the door to answer it.

Maxie opens the door and is met with Nathan.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Wow Maxie you look absolutely beautiful."

"Well thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself Nathan." Maxie says with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan asks.

"Oh yeah sure. Come on in." Maxie says letting Nathan into Anna's suite.

Anna sees Nathan and says, "Ah, Detective West you clean up pretty nice."

"Thanks, Anna you look lovely tonight. Well all of you ladies look amazing tonight." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I think we're ready for the red carpet. Let's get going everyone."

Maxie grabs her purse and then grabs Nathan's hand and then heads towards the door with everyone right behind them.

Felix comes from the back and says, "Sabrina and I will meet you down there.

Anna then says, "Okay."

While in the hallway Nathan holds Maxie's hand and stops walking while pulling her back with him.

Felicia looks at them and Nathan says, "You ladies go ahead we will catch up."

Once the ladies are out of sight, Nathan pulls Maxie into a passionate kiss.

When they finally pull apart from their kiss Nathan says to Maxie, "I wanted to do that since you opened the door."

"Well if that is how you kiss me I should dress up more often." Maxie says.

Maxie then says, "I am so looking forward to your strip tease later tonight."

"Oh come on Maxie don't remind me." Nathan says.

"Okay, but just know that I want my own personal strip tease later." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean is it even safe for us to do that? It might hurt the baby and I don't want to chance it."

Maxie then says, "Nathan it is perfectly safe for us to do that and don't even think you are talking your way out of this."

Maxie pushes Nathan up against the wall and says, "Nathan when I want something I get it and I want my strip tease and you are going to give it to me."

Maxie then leans up and kisses him passionately.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well who am I to argue with my pregnant girlfriend."

Maxie looks up at Nathan and says, "Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah Maxie I think we established that after our talk the other night. You know the one where I told you how I felt about you." Nathan says.

"Yes, Nathan I remember. You know what I told you that we needed to get to know each other before we tried this dating thing. But we have gotten to know each other and I don't want to wait any longer I want to be your girlfriend more than you know." Maxie says.

"Great so it's settled." Nathan says as he kisses Maxie.

"So Miss Jones can we please go to the Nurse's Ball now?"

Maxie grabs his hand and says, "Yes, Detective West let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

The host of the red carpet begins his introduction by saying, "We've yet to see Ms. Coe arrive on the red carpet. Of course, everyone wants to know what she's wearing and is wondering if she'll revive her tradition of appearing onstage in nothing but her lingerie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, right now, we've got the arrival of some of Port Charles's brightest lights. We've got the beautiful Aztec Princess Felicia Jones, along with her daughter, fashion icon and selfless surrogate, Maxie Jones who seems to be walking down the carpet with dashing detective Nathan West."

They all stand and pose for pictures.

"And with them is Maxie's father, WSB agent and soulful singer, Frisco Jones. Don't they look like one big happy family? Ah, now we have the arrival of the princess's new boyfriend, bartender, and raconteur Mac Scorpio with...uh, I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

Felicia then says, "Mac! Come over here! Join us in the picture."

Mac walks up to them and they all pose for pictures.

"Ah, here's primo private eye Damian Spinelli with his date, genial GH lab tech Ellie Trout."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Are you okay?"

Maxie looks at him and says, "I'm here with you! Nothing could possibly be wrong."

Spinelli walks down the carpet and says to Ellie, "Would you look at Maxie. I can't believe that she actually came here with him."

Ellie then says, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Spinelli says, "Oh, just that I can't believe Maxie actually came here with that Nathan West. I honestly don't know what she sees in the guy."

Ellie then says, "Damian, I thought we promised to table the Maxie and Nathan table talk I have been listening to you go on about them since he moved in with her. Let's just forget about it and enjoy our night."

They pose for pictures as Maxie and Nathan walk into the ballroom.

Maxie and Nathan are inside the ballroom laughing and having a good time when they hear Mac say, "What is this, Junior High? You must think Felicia's gonna choose me."

Frisco then says, "Be honest, Mac… Felicia and I belong together.

"You lost her the last time you left her, and you're gonna lose her now." Mac says.

Felicia looks at Anna and says, "I hate this. I don't know how I'm going to choose."

Anna then says, "You better hurry up. It looks like they're gonna kill each other."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I am so sorry about this. They are probably going to act this way all night."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie it is fine I know that all families have their rough patches and it does make me care about you any less."

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand as they head on over to Mac and Frisco.

Mac looks at Felicia and says, "You're here."

Felicia then says, "Sounds ominous."

"No, not ominous. We just need you to settle something for us, once and for all." Mac says.

Felicia then says, "You want me to decide right here, right now?"

Frisco looks at Felicia and says, "There's no time like the present. What's it gonna be? A nice, hot, juicy filet mignon... or a cold fish?"

Just then the announcer comes over the intercom and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. Welcome to the 2013 Nurses' Ball, benefiting AMFAR, in honor of Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake.

Everyone then takes their seats.

The announcer comes on the intercom again and says, "Introducing your host for this evening's festivities… Ms. Lucy Coe."

Everyone begins to clap and cheer.

Lucy Coe comes out on stage and says, "Good evening! Hi, everybody. It is my honor and my great pleasure to welcome all of you to the 2013 General Hospital Nurses' Ball. Whoo! So many people have given their time and their talent and their spirit to reviving this amazing, wonderful tradition. I want to thank all of those people, and I want to thank all of you for coming because we're gonna have a really good time. So, without further ado, let's get this party started with General Hospital's nurses performing to a song by Molly Lansing Davis and TJ Ashford! Let's go, Nurses!"

The General Hospital Nurse's begin their music number.

At the end of their number everyone claps and cheers.

Lucy comes out after the nurse's number and says, "Hello, everybody. Weren't our nurses fantastic? Wow! They were amazing. Let's give another round of applause."

Everyone claps.

Lucy then says, "Thank you so much. And because tonight is the Nurses' Ball, there are some amazing RNs from our past that I'd like to acknowledge that continue to inspire us today. The kind and very generous Jessie Brewer, who lives on at General Hospital and in our hearts, always. And the very sweet but very sassy, often, Miss Amy Vining, who we miss and, um, we will never, ever forget. Okay. And also, there's someone very special here tonight that I've known a long time, and tonight, I call her one of my dearest and oldest friends…Bobbie Spencer. A round of applause for Bobbie and all the nurses.

Bobbie looks surprised s everyone claps.

"Thank you so much. Okay, there's somebody else I have to thank, and, um, I'm not sure it's a nurse. It could be a doctor. I don't know who it is. It's somebody that chose to be our anonymous donor who underwrote the entire Nurses' Ball, which means that every dollar we raise, all the proceeds tonight go strictly to the charity and nowhere else - all the money. So, here's what I'm hoping. I think that our generous benefactor may just be among us this evening, and I would like that person, he or she, to please stand up and let us all acknowledge them with our applause."

Everyone claps and cheers while looking around.

Lucy then says, "All righty, then. Um, obviously, our anonymous donor chooses to continue to be anonymous, so that's fine. It just means that person is very modest and very shy, but please know that we are so grateful, and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts, because this night would not be possible without you. Thank you."

Maxie scoots closer to her mom and says, "So, which one are you choosing…the steak or the fish?"

Felicia looks at her and says, "I don't know. I love them both."

Lucy then says, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our daring darling duo, Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout!"

Spinelli and Ellie perform "She Blinded Me With Science."

At the end of their number Nathan whispers to Maxie, "You are so beautiful and I am so happy to finally call you mine."

Maxie then gets up from the table and says, "Excuse me for one second Nathan."

Maxie puts her hand on her stomach as the guilt starts to sink in.

Frisco gets up and comes behind her and whispers in her ear, "It's not too late to tell Nathan you're pregnant with his baby."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Dad I can't this baby belong to Dante and Lulu I made my choice long before I got together with Nathan and I am going to stick to it."

Maxie then walks away from Frisco and goes back to sit next to Nathan.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Is everything alright?"

Everything is just fine." Maxie says.

Lucy then comes on stage to Introduce Anton and Sam Morgan.

When Sam and Anton finish their dance routine Lucy comes back on stage.

"Thank you, Anton. We loved it. Now it is my great pleasure to introduce our very sexy and very handsome former police commissioner and his little buddy, his bad-boy alter ego, Mr. Marbles."

Everyone cheers and claps.

Mr. Marbles says, "Hi, everybody! Hey! Good to see you all. Wow! Boy, I wish I could dance like that, Mac. I'm pretty light on my feet. Hey, is this thing on?"

Everyone begins to laugh.

Mr. Marbles says, "Anyway..."

Mac then says, "Anyway, Mr. Marbles, we're very glad you could all be here tonight to support this great charity. You know, a lot of people are too busy to support a charity, right, Mr. Marbles?"

Mr. Marbles then says, "That's right... or their own kids."

The audience then says, "Ohhh."

Everyone in the audience laughs.

Mr. Marbles says, "Hey. Hey, Mac, you know WSB agents aren't afraid to die?"

Mac then says, "I've heard that."

Mr. Marbles then says, "You know what they are afraid of? Alimony payments and child support."

Maxie leans her head on Nathan's shoulder in embarrassment.

Mr. Marbles says, "Well, I guess that's about all the time we have."

The audience then says, "No!"

Mr. Marbles says, "Oh, thank you, thank you! I can stay all night, but…"

Mac then says, "Mr. Marbles, we've been up here only 10 minutes."

"Yeah, well, for some people, that's a long-term commitment." Mr. Marbles says.

Some of the audience laughs.

Mac puts Mr. Marbles down and says, "Felicia, I just want you to know, whatever you decide, all I want is for you to be happy. I love you."

Everyone then says, "Aww."

Mac gets up and walks off of the stage.

Felicia looks at Maxie and says, "What just happened?"

Maxie says, "Mac finally decided to fight back."

Mac looks at Felicia and says, "So, what'd you think?"

Maxie, Nathan, and Felicia just smile.

Lucy then comes in and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am so very, very excited. We have a special surprise for you…a performer that kind of volunteered at the last minute, very unexpected but very, very welcome. I'm so excited to introduce to you the scorching hot former lead singer of Blackie and the Riff Raff, Mr. Frisco Jones."

Everyone claps and cheers.

Maxie looks at her mom and says, "Dad's singing?"

Frisco begins singing a song for Felicia.

After Frisco's performance he says, "Thank you. Thank you very much. That song was dedicated to the love of my life... um, a woman who I've held close to my heart, no matter how far I've traveled from her."

Frisco begins walking over to Felicia and says, "And I truly understand now that she's all I need... and that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her. Felicia Jones, will you marry me?"

Frisco presents Felicia with a ring and says, "It's hard to find a jewel worthy of an Aztec princess, but I did my best.

Frisco looks around him and says, "Hey, don't leave me hanging here. Everyone, Felicia Jones."

Frisco sits the ring box down in front of Felicia and says, "Sorry. I know this may be a bit of a surprise, and you may not know what to say, but as luck would have it... I know I'd like to hear a yes. "

Felicia takes the mic from Frisco and stands up while saying, "I love you. But I can't accept the ring. "

Frisco then says, "I don't understand."

"What we had, I'll never forget, and I will always take those memories with me. But you and I are just not meant to be together." Felicia says.

Frisco then says, "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk."

Felicia says, "No, I have to tell you now. I should've told you weeks ago. You told me that I was the lady of your heart."

Frisco then says, "You are."

Felicia then says, "The man of my heart is Mac and always will be. I'm sorry."

As Felicia says that Mac sits next to Nathan and Maxie with a huge smile on his face.

Frisco then walks out of the ballroom.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I have to go check on my dad. Would you mind if I left you alone for a few minutes to go do that."

Nathan then says, "No Maxie I won't mind. Did you want me to come with you?"

"Um… No that's alright I should probably do this alone." Maxie says.

Maxie gives Nathan a kiss on the cheek and heads out of the ballroom right behind Frisco.


	13. Chapter 13

Maxie runs behind Frisco and says, "Dad! Dad, wait! Where are you going?"

"After that humiliation, anywhere but here." Frisco says.

Frisco says, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Coming to Port Charles was a mistake."

Maxie then looks hurt and says, "A mistake?"

"You saw what happened in there…everyone did. Your mother made her choice." Frisco says.

Maxie then says, "So what?"

Frisco says, "There's nothing left for me here."

"I'm here. What about me?" Maxie says.

Maxie then says, "So, it was all a lie, you coming back here for me, for this pregnancy?"

Frisco then says, "That's not true."

"Then prove it. Dad, stay. Because you love me and…and I'm your daughter, and you want to get to know me." Maxie says.

"I do want to know you, Maxie." Frisco says.

"From across the globe? Because it doesn't work like that." Maxie says.

Frisco then says, "You're gonna be fine. You've always been able to take care of yourself, and you always will."

"Dad, that's not true. If you hadn't stepped in the way that you did... the truth about this pregnancy would be out."

Ellie hears Maxie and her father talking so she decides to hide behind a wall.

Frisco then says, "You don't have to worry about that woman anymore."

Maxie then says, "That is not the point, Dad. Just forget about the psycho doctor. I don't want to lose you again. I'm going to anyway, aren't I? Where you gonna go?"

Frisco says, "I don't know. But when I get there, I'll let you know. I love you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Frisco walks off leaving his daughter standing their crying about him leaving her again.

Ellie sees Maxie in the lobby crying and she says, "Maxie, are you okay?"

Maxie wipes her tears and says, "I'm…oh, I'm fine. It's the hormones. Just get back in there and enjoy the show."

Ellie then says, "Hey, I don't want to overstep, but this looks like more than hormones."

Maxie then says, "My dad just left, okay? That's normal for him."

"I'm so sorry." Ellie says to Maxie.

"I should be used to it by now, but, um... for some reason, it's hitting me really hard this time." Maxie says.

Ellie then says, "Maybe it's because something else is on your mind. I mean, if there's anything you want to talk to me about..."

Maxie looks at Ellie and says, "Like what?"

"Like the baby you're carrying." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "Why? What do you know about the baby?"

Maxie gets defensive and says, "Look, I don't know what you think you know."

Ellie then says, "Just that something is amiss. Based on what you told your father, it sounded like…"

"You were eavesdropping on my private conversation?" Maxie says.

Ellie then says, "No. Maxie, no. I wasn't eavesdropping. I was walking by, and I overheard. And I heard you say that if your father hadn't stepped in, the truth about the baby would be out."

Maxie says, "Oh. That's all you heard."

"Yes. Okay, well, I heard that and some references to a psycho doctor. But if you or your baby are hurt or in jeopardy, that's something that you should share with friends."

Maxie then walks up to Ellie and says, "And by "my friends," do you mean you?"

Ellie then says, "I know we don't always get along, but I have a good deal of scientific and medical knowledge. And maybe I can help. So, please, Maxie, just tell me. What truth is so dangerous?"

Maxie says, "Clearly you misunderstood."

Ellie then says, "No, I really don't think I did. I heard you and your father…"

Maxie yells, "Exactly. I was talking to my father, a man who I haven't seen since he left me when I was a child. And just now, he was leaving me again."

Ellie says, "You know what? You're… you are totally right. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have even…"

"But you saw an opportunity to eavesdrop on me, so you took it. How is any of this your business to begin with?" Maxie says.

Spinelli comes over to Maxie and Ellie and says, "What's going on here?"

Maxie then says, "I'll tell you what's going on. Your girlfriend was eavesdropping on my private conversation with my father, sticking her nose into my business. You know, I…I didn't think tonight could get any worse, but thank you, Ellie, for showing me that it can."

Ellie then says, "I'm really sorry, Max…"

Maxie cuts her off and says, "No. Excuse me. I need to go inside and be with my boyfriend and hopefully he can help me turn this whole night around."

Spinelli looks at Maxie and says, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Spinelli BOYFRIEND!" Maxie says as she goes back into the ballroom.

Maxie sits at the table with Mac and Felicia and says, "Where is Nathan?"

Felicia looks at her and says, "Oh he said that he had to go get ready for his number."

Maxie smiles and says, "Well it looks like I got back just in time."

Lucy appears on stage and says, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Okay, you ladies sexiest beasts in Port Charles have arrived. Put your hands together for Magic Milo and the Magic Wands. Whoo!"

All of the women clap and cheer.

Maxie watches as Nathan does his strip tease and that made her forget about everything that was bothering her. Maxie looked at Nathan's amazing body and became completely mesmerized. By the end of the number Maxie knew that she had to have Nathan West and she couldn't wait until the ball was over.

Maxie looks at her mom and says, "I will be right back mom. I have something to take care of."

Felicia looks at her daughter and says, "Okay, Maxie hurry back."

Maxie gets up from her seat and heads backstage.

When Maxie makes it backstage she sees Nathan heading into his dressing room.

Maxie rushes over to his room and turns the knob and enters into his dressing room. Maxie closes the door and locks it behind her.

Nathan hears someone come in and says, "Hey! What are you doing? I will be done soon."

He turns around to see Maxie and says, "Maxie what are you doing back here?"

Maxie looks at him and says, "You did amazing up there and as you can tell I am pregnant and hormonal and I want you so bad right now and so I am going to have you. Right here, Right now I can't wait for this ball to be over."

Maxie goes over to Nathan and begins kissing him passionately.

Nathan pulls away and says, "Maxie we can't do this right now. What if someone catches us?"

Maxie then says, "They won't I locked the door."

"Maxie people are going to wonder where we both disappeared to." Nathan says.

"Well Nathan if you would stop asking so many questions then we could get back to our seats a lot quicker." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at Maxie and sees that she is not going to give up on this.

"Okay Maxie you win. But we have got to be quick." Nathan says.

Nathan kisses Maxie passionately and moves her towards the couch as he unzips her dress.

45 minutes later Maxie and Nathan are both coming out of his dressing room after making love.

"Wait Nathan! Does my hair and my dress look okay?" Maxie asks.

"Maxie you look as beautiful as ever. I'm actually really glad you came into my dressing room and attacked me, but are you sure the baby is okay?"

"Yes, Nathan the baby is just fine." Maxie says with a smile.

"Oh wait! Let me fix you tie before we go back out there." Maxie says as she fixes Nathan's tie.

"Alright let's get back out there." Maxie says as she kisses Nathan.

Nathan and Maxie come back into the ballroom and they hear Lucy say, "Every act so far has been spectacular, a triumph in its own right. But I have a little secret. The next act is the one I've been waiting for all night long. You know her as the take-no-prisoners head nurse at General Hospital. She's got a couple surprises with her, so let me introduce epiphany and the revelations."

Nathan and Maxie return to their seats.

"Maxie where have you two been? I was starting to get worried about you." Felicia says.

"Oh Nathan and I just went outside for some air and we got to talking and time just got away from us. I'm sorry if we worried you."

Felicia just nods.

Sabrina and Patrick go up to the stage and they begin to perform the last number. As everyone starts to join them in singing Nathan reaches for Maxie's hand and they go on stage to join everyone else in singing.

When the ball is over Maxie and Nathan say goodnight to Mac and Felicia and they head out of the ballroom.

"So Nathan I say we go home and continue what we did in your dressing room." Maxie says as she kisses Nathan.

"Well then let's go home." Nathan says.

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and they head out of the Metro Court.


	14. Chapter 14

Maxie comes into the Floating Rib and says to Mac, "I haven't heard from you since the Nurses' Ball. I know that was only last night, but you're usually much better at calling and checking up on me. I'm sure don't usually sound grateful for that, but there's something comforting about you worrying and hovering over me. So, I'm here for my daily dose of support. Ooh! I had some decorating ideas for your place. I know that you still want to stay in that building, although I think you should sell it, but we need to come up with a design scheme."

Maxie pulls out a interior design magazine and begins showing it to Mac.

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "Sweetheart, take a breath, all right? I'm sure the baby would appreciate a gulp of oxygen."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Okay. I breathed. Let's talk paint colors."

Mac then says, "Sweetheart, it's okay. I know you're worried about Dante and Lulu. Your mom and I went to Anna's office to see if we could offer our services in the search for Dante and Lulu, but she turned us down. She did, though, make a point to say Frisco was on the case."

Maxie rolls her eyes and says, "Well, if he was gonna leave town regardless, at least, he could help out Dante and Lulu."

"They have a lot of people looking for them at the moment. Right now, I'm more worried about you." Mac says.

Maxie looks at Mac and says, "I'm fine. Who's more used to Frisco Jones leaving town than me? I guess it's more accurate to say I'm used to his absence."

"You two seemed to be, uh...getting close during his visit." Mac says.

"Mm. He stuck around just long enough for me to count on him, and then he bailed. He's not really cut out to be a father." Maxie says.

Mac then says, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't you get it? I don't need him. I have you. You're my real father. You always have been. Every birthday, every Sunday dinner, every school pageant, every milestone…you're the one that's been there. When I would look down from the stage or back at the door, it was you that I would see. And I wouldn't trade one single one of those memories for more time with Frisco, not in a million years." Maxie says.

"I didn't know I wanted to be a dad, but the way my life turned out - I had the privilege of raising three extraordinary girls, and I wouldn't trade any of those memories, either. I'm, uh...really proud to be your dad, and It's about to become official." Mac says looking at Maxie.

Maxie then says, "I want to make sure I understand. When you say you're making it official..."

Mac smiles and says, "Felicia and I are getting married. Again. This time, for keeps."

Maxie runs over to Mac and gives him a hug while saying, "That is so amazing! I'm so happy. Oh! Well, if it's my dad coming back that made you propose, then, yeah, I guess I kind of am grateful to him. "

Mac then says, "Actually, Felicia was the one who proposed to me."

"Yay, Mom. Way to get out of your own way and choose what makes you happy."

Mac says, "This has been a long time coming."

Maxie then says, "Uh, you think? You know, Georgie used to say that she thought you and Mom would get back together, but I would never listen to her because I never thought it would happen, and now it is happening. I bet Robin and Georgie are in heaven doing cartwheels right now. And you…you should have told me sooner, but that's okay, because I'm so happy. I can't wait to plan your wedding. Okay, first things first. Uh, you didn't pick out the ring by yourself, did you?"

Mac then says, "There's no ring. Let's just sit down a second."

Mac walks with Maxie over to one of the tables and they both take a seat.

"Good, because you and Mom could really benefit from my expertise in style, taste, and gem quality." Maxie says.

Mac then says, "Well, that's exactly what we thought when we went looking for rings this afternoon. Felicia tried on two or three, and the first thing she said was, "I don't know. Do you think Maxie will like it?"

"Oh, don't worry. I know the best jewelry designer from my days when I had a career and a life at Crimson, although he's based out of Manhattan, so we would have to make a day-trip there. I'll set something up as soon as I know Dante and Lulu are back and they're safe." Maxie says.

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "They will come back, Maxie."

"Do you really think that they will? I mean, I-I don't want to think negative thoughts, but I kind of just can't help it. If Dante and Lulu don't come back, what's gonna happen to this baby?" Maxie asks.

Maxie then thinks about what she just said.

"Well, I just proved I'm the most self-centered person ever."

Mac then says, "By wondering what happens to the baby you're carrying if the parents don't come back? That's not selfish, Maxie. It's perfectly appropriate."

Mac puts his hand on Maxie's stomach as she begins to laugh.

"I know how much Dante and Lulu want this child, and I've been so focused on giving it to them, it would be terrible if they never got the chance to be parents." Maxie says.

Mac then says, "Come on. Let's start with the hope that Dante and Lulu will come home safe and we're not gonna have to worry about what happens to the child. But if the worst happens, I assume the custody will be decided by the grandparents."

Maxie then says, "Luke and Laura, or Sonny and Olivia?"

"All four of them, I'm sure." Mac says.

Maxie sighs and says, "Good luck with that."

Mac says, "I'm sure they will put their differences aside for the sake of their grandchild. So, you don't have to worry about it. You wouldn't be involved."

"But if Dante and Lulu don't come back, doesn't that kind of make me the baby's next of kin? Nathan and I wouldn't mind taking care of this baby for Dante and Lulu."

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie, you're not the baby's mother, you know, so you have no real connection to the baby after it's born."

Maxie then says, No! That's what you don't understand I do have a connection to this baby!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Of course, you have a connection to the baby. You're nurturing that life inside you. And you're gonna give birth to him or her."

Maxie then says, "You just meant that legally this baby's not mine."

Mac says, "Well, you signed a contract forfeiting any potential rights, and you have no claim, because the baby isn't yours genetically."

Maxie says, "I'm fully prepared to give up this baby. I was just counting on giving it to Dante and Lulu."

After she says that Mac scoots his chair closer to her and places his hand on the stomach.

"You listen to me. Dante and Lulu will be coming home, okay? You don't have to worry about the baby." Mac says.

Maxie looks at Mac and says, "You really think so?"

Mac then says, "I really do."

Mac gets up from his seat and walks over to the bar.

Mac comes back over to the table and sits a bowl of ice cream in front of Maxie and says, "I've got to get your MDA of calcium in you somehow."

Maxie just looks at him and smiles.

Maxie starts eating her ice cream as Mac's cellphone rings and he answers it.

Mac then says, "It's Anna. Hey. Any word on Lulu? Okay. Um... oh, Maxie's right here. Yeah, I'll let her know. All right. Thanks for the call."

Mac hangs up his cellphone.

Maxie looks at Mac and says, "What about Lulu? I-is she okay?"

Mac says, "There's no word on Lulu yet, but Dante, Luke, and Laura have been tracked to Cassadine island, which means they might have information as to where Lulu might be."

Maxie then says, "That's a good sign. Accurate intel's the first step towards rescuing someone."

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "Frisco teach you that?"

"Hello? I learned that from you." Maxie says.

Maxie then says, "Mmm. This is some good ice cream. You should have some."

Mac says, "No. It's all for you. Eat up. Dante and Lulu will be home soon to claim their baby, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Well that's great." Maxie says faking a smile.

After five minutes Nathan walks into the Floating Rib and he walks up a kisses Maxie on her check as he says, "Hey beautiful."

Maxie turns to look at him and says, "Hey Nathan! How was work?"

Nathan takes a seat with her and Mac and says, "Work was tiring but we are getting closer to finding Dante and Lulu so it is all worth it."

Mac looks at Nathan and says, "Well hello Nathan it is great to see you again."

Nathan looks at Mac and says, "It great seeing you again too."

Nathan and Mac begin talking about police work as Maxie sits and finishes her ice cream.

After about 30 minutes Maxie tells Nathan that she is tired and that she is ready to go home.

Maxie and Nathan both say their goodbyes to Mac and they head home.


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan and Maxie get off of the elevator at General Hospital.

Maxie then says, "Nathan I just want to thank you for bringing me to my doctor's appointment."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well we have to make sure that you and the baby are doing just fine. Especially since there has been a lot of extra activity going on I just want to make sure we haven't done anything to hurt the baby."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Nathan we haven't hurt the baby trust me. We always make sure that we are extremely careful and gentle, so I know the baby is just fine. Nothing is going to prevent me from giving this baby to Dante and Lulu."

Nathan smiles at her and says, "I would love to come with you to your appointment, but I really have to get to work."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "It is fine, Nathan. This is just a standard checkup noting too major. I can handle going by myself."

"Well I want to hear all about it later." Nathan says.

"Okay. I will tell you everything later."

Nathan leans in and kisses Maxie.

Nathan then heads to the elevator and leaves.

Maxie begins walking to the nurses station when someone bumps into her.

Maxie looks to see that it is Ellie

Ellie then says, "Oh, God! Oh, Maxie, I'm so sorry."

Maxie rolls her eyes and says, "I'm sure you are."

"I just… I wasn't watching where I … wait. You don't…you don't think I bumped into you on purpose?" Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "It's called stalking. And yes, I do. First you show up at the Metro Court lobby when I'm having a private farewell conversation with my father, and now you're lurking around me at the hospital. Do you still think I'm keeping a secret about this baby?"

Ellie says, "I'm not stalking you."

"Really? Because the last time you bumped into me was right before you accused me of lying about this baby." Maxie says.

"Maxie, I never accused you of anything. I just asked if you wanted to talk. I'm sorry, but I-I can't help what I overheard, and the conversation between you and your father at the Nurses' Ball was…well, it was very intense." Ellie says.

Maxie puts her hands on her stomach and says, "And I told you why. I was upset."

"Look, I understand that, but I also heard you say that if it wasn't for him, the truth about the baby would have come out." Ellie says.

"Well, have you ever heard of anything called "context"? You have no idea what you're talking about." Maxie says.

Ellie then says, "Actually, I think I do. Damian and I talked about it…"

Maxie says, "Wait. You told Spinelli about this?"

Ellie then says, "Yeah. And we finally figured out what your secret is."

Maxie gets nervous and says, "This can't be happening."

Ellie then says, "Maxie, everyone was there, including Damian."

Maxie looks at Ellie confused and says, "Where?"

"At the Nurses' Ball, when Dr. Westbourne announced her pregnancy on stage."

"Dr. Westbourne?" Maxie says.

"Yeah. Damian suggested that the secret I overheard you referring to was actually her secret, not yours." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "You figured out that I was covering for Britt?"

Ellie says, "Yeah. I mean, I wasn't convinced at first, but then I saw how it all added up. I mean, you and Dr. Drake are very close."

Maxie looks at Ellie and says, "We're family."

"Right. So, it stood to reason why you'd want to protect him from finding out about Dr. Westbourne and the baby." Ellie says.

Britt walks up and says, "I'm sorry. What about me and my baby?"

Ellie then says, "Dr. Westbourne, I-I didn't see you standing there."

Britt then says, "You know, that's like the eighth time I have heard that in a matter of hours. Such fun being the talk of the hospital."

Ellie says, "Oh, no, no, no. It wasn't like that at all. We weren't gossiping about…"

Britt cuts Ellie off and says, "I don't care what it was about, okay? This is all gonna be over soon anyways."

Ellie then says, "As in the gestation will only last for a few more months?"

"As in I'm done with this conversation. Let's go. It's time for your appointment." Britt says.

Maxie and Britt walk into the examination room and close the door.

"I've been following the news…that situation with Dante and Lulu. I guess they won't be joining us at these appointments for a while." Britt says.

"Actually, I just heard from Dante, and they found Lulu. They're gonna be back home safe." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Oh, that's great."

Maxie says, "Yeah, it's a huge relief. It's all I've been thinking about lately."

Britt then says, "Not all. You've had time to gossip about my pregnancy to lab techs."

Maxie looks at her and says, "We weren't gossiping."

Britt says, "What would you call it?"

"Well, Ellie overheard a conversation she shouldn't have between me and my dad at the Nurses' Ball." Maxie says.

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "Oh. How is dear old dad? Can't say I'm sorry he left town."

Maxie rolls her eyes and says, "She heard us talking about a baby and a secret coming out."

"A secret? What does that have to do with me?" Britt says.

Maxie then says, "Well, after you made your announcement and the fact that you're my doctor, Ellie just decided the cover-up was about your baby and not mine."

Britt then says, "But we both know that's not true."

Just then Maxie and Britt hear Ellie lurking by the exam room door.

Britt opens the door to see a guilty looking Ellie standing there.

Maxie looks at Ellie and says, "Ellie, what are you doing in here?"

Britt then says, "Not that I should need to explain this to you, but all medical appointments are private."

Ellie looks at Britt and says, "Thank you. I'm very up to speed on hospital protocol."

Britt then says, "That's excellent."

Ellie says, "Well, I was just delivering Maxie's bloodwork."

Britt then puts her hand out and says, "Okay. Deliver it."

Ellie then walks away.

Maxie turns to Britt and says, "Do you think she heard us?"

Britt shrugs and then looks at Maxie's bloodwork and says, "Serum glucose is low. Proteinuria is negative. Weight gain's right on track. Blood pressure's 120 over 70. That's all good, by the way. Maxie."

Maxie then says, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your results are fine. Everything's going right on track with the pregnancy. You're still not worried about that Ellie girl, are you?" Britt asks.

"Don't you think she was acting weird?" Maxie says.

Britt then says, "I don't know. Isn't she always weird?"

"Yes, but she's also very smart, and if she overheard us, it's not gonna take her long to figure out the truth." Maxie says in a panic.

Britt then says, "I told you this would all come crashing down."

Maxie then says, "Especially if she tells Spinelli. Spinelli is looking for any reason to ruin my new relationship with Nathan."

Maxie gets a text and then says, "I'm sorry I have to go but if you see Ellie snooping around anymore please let me know."

Maxie gets on the elevator and heads to the Metro Court.

After 30 minutes Maxie makes it to the Metro Court up to where Crimson is at.

Maxie knocks on the door and says, "I got the text that you wanted to see me, Ka- uh, Connie?"

Connie looks up and says, "Yes, Maxie. Come on in."

Maxie stands in the doorway.

Connie then says, "Come on in. What are you loitering out there? Come on. What are you afraid of?"

Maxie then looks at her and says, "Uh…You."

Connie get up from her desk and walks over to Maxie and says, "Come on, Maxie. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna bite you...unless you give me a reason to."

Maxie laughs and says, "Sorry. You know, I'm not usually a timid person, but these are exceptional circumstances. In the sense that, um...well, I don't know, really, who you are. I'm not even sure who I want you to be…Kate or Connie. I might not want you to be either one. I mean, the last time I worked for you, you were Connie pretending to be Kate, and you had me set up your tacky wedding to Sonny. You made my life a living hell…telling me that my ideas were boring, when they were actually really good. And I tried really hard to prove that you should rehire me, when the entire time, all you were really doing was setting up Sonny to be humiliated in front of his family and friends."

"I know, and I feel very badly that you got in between Sonny and Connie, but that was the old Connie, and things are different now. I'm a new person, and I'm fully integrated." Connie says.

Maxie then says, "What does that mean?"

"Well, that means that I'm not the old Kate you knew or the Connie that tricked you. I'm parts of Connie and little pieces of Kate."

Maxie says, "Hmm. I hope you kept the good parts."

Connie laughs and says, "Well, you can let me know what you think after."

Maxie sighs and says, "After what?"

Connie smiles and says, "After I offer you a job."

Maxie then says, "You seriously want me back at Crimson?"

"Yeah, well, like you said, the old Connie promised you a job here if you planned my wedding to Sonny."

Maxie then says, "Yeah, but then you blew up Sonny's life by revealing you were already married to Johnny. Not only did you humiliate the man you said you loved, you made me look like an inept, low-rent wedding planner, and I didn't even get my job back."

Connie walks to her desk and says, "Maxie, I acknowledge that I took advantage of you, and I just…I want to make it up to you."

Maxie walks over to Connie and says, "Okay, how do I know you're not trying to take advantage of me again? What's the saying? First time, shame on you. Second time, I'm a total idiot?"

Connie puts her hands up and says, "Maxie, I'm offering you a job, not a bomb. Okay. I don't want anything from you in return except to come to work and to give me some creative ideas for Crimson. I won't be bitchy or underhanded or treat you the way old Connie did."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yeah? What about the way Kate treated me?"

Connie then says, "Maxie, I'm gonna tell you something about Kate. She did not have it easy. She was running from a very painful and hurtful life. She was constantly afraid that it was gonna catch up to her, and her facade of order and control was gonna crumble, so she focused on the future, on success, and she became demanding and horrible, because she didn't want to backslide into the chaos. But I don't have to be like that anymore, and I don't have to lash out at others like Connie did, because I'm whole."

Maxie says, "So, you're like a kinder, gentler version of yourself?"

"Well, I'm not a pushover, and I'm not a marshmallow, okay? I just have really big ambitions for Crimson. I want to take it to the top, and I think that you can help me do that, Maxie, because you have a really good eye, and you have some good ideas."

Maxie looks at her shocked.

"Okay, you have a lot of really good ideas. And I would love it if you'd help me." Connie says.

Maxie then says, "I did really love working here."

Connie claps and says, "Great. That's great. There's just one other thing we have to talk about."

"I was waiting for the other designer shoe to drop." Maxie says.

Connie then says, "We need to talk about your baby problem."

Maxie puts her hand on her stomach and says, "What baby problem? Why would you call it a problem? Have you been talking to Ellie Trout?"

Connie turns to Maxie and says, "Ellie Trout. Was that the girl that I hit with my car?"

Maxie walks up to Connie and says, "Yes, that's Ellie, and she's completely fine now, so don't even worry about her. Why are you calling this a baby problem?"

Connie then says, "Well, I was simply referring to the impact that this child's gonna have on your work. I'm gonna give you maternity leave. That's a given, but how do I know that you're gonna come back? I mean, many women say that they're gonna come back and have a career after having the baby, but once they lay their eyes on the little nugget, they get all googly. I mean, I don't even get what that's about. Why do these intelligent women decide that they're just gonna change their lives for the baby? Suddenly, they're - they're staying home and they're covered in baby puke and they're falling in love with this little angel, and they want to be around and be there with the baby daddy. And I can see that happening with you, Maxie."

Maxie puts her hand on her stomach and starts thinking about Nathan as she walks over to one of the desks.

Connie observes Maxie and says, "See, there you go. You're getting sentimental about the baby already."

Maxie says, "No, no. That's not it. This isn't my baby."

Connie looks at her and says, "What?! What?! Whose baby is it?"

Maxie turns to Connie and says, "It's, uh, Dante's and Lulu's. I'm carrying it for them."

Connie then says, "Should I know that? I should know that. I'm so sorry. I've been focused on other things. You're a surrogate?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yeah, I am."

"So, wait. You're gonna go through nine months of misery and fat and bloating and you're not even gonna keep the child?" Connie says.

Maxie says, "No. Dante and Lulu are gonna raise the baby."

Connie looks at Maxie and says, "Well, that's good news as far as I'm concerned, because you don't need maternity leave, so you can just have the baby and hand it right off to them. I guess it makes it easier that it's not flesh and blood, right? You don't get so attached."

Maxie gets sad and puts her hand on her stomach and thinks about Nathan and what she is doing to him and their baby.

Connie then says, "Why all the drama? Is it the hormones, or are you really attached to someone else's baby?"

Maxie grabs her purse and says, "No, I am giving this baby to Dante and Lulu. That's the plan, and I'm fine."

Connie looks at her and says, "You sure?"

Maxie then says, "Yes."

Connie says, "Okay, because you're not gonna be good to me or Crimson if you're gonna burst into tears every five minutes."

"I won't. I promise." Maxie says.

Connie then says, "So, we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Maxie says.

Connie smiles and says, "Great! Welcome to Crimson. Don't look so excited. Okay. I promise I'm not gonna be as mean to you as old Kate or Connie, okay? Uh! See you tomorrow."

Maxie shakes Connie's hand and says, "Okay, great."

As Maxie is walking out the door Connie says, "Okay. And if you're not here at 8:30 a.m. sharp, don't bother coming at all."

Maxie then says, "Some things never change."

Connie then yells, "I heard that."

Maxie heads out of Crimson and begins her journey home.

As soon as Maxie makes it home Maxie runs up to Nathan and gives him a kiss.

Nathan looks at her and says, "So I take it your appointment went well?"

"Yes, Nathan it did and I also got my old job at Crimson back." Maxie says.

Nathan smiles at her and says, "Maxie that is amazing."

Nathan and Maxie both walk over to the couch and sit down.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "How was your day?"

"My day was great I hated leaving you this morning all alone at your appointment, but now I want to hear all about your appointment."

Maxie and Nathan spend the rest of their evening enjoying each other's while talking about the safe return of Lulu and Dante.


	16. Chapter 16

Maxie knocks on the door of Dante and Lulu's apartment.

After a few seconds Dante opens the door.

Maxie walks into their apartment and says, "Good morning! Ooh, sorry to interrupt your little romantic reunion, but I really wanted to see Lulu."

Dante looks at her and says, "Maxie, this is…"

Maxie cuts him off and says, "I know she's probably exhausted from being held hostage or kidnapped or whatever it was you guys just got back from, but I'm gonna be at Crimson all day, and I wanted to fill her in."

Dante then says, "Okay, but Maxie…"

"Yay, Crimson! I got my job back! I promise I won't take up too much of Lulu's time, though. I have to go to the Floating Rib and get Connie breakfast…" Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Maxie, stop! Please, just stop for a second, okay? Lulu...isn't here."

Maxie gives him a weird look and says, "Well, then, where is she?"

Dante says, "I wish I knew. She's missing."

"How can Lulu be missing again? You told me that you and her parents rescued her from whatever Cassadine had grabbed her this time." Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Oh, we did."

Maxie says, "Well, then what the hell happened? You couldn't have lost her twice in a row."

Dante then sighs and says, "I did. She came back from this whole thing a little bit traumatized and confused."

Maxie says, "Confused, um, how?"

Dante then says, "Confused as in she doesn't remember me or her family or any of her life in Port Charles. Oh and did I forget to tell you that Lulu is pregnant."

Maxie looked at Dante and says, Wait! What did you just say? Lulu is pregnant but how that doesn't make any sense. Did those Cassadine's do something to her? I mean that fact that you say she is pregnant and she doesn't remember you and her parents."

Dante then says, "No, Maxie she was pregnant before the Cassadine's kidnapped her. But as far as the memory loss goes she doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't even know who she is."

Maxie then says, "How is it possible that Lulu is pregnant the whole reason I agreed to be a surrogate is because we all thought she couldn't carry her own child. Lulu is pregnant and she has memory loss that is so horrible. Have you taken Lulu to General Hospital to get her and the baby checked out?"

"Yeah, we did that. He ran some tests, and we don't know the results yet, but he said that there was no physical harm done to her or the baby." Dante says.

Maxie then says, "Maybe she needs a therapist. Or a hypnotist. I wonder if Kevin Collins is still in town."

Dante says, "You know, before we go and find him, we actually have to find Lulu."

Maxie then says, "I thought you said that they were running tests on her at the hospital. I just assumed she stayed there overnight."

"Yeah, well, she didn't stay. She, I guess, had been through enough with Stavros and me breathing down her neck, and she had it. She took off." Dante says.

Maxie then says, "She just walked out of the hospital?"

Dante says, "Yeah. I've been looking for her ever since. And I'm just getting scared that where she is, she's alone, and pregnant, and she has no one to turn to."

"This is impossible. Lulu has to remember something." Maxie says.

Dante then says, "The only thing Lulu remembers is how to be a Spencer. She doesn't actually remember any of the Spencers."

Maxie looks at Dante and says, "Okay, well, we have to do something. We can't just let her wander around pregnant in an unfamiliar city by herself, although that might jog her memory. I guess we do have one thing on our side."

Dante looks at Maxie confused and says, "And what's that?"

Maxie then says, "Well, if Lulu doesn't remember who she is right now, that means you and I know her better than she knows herself."

Dante then says, "You actually have a point."

Maxie says, "Well, let's go. We can call Nathan on the way and have him help us."

Dante says, "No, no, no, no. No, you go to your work. I don't want you losing your job. I will call Nathan and then we will go look for Lulu."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Will you call me?"

Dante then says, "Yes, yes, I will call you, but please just take care of yourself, and please take care of our little baby. It looks like he or she will have a little partner in crime soon once I find it's mother."

Maxie then looks at her stomach and says, "Well, I better get to the Floating Rib."

Dante then says, "Yeah. You go don't worry Nathan and I will find her."

Maxie turns and says, "How do you do it? Stay so calm?"

"I don't. I think I'm just a little... too tired to panic right now. This whole thing with the Cassadines has just felt like I've been running a marathon, and... it's good that I'm tired, because maybe next time I see Lulu, I won't scare her away." Dante says.

Maxie then says, "What can I do from work? Make phone calls, social media? I want to help. "

Dante says, "Nothing, nothing. Please, just take care of the baby. Speaking of which, did anything happen while we were gone?"

Maxie starts thinking about Nathan and then she says, "Um, Yeah I should let you know that Nathan and I are dating now.

Dante looked at her and says, "Well good, I'm glad you finally found a good guy after that whole mess with Spinelli and Ellie."

Maxie smiles and says, "Yes me too! Nathan is amazing! Um, I had another appointment with Dr. Westbourne. The two of us made it through with flying colors. I bet you this little whipper-snapper will be rocking and rolling in no time. While you have been gone Nathan has made sure to take me to all of my appointments and he has taken great care of me and the baby."

Dante laughs and says, "Well I'm glad that you and the baby had Nathan there for you."

Dante looks at her stomach and says, "Do you mind?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Not at all."

Dante places his hand on Maxie's stomach and says, "Hey, little one. I can't wait to meet you. And no matter what your mother says right now, I know she feels the same way."

Maxie then says, "Bet the next time I see you, he or she will be kicking."

Dante takes his hand off of her stomach and says, Yeah. Um, I need to go, but I will tell you if we find anything out about Lulu.

Maxie says, "Dante, she loves you. I know she's gonna remember that."

Maxie leaves Dante and Lulu's apartment and heads to the Floating Rib.

After 30 minutes Maxie walks into the Floating Rib and hears Max and Felicia talking.

Felicia looks at Mac and says, "Oh, Mac, I feel terrible! I'm so sorry!"

Mac looks at Felicia confused and says, "For what?"

"For spoiling your beautiful surprise. I mean, actually, you know, I was innocently eating these peanuts, and I bit down, and I bit on top of the diamond, and I think I actually might have chipped my tooth. But I think maybe there might have been a better way for you to be able to give me a ring like this. I mean, I could've choked to death."

Mac just looks at Felicia confused.

Felicia then says, "Lucky for both of us I didn't choke to death. In fact, I put it on my hand, and it fits absolutely perfectly. I mean, it's stuck, and I can't really get it off, but I love it, and it's beautiful. And I thank you so much. It's such a beautiful ring. Really, Mac, you shouldn't have done it. "

Mac looks at the ring on her finger and says, "I didn't that ring's not from me. I didn't buy it for you."

Felicia then says, "Well, if you didn't put the diamond in the peanuts, then who else's would it be?"

Maxie looks at her mom and says, "That's Lulu's ring."

Mac then says, "Maxie, this ring…we just found it in a bowl of peanuts."

Maxie then says, "That's Lulu's."

Mac says, "Well, how can you be sure?"

Maxie walks over to her parents and says, "Uh, hi. I'm Maxie Jones. Have we met? I can spot bling 50 paces away, and that bling is Lulu's."

Felicia then looks at Maxie and says, "Wow. You're good."

"I know. So, why is my mother wearing my best friend's engagement ring?" Maxie says.

Felicia looks at Maxie and says, "I found it in the peanut bowl. I swear. I almost ate it by accident."

"That's impossible. How did Lulu's ring get mixed with the nuts?" Maxie asks.

Mac then says, "Well, diamonds can look similar. How can you be sure it's Lulu's?"

Felicia looks at the ring on her finger and says, "Maybe it's someone else's, someone who was passing by on a trip and who already took off and has no idea they left it behind."

"Okay. That ring is Lulu's, and if she left it in the peanut bowl, that means she was here last night. I need to call Dante and Nathan." Maxie says while grabbing her phone.

Once Maxie hangs up the phone she grabs a thing of butter and works on getting the engagement ring off of her mother's finger.

Maxie finally gets the ring off of her mother's finger and says, "Oh, voila."

Felicia looks at her finger and says, "Oh, you did it. Fantastic. So you said that Lulu is pregnant and that she doesn't remember anything."

Maxie then says, "According to Dante, They just found out that she was pregnant. Lulu has apparently she has been pregnant for a few months now. But Dante says that she hasn't remembered anything since they picked her up from that island."

Just then Dante and Nathan rush in the Floating Rib.

Dante runs straight to the bar where Felicia and Maxie are and Nathan runs straight over to Maxie and gives her a hug.

Dante then says, "Hey, you guys got Lulu's ring?"

Maxie looks from Nathan and says, "Yeah, just removed it from my mother's finger. It might still be a little buttery."

Felicia starts cleaning the ring with a towel and says, "Here. I'm sorry. I would have never, ever put it on if I knew that it was Lulu's."

Dante grabs the ring and says, "It's okay."

Felicia then says, "Mac…I thought he had left it for me to find in a bowl of peanuts."

Nathan looks and says, "Wait! You found Lulu's ring in a bowl of peanuts?"

Maxie then says, "Well that's a good thing. That means Lulu was probably here."

Dante looks at the ring and says, "Yeah, probably."

Felicia says, "Mac is tracking down last night's bartender. Maybe he saw Lulu there, and maybe she said something that'll point us in the right direction."

Dante keeps looking at Lulu's ring and says, "Maybe."

Maxie and Nathan walk over to Dante and Nathan says, "What is it, Dante?"

Dante then says, "She ditched the ring, Nathan. I mean, whether she remembers anything or not, why would she ditch the ring?"

Mac walks over to them and says, "I just spoke to the bartender on duty last night. He said Lulu was in here around 9:00."

Maxie says, "Well, that's something to go on, right?"

"Yeah." Dante says.

Mac then says, "There's one more thing. She said Lulu left with a man, late 20s, dark hair, well-built."

Maxie then says, "Well, that doesn't make sense. What guy?"

Dante then breaks the glass he is holding in his hand and says, "A dead guy."

Milo comes into the bar and says, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Dante walks up to Milo and says, "What's going on, Milo, is some low-life piece of garbage took advantage of my wife and ran off with her last night."

Milo looks nervous and says, "What are you saying? Lulu ran off with someone else?"

Felicia walks over to Milo and Dante and says, "No, Dante doesn't mean that Lulu left him, but that she's gone. Someone kidnapped Lulu again? They found Lulu in Greece, but whatever the Cassadines did to her was so terrible that she's lost her memory."

Dante then says, "She doesn't remember me, her family, or anything about her life, so we took her to the hospital and got her checked out by Patrick Drake. We found out that she is pregnant and that she was before the Cassadine's kidnapped her. Taking her to the hospital seemed to freak her out even more than she already was."

Maxie then says, "We think she might have run away, but we're trying to figure out where she could have gone."

Dante says, "We know she was here last night."

Nathan looks at Milo and says, "Lulu's ring was found in the peanut bowl."

Milo looks at them and says, "Seriously?"

Dante then says, "Yeah, bartender saw her take off with some guy."

Maxie then adds, "We just don't know who he is or if he's trying to hurt her. I'm really scared."

Milo looks at Maxie and says, "I'm sorry, Maxie."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just so hormonal, because I'm pregnant and all. Then when I start to think that Lulu might never see this child..." Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Maxie, stop."

"You can't jump the gun on something like this. Not when you don't even know who she left with. Do you have any idea who he is?" Milo says.

Dante says, "No. But you're gonna help me and Nathan find him.

Milo looks at him confused and says, "You want me to help find Lulu?"

Dante says, "Yeah. You know I don't normally want to get involved in Sonny's business."

Milo then says, "Yeah, the boss is always telling Max and me to keep you out of it, too."

Dante then says, "This time, I'm gonna make an exception. What Lulu went through with the Cassadines is horrible they put her through hell. Okay, we bring her back here, try to surround her with things that should be familiar to her, and she doesn't know anything or anyone and she is pregnant. She's more scared and confused than she was before. She takes off with some stranger."

Milo looks at Dante and says, "You're right. It's got to be horrible for her."

"Right. So, Commissioner Devane has the PCPD searching. We need to cover all the bases. You and your brother are discreet and effective. That's what I need from you right now." Dante says.

Milo then looks guilty and says, "Of course, I'm gonna help, but…"

Dante cuts Milo off and says, "Don't worry about Sonny. I'll take care of Sonny."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. He'll probably be good with it." Milo says.

Dante says, "Look, Milo, this isn't business, okay? This is me asking a favor of a friend. Will you and your brother help me find the son of a bitch who took my wife? Milo, apart from being pregnant herself she doesn't even remember that Maxie is our surrogate and that she is pregnant with our child too. Milo, I know you like Lulu. You always have."

Milo nods and says, "You're right. I do."

Dante then says, "Please, give me a hand with this. Talk to some people. See if anyone can tell me where she is."

Milo then says, "Sure, Dante. Me and Max will get on it."

Dante says, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"So, you told me she left the bar with this guy last night. Do you know anything else about him?" Milo asks.

Nathan says, "Well, not much. Mac says there was a new bartender and didn't get a good look at this dirtbag who she walked out with."

Mac then says, "Just that he was tall, dark hair, well-built."

Felicia then says, "Yeah it could be anybody."

Maxie says, "Well, at least we know he wasn't trying to rob her. She left her ring here."

Milo then says out loud, "I almost forgot the ring! I mean, the onion rings. That's what I came in here for."

Mac looks at him confused look and says, "Onion rings? When do you order onion rings? You know, you're always asking me to put on the menu more gym-friendly options. You always get the grilled chicken with garnishes, so what do you want?"

Milo says, "Right, right. That was my brother who wanted them, but, uh, he can live without them. We need to start looking for Lulu."

Milo quickly hurries out of the Floating Rib.

Maxie looks at Nathan and Dante and says, "You know, I know Sonny complains about them a lot, but Max and Milo are actually pretty good at their jobs. I think they might be able to help us find Lulu. I'm not trying to make this about me, really, but Lulu wanted this baby so bad. I mean, she gave new meaning to the words "hover" and "control." And now she doesn't even remember it?"

Dante looks at Maxie and says, "She doesn't remember anyone. I mean, she doesn't even want to be around her dad. How often does that happen?"

Maxie looked at Dante shocked and says, "Never."

Dante then says, "She was better with her mom, but not much."

Maxie says, "I can't even imagine what this must be like for her."

"She's terrified. It's terrifying. I mean, I just…I don't get it. It doesn't make any sense to me. Why turn away the people who say they love you, have proof of being in your life, and then go off with some guy she doesn't even know? It doesn't make any sense." Dante says.

Maxie says, "Lulu is my best friend, and even if she doesn't remember who she is or her life, deep down inside, somewhere, she's still the same person, and that person knows how to take care of herself. You've seen it. She's got some sixth sense for danger."

Dante then says, "Yeah, okay. I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's not gonna work."

Maxie says, "Maybe on some instinctive level, she knew she'd be safe with whoever she left with last night."

Dante then says, "Yeah, maybe you're on to something here. Maybe the guy is someone who knows Lulu."

Maxie cellphone beings to ring and she pulls away from Dante and Nathan and says, "Uh, I need to take this."

Nathan looks at her concerned and says, "Is everything alright?"

Maxie smiles at him and says, "Yes, everything is fine."

Maxie walks away and answers her phone and says, "Dr. Westbourne."

Britt says into the phone, "I caught your busybody little lab-tech friend here at the hospital."

Maxie then says, "Ellie? What's she doing?"

Britt then says, "Hacking into your medical records."

Maxie says, "Oh, my God. Did she find out about Nathan being the father of this baby?"

Britt says, "Not yet. I managed to do some fairly decent damage control, but I can't guarantee she's gonna give up. If you want her to stop, you need to do something about this."

Maxie then hangs up the phone with a worried look on her face.

Nathan immediately walks over to her and says, "Hey. You okay?"

Maxie then says, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. That was Connie just wondering if I was ever gonna show up for my first day of work. Um, I-I have to go, but call me if you hear anything."

Dante comes over and says, "Yeah, look, try not to worry, okay? I'll make sure we bring Lulu back to us. Besides I don't think I could stop Nathan here from calling and checking up on you and the baby if I tried. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think he was the father of your baby."

Maxie gets a weird look on her face and then says, "Well we all know that isn't true. Now I should really get going to work."

Mac comes out and says, Dante here you are. I printed all the credit receipts from last night."

Nathan says, "Go check them out I will be right over after I says goodbye to Maxie."

Nathan walks Maxie to the door and says, "You have a good day at work today and don't worry about Lulu we are going to find her. Just worry about taking care of yourself and this little one."

Nathan places his hand on Maxie's stomach and says, "Goodbye little one you have a good day too."

Nathan then leans in and kisses Maxie. When they pull away Maxie smiles and says, "I will see you at home later okay."

Nathan says, "Yeah I will see you later."

Maxie then walks out of the Floating Rib and begins her journey to General Hospital to give Ellie Trout a piece of her mind.

Maxie finally makes it to the hospital and she gets off of the elevator and says, "Ellie Trout."

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie! Hi."

"Shut up. I know what you're doing, you sneaky little bitch." Maxie says.

Ellie then says, "Dr. Westbourne called you?"

Maxie says, "Yeah, she called me. What makes you think you can hack into my personal medical files? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ellie sighs and says, "I'm really sorry, Maxie. I know it was a serious violation of confidentiality to breach the…"

Maxie cuts her off and says, "You think? I might have you fired."

Ellie then says, "Maxie, please just let me explain."

"Explain what? You violated hospital policy, not to mention my trust. You were my roommate. I thought you understood what I'm going through. My best friend is missing, and I'm carrying her child, which is incredibly stressful during a time I'm supposed to be avoiding stress." Maxie says.

"I know. I was just trying to help you." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "Help me?! By what? Playing secret agent, lurking around, listening in on my private conversations, hacking into my medical records?"

Ellie says, "I realize it was not the most honest way of going about things…"

"If you knew it was wrong, Ellie, why did you do it?"

Ellie sighs and says, "I admit it. I committed a serious infraction, but I want you to know that I did it for the greater good. I am concerned that something is wrong with that baby."

Maxie then says, "My baby? Dante and Lulu's child?"

"Yes, their child. You're withholding important information about the child." Ellie says.

Maxie gets frustrated and says, "Stop it! Nothing is wrong with this baby. Nothing is wrong with me. The problem is you. You're making something out of nothing."

Ellie says, "Oh, really? Then why did Dr. Westbourne feel the need to call you and tell you what I was doing?"

"Because you were going through my private medical records, and I deserve to know about that." Maxie says.

"I don't believe you." Ellie says.

Maxie says, "Well, I'm sorry that you were the one caught hacking into the hospital computer, yet you accuse me of lying."

"I think Dr. Westbourne called you, because she was concerned that I would find out about whatever it is that the two of you are hiding." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "How many times do we have to go over this? The secret was not about this baby. It was about Dr. Westbourne's. I knew she was pregnant with Patrick's child, and I wanted to protect Patrick, so I asked my dad to make sure that Britt didn't have her big announcement, but that was all ruined when she spilled the beans at the Nurses' Ball."

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "So, you're telling me this whole thing is about Dr. Westbourne's baby?"

Maxie sighs and then yells, "How many times do we have to go over this? Yes. The secret was about Dr. Westbourne's baby."

Ellie says, "Maxie, I distinctly heard you say that I mistakenly thought the secret was about Dr. Westbourne's baby, in which she responded, and I quote, "Well, we both know that's not true." So, forgive me, but it's quite clear to me that the secret is not about Dr. Westbourne's baby. It's about the baby that you're carrying."

Maxie then says, "So, you were eavesdropping on yet another one of my private conversations to make it worse, a consultation with my doctor not that it matters. You misunderstood. There's no way you heard what you think you did."

"Maxie, I was delivering results, and when I opened the door, I heard you and Dr. Westbourne in the middle of a very intense conversation one which I have already recounted, but I'm happy to repeat as many times as you need to hear it. You said, "Ellie"…"

Maxie then yells, "I don't care what you think you heard, Ellie. You were wrong."

Ellie says, "No, I wasn't. Just admit it, Maxie. Something is wrong with that poor fetus, and at some point, you're gonna have to come clean to Dante and Lulu."

Maxie then says, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Maxie walks over towards the elevator.

Ellie follows behind her and says, "I know what I heard."

Maxie gets on the elevator and says, "Except I never said it. I don't know. Maybe when you were hit by that car, more than just your legs were damaged." Maxie says as she points to her head.

Ellie looks shocked and stops the elevator and says, "Wow. Even you are not that callous, Maxie. It's obviously just a deflection because you don't want to have to tell me what you really want to say."

Maxie swats Ellie's hand away and says, "If you're done wasting my time, I'm incredibly late for work."

Ellie shouts as the elevator door closes, "I know you're hiding something, Maxie…you and Dr. Westbourne."

After about 30 minutes… Maxie finally makes it to Crimson.

Maxie comes into Crimson and says, "I know I'm incredibly late, but I have a very good explanation. Who are you?"

Gwyneth looks up at Maxie and says, "I'm the new Maxie."

Maxie puts her finger up and says, "Excuse me for just one second."

She walks into Connie's office and says, "Why is there a new Maxie out there?"

Connie looks up from her desk and says, "Well, isn't it obvious? The old Maxie never showed up for work. So, I fired her and got a new one."

Maxie then says, "Please do not fire me and replace me with the new Maxie. I went to the Floating Rib and got you your breakfast just like you requested."

"You do realize it's dinnertime?" Connie says.

Maxie then says, "I can explain that."

"I'm sure you can, but you don't need to." Connie says.

Maxie says, "Okay, I-I was on my way to work this morning, and I stopped by Dante and Lulu's house, and I found out that Lulu was missing."

Connie says, "I thought she'd been found at Cassadine Island."

"She was, but now she's lost again, and Dante is frantic. Anyway, I still went to the Floating Rib to get you your breakfast, so you didn't think I flaked on my first day of work." Maxie says.

Connie then looks at her and says, "Well, Maxie, that's exactly what you did."

"Okay, but wh-when I went to the Floating Rib, they had found Lulu's engagement ring in this bowl of peanuts, and I didn't really know what to think, because why would Lulu ditch her jewelry…" Maxie says.

Connie says, "Well, naturally, you were not concerned about showing up at work or calling and saying there was an emergency so H.R. could find you a sub."

Maxie says, "Okay, yes, the H.R. thing was an oversight, and I'm sorry, but I can explain that, too."

Connie looks at her and says, "I'm sure you can."

"While I was at the Floating Rib, I found out that this annoying person who's been sticking their nose into my personal business was at it again, but this time in a much more vicious way, so I had to go to the hospital and put the kibosh on that." Maxie says.

Connie looks at her and says, "Maxie, I offer you a rare …very rare and precious opportunity to redeem yourself in a career that you swear is your passion."

Maxie cuts her off and says, "It is my passion."

"And what did you do? You showed up eight and a half hours late with a soggy breakfast sandwich talking about peanuts and hospitals. Do I want excuses? Do I want explanations?"

Maxie then says, "No, Kate."

Connie says, "No. Connie. What I want …what I need, Maxie, is a first assistant who can do her job."

"I know! And I-I-I can do my job, so please do not replace me with the new Maxie. That old Maxie really loves her job and is very good at it. And I am the best first assistant that Kate has ever had…or, not Kate, the very demanding woman that you used to be, who's not that different from the very demanding woman you are now. The thing is, you need me. Not as much as I might need you, but you need me. So, please, don't fire me. Just give me another chance." Maxie says.

Connie says, "Okay. I'm gonna give you another chance."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You won't regret it." Maxie says.

Connie says, "And it's only because I have to do something right now that can't wait, and I cannot leave that poor girl in charge of my desk. Can you start right now?"

Maxie says, "Of course. Uh, where will you be, in case anyone asks? Never mind. I'll just tell them you're in a meeting."

Connie then grabs her stuff and says, "I, uh…I have to go to Pentonville to see Johnny."

Maxie looks at her surprised and says, "Johnny Zacchara? Are you still married to him?"

"Yes. Technically. I don't know. Maybe that's what this is about. He said it was important, so I'm gonna go and see what it is, but take this time to put this office into some semblance of order. Thank you."

Maxie walks with Connie into the lobby area while saying, "You can count on me."

Connie then says, "Yeah, we'll see."

Connie turns to Gwyneth and says, "Oh. I almost forgot to tell you. You're fired."

After Connie gets on the elevator Maxie begins working.

Maxie is on the phone and says, "She using Connie now, but she still has the Kate Howard flare. You are at the top of her call list, Feddie. She's just been dragged into a meeting. Oh, I'm glad you got the flowers and that you love them. Yeah, that was all Connie. She just adores you. I'll let her know. Ciao, Feddie."

Once Maxie hangs up the phone Gwyneth says, "But you sent the flowers. I just watched you order them."

Maxie says, "Listen, new Maxie…wait. What is your name?"

Gwyneth then says, "Oh, Gwyneth."

"Listen, Gwyneth, first rule of a first assistant you only take credit when things are screwed up. Anything that happens that's good big or small that's all Kate I mean, Connie." Maxie says.

Gwyneth says, "Thanks for the tip. Not that it matters. I just got fired."

Maxie says, "Well, you can't take Connie too seriously. She hires and fires people all the time.'

Gwyneth looks at her and says, "Like you?"

"Yeah. Exactly like me. And, see, I got my job back. But you're probably not gonna get your job back, because that's my job now. Don't worry. I'm sure Connie will be able to find something for you. Oh, maybe you can sub for me when I have my baby."

Gwyneth comes to Maxie and says, "You're having a baby?"

Maxie places her hand on her stomach and says,"Yeah. You know, sometimes I forget when things are going wrong on a day like a today, and then, to top it all off, all this stress is making my stomach feel weird. But you're not worried, are you, little baby? You know I have your best interests at heart. Ohh. What was that?"

Gwyneth looks concerned and says, "Is something wrong?"

Maxie then says, "I don't know. I felt kind of like a little flutter or something. You have butterflies in there?"

Maxie then comes to the realization, "Ohh. Oh, my God. I think I just felt my baby move."

Maxie then looks at her stomach and smiles while thinking about Nathan.


	17. Chapter 17

Maxie and Nathan were both at home hanging out as Maxie was telling Nathan about her day.

"Nathan I'm telling you I love being at Crimson I feel like this is where I belong in the world."

Nathan smiles hearing Maxie talk and says, "Well good, I'm glad you are back at Crimson because you seem really happy."

"I am plus did I tell you I felt the baby move today for the first time it was amazing."

Nathan puts his hand on her stomach and says, "Yes, I am extremely jealous about that."

"Not to ruin this moment but Maxie it's late you should really be asleep." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I wish I could sleep, but I have to work, and working makes this baby hungry. It's craving relish and marshmallows. What kind of eccentric offspring am I carrying if he or she wants relish and marshmallows?"

"I hate to break it to you Maxie but we're out of relish."

"We are?! That's okay. That relish sucked, anyway. Maybe we have vanilla pudding and sardines." Maxie says as she get up from the couch.

As Maxie gets up Nathan just makes a disgusted face.

"I'm so mad Nathan I have all of this work to do because a certain lab tech decided to snoop her nose where it didn't belong. I mean can you believe that she was actually trying to hack into my personal medical records." Maxie says from the kitchen.

"I still can't believe Ellie would do something like that Maxie. She seems so nice she must really think you have something to hide for her to literally risk her job and freedom for it." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I mean it's bad enough she hooked up with my ex at the exact moment I realized I wanted him back. Not that I am complaining because of course that led me to you and I would never regret anything about our relationship. I'm just so glad she moved out I mean she did not respect the roommate boundaries at all there was one night where she and Spinelli decided to reenacted that spaghetti scene from "Lady and the Tramp" and I will never be able to look at spaghetti the same way again."

Nathan starts to laugh and says, "What? Oh come on Maxie that never happened!"

Maxie comes into the living room and says," I swear it did and then there was this one time that Spinelli was gone on a case and left her here with me and I caught her having cybersex in the living room I should've had her evicted. And the weird part was that she was fully clothed and Spinelli was naked. It makes you really wonder what kind of kinky stuff Ellie is really into."

"Maxie we can't really talk about kinky when we have done far kinkier things all over this living room."

Maxie then says, "Yes but at least we were both naked."

Nathan says, "Well maybe Spinelli will keep her occupied and she will stop prying into your life."

Maxie then says, "Yeah one can only hope."

Maxie gets and walks back to the kitchen.

After five minutes Maxie comes back from the kitchen carrying a tray.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Back to work?"

Maxie sits the tray down and says, "Yes. I have to get back to work, and I will be working to the wee hours of the morning since I blew off my first day back at Crimson trying to stop Ellie from accessing my medical files. Fortunately, I still have a job because integrated Connie is... much more compassionate than her separate personalities, and who can say that about their boss?"

Nathan gets up from the couch and says, "Yeah I should probably get back to work too. I really just stopped by to check on you and the baby but you distracted me and let's just say I got held up a lot longer than I intended."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Hey! You were a willing participant."

"Yes I was but I really need to get back out there and help Dante look for Lulu. So I will see you late Maxie, okay?"

Nathan walks over to Maxie and kisses her.

Once they pull away from the kiss he puts his hand on her stomach and says, "Bye, little one I will see you both later."

Nathan then walks out of the front door as Maxie picks up her tray and heads to her room.

After 30 minutes Maxie hears a knock on the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Maxie says as she gets out of bed and head towards the front door.

Maxie answers the front door and sees Ellie.

"Ellie what are you doing here?"

Ellie sighs and says, "Maxie we need to talk."

Maxie then says, "Fine. Come in."

Ellie comes inside and Maxie closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maxie says

"Maxie, you had a miscarriage." Ellie says.

Maxie looks at her confused and says, "I had a miscarriage? What are you talking about?"

Ellie then says, "Earlier tonight I researched your medical records."

"How did you get your hands on them?" Maxie asks.

Ellie says, "I tricked Damian into helping me hack onto the General Hospital mainframe."

Maxie then says, "You what?"

"I'm sorry. I felt it was my only recourse if I wanted to learn the truth about that baby, especially after both you and Dr. Westbourne tried to discourage me." Ellie says.

Maxie places her hand on her stomach and says, "You hacked into my personal medical records? You bitch. I could have you arrested for this or have you forgotten that my boyfriend is a detective."

Ellie walks towards Maxie and says, "I realize I violated numerous professional policies, not to mention my personal code of ethics, but I sensed you were hiding something, and I was worried about Dante and Lulu and that baby. And when I get that feeling, it's like... I'm compelled by some unseen yet extremely powerful force. I had no choice but to follow my instincts."

Maxie then says, "No, you had a choice. You definitely had a choice to mind your own business and respect my privacy."

Ellie says, "Maxie! Respect for privacy is not more important than the health and well-being of an unborn child. I sensed something was amiss, and I was right. "

"I have your empirical evidence right here, in this baby bump. There's a real baby bumping around, if you would like to feel it." Maxie says as she points to her baby bump.

Ellie goes to her computer and says, "The facts are right here on the screen! Maxie, you miscarried on New Year's Eve, which must have resulted from the fall you took when that mysterious puppy made an unexpected visit to our apartment. I'm just saying. You fell and you lost the baby. And you've conspired with Dr. Westbourne to keep it a secret."

Maxie touches her stomach and says, "Okay. Then, uh, how do you explain this? And if you say it's a pillow, you better think again because I have sonograms and weird food cravings to prove it."

Ellie then says, "Well, I have to admit, I-I'm at a loss as to how you can still be pregnant."

Maxie walks to Ellie and says, "Well, let me enlighten you. I never had a miscarriage. I've been pregnant with the same baby since Dr. Westbourne implanted Dante and Lulu's embryo in me."

Ellie looks at her computer again and says, "No, the records clearly says…"

Maxie says, "The records must be someone else's, okay? Maybe you hacked into the wrong file."

Ellie looks at her computer screen and says, "No, that is not possible. The only way that this makes any sense is... oh, my God. I know what happened."

Maxie then says, "You think you know what's going on when I'm obviously still pregnant but my records say I'm not."

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "Uh, if you remember, I aided in the fertilization process. I introduced Dante's sperm to Lulu's eggs, thus creating three embryos. The first one Dr. Westbourne implanted into you, and the remaining two I froze, to be held in reserve. Clearly, you didn't want Dante and Lulu to know that you had lost the baby, so while they were away in turkey, you had Dr. Westbourne implant you with one of the remaining embryos."

Maxie says nervously, "That's completely crazy."

Ellie begins grabs her keys and heads towards the door and says, "Oh, is it?"

Maxie runs and blocks the front door while saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

Ellie says, "Well, I'm going to the lab, and I bet I know what I'll find."

Maxie then says, "No, Ellie! You can't...go to the lab."

Ellie walks up to Maxie and says, "Oh, and why don't you want me going to the lab? It's because I'm right, aren't I? I'm not gonna find two of Dante and Lulu's frozen embryos. I'm only gonna find one."

Maxie says, "No. They're both still there."

"I don't understand. Because you had a miscarriage, and you're still pregnant." Ellie says pointing to Maxie's baby bump.

"I had a miscarriage. And I'm pregnant. But I didn't get this way because of one of Dante and Lulu's embryos." Maxie explains.

Ellie then says, "What do you…what do you mean? And if you're gonna come up with another lie or another cover story, just don't bother."

Maxie finally says, "Ellie! This is not Dante and Lulu's child."

"The baby you're carrying isn't Dante and Lulu's?" Ellie asks.

Maxie walks over to the couch and says, "Well, you were half right. I did have a miscarriage... on New Year's Eve. I was gonna tell Dante and Lulu. I mean, I invited them over, and I planned out everything I was gonna say, and... after everything they've been through, I just couldn't disappoint them. So when they had to suddenly rush off to Turkey to rescue Luke, I thought, "This is the perfect solution," so I asked Dr. Westbourne to implant me with one of Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos."

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "But she wouldn't?"

Maxie says, "She couldn't. When she tested me to see if I was ready for the procedure, it turned out that... I didn't need to be implanted again because…"

Ellie then says, "Because you were already pregnant."

Maxie sighs and says, "Yeah."

"But not with Dante and Lulu's baby." Ellie says.

Maxie whispers, "No."

Ellie then says, "With Nathan's. Oh, my God. You're having Nathan's baby."

Maxie says, "Believe me… I was as shocked as you are now. And I really wish you weren't such a good detective, because if you hadn't kept digging, I mean, no one would have known. I really thought I had this whole thing under control."

Ellie then says shocked, "You mean... you were just keeping it a secret from Dante and Lulu?"

Maxie gets up and looks at Ellie and says, "Yeah."

Ellie then says, "They don't have a clue?"

"No." Maxie says.

"Neither does Nathan, does he?" Ellie asks.

Maxie then says, "No, Nathan does not know that I'm having his baby."

Ellie: Maxie... that is wrong. Nathan needs to know that especially since you two are dating now. You have just built your whole relationship on lies... and I have to tell him that he is going to be a father.

Ellie then grabs Maxie's phone off the couch.

Maxie goes up to Ellie and says in a panic, "Ellie, what are you doing?"

Ellie then says, "I'm calling Nathan. He needs to know the truth."

Maxie says, "No! Please, can we talk about this first?"

Ellie then says, "Maxie, there is nothing to talk about! You are carrying Nathan's baby, and you're keeping it from him! That is so wrong!"

Ellie walks away from Maxie as the phone starts to ring.

{Phone Conversation}

Nathan: Hey beautiful! Are you already missing me? I was literally just about to call you to check on you and the baby is everything okay?

Ellie: Detective West, listen it's me Ellie Trout. Um, I need to tell you something of the utmost importance.

Nathan: Ellie? What are you doing with Maxie's phone?

Ellie: I'm here with Maxie and I have something to tell you.

Nathan: Well this sounds serious.

Ellie: It couldn't be more serious. What I'm about to tell you is gonna change everything.

Maxie runs up to her and says, "No, no, no! No."

Maxie grabs the phone away from Ellie's ear and they begin struggling over the phone.

Ellie then says, "Maxie, give it back."

Maxie says, "No. Let go of the phone. Ellie, hang up. Hang up."

"No." Ellie says.

Ellie then says, "Oh, I will not!"

"Do you really think you should be fighting with a pregnant person? I already had one miscarriage." Maxie says.

{Phone Conversation}

Maxie: Nathan. It's Maxie.

Nathan: Maxie. Uh...what's going on? It sounded like the phone made its way through a wood chipper. Is everything alright over there?

Maxie: It's really windy outside. Probably a poor connection.

Nathan: Maxie, I'm right outside and the wind isn't even blowing now what is going on. Where's Ellie?

Maxie: She had to step out.

Nathan: In the middle of our phone conversation?

Maxie: She told me to tell you she would talk to you later.

Nathan: Well, I mean, that's weird, because she said she had something important to tell me.

Maxie: Well, I guess it could wait.

Nathan: Maxie?

Maxie: Yeah.

Nathan: Does this have something to do with what was in your medical records? Is there something wrong with Dante and Lulu's baby?

Maxie: What do you mean? What does any of this have to do with the baby?

Nathan: I just bumped into Spinelli out here on Pier 54 and he happened to let it slip that Ellie has been sneaking around hacking into your medical records because she believes something is wrong with the baby and she believe that you are not being honest about it. Maxie is that true?

Maxie: Nathan, I can explain that.

Nathan: Was she right? Is there something wrong with Dante and Lulu's baby and, for whatever reason, you feel responsible? Because, Maxie, if that's the truth, you have to tell Dante and Lulu the truth. I mean they are our friends, and they deserve to know. I will sit down with you and help you tell them the truth.

Maxie: Fine. Fine. You want to know what Ellie needed to tell you. She hacked into my medical records.

Nathan: What?

Maxie: Yeah. Ellie didn't know that I had already told you the truth and I might have threatened her and said that you were going to make sure that she rotted in a jail cell for a very long time. So she called you to admit to you that she broke the law and plead with you to go easy on her.

Nathan: And?

Maxie: And what?

Nathan: Look Maxie I'm not condoning her methods, but I'm curious. Did the she find anything?

Maxie: Oh, yeah. Ellie discovered that there was nothing wrong with this baby. And that this baby I am carrying is perfectly healthy.

Nathan: Well, that's wonderful news.

Maxie: Isn't it.

Nathan: Look, Maxie I know you are not happy with Ellie but throwing the book at her won't solve anything.

Maxie: Well, I was, uh, furious at first, but she knows she messed up, and she was a big enough person to admit it, so, in turn, I've let it go.

Nathan: Well, good I'm glad because getting worked up like this isn't good for you or the baby.

Maxie: Yeah, so, um, that's the really important thing that Ellie needed to tell you. I wanted you to hear it directly from her, but since you kept badgering me...

Nathan: You know, I'd actually like to hear from her as well just to make sure she knows what she did was against the law and so I truly know that the hatchet is truly buried, so when she gets back, could you have her give me a call?

Maxie: Not a problem, Nathan. Bye.

{End of Phone Conversation}

Ellie then says, "What are you doing?"

Maxie sits her phone down and says, "What does it look like?"

"That was a stall at best, Maxie. I'm telling Nathan the truth." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "Not until you hear me out first."

Ellie says, "Talk all you want, but even if I don't call Nathan , he's not gonna be away on police business forever. The father of your child will come home.

Maxie then says, "Don't call him that."

Ellie says, "Why, Maxie? That's what he is. Detective Nathan West is the father of your child. You know it. I know it. And Nathan deserves to know it, too, not to mention Dante and Lulu."

Maxie's phone begins to ring.

"That's him, isn't it? Think about it, Maxie. Yes, you can put off this conversation for now, but you can't put it off indefinitely."

"Watch me." Maxie says ignoring Nathan's call.

Maxie looks at Ellie and says, "You don't realize what this will do to Dante and Lulu after everything they've been through trying to conceive…to lose the baby now."

Ellie: They already lost it, Maxie, on New Year's Eve when you miscarried. And the baby that you're carrying isn't theirs. Now the baby Lulu is carrying is theirs."

Maxie then says, "Yes but the want this baby too and I can't take it away from them.

Ellie says, "No. The point is you're lying. And the supposed parents deserve to know that's not their baby."

Maxie then says, "Why ruin their dreams when we don't have to?"

Ellie says, "Because it is wrong."

"Dante and Lulu want a child, and I'm gonna give it to them. We all don't know what is going to happen with Lulu's pregnancy and at least I can give them this child." Maxie says.

"Maxie, you are supposed to be their friend." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "I am. I love them like they were my family. And that's not easy for me to say. I'm doing this because I love them. You know, on New Year's Eve, when I had that miscarriage, I thought it was over. The prospect of having to have the conversation with them …"Um, I'm sorry. I know you planned all your hopes and dreams on my uterus, but it seems it's as messed up as I am." No. No. That thought made me sick. And it made me do something colossally stupid."

Ellie says, "Like sleep with a complete stranger who is now your roommate turned boyfriend."

"But that mistake turned into a-a blessing, and I saw this perfect solution to a nightmare of a problem. I never thought that I would ever lay eyes on Nathan West again so I made this decision way before he came to town or before we even begun dating. Maxie says.

"Yes, Maxie but Nathan is here now and this guy is crazy about you. Maxie, look, I understand why your mind would go there. I-I truly do. Breaking someone's heart…it's a terrifying prospect, especially when that heart belongs to your best friend, but you have to understand that sometimes the right choices are the toughest ones. Dante and Lulu deserved to know the truth from the beginning. They still had other embryos. They could have found another surrogate, and they are expecting a child right now so no one would blame you for telling Nathan and everyone else the truth. A miracle happened and Lulu is pregnant, so please tell them the truth."

Maxie then says, "They are expecting this baby."

Ellie says, "They want a biological child."

Maxie then says, "Biology does not matter to Dante and Lulu."

"You are not, honestly, using that as a justification!" Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "You know, if I have to tell Dante and Lulu the truth about this child, that means I'm gonna have to tell Nathan, too. And you need to be honest with yourself. Do you want that anymore than I do?"

Ellie says, "Yes, Maxie I really do."

Maxie says, "When Nathan finds out that I'm carrying his child, he will be over the moon and when I convince him that I want to press criminal charges against you for hacking into my medicial records he will gladly agree since I am the other of his child. Are you really willing to risk jail?

Ellie gets nervous and says, "I'll take my chances."

"For someone who's so smart about molecules, you are crazy naive. When Nathan finds out I am the mother of his child, that will change everything. One thing you need to know is that Nathan hold integrity very high in his morals and what you did was completely and totally unethical and when he finds out that you did anything to upset me and his child he will make sure to throw the book at you personally." Maxie says.

Ellie says, "Maybe. But maybe not. But, Maxie, this isn't about me. It's about Nathan's right to know that that is his baby and Dante and Lulu's right to know that it's not theirs."

"I know this situation is complicated and messy." Maxie says as she quickly puts her hand on her stomach.

Ellie looks at her and says, "But?"

"Sorry, the baby just moved." Maxie says rubbing her stomach.

Ellie looks at her and says, "Just - just right now?"

Maxie start laughing and says, "At first, it was like a flutter, but now it's turned into this full-fledged roll. Do you want to feel it? Here."

Maxie grabs Ellie's hand and places it on her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Maxie asks.

Ellie then says, "Oh, my God. Yeah. That's definite movement. I can't imagine what it's like from the inside."

Ellie quickly moves her hand away from Maxie's stomach.

Maxie looks at her and says, "This baby is real, Ellie. I'm not trying to be mean or deceitful. I...honestly think that this will work."

"Not for Nathan." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "Yes. Yes. Even for Nathan. Look, I-I know he wants kids, but on his own terms, not right now, not when I'm not ready, and not when it's gonna cost Dante and Lulu everything. They're his friends, too. I really don't want to have to tell this child that he or she resulted from a one night stand.

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "I don't know, Maxie."

Maxie: I think you do. Nathan will want to be a father, so keeping this quiet is what's best for everyone. Dante, Lulu, Nathan, you, and this baby, but if you disagree with me, then, please, tell him.

Maxie phone starts to ring again…

Maxie picks up her phone and says, "It's him."

Ellie looks at the phone and says, "Damn you, Maxie."

Ellie gathers up all of the stuff and walks out of the front door slamming it.

Maxie touches her stomach and says, "Don't you worry baby everything is going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it."


	18. Chapter 18

Maxie comes in to the living room and looks at Ellie and says, "So, when Nathan gets here, are you gonna keep your mouth shut, or are you going to tell him this baby I'm carrying is his and not Dante and Lulu's?"

Ellie looks at Maxie and says, "As the child's biological father, he has the right to know."

Maxie says, "Have you thought about how badly this could misfire for you? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail because if you tell Nathan the truth I will make sure that happens? And have you thought about what it would do to Dante and Lulu to lose this baby after all they have been through? Dante and Lulu are in the middle of a crisis. Dante's wife doesn't even recognize him. She pregnant with his child but she doesn't even remember the love that came together for them to even conceive that child. Are you going to make him feel even worse by telling him that he is only going to have one child to be a father to? He has already invested so much into this child are you really going to take this away from him?"

They both hear a knock on the door and Maxie walks over to the front door.

They hear Dante say from the other side of the door.

"Maxie, it's Dante."

Maxie looks at Ellie and says, "Not one word."

Dante then says, "You in there? It's important."

Maxie opens the door and says, "Hey, come on in."

Dante comes in and says, "Hey."

Ellie looks at Dante and sighs.

Maxie looks at Dante and says, "What's up? How's Lulu?"

Dante sighs and says, "Pretty much the same. I think I made a little bit of progress yesterday, though."

"Is she starting to remember?" Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Sort of. We were at the Floating Rib. I was telling her how we met there, and it seemed like something was coming back to her, and then Milo walks in, and then whatever memory that was gone."

Maxie says, "Well, that sounds like progress."

"Right, right. So I want to take advantage of that. I think if she sees you now, it'll help nudge her in the right direction, especially when she sees how pregnant you are with our kid. Maybe it will help her make sense of being pregnant herself." Dante says.

Dante then says, "So, you come with me, come see her?"

Maxie grabs her purse and says, "Well, Connie gave me the morning off so I could go to my checkup, but if we hurry, we could see Lulu before my appointment. Come on. "

As Maxie and Dante heads towards the door Ellie says, "Detective Falconeri, wait!"

Dante says, "Ellie, is it important?"

Maxie gives Ellie a death glare.

Ellie then says, "I... I just wanted to say I hope Lulu recovers."

Maxie opens the door and grabs Dante arms and says, "Oh, great. Come on. Come on, Dante, let's go."

As they walks out the door the see Nathan.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Hey Nathan! We are kind of in a rush to go see Lulu but I will call you after my appointment and then maybe we can meet up and have a little lunch date before we both have to go back to work.

"I would love that you just take care of the little one and I will see you later." Nathan gives Maxie a quick peck and her and Dante head out the door.

Nathan looks at Ellie and says, "Is there a reason Maxie and Dante are in such a rush to go meet with Lulu."

Ellie looks at Nathan and says, "Um, no. They just wanted to see Lulu to try to jog her memory."

Nathan then says, "Well, I hope it works."

Ellie says, "Yeah, as do I."

Nathan walks to Ellie and says, "Well Ellie I'm glad you could come over because I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, but Detective West what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Nathan then says, "I want to talk to you about Maxie and the baby." *******************************************************************************

Maxie and Dante finally arrive to Milo's apartment and they knock on the door to be greeted with a shirtless Milo.

Dante looks at Milo and says, "What the hell is this?"

Maxie checks him out and says, "Hi, Milo. Nice abs. What you working on there, an eight-pack?"

Milo says, "Just doing a little…"

Dante cuts him off and says, "Dude, go put some freaking clothes on! You're in here with my wife, for crying out loud."

Milo rushes into the bathroom.

Lulu looks at Dante and says, "Dante..."

Dante then says, "Lulu, this is Maxie."

Maxie says, "Hi, Lulu. I'm Maxie, your best friend, although you do get mad at me sometimes."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Maxie. Right. Of course."

Dante then says, "You remember her?"

Lulu then says, "Um, no. Just what you told me... that, um... you're carrying the child that Dante says we want."

Maxie then touches her stomach and says, "Yeah. See? It's your baby in there, rolling around like it's running laps."

Dante says, "If…if I may?"

Dante takes Lulu's hand and places it on Maxie's stomach.

Nathan looks at Ellie and says, "Ellie you hacked into Maxie's personal medical records with the help of your boyfriend Spinelli no doubt. But Ellie what you did was illegal and could really have some serious consequences."

Ellie then says, "I was convinced that Maxie and Dr. Westbourne were hiding something. I thought there could be a serious problem with the baby. Everything I did was out of concern for both Maxie and the baby."

"Yeah but Ellie look at it this way you broke the law and Maxie's trust for nothing because you found that everything with the baby and Maxie is just fine right? The only positive outcome is that your suspicions can finally be put to rest. Dr. Westbourne and Maxie aren't hiding anything about her pregnancy." Nathan says.

Ellie looks at Nathan and says, "Yes, they are."

Lulu looks at Maxie's stomach and says, "It's moving. Ah! It just kicked. Wow."

Dante then says, "That's our baby, Lulu. We saw the baby's sonogram picture. I mean, it was really something else."

{Lulu's Flashback}

They are at General Hospital with Maxie for their first sonogram.

Dante: That's a strong heartbeat. I mean, that is a strong heartbeat, right?

Britt: Everything looks perfect.

Lulu: I can't believe this. That's our baby. You still think it looks like an alien?

Dante: Are you kidding me? That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's a little part of you and me."

{End of Flashback}

Dante then says, "We heard the baby's heartbeat that day. It was the most amazing sound we'd ever heard. It was one of the greatest moments of our life together."

Lulu takes her hand off of Maxie's stomach as she stares off."

Dante says, "What is it? What is it? Something's coming back, right?"

Lulu nods at Dante and says, "Yeah."

Milo comes out and says, "I am dressed now, so it is all good."

Dante gets frustrated and says, "Milo, did anyone ever tell you you have the worst timing ever? "

"You know, I don't know if I'm remembering it, or maybe I'm just imagining what you're describing. I'm not sure." Lulu says.

Maxie says, "I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to my doctor's appointment?"

Lulu looks at her and says, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. You guys were doing it all the time, and maybe if you're at the place where you saw the sonogram for the first time, you'll remember something." Maxie says.

Dante says, "Come on, let's go. We'll check it out. If it's too much trouble or difficult for you, I'll bring you back."

Lulu then says, "Okay let's go see how that baby is doing."

And they all walk out of Milo's apartment and head to General Hospital.

Nathan looks at Ellie and says, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby's healthy, but Maxie and Dr. Westbourne are definitely keeping a secret." Ellie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "But yesterday when we talked on the phone you told me that you searched Maxie's medical records and found nothing wrong with her or the baby."

Ellie sighs and says, "Not true. I most definitely found something amiss."

"Is there a problem with the baby?" Nathan asks.

Ellie then says, "Yes."

Nathan then says, "Well, what is it? What's wrong with the baby?

Ellie says, "Maxie had a miscarriage."

Nathan looks at her and says, "A miscarriage? But...that makes no sense that can't be right."

Ellie then says, "Detective West it's true. Maxie lost Dante and Lulu's baby."

Nathan then says, Maxie can't have lost the baby. I just saw her. She's as pregnant as ever. Plus we are dating and I know for a fact that she is not faking it that baby is real trust me."

Ellie says, "No. No. Maxie's truly pregnant."

"Ellie, what are you saying?" Nathan asks.

Ellie then says, "She's pregnant again with a new baby…a different one."

"Okay. So, she lost one baby, and now she's pregnant again. How? I mean, whose baby is she carrying?" Nathan asks.

Maxie walks through the hallway of General Hospital and says, "Here we are, the place of so many unforgettable memories."

Lulu says, "Maxie, I've already been to this hospital, and it didn't bring back any memories. I wish that I could especially since I am pregnant and you are having our baby too and I really don't want both of these kids to have a mother who doesn't remember them."

"Right. Let's remember we're not here to pressure Lulu into remembering anything. We just want to include you in the process of caring for Maxie and our child." Dante says.

Lulu then looks at Maxie and says, "That is so surreal."

Dante says, "Which part?"

Lulu says, "All of it. But mostly the idea that the baby Maxie's carrying is really... mine. I mean at least with this child right here I know that it's mine I am carrying it."

Dante looks at his phone and then says, "This is the station. Excuse me."

When Dante walks away Maxie says, "So, is anything coming to you about me or the baby?"

Lulu says, "I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I get the feeling that forgetting you is no easy task."

"Well, I take that as a compliment. Once upon a time, you wouldn't have minded not knowing me." Maxie says touching her baby bump.

Lulu looks at Maxie's stomach and says, "Well, listen, whatever happened between us in the past, it must be long dead and buried. I mean, a person doesn't just offer to be someone's surrogate without one of those unbreakable bonds of friendship."

Maxie then says, "It's really no big deal."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Oh, come on! It doesn't get much bigger. I mean, you must have worried that you were making the wrong decision."

"Why would I? You're my best friend." Maxie asks.

Lulu says, "Thank you, but, Maxie, carrying my baby for me? Didn't you worry that you would get attached to it, that you might not be able to give it up?"

Before Maxie can answer Lulu a nurse comes up to them and says, "I'm sorry, but Dr. Westbourne's a little delayed, but in the meantime, Maxie, I see you have new insurance."

Maxie opens her purse and says, "Oh, yes, I do. And I should have it right... oh, you know what? I don't think I have it with me."

Lulu then says, "Oh, you know, we should probably reschedule."

Dante says, "No, I think it's fine, right?"

Maxie then says, "Oh, don't be silly. We have plenty of time. She just said Dr. Westbourne was running late, so I will just run home, grab my insurance card, and be back in a jiff. No harm, no foul."

Maxie then walks towards the elevator and gets on.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Ellie, I know this is upsetting, but... please tell me…whose baby is Maxie carrying? I think I might know who the father is but I just need you to confirm it."

Ellie looks at Nathan and wants to tell the truth but she thinks about Maxie's warning to her.

Ellie then says, "The baby... the baby is Dante and Lulu's."

Nathan says, "Okay. Well, I thought the big secret was that she lost their baby. Ellie I am really confused here."

"She did. But...Dante and Lulu still had two viable embryos preserved in the lab, and so when they left to go to turkey to look for Lulu's father, Maxie convinced Dr. Westbourne to implant her with a second embryo, and it worked. So, Maxie was pregnant again by the time Dante and Lulu returned home. Nathan, please say something." Ellie says.

"Well I just can't believe Maxie would do something like that. Well, I guess it does explain Maxie's recent strange behavior I mean she was furious when she found out about you hacking her medical records and of course there was yesterday's episode with the phone when she wouldn't let you talk to me." Nathan says.

"Maxie... you know, she blamed herself for the miscarriage, and so she didn't want anyone to know, especially Dante and Lulu." Ellie says.

Maxie gets off the elevator at General Hospital and sees Dante and Lulu and she walks up to them with her insurance card and says, "Found it. Turns out I just left it in my car, so I didn't have to go all the way home. How lucky is that?"

The nurse walks up and says, "The doctor's ready for you folks."

Maxie then says, "Oh, great. Shall we?"

Dante says, "Okay, just one minute, please? Lulu, talk to me."

Lulu looks away from him and says, "Dante, the doctor's waiting."

Dante then says, "I know you remembered something. I saw it, okay? I know."

Lulu looks away from him and says, "It was nothing. I'm sorry. It was nothing."

Lulu then walks away and heads to the exam room.

Ellie then says, "I guess Maxie somehow convinced Dr. Westbourne to keep it a secret. I think she thought that telling them would cause unnecessary heartache. And what difference does it make, anyway, right? I mean, Dante and Lulu are gonna get their baby."

Nathan then says, I suppose that's true. I just wish Maxie had told me about this then sitting around holding this in all this time."

Ellie looks at him and says, Detective West please promise me you will keep this a secret."

"I promise I'm going to talk to Maxie but I will keep it a secret." Nathan says.

Ellie then gets up and says, "I should get going but remember not to be too hard on Maxie even though what she is doing is wrong her heart is in the right place."

"I will keep that in mind Ellie. Bye."

Ellie walks out of the front door.

An hour later Maxie comes home and finds Nathan sitting on the couch in the dark.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "How was your checkup?"

Maxie looks at him and says, "Fine. Everything with this baby is right on track."

"Well that is good." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Is something wrong?"

Nathan stands up and says, "Yeah, Maxie why have you been lying to me?"

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Nathan I don't know what you are talking about."

"Maxie! Ellie already told me everything. I know you had a miscarriage and that you are pregnant again because you had Dr. Westbourne implant you with another one of Dante and Lulu's embryo's."

Maxie breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Oh I see. Look, Nathan I never wanted to lie to you but I just didn't want you to look down on me or judge me for what I did. I really care about you and I don't want to do anything to mess things up with you and I seem to have a real talent for messing up things that are good in my life."

"Maxie, I may not agree with you lying but I get it your heart is in the right place you just want to give our friends a baby and I get that. Nothing you do or say could scare me off Maxie. I am going to keep this secret and I am not going to tell anyone. I love you Maxie Jones and nothing you do could ever mess things up with me.

Maxie looks up at Nathan and says, "Nathan I love you too!"

Nathan leans in and kisses Maxie passionately.

Maxie the quickly pulls away.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Is everything okay?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Yeah the baby is kicking."

Maxie grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

"Oh my god! Maxie that is incredible the baby is really kicking up a storm in there." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Not to ruin the moment but I am really hungry. Can we go out to lunch now?

Nathan then says, "Yeah sure just let me get changed and then we can go."

Nathan heads down the hallway to his room go change his clothes.

Maxie hears her phone ring so she reaches in her purse and answers her phone.

Maxie says, "Hello?"

Ellie then says, "Maxie..."

Maxie says, "Yeah."

"I had a realization today." Ellie says.

"And?" Maxie asks.

"And I understand. Telling Nathan the truth about your baby would be a disaster for everyone." Ellie says.

Maxie then says, "Really."

Ellie says, "Your secret's safe with me."

Maxie then hangs up the phone.

Nathan comes into the living room and says, "You ready to go?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Yes let's go."

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and they head out the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

Maxie is at General Hospital and walks into an exam room to see Doctor Westbourne in a wheelchair.

Maxie sits down her purse and says, "What happened to you? Did you hurt your other leg?"

"No. But you need to find a new doctor." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "What? No way. As long as you're my doctor, you have to keep all my secrets."

Britt says, "Well, now neither of us has a choice."

"Why?" Maxie asks.

Britt says, "I've been ordered to go on bed rest for my baby's health. I'm moving in with Patrick."

"You are gonna move in with Patrick? Seriously?" Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Is that so surprising?"

Maxie says, "Well, yeah."

"Well, this is his child, too. And my condition requires bed rest. When Patrick heard I couldn't take care of myself, he offered me his home." Britt says.

Maxie says, "And he is gonna be there?"

"Yes. Of course, Maxie. I mean, the point is I can't be alone."

Maxie walks over to Britt and says, "You're really that helpless?"

"Well, I wouldn't be so helpless if I wasn't still recovering from a broken leg that your father gave me." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "There was no proof that my father was involved. And even if he was, you were blackmailing me to do horrible things to Sabrina."

"Oh, you can dial back the guilt. I mean, Sabrina obviously didn't suffer any permanent harm." Britt says.

Maxie then says, "I just can't believe that Patrick is gonna let you live with him and Emma. Emma hates you."

Britt then says, "You could pretend to be happy for me."

Maxie gives her a strange look and says, "I could?"

"I haven't told a soul that the baby you're passing off as Dante and Lulu's really belongs to you and Nathan." Britt says.

Maxie says, "I'm grateful that you're keeping the secret about my baby."

Britt smiles and says, "I'm a woman of my word. Dante and Lulu will never know the truth from me."

Maxie then says, "Thank you."

Britt grabs her IPad and says, "I'll even fudge your records, so your new doctor won't know that's really your own child that you're carrying."

"I'm not worried about you or my new doctor. I'm worried about Ellie Trout. She found out this baby belongs to me and Nathan. Remember when you caught Ellie Trout trying to access my medical records? Well, she figured out how to do it, and she found out that I had a miscarriage." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "That's violation of hospital policy. I could get her fired."

"No, don't." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Now I don't feel so bad not giving her that promotion."

Maxie says, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's not important. Um, so why did you tell Ellie that it was Nathan's baby?" Britt asks.

Maxie then says, "Well, I had to. She accused me of stealing one of Dante and Lulu's embryos to get myself pregnant again."

"So?" Britt says.

"So she was gonna check and see if another one was missing." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "And so now it's all out in the open?"

"Well, not exactly. I convinced Ellie that Dante and Lulu would be devastated if they found out this baby wasn't theirs." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Well, that's generous of Ellie."

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "Trust me, it had nothing to do with generosity."

"Ellie didn't agree to keep my secret out of the goodness of her heart. I-I convinced her that if Nathan found out this baby belonged to him, that I would convince him to arrest her for breaking into my personal medical records and that she would spend the rest of her life in jail. And she knows that Nathan would do anything to protect me and his unborn child." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "But wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean Ellie would be out of the way and you and Nathan could become a happy little family with your child."

Maxie then says, "Not if it means hurting my best friend and her husband. I'm not like you. Not anymore. I don't trample on other people to get the man that I want."

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "You and Ellie are giving Dante and Lulu a baby that isn't theirs, and you're criticizing me? At least I'm really carrying Patrick's baby."

Britt starts rolling out the exam room and says, Oh and if your, uh, new ob-gyn does any genetic testing, game over. You lose."

Britt then leaves the exam room.

Maxie grabs her purse and storms out of the exam room and bumps right into Spinelli.

Maxie looks up and says, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Spinelli then says, "Maxie. Uh, salutations. Wait, a-are you okay? I trust nothing's amiss with the baby."

Maxie touches her stomach and says, "I'm fine. Oh, uh, we're fine. I-I had to see Dr. Westbourne. She's taking a leave of absence - some complications to her pregnancy."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. But nonetheless, I've come here to confront her about an inexplicable decision to pass over Ellie for a promotion she justly deserves." Spinelli says.

"Oh, well, the explanation is simple. Dr. Westbourne's a bitch." Maxie says.

Spinelli then says, "Right. Succinctly put. I-is she inside?"

"No, she's gone. I should go, too. I need to talk to Dante about getting a new doctor." Maxie says.

Spinelli says, "Oh. Uh, right. That explains your earlier preoccupation. I mean how are you gonna keep your future doctor from discovering the truth?"

Maxie gives him a weird look and says, "Truth about what?"

Spinelli then says, 'Well, about the baby."

Maxie then says, "Oh. What truth about the baby?"

"Maxie, I know - that - I know that you had a miscarriage and you didn't want to tell Dante and Lulu, so you tried to get Doctor Westbourne to implant you with one of Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos to get pregnant again. But she couldn't do the procedure because you were already pregnant with your dashing detective's offspring." Spinelli says.

Maxie then says, "Ellie promised she wasn't gonna say anything."

"Of course Ellie told me. I'm her boyfriend. We don't keep secrets from each other." Spinelli says.

Maxie looks at Spinelli and says, "Well Spinelli this is my secret to keep and all I have to say is that you and your little nerd of a girlfriend both better keep your mouths shut. I am not going to lose Nathan. I can't he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you are not about to ruin my relationship."

"Yes but don't you think it would be wise to tell him now and maybe you two can work past this but if you continue to keep this secret you may end up losing him forever." Spinelli says.

"I can't do that Spinelli I won't cause Dante and Lulu unnecessary pain." Maxie says.

Spinelli looks at her and says, "Maxie you are causing them unnecessary pain whether you mean to or not. Lulu is pregnant now and she is actually carrying their child and it is okay for you to tell them the truth because in the end they are going to have a child. Maxie what you are doing to them is just cruel whether you mean to be or not it is cruel you are letting them fall in love with a child that isn't even theirs. And Nathan seems to care a great deal about you flaws and all and you are keeping him from his child I have seen the way he is with you and this child he is becoming attached to it and I think you are too."

Maxie then yells, "Will you just stop? I am not getting attached to this child okay I can't! I am giving this baby to Dante and Lulu and all I need is for you and your girlfriend to keep your mouths shut."

"Fine Maximista I will keep your secret but just know that the truth will come and will have to deal with the consequences." Spinelli says.

Nathan then walks up to Maxie and Spinelli and says, "Hey Maxie is everything okay? What is going on here?"

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Nothing. Spinelli is just upset about Ellie being passed up for a promotion is all and he was just ranting."

Nathan looks at Spinelli.

Spinelli then says, "Yes that is right now if you two will excuse me I need to get back to Ellie. Maxie just think about what I said."

Spinelli then walks away.

Nathan turns to Maxie and says, "What did he mean by that?"

"Oh he just was telling me that he thinks I have too much on my plate with this pregnancy and with being back at Crimson and everything. Spinelli thinks that I need to work less hours for the sake of this pregnancy." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well I can't blame him for that I mean you have been working a lot, but I know that you are doing everything necessary to make sure that this child is born healthy."

"Yes, Nathan everything I am doing is for this baby." Maxie says.

"Well I actually came to find you because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch?" Nathan says.

Maxie smiles at him and says, "I would love to but I have to go find Dante and see about finding a new doctor."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well why don't we go to lunch and then we can go find Dante after."

Maxie looks at him and says, "I think that sounds perfect. Can we go to Kelly's this baby has been craving a BLT?"

Nathan smiles at her and says, "Yes let's go."

Maxie and Nathan get on the elevator and then they head to lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Maxie is at General Hospital she walks up to Patrick and clears her throat and says, "I think we can agree that I'm the selfish one in our extended family. I mean, I hold the monopoly on making stupid, self-destructive decisions, so I have to ask…what are you thinking?"

Patrick looks at Maxie and says, "Well, I'm thinking you're in the ER in an agitated state. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I have an appointment with my new O.B. Since Britt told me she's taking medical leave and moving in with you." Maxie says.

"That's actually not what happened." Patrick says.

Maxie cuts him off and says, "Yes, fine, she's carrying your child, but have the baby rabies made you crazy, too? You can't put that monster next to Emma."

Patrick looks at her and says, "I didn't."

Maxie then says, "You didn't."

"No, I didn't. She's not moving in with me. She moved in with Sabrina." Patrick says and then he walks to the nurse's station.

Maxie follows Patrick and says, "How could you sic Britt on poor, defenseless Sabrina?"

Patrick turns to Maxie and says, "Okay, Sabrina is not defenseless."

"For someone who was such a player back in the day, you really are clueless about women." Maxie says.

"I never said I knew what I was doing." Patrick says as he begins walking away.

Maxie grabs Patrick's arm and says, "Let me lay it out for you, okay? Sabrina seems like a kind, loyal individual, who's nobly standing by you, even though you stupidly and let's be honest, recklessly impregnated Dr. Evil."

Patrick looks at Maxie surprised and says, "Whoa. Dr. Evil?"

"The Britch? Wicked witch of the Westbourne? The list goes on." Maxie says.

"Really?" Patrick says surprised.

"And the crazy part is, those are names are accurate. The woman is diabolical." Maxie says.

Patrick then says, "Okay, hold on a second, Maxie. Now, look, Britt is going through a health crisis right now. Somebody had to make sure that her and the baby are okay. My first impulse was to have her move in with me."

Maxie gets upset and says, "Unbelievable! That woman can't be in proximity with Emma."

Patrick then says, "I know that. And Sabrina agreed, which is why she's taking one for the team. Look, I'm not crazy about this situation, but we're gonna give it a shot. And if it doesn't work, then we'll... I don't know, but we'll try something else."

"I hope you know how lucky you are. I can count on one finger the amount of women who would let their boyfriend's crazy ex move into their home." Maxie says.

Patrick looks at Maxie and says, "I know how lucky I am to have Sabrina."

"You know, I didn't think anyone would be good enough for you after Robin, but Sabrina might just come close, and I think Robin might even approve, so just... don't mess it up, okay?" Maxie says.

Patrick looks at Maxie and says, "I'll do my damnedest. Come here."

Patrick pulls Maxie into a hug.

"And speaking of Robin's approval... she would be very proud of what you're doing for Dante and Lulu. I can't think of anything more selfless." Patrick says when they pull away from their hug.

Maxie starts walking away and says, "Don't give me too much credit. It's almost always a mistake. The last thing I am is a model of benevolence."

Patrick follows her and says, "Well, I don't know about that. I think you've changed. You're an amazing person."

Maxie puts her arms out and says, "Oh, Patrick, stop. Right now."

"Wow. See? Look at that. You're even modest. Look, Maxie, I know this is a difficult situation. It takes a ton of commitment. Are you sorry that you became a surrogate for Dante and Lulu?"

"I'm only sorry for this baby that I'm carrying. Dante and Lulu wanted a family so much when Lulu was herself, but now she doesn't even remember Dante, much less love him. So when this baby is born, it'll already be down one parent, and I know what that's like. It's the last thing I wanted for this child. Just doesn't seem fair. That's all. Plus I keep thinking about Lulu's pregnancy Dante is going to be left alone with two babies and I know that it is going to be a stressful situation for him." Maxie says.

"Well, maybe it's not fair, but I promise you, this baby's not gonna want for love. And neither is the one that Lulu is carrying."

Maxie looks down and says, "I hope so."

Patrick says, "Both of these babies are gonna get a ton of love from Dante and his family, from Lulu's family, and from you. I have faith in you, Maxie. You're not gonna let neither one of these babies down. And, plus, Spencers they have a way of surviving. If anybody's gonna come back from this, it's gonna be Lulu."

"Thanks Patrick well I better get going but make sure to give Emma my love." Maxie says as she walks down the hall.

Maxie walks down the hall to see Dante and Olivia hugging Lulu.

"What's going on? You guys look like you just won the lottery." Maxie says.

Olivia looks at Maxie and says, "Even better."

"What could be better than winning the lottery?" Maxie asks.

Olivia then says, "Well, I'll tell you what. We got our Lulu back."

Maxie then says, "For real?"

"Uh, Kate's latte must be a medium, extra hot, light foam, nonfat. If two designers call at once, Kate is not available for either of them, and the designer most recently on the cover gets the first call back. The first assistant…" Lulu says.

Maxie cuts her off and runs and gives her a hug while saying, "Lulu! It's really you!"

Lulu then says, "Oh! I remember everything, especially the fact that you still haven't returned my red Cartullo sling-backs."

Maxie gets a guilty look on her face and says, "You said those looked better on me."

"Maxie, I'm kidding. You can keep them." Lulu says.

"Seriously?" Maxie asks.

"Yes. I think it's a fair trade, considering. Pretty soon you're gonna be giving me a baby." Lulu says.

Maxie touches her stomach and says, "Oh, right, the baby."

"I cannot believe how much I've missed. How have you survived without me monitoring everything you eat and how long you sleep and whether you're getting an appropriate amount of stress-relieving exercise." Lulu says.

Olivia then says, "Not to worry. Not to worry. This baby is doing great. Better than great."

"Maxie's taken really good care of our baby." Dante says.

"And it's gonna be okay now that his or her mother is back. I was starting to worry that you had buyer's remorse." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "How could I forget my own child?"

"Hey, it's just a temporary setback, okay? So, what happened? Did you just, like, wake up this morning and remember everything?" Maxie says.

"No, it started last night on the haunted star. Oh, my God." Lulu says.

Dante walks to Lulu and says, "Lulu, what?"

Olivia then says, "What's wrong?"

Lulu then says, "I just remembered something. Something horrible."

"What's wrong?" Olivia says.

Dante says, "What is it? Something to do with Stavros?"

Lulu looks at Dante and says, "Franco."

Dante then says, "Franco? Franco's dead."

"No, he is the one that I rented the haunted star to last night." Lulu says.

Dante looks at her confused and says, "What are you talking about?"

Maxie then says, "No, it's true. After you and Lulu left, the monitors that he had installed switched on, and this video collage of Jason started. And then the lights went out and turned back on, and Franco was standing there."

"What, some kind of performance-art piece like he did at the museum?" Dante asks.

"Yeah, except this time he was there to set the record straight." Maxie says.

"Oh. How? He talk about how he tortured everybody?" Dante says.

Maxie then says, "Not everything Franco did was what it seemed. I mean, he was trying to mess with Jason, so he went after people that Jason loved, but they were never supposed to actually get hurt."

"Did you believe that?" Lulu asks.

"No matter what Franco's intentions, people did get hurt. Hello, you were taped to a chair that was wired with explosives." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "I can't believe I sat around talking to that freak. I rented him the boat."

Dante says, "Someone called this in, obviously, right?"

Maxie then says, "Yeah, Nathan was there with me so he took him in right after Sam knocked him out cold."

Dante then says, "I'm going to call Nathan and see if I can get an update.

After a few minutes Dante hangs up the phone and says, "Nathan says Franco's in custody."

"Oh, thank God. Thank God. So, now that that's all out of the way, can we all just agree to please never speak that sick freak's name again?" Olivia says.

Lulu says, "Yeah, I am fine with that."

"Me too." Maxie says.

"Oh, good, because we need to celebrate. You guys, we got so much to be thankful for. We're so lucky. We got our Lulu back, and pretty soon we're gonna be welcoming my new grandbaby or I should say grandbabies into the world." Olivia says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Yes and part of it is thanks to Maxie."

Maxie looks back and Lulu and just smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

Lulu is sitting at home when she hears a knock on the door.

Lulu gets up to answers the door and smiles when she sees Maxie.

Lulu then says, "I'm so glad you came over. It feels like ages since we've been alone together."

Maxie comes in and says, "Enough of that. Tell me I smell Chinese food."

Lulu laughs and then says, "Spare ribs, dumplings, the works."

Maxie says, "Oh, well, move aside. I'm eating for two, and I'm enjoying it."

Maxie walks over to the couch and takes a seat.

Lulu walks over to the couch and says, "It's quite the change from the girl who lived four months on black coffee and protein bars."

Maxie looks at Lulu and says, "Priorities, Lulu. I want to make sure this baby comes out healthy. And it's a good thing I feel that way, because look at how huge I'm getting."

Lulu takes a seat and says, "You look wonderful. Plus don't worry because I am right there with you I swear I didn't want to believe that I actually was carrying a child but my stomach keeps getting bigger and that is what makes it real. Well that and the fact that this baby keep kicking me in the ribs. Maxie you are literally glowing. I know that's a cliché, but in your case, it's true."

Maxie groans while looking down at her stomach and says, "I had no idea a pregnancy was gonna be like...this."

Lulu places her hand on Maxie's stomach and says, "Oh. Hi. Little widget is gonna be here soon. I can't wait to see if it looks like a Spencer or a Falconeri. Or maybe we will get lucky and one baby will look like a Spencer and the other will look like a Falconeri."

Maxie and Lulu begin eating the Chinese food takeout.

After about 30 minutes both pregnant women are laid out on the couch with their hands on their very full stomachs.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Is there anymore sweet-and-sour chicken left?"

Maxie begins to laugh and says, "I'm sorry. I think there's only a pineapple chunk."

Lulu then says, "Okay, I have to order more for Dante. He's gonna be starving when he gets home."

Maxie then says, "When's that gonna be?"

"I don't know. Could be 10 minutes. Could be all night. He got a call that there was a shooting. He ran out without getting the details." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yeah I know what you mean Nathan got that same call and he ran out of the door so quick I couldn't even ask him what time he was going to be home."

Lulu smiles and says, "So I know I have been a little out of the loop lately but what is going on between you and Nathan? You two seem to be really close for roommates. What is going on with the two of you Maxie?"

Maxie then says, "Well if you must know Nathan and I are dating we became official the night of the Nurse's Ball. He is amazing Lulu I actually can see myself having a real future with him. I feel like this is my first mature relationship Lulu and he is amazing about this whole pregnancy thing."

"I knew it! I told Dante that I saw something special between you and Nathan and know you two are actually together that is amazing. Maxie the fact that you are already planning a future with Nathan is great I think you may actually be in love with him. And it's an added bonus that he is supportive of this pregnancy I mean I know that even when I'm not around someone is taking care of both you and the baby." Lulu says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Okay now that I am all caught up on you love life. Tell me what does your fortune say?"

Maxie opens her cookie and looks at it and says, "Um… nothing."

Lulu then says, "What? Can't say nothing. Let me see."

Lulu grabs Maxie's fortune and says, "Soon the truth will come out."

"The truth. What does that mean?" Lulu asks.

Maxie says, "I don't know. That's why I said nothing. Um, what does yours say?"

"Uh, let's see. "Something of yours may be lost to you forever." Lulu says.

Maxie hold her stomach and sits up while saying, "Oh, my God."

Lulu says, "Okay, that is a really depressing fortune. That's weird, right?"

"Not that weird. I think I know what it means." Maxie says.

Lulu sits up and says, "Something of mine might be lost to me forever. What?"

Maxie picks up her purse and says, "Well, your fortune said something may be lost to you forever, the operative word being "may," so..."

Maxie pulls a pair of red pumps out of her purse and says, "Here you go."

Lulu gets excited and says, "My red shoes!"

"Yeah, the ones that you mentioned to me when you got your memory back. I borrowed those from you on Memorial Day over a year ago." Maxie says.

"You know I was just teasing you. You love these shoes. You don't have to do this." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "I wanted to. I'm trying to be a better friend to you. I felt like I might have lost you forever."

Lulu looks at her and says, "It's really sweet, Maxie."

"Besides, they're so 2012." Maxie says.

Lulu hugs the shoes and says, "Oh! Well, I still love them."

Maxie laughs and says, "If you want to know the truth, my feet are getting so swollen, I can almost not wear heels anymore."

Lulu: Oh, Maxie trust me I am right there with you. Oh, I guess we know what the cookie meant about the truth coming out."

Maxie let's out a nervous laugh and says, "Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

Maxie is in the living room of her apartment and she puts on some piano classical music.

Maxie feels the baby kick and says, "Oh. You like that song, don't you, baby? Was that a little pirouette? 'Cause it felt like it."

Maxie gasps and says, "Ooh. Why don't we ease up with the slow dance? It's one thing to dance before you can walk, but to dance before you're born... I guess I have to respect your ambition. You are Mommy's tiny dancer.

Maxie turns around and sees Spinelli standing in her doorway and says, "Oh."

Spinelli smiles at Maxie and says, "You're becoming attached to the baby, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm attached to this baby. I'm carrying it inside of me. It's literally attached to me. Do you have some sort of problem with that?: Maxie says.

Spinelli then says, "Of course not."

They hear a knock on the door.

Maxie walks to the door and says, "You know, Spinelli, Ellie's doesn't live here anymore, so, why are you here?"

Maxie opens the door to Mac.

Mac smiles and says, "Hi, Maxie."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Where's Mom? "

Mac then says, "Felicia's running late, so I thought I'd come over…"

Maxie cuts him off and says, "Oh, so, if the minister's running late or the caterer or the florist, you're just gonna be okay with that? I don't think so."

Mac looks at her confused and says, "Maxie, what's wrong?"

Maxie walks over to her couch and grabs some folders and says, "Since Mom couldn't be bothered to show up, could you please give her this? I made one for each of you. Pay close attention to the timetable on page three."

Maxie walks Mac towards the door.

Mac turns to Maxie and says, "Maxie, what's going on? This tantrum you're having has nothing to do with the wedding. Are you okay? Is our baby okay?"

"This baby is not ours, okay? It actually has nothing to do with either of us. Now, do you want to get married or not?" Maxie says.

Mac looks at her and says, "Of course."

Maxie then opens her door and says, "Great. You know what you need to do. Now do it."

Mac says, "Listen, you know, when you calm down, we're gonna talk about this."

Maxie slams the door in his face.

Maxie turns around to see that Spinelli is giving her a look.

"What?" Maxie says.

Maxie walks over to her couch and begins to work on details for Mac and Felicia's wedding.

Spinelli then says, "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

"You didn't." Maxie says looking through the notebook in front of her.

Spinelli takes a seat next to her and says, "I think I did."

Maxie then says, "Well, you are wrong."

"Maxie, when I came in, you were...you were swaying and cooing sweetly with the baby, but after I spoke, you became snappish with me and you were downright mean to Mac." Spinelli says.

"Well, he'll get over it, and so should you." Maxie says as she throws her notebook on the table and gets up from the couch.

"Look, I just want to say that I understand how difficult this must be. This baby started as a favor to two beloved friends, but now it's no longer just an idea. I mean, he or she is a child that you feel growing, moving inside of you. I mean, you've identified which music they respond to. Every day, the child becomes more and more real, as does the fact that in three short months, you'll have to hand that child over to Dante and Lulu." Spinelli says.

Maxie then says, "Of course, I'm giving this baby to Dante and Lulu. That's part of the surrogacy process."

Spinelli looks at Maxie and says, "Well, no. I know. And I know how much you want to give Dante and Lulu this child. I mean, look at the lengths you went to after you miscarried the first embryo…convincing Dr. Westbourne to keep quiet about the fact that the child you are carrying actually belongs to you and your dashing detective. You have been so concerned for their happiness that you did haven't told them or Nathan the truth. I will admit at first I had a problem with that subterfuge, but I...I understand. It just demonstrates how much you want Dante and Lulu to have this child and the lengths that you would go to make good on that commitment."

Maxie sighs and says, "Spinelli, what's your point?"

"My point is, Maxie... I care about you, and I worry about you, and now, what I worry most about is that you're falling in love with this child. I mean, not that I blame you. If I were in your position, I'm positive I'd feel the same way. Apologies. My concern for you got the better of me. Your feelings about this baby are your own. It's really none of my business but it is Nathan's.

Maxie then says, "Look Spinelli I know this is Nathan's business. I mean this baby is a big part of him and you're not wrong. I am growing more attached to this baby every day and I think it's because I am falling in love with Nathan and this baby is part of him. Spinelli am I doing the right thing by keeping this secret?

They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Maxie walks over and opens the door to Dante and Lulu.

Lulu comes in and gives Maxie a hug and says, "Hey, there, Baby-mama."

"Hey, how's little Rocco or Juliet doing?" Dante says.

Lulu then says, "Ohh, pretty soon, we are gonna get to see you face-to-face."

"Yeah, I have to warn you. It's a dancer." Maxie says as she points to her stomach.

Dante laughs and says, "Or a soccer player."

Lulu touches Maxie's stomach and says, "Yeah. What do you think, little one? Are you ready to go to the doctor's appointment?"

Dante then says, "Yeah. Yeah, Mommy and Daddy take you to the doctor, get you all checked out."

Maxie says, "Okay, well, let's get going, then."

Maxie and Dante walk out of the door.

Lulu turns around and says, "Oh, sorry, Spinelli. We'll talk soon."

"Yes, I await our reunion with breathless anticipation." Spinelli says.

After 30 minutes Maxie, Dante, and Lulu make it to General Hospital.

Lulu says to Dante, "I'm sorry. You are not more excited for this ultrasound than I am. It's actually not humanly possible."

Dante then says, "Are you kidding me? This is the third trimester. This baby no longer looks like a garbanzo bean."

Lulu then says, "I know! It's gonna look like our baby. We are gonna know what that little person growing inside of you really looks like."

Maxie looks sad and says, "Right."

"Are you okay?" Lulu asks Maxie.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "Please don't. You know that I can tell when something's wrong, and something's definitely wrong. Did something happen between you and Spinelli?"

Maxie walks over to the waiting area and says, "What do you mean? No, nothing happened between me and Spinelli. Why would you even think that?"

Lulu then says, "I sensed a little tension when we picked you up."

"That was just Spinelli being Spinelli." Maxie says.

"Did he say something to upset you?" Lulu asks.

Maxie begins thinking back on the conversation she just had with Spinelli.

Lulu then says, "Maxie. You can tell me. What did Spinelli say?"

"You want me to tell you what Spinelli said to me?" Maxie says.

Dante steps in and says, "Hey, remember we said we'd give Maxie her space and not try and micromanage her life?"

Lulu sighs and says, "I'm not trying to manage Maxie. I just thought that maybe she needed to talk."

Dante then says, "I don't know if she does, and what she talks about with Spinelli isn't really our business, okay?"

"Okay, we were best friends long before you were our surrogate, which means that we listen to each other, and we help if we can, and if something's bothering you, I just want you to be able to tell me." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "I appreciate that, Lulu. I really do. I-it's just…"

Dante says, "Look, she's got a complicated relationship going on with Spinelli, right? Now that she has moved on with Nathan and they are living together. It's probably weird."

Maxie looks at Dante and says, "That's very insightful, Dante and sensitive, not that I think you're insensitive."

Lulu then says, "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't even realize."

"No, don't worry about it, okay? It's all gonna be fine. Just...talking to Spinelli reminded me of the situation we're all in. That's it."

Maxie gets called back for her appointment and they all head to the exam room.

Maxie lays on the table and says, "I hope it's okay that Dante and Lulu are here. Dr. Westbourne allowed it."

Dr. Chu puts some gel on Maxie's stomach and says, "Oh, I was happy to take your case when Dr. Westbourne went on medical leave. She assured me that you were a close-knit group and that you're all very excited about this baby."

Lulu smiles and says, "That would be an understatement."

Dr. Chu begins moving the wand around on Maxie's stomach and says, "You're in the third trimester, so before you know it, your baby will be here. What do you say we have a look?"

They all turn to the screen and hears the baby's heart beating.

Dr. Chu says, "And that is the baby's heartbeat."

Dante looks at Lulu and says, "Wow. Do you ever get tired of hearing that sound?"

Lulu smiles and says, "That is not possible."

Dr. Chu then says, "It's a good, strong heartbeat. Lungs are developing nicely, and, um...let's see. Okay. Before we go any further, I should ask you, do you know the baby's sex?"

Dante says, "Well, Lulu here didn't want to know."

Lulu turns to him and says, "Actually, um... I think I changed my mind."

"Are you serious? Now you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dante says.

Lulu smiles and says, "Yeah, it seems as good a time as any. We're here."

"You're sure? I mean, you made a pretty huge deal about wanting to be surprised." Dante says.

"Yes, I did, but I started thinking about all the stuff that we have to do to get ready for the baby, and I'm excited …slightly overwhelmed. It would be easier if we know if we're having a girl or a boy." Lulu says.

Dante then says, "All right. No argument from me, okay?"

Lulu smiles and says, "Okay."

"What are we waiting for?" Dante asks.

Lulu then looks at Maxie and says, "Oh, uh, Maxie, you're all right with this?"

Maxie looks at Lulu confused and says, "Me?"

"Yeah. You are the one carrying our baby. You're as much a part of this as we are." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "It's your baby. I just want what's best for the three of you."

Dante then says, "Okay, Doc. So, what are we having a boy or a girl?"

After 10 minutes Dante and Lulu step out of the room and Maxie finishes getting dress.

Dr. Chu looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie, is everything okay?"

Maxie then smiles and says, "I'm fine. Um... I'm just processing everything. I'm having a girl."

Maxie walks out of the exam room and pulls out her phone and looks at a picture of her and Nathan.

Maxie then says to herself, "I have to tell you the truth I can't keep the secret about our little girl a secret anymore."

Maxie then walks to the elevator and decides to go home and wait for Nathan.


	23. Chapter 23

Maxie is at Crimson sitting at her desk editing a spread for the magazine.

 _"Why not hit the spa for mother-daughter mani-pedis, or head out to lunch rocking matching frocks. Whatever you do, get out there and spend that quality time together, but make sure you are dressed in the latest fashions together."_

Maxie looks at the screen and sees a picture of her with a baby and says, "Oh, my God."

Maxie shuts her laptop.

Maxie then says, "No. No, you did not see that. You couldn't have."

Maxie sighs and opens her computer again and says, "See? There's nothing there. I am really losing it."

Connie yells from her office, "Maxie! Where are you?! Get in here!"

Maxie gets up from her desk and walks into Connie's office and says, "You bellowed?"

Connie looks at her computer and says, "I don't see a copy of the layout in my in-box. Don't tell me you haven't finished checking the copy of the mother-daughter issue."

"The thing you gave me an hour ago?" Maxie asks.

Connie then says, "Yes. You should have gotten it to me in 20 minutes. What's happening with you? You used to be so efficient. Is it the pregnancy hormones? And when is that baby due, anyway? I hope it's tomorrow."

"Actually..." Maxie says.

Connie gets up from her desk with a banana in her hand and walks over to Maxie and says, "And what is the meaning of this?"

"A banana?" Maxie says.

"No, it's not a banana. It used to be a banana. And you should go back to the deli and get me another one hopefully one that wasn't picked during your first trimester." Connie says as she goes to sit back down at her desk.

Maxie looks at her and says, "You're in a mood."

Connie then says, "I'm always in a mood."

"Yeah, but this tops your high standards." Maxie says.

"Well, you'd be in a bad mood, too, Maxie, if another woman was moving in on the love of your life." Connie says.

Maxie peels the banana and says, "Do you want to talk about it? Might make you feel better."

Connie then says, "No, you wouldn't understand, Maxie."

"I wouldn't understand what it's like to have a woman swoop in and steal the love of your life?"

Maxie takes a bite of the banana and says, "Of course, I would. That happened to me! When I finally realized that I was in love with Spinelli, who pops into the picture? Ellie."

Maxie takes a seat and Connie says, "Hello. We were on me."

Maxie then says, "Right. Sorry. So, you mentioned the love of your life. I assume we're talking about Sonny."

Connie looks at her and says, "Yeah."

Maxie continues eating the banana and says, "So who's this hussy who's swooping in and stealing him from under you?"

"The woman I'm talking about is my cousin, not to mention my best friend." Connie says.

Maxie looks shocked and says, "Olivia is the man-stealing hussy? She's moving in on Sonny?"

"No, I don't know that for sure, but it's possible." Connie says.

"That's terrible. How could she do that to you?" Maxie says.

Connie says, "Well, in all fairness, I shouldn't be upset."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Well why not?"

Connie looks at Maxie and says, "Because it's my own fault.I had to end my relationship with Sonny for the sake of my mental health. But now that I see Sonny and Olivia getting closer... it's very upsetting, and I have no right to feel that way, because I'm the one that gave Sonny up."

Maxie gets up from her chair and says, "Yeah, but you said you're not even sure that something is going on between Sonny and Olivia."

Connie says, "That's right. But proximity leads to opportunity."

Maxie then says, "Proximity?"

"Yes. Olivia moved in with Sonny while she's recuperating from the gunshot wound." Connie says.

Maxie holds her stomach and takes a seat and then says, "Wow. She's living with him?"

"It's just for now. And she asked me pointblank she said, "Does it bother you?" And she said, "If there's any chance that this isn't okay with you, tell me, say the word," and I couldn't say it. Because I gave Sonny up. That was my choice. And I have to live with that. Right?" Connie says.

Maxie then says, "Wrong! Majorly wrong. Like, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life" wrong. Okay. I need to tell you something. Now, it may appear that I'm talking about myself. But if you just bear with me, you'll see that I'm talking about you and the terrible mistake that I think you're making."

Maxie gets up and closes Connie's office door.

Connie looks at Maxie and says, "Go on."

"Spinelli has been in love with me for years. We even had a non-wedding because the real wedding didn't work out. He knew I wasn't ready. Deep down, he knew I was doubting my love for him. So after we broke up, you know, Spinelli was still around to help me, to care about me. I knew he was pining for me, but... I would not let myself get back together with him. I-I gave myself a million reasons why we would never work out. And then one day I realized how stupid all of those reasons were. Because, of course, I loved Spinelli. But to tell you the truth I am glad that Spinelli turned me down because it brought me Nathan and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Nathan gets me better than anyone else ever has. He makes me a better person. And most importantly, he makes me happy. If I were in your situation and another woman was moving in on my man I would take action and show him how much he means to me." Maxie says.

Connie gets up from her desk and says, "A little make that a lot of what you just said can apply to me and Sonny."

Maxie then says, "My point is if you still love Sonny and you think that there's a window of opportunity, whatever you do, don't wait. Because from what I've just heard, if you don't make your move soon, Sonny could end up with your best friend, Olivia."

"Wait...I might have given you some incredibly bad advice. What if you go back to Sonny and you end up losing your marbles again, and I have to work for the boss from hell or worse...the felon in animal prints?" Maxie says.

"Well, I have the same fear, Maxie, but I've been around Sonny for a while now, and nothing's happened. I mean, so there's no reason to think that it could... happen. What if I'm wrong?" Connie says.

Maxie then says, "Maybe you should go see your doctor again."

Connie then says, "Yeah, he told me to stay away from Sonny."

"He could surprise you and tell you that it's safe to go back." Maxie says.

"Guess I could talk to him and see what he says." Connie says.

"Whatever you do, don't wait." Maxie says as she walks out of Connie's office.

Connie leaves the office to go talk to her doctor.

Maxie is sitting at her desk working on her spread again. " _Cute gear. Mother-daughter activities. Matching dresses."_

Maxie touches her stomach and says, "Ooh. What was that? Are you doing somersaults in there? I guess you don't like those matching dresses, either. It's okay. Mommy's here."

Lulu walks off the elevator and says, "Maxie?"

Maxie turns around and get up from her chair and says, "Lulu. What are you doing here? Did you want to go in the sample room?"

Lulu then says, "Did I just hear you right? It sounded like you said "Mommy's here" to the baby."

Maxie then says, "I did. I saw you coming."

"How? You had your back to me." Lulu says.

Maxie walks over to her desk and says, "Um, I use this little mirror so that Connie can't sneak up on me."

"Oh. That is a good idea." Lulu says.

"Yeah, totally." Maxie says.

Maxie then says, "So, what's up?"

Lulu says, "I came to take you to dinner."

Maxie then says, "Tonight?"

"I need a favor. And I realize that carrying my child for me is pretty much the biggest favor ever, but this one will be fun. Sort of fun." Lulu says.

"A fun favor. What is it?" Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "Dante and I can't decide on a name for the baby, so I was hoping you could help."

Maxie looks at her and says, "You want me to name your daughter?"

"Well, why not? You're creative. You have amazing style. You always know what's trending without falling into the clichés, and Frankly, I get the feeling you've probably already come up with the perfect name." Lulu says.

Maxie sits down at her desk and takes a deep breathe.

"See? I knew it. What is it?" Lulu asks.

Maxie then says, "Lulu, this is your child."

"Yeah, and she is going to end up Mildred Rocco Falconeri, so please tell me this absolutely perfect name you thought of." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at a picture on her desk and hands it to Lulu and says, "Georgie."

Lulu looks at the picture of Maxie and her sister and says, "Maxie, you want to name the baby after your sister? That's beautiful."

"Georgie was so smart and funny. I mean, people never knew how funny she really was because I got all the attention, but she always made me laugh. She was kind and compassionate, completely honest. She gave great advice, but she didn't judge me when I did the opposite. She was so smart and always got straight A's, but she wasn't a nerd. She was incredibly loyal to the people that she loved. I just feel like Georgie's the type of daughter that any mother would want to have." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "That's true. I want my baby girl to be all of those things. I would be honored to name her after your sister, but...Maxie, this wouldn't be fair to you."

Maxie looks confused and says, "What do you mean?"

"Because this baby belongs to me and Dante. You need to save "Georgie" for the day you have a smart, funny, kind, honest child of your own."

Maxie looks at Lulu guilty and says, "Lulu, I need to tell you something."

Lulu gives her a serious look and says, "Maxie? What is it? What do you have to tell me?"

Maxie stands up and says, "Lulu..."

Connie comes into Crimson and interrupts Maxie and says, "Maxie? Oh, good. You're still here. I need your advice. "

Lulu then says, "In case you didn't notice, we're kind of in the middle of something. Not to mention that Maxie is not on the clock. I was about to take her out to dinner."

Connie then walks up to Lulu and says, "Lulu, it's very nice to see you, but in my office, I'm the clock, so I need you to take a hike."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. This is a very important matter, so could you go? Sooner?" Connie says.

"I'm not your assistant anymore, so you can't just order me around, and just so we're clear, Maxie is not your indentured servant, either." Lulu says.

Connie then says, "Okay. You're right. You're right. You can help Maxie help me."

"Do what?" Lulu says.

Connie smiles and says, "Get back together with Sonny."

Maxie stands by Lulu and says, "I thought we talked about this. I thought you were scared to get back together with Sonny, because you might fall off the deep end, and you were going to talk to your doctor first."

"I did. I spoke with my doctor. We discussed it." Connie says.

Maxie then says, "Oh, yeah? What did he say...that it was okay for you to go back, and you won't split off into another alter again?"

"Well, not exactly." Connie says.

Connie then says, "Sonny Corinthos is the love of my life. I hate living without him, and I'm not gonna let him slip away, because my shrink can't guarantee I'm gonna fall apart again."

Connie walks into her office.

Maxie walks with Lulu into Connie's office and she says, "Is that what he said?"

"Well, he said that my mental health isn't exactly 100%. However, he did say that I have spent time around Sonny without fragmenting, so there's no reason why I can't start thinking about getting Sonny back." Connie says.

Lulu then says, "It just sounds like he was saying to proceed with caution."

"Exactly. Take it slow." Maxie says.

Connie then says, "Ugh. Oh, who asked you girls, anyway? I'm gonna go get Sonny back right now."

Connie then walks into the lobby area.

"Wait. You already made up your mind?" Lulu asks.

Connie looks at them and says, "Duh."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Then why are we here?"

"Why do you think? I need you to help me pick out something to wear." Connie says.

They help Connie choose something to wear and then begin cleaning up the office.

"Are you ready for dinner? I feel like we've earned something fried and covered with cheese." Lulu says.

"Uh, can I take a rain check? I still have to pick up all this stuff and organize her e-mails and her calendar." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "You don't have her calendar ready?"

Maxie then says, "No, no, and the more the baby moves, the slower I go."

Lulu then says, "Okay, sit down. Tell me what to do."

"Lulu, honestly, it's easier if I just do it myself." Maxie says.

Lulu helps Maxie organize the rack of dress and says, "Okay, but I'm going to hold you to this rain check, okay?"

"Absolutely, and we'll, uh, brainstorm and find the perfect baby name." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "Hey, um, what were you gonna tell me before Connie walked in?"

"Just that you were right. I should probably save my sister's name for when I have a baby of my own."

Lulu looks at her and says, "It'll happen. You are gonna have a Georgie that is all yours."

Lulu hugs Maxie and then she grabs her purse and leaves.

Maxie takes a seat at her desk and rubs her stomach and says, "But you are mine."

Maxie then hears a buzzer sound come from her office phone.

Maxie gets up walks to Connie's office and says, "What the... oh. Connie, how did you get past me? I didn't even see you come in."

Maxie then sees her sister turn around in Connie's office chair.

"Georgie?" Maxie says.

Georgie smiles and says, "Hey, sis. Long time, no see."

Georgie gets up and walks towards Maxie.

"You're dead." Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "That still bothers me. I should have known better than to text the wrong person."

"Why am I seeing you? Am I sick again? Am I dying?" Maxie says.

"Not at all. You are alive and kicking and making a royal mess of things, which is why I came." Georgie says.

"What are you talking about? I'm handling things fine. Look at my office... my great view, tasteful appointments..." Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "And it's your boss's. Your desk is out there, which you only got..."

Maxie cuts her off and says, "This will be my office one day."

"Not if you don't get your act together. Maxie, I'm not here because everything's going so great for you. I'm worried about your choices." Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "I happen to make great choices."

"Ha! This coming from the girl who slept with Franco." Georgie says.

Maxie walks out of Connie's office and goes out to her desk area.

Georgie follows her and says, "I've been watching you, Maxie, and you've seriously got me worried."

"Yeah, well, you're always worried. "Maxie, your heart. Maxie, that guy. Maxie, those heels." Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "Maxie, your baby."

Maxie freezes in place and says, "If you've been watching me this whole time, you would know that I started this situation with the best intentions. I wanted to do something good, something selfless, something like you might do, and, yeah, I made some huge mistakes that spiraled out of control, but I'm handling it."

Georgie walks over to Maxie and says, "Maxie, you are so not handling it. You are doing nothing to distance yourself from your daughter. In fact, the closer you get to giving birth, the deeper your bond grows."

Maxie looks at her scared and says, "I'm not bonding with her. I don't bond, period. We bonded as sisters, because you were so amazing, you didn't give me a choice."

Georgie then says, "And your daughter's not amazing? You talk to her. You sing to her like a mother would."

"I'm not her mother." Maxie says.

"Yes. Yes, you are. That little girl growing inside of you is your flesh and blood. It's my flesh and blood. It's Nathan's flesh and blood. He's the father. Don't you think he has a right to know?" Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "You sound like Ellie."

"Ellie Trout?" Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "You know her?"

"Oh, I know about a lot of things." Georgie says.

Maxie says, "Okay, well, how about you give me some insight I can actually use? Spring 2014... What's trending?"

Georgie then says, "We're talking about Nathan and how Ellie thinks he deserves to know the truth."

Maxie walks away and says, "I don't want to talk about that spindly ginger."

Georgie follows behind her and says, "She's not spindly. She's smart, pretty, geeky, perfect for Spinelli, which is why I hate her."

Maxie then says, "You too?"

"I admit it...I wasn't over my crush on Spinelli when it was my time to go, but [If Ellie makes him happy, then who am I to complain? It's not like I really have a chance with him, anyway. But we are getting sidetracked here we were talking about Nathan. Maxie he is a great guy and he is perfect for you. Nathan deserves a good life, and Maxie him and his ex-girlfriend broke up because she couldn't see herself having a family with him." Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "I know Nathan wants a child someday."

"And only if he knew he had one growing inside of you right now. You should saw how he reacted when he found out you were having a girl... he lit up." Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "What are you talking about?"

"He actually had a conversation with Dante and Lulu where he told them that no daughter of his would date until the age of 30. Does that sound like someone we know?" Georgie says.

Maxie laughs and says, "Mac."

Georgie laughs and says, "Only the greatest father in the universe. Nathan would be a really good father... if only you weren't taking his daughter away from him."

Maxie then says, "Georgie, it's not that simple. I can't give Nathan this baby without taking it away from Dante and Lulu. We can't just make this about DNA."

"I'm not making it about anything. She is your daughter, and you feel it. You love her more every day." Georgie says.

"Okay, fine. The baby is mine, but... where does that leave Dante and Lulu? I don't know if you were watching from heaven when this whole thing started, but when Dante and Lulu decided to have a family, they went after it with everything they had, and when Lulu realized she couldn't carry a child of her own, she was devastated. And I get that Lulu is actually pregnant now with her own child but anything could happen with her pregnancy and she already love this baby so much." Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "You were trying to help."

"Yeah, shocking, I know." Maxie says.

Georgie says, "Not shocking. I'm your sister, remember? Even if I wasn't on a pass from the other side, I still know you better than anyone. You try so hard to make the people you love happy. You're doing it now with this baby. You're just...you're going about it the wrong way."

Maxie and Georgie both sit down at her desk.

"I volunteered to be Dante and Lulu's surrogate. It might be a mistake, but it's too late now. I'm pregnant with a baby that they think is theirs... a baby that they have been longing for and planning for... not me. What kind of person? What kind of friend would I be if I took that away from them? That would destroy Lulu." Maxie says.

"Not as destroyed as you'll be once you give birth to your daughter, only to hand her over to be raised by Lulu and Dante." Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "I know it's not gonna be easy to give this baby to Dante and Lulu, but I have to. I will."

Maxie gets up and walks away from Georgie.

Georgie walks up behind her and says, "Are you sure?"

"What's my alternative? To tell them I've decided not to...tell them why? Tell them I lost their baby months ago, and I have been lying to them, passing off my daughter as their own, letting them invest and fall in love? I'm supposed to just rip their hearts out with a few weeks left to go?" Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "Won't it be worse if it all comes out after the baby is born?"

Maxie begins to cry and says, "Are you saying I have to tell them?"

"No, Maxie, I'm not telling you what to do. Only you can figure that out." Georgie says.

Maxie then says, "No, you're so much better at figuring things out than I am."

"I'm sorry that I can't be there to hold you when you do decide." Georgie says.

Maxie hugs Georgie and says, "I miss you, Georgie."

Georgie smiles and says, "I know. I miss you, too."

Maxie then says, "It's not fair. Why can't you be here? I need you."

Maxie and Georgie pull out from their hug.

Georgie looks at Maxie and says, "You have me, Maxie. I'm always with you...maybe not right next to you, but I'm always in your heart."

Maxie sniffles and pulls a tissue out of the box when she turns around Georgie is gone.

Maxie decides to pull herself together and then she finishes organizing the office so she can go home to Nathan.


	24. Chapter 24

Nathan returns home from the station to see that Maxie isn't home from work yet. Nathan goes to sit down on the couch as he waits for Maxie when there is a knock on the door.

Nathan gets up to answer the door and is surprised to see that it is Ellie Trout at the door.

"Ellie well this a surprise. Maxie isn't here if that is who you are looking for." Nathan says.

"Actually Detective West I am here to see you there is something of the upmost importance that I have to tell you." Ellie says.

"Well come on in Ellie." Nathan says.

Ellie comes in and looks at Nathan and says, "I just want to start off by saying that I am so sorry that I haven't told you this sooner and to be completely honest I thought Maxie would have cracked and told you by now. But Damien and I decided that we can't keep this secret any longer and that you deserve to know the truth."

"Ellie what do you know about Maxie?" Nathan asks.

"Detective West, Maxie has been keeping a secret from you." Ellie says.

"Okay first Ellie you can call me Nathan. And what do you mean Maxie is keeping a secret from me?" Nathan says.

"Maxie has been keeping this secret from you for months now and you deserve to know the truth before things go any further with the two of you. When I do tell you this just keep in mind that Maxie's heart was in the right place." Ellie says.

"I saw you and Maxie talking yesterday after her appointment with Doctor Chu. I finally thought Maxie was going to tell you the truth but then you got called away to the station and she still didn't tell you the truth, so I had a discussion with Damien and we both decided that it would be best to tell you since it seems Maxie is never going to tell you the truth." Ellie says.

Nathan looks at Ellie and says, "But that is the thing Maxie did tell me what she needed to tell me she said that she loved me and I said it back and then she said she had something else to tell me but I figured out that she just wanted to tell me the baby's gender."

Ellie then says, "But... Nathan, that's not the truth. It's something much bigger than that and it has to do with Maxie and that baby she is carrying.

"Do you care to explain that because I am confused?" Nathan says.

Ellie looks at Nathan and says, "Maxie's been lying to you... about the baby."

"If you're talking about the miscarriage and what happened after, I'm not sure there's anything left to say about that. Yeah, it's true. She didn't tell me herself, but...I know that she got pregnant again by implanting one of Dante and Lulu's other embryos. I admit what she did was wrong and sneaky but she just didn't want to cause unnecessary pain to Dante and Lulu." Nathan says.

"Right, I-I know. Nathan, that's not exactly what happened. I have to tell you the truth about the baby." Ellie says.

Nathan then says, "Look Ellie I know that I am Maxie's boyfriend but don't you think that you should be having this conversation with Dante and Lulu. I still don't see how Dante and Lulu's baby has anything to do with me."

"That's just it, Nathan. That little girl Maxie is carrying isn't Dante and Lulu's daughter. She's yours." Ellie says.

Nathan looks at her shocked and says, "I-I'm sorry. What?"

Ellie takes a deep breath and says, "She's...yours. That baby is...yours."

"Mine? No, she isn't." Nathan says.

"Yes, she is. That little girl that you have come to love and who you have felt move and kick in Maxie's stomach is yours. Yours and Maxie's." Ellie says.

"Ellie, I-I realize that I've been focused on Maxie filling in for Dante at appointments and feeling the baby kick and move. Yes, I have overstepped a little, and you're right to point that out, but I'm not delusional. As much as I wish it were true I don't think that adorable little child that Maxie is carrying is mine." Nathan says.

"Nathan, please, just listen to me. I'm not speaking metaphorically about this child being yours. I'm talking empirically, scientifically, biologically. Maxie lost Dante and Lulu's baby. And the baby that she has been carrying this entire time...is yours."

Nathan looks at her and says, "But that's not possible."

"Yes, it is possible. Don't you remember what happened on New Year's Eve? Damian, you had intercourse with Maxie. And she conceived your baby." Ellie says.

"Yes, on new year's eve, Maxie and I, we met at a bar and we had a little bit too much to drink and then we went back to my place and we were…" Nathan says.

Ellie then says, "You were together."

"Ellie you told me that she worked with Dr. Westbourne and that Dr. Westbourne implanted a second of Dante and Lulu's embryos so that Maxie would not have to tell them that they lost the first." Nathan says

"I know what I told you. And that was Maxie's plan, but...when she approached Dr. Westbourne, they discovered that Maxie was already pregnant... with your baby." Ellie says.

Spinelli: So there was no implantation, then? Because she... oh my god. She is pregnant with my daughter. That little baby that Maxie is carrying is mine? Ellie, I've never felt anything like this. Never. It's…"

Ellie then says, "It's huge."

"It's incredible. It's beyond my comprehension. I always wanted to be a father and now it is actually happening. Why didn't Maxie tell me?" Nathan says.

"She was determined for you never to know. She didn't tell a soul. The only people who were in on the secret were herself and Dr. Westbourne." Ellie says.

"And, apparently, you. You told me it was Dante and Lulu's baby." Nathan says.

Ellie then says, "I'm sorry. I lied."

"Why? Why would you lie to me? How could you not tell me that Maxie was carrying my child?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan, I wanted to so bad. But Maxie begged me not to say anything. She was ashamed that she lost the first baby, and she was so afraid of disappointing Dante and Lulu. They were so invested in the baby. She told me they'd be devastated, and I believed her. Plus Maxie threatened to press charges against me for hacking into her personal medical records. So I collaborated with Maxie to keep it a secret." Ellie says.

"Ellie, I get you barely know me but why would you not tell me that I had a child?!" Nathan yells.

Ellie then says, "I'm sorry!"

"You know what I am getting angry at the wrong person I should be yelling at Maxie not you." Nathan says.

"For what it is worth Maxie thought she was doing the right things." Ellie says.

"The right thing would have been for her to tell me the truth." Nathan says.

"Well I'm really sorry for any part I played in this and I'm going to get going. Nathan just don't be too hard on Maxie she does truly love you and she wants a future with you." Ellie says.

Once Ellie leaves he sits down on the couch and begins processing all of the information that he was just given he was going to be a father to a little girl and the woman that he loves has been lying to him for months.

After an hour Maxie walks into their apartment and she sees Nathan sitting on the couch looking to be deep in thought.

"Nathan are you okay?" Maxie asks.

"Well Maxie I was just fine and then I came home and had an interesting visitor. I got a visit for Ellie Trout today and she had some interesting to tell me today."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "I know everything Maxie I know how you had a miscarriage on New Year's Eve and then you came into that bar where you met me and then we got drunk and I took you back to my place where we had sex. Then I wanted to have a relationship with you but you turned me down and came back here. You went to Doctor Westbourne and tried to get implanted with another one of Dante and Lulu's embryos but of course Doctor Westbourne couldn't implant you because you were already pregnant with my child! I come to this town and we begin to date and you let me fall in love with you and you have been lying to me this whole time. And don't you dare try to insult my intelligence and tell me that I have it all wrong because I know the truth."

Maxie looks up and Nathan and says, "You're confused. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Ellie told me the truth... finally." Nathan says

Maxie then says, "I don't know what you think you know…"

"That story you... confessed... about after the miscarriage, how you used one of Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos? That was a total lie. The truth is even worse that you were intending to steal an embryo, but you didn't have to, because you were already pregnant." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Nathan."

"I slept with you because I was having a bad night and I had a really bad year. And I think that I actually fell for you that night I saw the true Maxie that night the woman who was funny and carefree and even though I could tell that you were flawed and misguided I still wanted to get to know you. Eve though you were trying to put on a brave face that night I could tell that underneath you were dealing with some pain that night and I was glad that we could forget about our pain even if it was just for a couple of hours. However misguided our drunken tryst was that night, we conceived a child! A child! And you've known all these months! And all these months, you've lied to Dante and Lulu, and allowed them to believe that this baby our child, that beautiful, little girl that you are carrying is theirs! H-how?! No, please! Please! Make me understand, because right now, it is beyond my capacity. Maxie, how could you watch them? How could you watch them fall more and more in love with a child that wasn't theirs? And how could you do this to me?" Nathan says.

Maxie then says, Nathan, please. You have to understand. I wanted to give Dante and Lulu a babytheir baby. I promised them that I could do it. And they didn't trust me at first, because Lulu thought I was too irresponsible, too unreliable. But she changed her mind! She trusted me to carry their baby. I was terrified that I was gonna make a mistake! Well, when I finally found out I was pregnant, I thought I could relax, that everything would be okay. I should've taken better care of myself, better care of that baby, but then that damn dog came and I tripped! I had a miscarriage! I couldn't let Dante and Lulu down. I wanted to fix things before they came back from looking for Luke in Europe. I was desperate to get pregnant again. And then... uh, when Dr. Westbourne told me I already was pregnant…"

"With my child!" Nathan says.

"You have to know that my first instinct was to tell you! I called you that day! You didn't answer so I knew that you had to be happy in your life back in Manhattan I thought that you were happy so I decided to deal with this on my own. When you finally came here to town I didn't know how to tell you plus I really didn't know how you felt about me I didn't want you to feel guilty and that you would have to stay with me just because I was pregnant with your child. So I decided that we should get to know each other and date." Maxie says.

"Yeah, but I was lacking some pretty important information!" Nathan says.

"I couldn't ruin your life Nathan. I had jerked you around on New Year's Eve you asked me to start a relationship and I shot you down. You were finally happy and I thought that you would just forget about me. I never thought that you would come here to Port Charles. When you moved here to Port Charles we barely knew each other. How could I drop a bombshell that you had given me a child? I couldn't do that! And I couldn't let Dante and Lulu down. So when they came back from Europe... I told them that their baby was fine. Nobody was ever supposed to know the truth. Maxie says.

"Well, now I do." Nathan says.

"I know now that I have a child on the way. That little girl that you are carrying is ours! Yours and mine! She is alive and well and kicking up a storm she is a part of me! And that is a life-altering truth, and there is no way of un-knowing it!" Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I never meant to put you through this."

"Wait, this can't be a total shock to you, Maxie! You must've realized that, at some point, I might find out! How did you think that was gonna work?! How did you think that would play out?!"

Maxie then says, "I don't know. I thought that I…"

Nathan cuts her off and says, "You know, whatever you thought... you were wrong. Your plan, Maxie, isn't working. You are attached to this baby and she isn't even born yet. Of course you are, as am I! Your body is telling you that you are her mother! And as for me... ...just knowing... that I have a child on the way...something that I was beginning to think would never happen is inspiring. And then to see her sonograms and to feel her move when we are just sitting here talking to her. Maxie, she's beautiful. And we made her! Maxie I feel like you are my soulmate. My first true love... who loved me in return.

Maxie then says, "Nathan, please.

"Did you really think... that you could give our baby to Dante and Lulu, and there would just be no consequences?!" Nathan yells.

"Nathan this whole situation got out of hand and I didn't know how to handle it." Maxie says.

"Okay. Well when Lulu returned and you found out she was pregnant why didn't you tell the truth then. I mean of course it would have been hard but they have a baby so why are you still letting them fall deeper and deeper in love with our baby." Nathan says.

"Maxie tell them the truth so we can be a family with our baby. I want you to tell our friends the truth I can sit go with you to their place and we can sit them down and explain everything to them. They already have a baby so I don't think they will be too upset. They might be upset at first but I think we own them the truth." Nathan says.

"Nathan I can't they love this baby and I can't let them down." Maxie says.

"Dammit Maxie you are not going to give my child away. I will tell Dante and Lulu myself but I am not going to let you give my child away." Nathan says.

"Nathan look I don't know what you want me to do?" Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "I wanted you to say that you were finally going to tell the truth. I sat here thinking that if you actually told the truth to Dante and Lulu then maybe I could have moved passed you lying to me. But I can't just sit here and let you give my child away. I love you so much Maxie but I can't let you give our child away."

"I think I need a breather from this Maxie I just can't be here right now." Nathan says.

"What does that mean?" Maxie asks.

"It means I am taking a break from Port Charles right now and I am going to go back home to Manhattan to visit with my mother for a couple of days." Nathan says.

"No Nathan please don't leave me alone! My father already left and abandoned me yet again I can't have you abandon me too!" Maxie says.

"Maxie this is not a permanent arrangement I just need to step away from this situation right now." Nathan says.

Nathan goes to his room and grabs his duffle bag and then he walks back to the living room.

Maxie walks over to him and says, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, Maxie I feel it is for the best?" Nathan says.

Nathan drops his bag on the floor and pulls Maxie into a hug.

"Maxie I love you but I need to take some time away to clear my head." Nathan says.

Nathan pulls away and then he leans down to Maxie's stomach and gives it a kiss.

"You be good for your mommy little girl. I love you so much." Nathan says.

Nathan kisses Maxie on her cheek and then says, "Bye, Maxie I will see you in a couple of days."

Once Nathan walks out of the door Maxie breaks down crying.


	25. Chapter 25

It has been a couple of days since Nathan left Maxie and she was really starting to mix his presence around the apartment. Maxie had tried calling Nathan every day since he left but she sadly couldn't get him to answer the phone.

Dante and Lulu had been over a couple of times to check up on Maxie but the one person she wanted to see and talk to just wasn't answering her phone calls. Maxie was really starting to feel guilty about letting Dante and Lulu fall in love with her daughter especially since they had found out that Lulu was having a boy. Dante and Lulu were so excited for both of these babies and they were making all these plans and the guilt was really starting to get to Maxie.

Maxie is in the living room of her apartment and she picks up a picture of her and Nathan off the table and says, "Nathan I miss you so much there has got to be a way for me to make things right between us. I love you so much I can't believe that I have messed things up between us so badly… actually I can because that is what I do best is royally screw things up."

Maxie then looks at the picture of her and Georgie and says, "Georgie I know that I told you that I would try to make things right but I just can't do it. This whole situation has taken on a life of its own. I know Nathan wants me to tell the truth so that we can raise this little girl together but I just can't break Dante and Lulu's hearts."

"I just wish Nathan would talk to me he always knows how to help me make the right decision." Maxie says.

Maxie feels the baby kick and she places her hand on her stomach.

"I know little girl you miss your daddy well trust me I miss him too. Don't worry baby I am going to make things right between us again."

Maxie sits on the couch and then picks up her phone to try to call Nathan again.

As the phone starts ringing Maxie says, "Come on Nathan pick up I just need to hear your voice."

Maxie was about to hang up when all of a sudden she hears Nathan's voice say, "Hello."

Maxie takes a deep breath and says, "Nathan, I'm so glad you answered I miss you so much."

"Maxie I miss you too. So what made you call?" Nathan says.

"Well Nathan I was thinking a lot about you and our situation and I just wanted to talk to you about it." Maxie says.

"Alright well have you finally decided to tell the truth to our friends like you should have done the moment you found out that you were pregnant with my child?"

"Nathan the situation is very complicated. Dante and Lulu have fallen in love with this little girl and they are making all of these plans for our little girl and their son and it's just hard for me to tell them the truth."

"So instead of telling the truth you want me to just come back to Port Charles and pretend that everything is just fine. Maxie there is no way I can just sit around and watch Dante and Lulu raise my daughter knowing that she is part of me and that I can't claim her as my own." Nathan says.

"Nathan we could always have more children later when we are ready. We could let Dante and Lulu raise this child and then we could have another baby later."

"Maxie do you actually hear yourself right now? Even if I did go along with this crazy plan it wouldn't change the fact that this little girl is our child and we are going to feel a connection with her. I know that you already love this baby Maxie and it is going to be hard for you to just give her up. I know I felt a connection to her before I even knew that she was my daughter. Maxie I am not about to let Dante and Lulu raise my child. You need to tell them the truth or I will it is time for us to be adults here and take responsibility for our daughter. Now Maxie if you need help telling them the truth I can help you I can fly back there and we will sit Dante and Lulu down and tell them the truth but they deserve to know." Nathan says.

"I want to tell the truth Nathan but what if our bad news hurts Lulu or her baby. It was a miracle for Lulu to even get pregnant. I don't want to be the cause of her losing two babies. I would never forgive myself if us telling them the truth causes Lulu to lose her baby and then we walk off with our baby that would crush Lulu." Maxie says.

"Alright Maxie you have a point there but what are we supposed to do now? We can't wait until she gives birth because by that time our daughter would already be living with them. We definitely need to figure something out because you are due before Lulu is and she needs to know the truth before you give birth without putting her or their baby at risk." Nathan says.

Nathan then says, "Maybe if we talk to Dante first and tell him the whole situation then maybe he could talk to Lulu's doctor and she can advise us on what to do about telling Lulu the truth without putting her or the baby at risk."

Maxie sighs and says, "Okay that works."

"Hey! Maxie do go second guessing your decision you are making the right choice here. Dante and Lulu deserve the truth and we should not have to sacrifice our chance to be parents. Our little girl is going to be loved and I promise you being a parent is going to be amazing. I already love our little girl so much and I can't wait until we get to hold our little Georgie in our arms." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Georgie?"

"Yeah I know that you suggested the name to Dante and Lulu and I think that Georgie is a great name for her after your sister. If our little girl is anything like you told me her aunt Georgie was like then I know that she is going to be pretty amazing." Nathan says.

"Nathan? When are you coming home?" Maxie asks.

"I will go pack everything up right now and I will be home by tonight. I have missed you and our little girl and we have a lot of planning to do we have a baby that is going to be due very soon." Nathan says.

Maxie places her hand on her stomach as the baby begins kicking again.

"Well from the way your little girl is kicking right now I think she knows that daddy is coming home."

"I will see you both when I get home I love you Maxie."

"I love you too, Nathan."

Nathan hangs up the phone and then begins packing his bag.


	26. Chapter 26

Nathan walks through the door of his apartment and says, "Maxie I'm home! Are you here?"

Nathan looks all around the living room and notices that the place is quiet. Nathan closes the door and decides to head to their room to see if Maxie is in there.

Nathan opens their room door to see Maxie fast asleep on their bed. Nathan sits his bag down and takes his jacket off and gets into bed with Maxie. Nathan lies next to Maxie and places hands on her stomach and says, "Daddy is home baby girl and I promise you I will never leave you or your mommy again."

Maxie begins to wake up and smiles when she notices Nathan lying next to her. Maxie looks at him and says, "You're finally home! I've missed you so much Nathan."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "I missed you too! I'm sorry that I am so late but I had a bit of a problem getting home."

Maxie looks at him and says, "A problem? What kind of problem?"

Nathan sighs and says, "My mother."

Maxie looks at him confused and says, "Your mother. How could she be a problem? Oh I get it she misses you and she probably wanted you to stay longer am I right?"

"Well not exactly." Nathan says.

"Oh well then what was your mother's problem?" Maxie asks.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "It's really not important the only things that matter is that I made it."

Nathan gets up from the bed and says, "I know you and Georgie are probably hungry I will go and make you something."

"Nathan wait! Why are you changing the subject?" Maxie says.

"I'm not changing the subject I'm just trying to make sure that my beautiful girlfriend and daughter are well taken care of." Nathan says.

Maxie gets up from the bed and says, "See there you go doing it again! Nathan tell me what happened with your mother."

"Nothing happened with my mother Maxie now can we just let this go." Nathan says.

"No! Nathan I will not just let this go. Something obviously happened for you to be this upset so Nathan please just tell me what happened." Maxie says.

"Okay I will tell you." Nathan says.

Maxie goes over to sit on the bed and Nathan comes and sits right next to her.

"Before I left my mother's house to come back here to Port Charles we got into an argument about the baby. I told her about the baby and she did not take it well. My mother has always dreamed about me getting married and starting a family with my ex-girlfriend."

Maxie interrupts and says, "The ex-girlfriend who made it clear to you that she never wants children."

"Yes that is the one Maxie, and I did try to explain that to my mother but she just wouldn't listen. She kept saying, "I can't believe my son is having a child out of wedlock what will the girls at the club think."

Maxie takes his hand and says, "Nathan I am so sorry. Look give your mother some time I mean she literally just found out that she is going to be a grandmother that is a lot to process."

"Especially since I told her that we met in a bar and that our daughter was conceived during a drunken one night stand." Nathan says

"I'M SORRY YOU WHAT!" Maxie says.

"NATHAN HOW COULD YOU JUST TELL YOUR MOTHER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Well my mother asked when we conceived baby Georgie since she had never heard about you until I moved here to Port Charles and so I had no choice but to tell her." Nathan says.

"Haven't you ever heard of lying Nathan? No wonder your mom is so upset with you." Maxie says.

"Well Maxie I had to give her some kind of explanation. I have talked to my mother multiple times since moving out here and I haven't once mentioned you having a baby. My mother knew we were seeing each other but she didn't think that it was this serious and I didn't want to get into a big explanation about how I just found out that the baby your carrying is mine." Nathan says.

"You didn't tell your mother about the whole surrogate fiasco?" Maxie asks.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "No Maxie I didn't tell her. I didn't want her or anyone else judging you for making a mistake. What matters to me is that you are finally trying to correct your mistake and just know I am going to be there for you the entire way."

"Nathan I love you so much thank you." Maxie says.

"Well Maxie I love you too and we are going to make things right don't you worry."

"What is our first step?" Maxie asks.

"Well I think we should call Dante and ask him to come over tomorrow before you go to birthing class." Nathan says.

"Okay…But I have to tell you that I am scared." Maxie says.

Nathan grabs Maxie's hand and they lay down on the bed."

"Don't worry Maxie everything is going to work out I will make sure of it."


	27. Chapter 27

Nathan is sitting in the living room waiting for Dante to arrive. Today was the day that he and Maxie were finally going to tell Dante the truth about the baby.

"Maxie come on Dante is going to be here any minute now." Nathan yells down the hallway.

Maxie comes into the living room and says, "Well excuse me for trying to be fashionable."

"Maxie you look great no matter what you wear so it doesn't really matter what outfit you choose to wear you still look beautiful."

"Nathan that is so sweet, but I am in the fashion world and I have to make sure that I look my best even while pregnant." Maxie says.

They both hear a knock at the door and Maxie looks at Nathan with fear in her eyes.

Nathan grabs her hand and says, "Hey look at me we are in this together okay. Don't worry we are going to fix this."

Nathan kisses Maxie's hand and then he goes to open the door.

Nathan opens the door to Dante and says, "Hey Dante we're glad you could stop by come on in."

Dante comes in and says, "Hey man I'm glad to see you came back. So how are things back home with your mother?"

"Um… They are doing just fine she is doing a lot better." Nathan says nervously.

"Yeah well I know it had to be an emergency to take you away from Maxie for that long. I mean you can't even go through a work day without calling her at least once every hour." Dante says.

Dante then turns to Maxie and says, "Hey how are you and the baby doing?"

Maxie smiles and says, "We are doing just fine she is really kicking up a storm today."

"Well good so what's up why did you two want me to come over here before the birthing class?" Dante asks.

Nathan looks at Dante and says, "Well there is something that we wanted to talk to you about."

Maxie says, "Yeah it has to do with the baby."

Dante looks at them and says, "Okay what is it? Everything is okay with the baby right?"

Nathan then says, "Yes the baby is healthy."

"Okay well what could you have to tell me about the baby?" Dante asks.

Maxie then says, "Dante I have been keeping something from both you and Lulu about this baby and I need to tell you the truth. Just know that I had the best of intentions and all I want is for you both to have the family you both dreamed of."

"Okay Maxie what is it?" Dante says.

"Well…" Maxie is cut off by the sound of Nathan's cellphone ringing.

Nathan looks at the screen and says, "I'm sorry I have to take this I will be right back."

Nathan walks down the hall and goes into their bedroom and closes the door while answering his cellphone.

"What do you want?" Nathan says.

"Now James is that anyway to talk to your mother. I know that I raised you better than this." Madeline says.

"Well mother the last conversation we had wasn't exactly the best. I'm actually surprised that you are even calling me. So what do you want?" Nathan says.

"Well James I am calling to tell you that I know the truth about your girlfriend and this baby." Madeline says.

Nathan stays quiet for a while and then says, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"James don't lie to me I know that your little girlfriend agreed to be a surrogate for her friends Lulu and Dante Falconeri and then on New Year's Eve she had a miscarriage. Then she went to a bar outside of town and that is where she met you. I know you both got drunk and then you took her back to your place where you carelessly had sex with her. Maxie then returned to town and acted as if nothing ever happened and then Maxie went to her OBGYN Doctor Westbourne and tried to convince her to implant her with another one of her friend's embryo's so they wouldn't know what a screw up she actually is, but that is when Maxie found out she was already pregnant with your child. I know that Maxie lied to you for months and that you just had found out the baby she was carrying is actually yours when you came here to Manhattan. So James what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Okay so you know the truth about Maxie and everything she has done what do you want me to say." Nathan says.

"Oh it's not what I want you to say it's what I don't want you to say." Madeline says.

Nathan let's out a sigh and says, "What does that even mean?"

"Listen up here my irresponsible child. I know that you and Maxie are planning on telling Detective Falconeri the truth about that baby she is carrying." Madeline says.

"How could you possible know that?" Nathan asks.

"James you should know by now that I have eyes and ears everywhere. Now listen up you and Maxie will not be telling Dante the truth about this baby. You are just going to keep that little piece of truth to yourself." Madeline says.

"And what if I don't listen to you and tell Dante the truth anyway?"

"Oh James you're not going to do because it would be a shame if Maxie and your baby had a little accident." Madeline says.

"You wouldn't do that because you would be hurting your own grandchild." Nathan says.

"I would especially since this child was created through a drunken one night stand." Madeline says.

"So James what is it going to be are you going to keep quiet or should I set up a pretty nasty accident for Maxie and your baby?

Nathan takes a deep breath and says, "Okay fine I won't tell Dante or Lulu the truth about the baby."

"I thought you would see it that way James it has been nice talking to you." Madeline says and then she hangs up the phone.

Nathan throws his phone on the bed and then he takes a deep breath grabs his phone and walks out of their bedroom.

Nathan returns back to the living room and sees Maxie and Dante sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Maxie notices him and says, "Hey you're back?"

"Yeah…Um I'm sorry I took so long but that phone call was important." Nathan says.

"It's fine man is everything okay?" Dante asks.

"Yeah." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "So Dante what me and Nathan wanted to tell you about this baby is…"

Nathan cuts Maxie off and says, "What we wanted to tell you about this baby is that we have been calling the baby Georgie. We know that you and Lulu said you didn't want to use the name and that Maxie should save it for when she has her own daughter but we just wanted to actually give her a name instead of just calling her the baby and we hope you two aren't too mad at us."

Dante looks at them and says, "That's what you wanted to tell me about the baby."

Nathan gives Maxie a look and she then puts on a fake smile and says, "Yes that is what we wanted to tell you."

"Well I guess it is okay with me until we figure out a name for her. Just don't let Lulu hear you calling the baby that okay?" Dante says.

Nathan then says, "We promise."

Dante's phone then starts ringing.

"Hold on one second." Dante says as he answers his phone.

Dante talk on his phone for a few seconds then he hangs up.

"I'm so sorry about this but I have to go. Something is going on with my mother and she needs me at home that was just Lulu telling me that she needs my help. Nathan do you think you could fill in with Maxie at the birthing class?" Dante says.

"Yeah you go take care of your family and I will take Maxie to the birthing class and let you know everything that we learn." Nathan says.

Dante then walks out of the door.

Once Dante is gone Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "What the hell was that? I thought we were going to tell Dante the truth."

"We were but I don't think it is the right time to tell them yet, but I promise you Maxie we will just not yet." Nathan says.

"Did something happen because you were all for us telling the truth and then you got that phone call and totally flipped?"

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie I promise you everything is fine. Now go grab your stuff so we can get to this birthing class."

Maxie goes down the hallway to their room to grab her stuff.

Nathan then receives a text message that says: _Good work James don't you see how well things work out when you just listen to your mother._


	28. Chapter 28

Maxie had just made it to work and she was on the phone with Nathan as she entered the office.

"Nathan the baby and I are doing just fine. Nothing drastic has changed since I just saw you this morning. Yes, I promise I will take it easy. Nathan I have to go if I don't have this office set up exactly how Connie likes it by the time she gets in she is going to be extremely upset. I love you and I will see you later bye."

Maxie hangs up the phone and walks over to her desk.

Maxie sits down and immediately goes to work on her computer. After fifteen minutes of working Maxie pulls up a picture of her last sonogram and says, "Look at you…you beautiful little peanut."

Maxie then feels the baby move and she grabs her stomach and says, "Oh I know I shouldn't have mentioned peanuts. I'd kill for some and some chocolate firmly together."

A very pregnant Lulu enters the office with bags and says, "Did someone say chocolate?"

Maxie quickly closes the page with the picture and turns around and says, "Please tell me that ice cream you have in that bag is peanut butter cup."

"But of course." Lulu says.

"Lulu you totally read my mind I guess it is a good thing that we both are pregnant because I have someone to understand my cravings."

"Oh but Maxie I'm not done I also brought a jar of Pickle Lila to satisfy the classic pregnancy craving for both of us." Lulu says while pulling out the jar of relish.

Maxie then looks up at Lulu and says, "I love you."

"Are you talking to me the ice cream or the relish?" Lulu asks.

Maxie smiles and says, "All of you. Now hold on I know there are some spoons around here somewhere."

Maxie gets up from her desk and begins searching for both her and Lulu some spoons around the office.

Lulu pulls up a chair to Maxie's desk and says, "So what was it like?"

Maxie continues searching for spoons and says, "What was what like?"

"Having Nathan as the baby's daddy?" Lulu says as she sits down the snacks on Maxie's desk.

Maxie finds the spoons and then sits down and says to Lulu, "Okay… now you have officially lost me. Umm… Nathan as the baby's father?"

Lulu then says, "Child birthing class. Dante told me that Nathan volunteered to take you to fill in."

"For a second there I thought your mother in laws crazy antics had rubbed off on you." Maxie says.

They both open their ice cream and then Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Hey it's not your fault that your mother in law chose that day to have an LSD episode and it's not Dante's fault that he had to come and help you calm her down. How is Olivia anyway?"

Lulu then says, "Good. So tell me about the class."

Maxie begins eating ice cream and then says, "It was good it went fine."

"Come on Maxie that's all you're going to give me?"

Maxie turns to face Lulu and says, "We did a lot of breathing exercises, Epiphany yelled at us, and then it was over."

"And how was Nathan as a coach?" Lulu says.

"He didn't do very much he just sat behind me the whole time." Maxie says.

"Really I always envisioned him being the take charge kind of guy. I mean Nathan is so put together so I wouldn't think he would be any different in a birthing class." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at Lulu and says, "Yeah well he was just a sub."

"I know Maxie. You know Nathan was ecstatic when he heard that we were having a girl. It was the cutest thing I think that he is really looking forward to being a father someday. And just look at the way that he is with you in this pregnancy and the child isn't even his just imagine how he is going to be when you two decide to have one of your own." Lulu says.

Maxie gets a guilty look on her face and looks down.

Lulu notices and says, "Are you feeling okay? Is it the baby?"

Maxie then smiles and says, "I'm fine. I'm just upset that you guys missed the first birthing class."

"Don't worry we are going to be at all the rest of them plus we will be front and center when she makes her debut." Lulu says.

Makes gives her a look.

Lulu puts her hand on Maxie stomach and says, "Okay not front and center maybe to the side up by your head. As long as we get to be there to witness this little miracle…because that's what you are you are our miracle and Nathan can't take that from us."

The baby then kicks Lulu's hand, "See Maxie she agrees with me."

Lulu looks at Maxie and she still has a funny look on her face, "Are you sure you're okay? You've barely touched your ice cream.

Just as Maxie is about to say something the elevator doors open and Maxie looks up and says, "Hi, can I help you?"

The man walks right past her and goes right into Connie's office without even acknowledging Maxie.

Maxie then gets up and follows him and says, "Uh… sir Miss Falconeri is not in."

The walks around to Connie's desk and picks up a folder and says, "That's fine. I just need her desk."

Maxie looks at him confused and says, "Why would… who are you?"

"Derek Wells…I'm your boss." He says.

"No Connie is my boss." Maxie says.

"Well I'm hers which also makes me yours." He says.

Derek begins looking through a folder and says to Maxie, "Hold my calls and no interruptions."

Maxie then closes the office door and looks, at Lulu and says, "What the hell is going on?"

Maxie then pulls out her phone and calls Connie.

 _Phone Conversation:_

 _Connie: Yeah what is it?_

 _Maxie: Some jerk just walked in claims he's your boss. He's in your office!_

 _Connie: Derek Wells_

 _Maxie: That's him! What do you want me to do? I could call Nathan you know he is a detective and he could handle this guy pretty quickly and have him thrown out of here on his ass before you even get back here._

 _Connie: No don't do anything. I am on my way._

 _End of Phone Conversation_

Fifteen minutes later Connie storms into the office off the elevator and says, "Maxie! Is he still in my office?"

"Mr. Wells said he didn't want any interruptions." Maxie says.

Connie fake laughs and then says, "Well tough!"

Connie then goes into her office.

"Mr. Wells! Or may I call you Derek?" Connie says.

"Derek is fine Connie."

Connie then says, "That is my computer."

"I'm well aware." Derek says to her.

"And you are working on it because?"

"Putting together a list of staff you need to layoff now before firing yourself."

Connie gives him a crazy look and says, "Excuse me?"

"Connie Crimson is done so is the newspaper."

Once Maxie and Lulu hear this they get up and walk over closer to the door so that they can hear.

Connie then says, "That is not what we discussed Derek. You told me to bring up circulation I told you I would do that."

"With what Tracey Quartermaine's surprise takeover of ELQ. It's not a story if it doesn't happen."

Connie then says, "It will. Turns out Tracey may not be finished yet.

"Really and just where is Tracey Quartermaine going to get these magic votes." Derek says as he stands up from the computer.

"Without the new heir on her side. What's her name Kiki? Yeah and that wrestling housekeeping woman she's toast." Derek says

"Maybe the vote was inaccurate?" Connie says.

"Or maybe Connie your trying to snow me. Stories over so are you."

As Maxie and Lulu seeing Derek coming out the office they both quickly run back to her desk.

"And for you as well." He tells Maxie.

Lulu then walks over to him and says, "I'm sorry you're going to fire a pregnant woman."

He looks at Lulu and says, "Yep."

Derek then turns around and walks back into Connie's office.

Connie then says, "Okay Derek listen to me this ELQ thing is a developing story I don't have any details yet but I will get them. I promise you this is a big story really big heads are going to explode at ELQ."

Derek looks at her and says, "Fine."

Connie looks at him and says, "Thank you thank you so much."

"Uh huh now I'd like you to leave in the very event that this place is shut down I'd prefer to be prepared." Derek says as he begins typing to the computer again.

"But this is still my office." Connie says.

"GO!" Derek says.

"Ugh fine." Connie says as she turns around and leaves out of the office and closes the door on her way out.

Maxie and Lulu both look at her when she closes the door.

Lulu then says" He's fun."

"Connie please tell me he wasn't right. Please tell me you have some huge bombshell that is going to blow up the Quartermaine's." Maxie says.

Connie walks over to them and says, "No I'm not bluffing I have something major at ELQ."

"Well why didn't you tell Mr. Wells?" Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "Even if it is just developing it is still scoop."

"It's a little more complicated than that Lulu." Connie says.

Maxie then interrupts and says, "It seems pretty simple to me you give him the goods we get to keep our jobs you don't we're on unemployment and I've been there done that."

Connie interrupts and says, "Maxie I am very aware of what's at stake here and but not just for us alright this situation could affect people that I love."

Maxie looked at her confused and says, "You love someone at ELQ?"

"I said it was complicated so just please back off because I just need a little time to think about this." Connie says as she heads to the elevator.

Maxie is hot on her heels and says, "Okay well don't take too long this guy doesn't strike me as someone who is well in patience."

The elevator opens and Connie says, "I'll be in touch Maxie."

The elevator closes and Connie is gone.

Maxie turns to Lulu and says, "What do you think he's doing in there?"

"I don't know but there is something unsettling borderline scary about this guy." Lulu says.

"Right." Maxie says.

Lulu starts gathering up her things and says, "Let's get out of here before he starts pulling the boss card again and starts ordering you around."

Maxie starts to gather up her things along with Lulu.

"Well it is getting late and our ice cream has melted." Maxie says.

"How about a sundae form Kelly's?" Lulu says.

"Two spoons?" Maxie says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lulu says.

Maxie and Lulu link arms and begin walking to the elevator as Maxie says, "So what do you think Connie's big scoop is?"

Lulu then says, "I'm just glad I'm not a Quartermaine."

"I know I feel sad for them but I hope that Connie can deliver some big news."

Maxie and Lulu then get on the elevator and then head over to Kelly's.

30 minutes later Lulu and Maxie head into Kelly's together.

Maxie walks in and she sees Nathan there but she also sees Ellie and Spinelli.

Maxie then turns back around and says, "I'm not hungry."

Lulu then stops her and says, "Oh come on your just worried about losing your job ice cream makes everything better."

Lulu begins pulling her towards the front counter.

Lulu sees Nathan at the counter and says, "Hey Nathan what's up?"

"Hey Lulu it good seeing you and you are absolutely glowing."

Nathan then walks over to Maxie and gives her a hug and says, "I have missed you."

"Oh Nathan I have missed you too." Maxie says as she leans up and kisses Nathan.

Lulu looks at him and says, "Nathan what are you doing at Kelly's without my husband?"

Ellie steps in and says, "Detective West here has agreed to help me expose the truth about someone's pregnancy."

Maxie stops right in her tracks and says, "What wh…who's pregnancy?"

Ellie then says, "Your ex OB Doctor Westbourne a few nurses and myself are trying to prove that she is not actually carryings Patrick's baby."

Maxie then says, "Oh that is interesting but where does Nathan come into all of this?"

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Oh they just asked if I could help run the labs so they know that the results won't be tampered with."

"Oh well that makes sense." Maxie says.

TJ then comes up and says, "Detective West here is your order."

Just as Nathan is about to pay Lulu says, "Oh no, no, no. I am paying as a thank you for filling in for Maxie's birthing class. Being daddy for the day."

Nathan looks at Lulu and says, "Well I enjoyed it besides it was good practice for when I become a dad someday."

When Nathan says that Maxie just looks at him and smiles.

"Well I have really got to get this food back to Dante but I will see you at home later Maxie."

Nathan leans down and gives her a kiss and then he put his hand on her stomach and says, "I'll see you at home too little one."

Nathan then heads out the door and back to the station.

Lulu then comes to sit by Maxie and says, "Nathan is just too cute he is going to be an amazing dad someday."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yeah, someday."


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone was gathered at the Floating Rib preparing for Mac and Felicia's wedding that would take place that day.

Nathan walks up to the table where everyone was sitting and he places a coffee in front of Maxie and says, "Here you go a decaf for you and baby girl."

Maxie smiles at him and says, "Thank you."

"I got everyone else strong black coffee although I doubt even a triple-shot of espresso could bring up our moods after hearing about what happened to Duke last night." Nathan says.

Dante walks up on the phone and says, "No, thank you. That's been a big help."

Once Dante hangs up the phone he says, "They will only release information to an immediate family member."

Maxie stand up and says, "They can't just tell us nothing."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Don't worry. At this point, no news is probably good news."

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Maxie says.

Dante looks at Maxie and says, "We can't. They won't allow any visitors."

Nathan then stands up and says, "Well I'm not a visitor, I'm a detective Plus I'm sure there is someone on duty who can give us some information."

"I like the way you are thinking partner. I'm coming with you so I can see if Anna needs my help." Dante says.

Lulu smiles and says, "Okay. Tell Anna that we're thinking about her."

Dante then says, "All right. Will do."

Nathan and Dante then leave the Floating Rib to head over to the hospital.

Mac looks over to Felicia and says, "You okay?"

"No. It's not fair. Duke and Anna have been through so much together. And now, for this to happen to them... don't they deserve a happily ever after, too?" Felicia says.

"Right now, the best thing we can do for Duke is to stay positive, okay? Jumping to conclusions before we have all the facts isn't going to help anyone." Mac says.

Lulu sees Maxie pulling out her phone and says, Nathan said he would call as soon as he knew something Maxie."

Maxie looks at her and says, "I'm not calling Nathan. I'm calling Kevin and Lucy."

"Kevin and Lucy? Why?" Felicia asks.

"I want them to step in for Anna and Duke when you guys get married." Maxie explains.

Felicia looks at Maxie and says, "I don't think it is such a good idea to get married today."

Maxie looks at them shocked and says, "What do you mean you guys aren't getting married today? Why not?"

"One of our closest friends is in the hospital. We don't know whether he's going to live or die." Mac says.

Felicia then says, "Yeah we can't celebrate at a time like this. There's no way we can get married now."

"I understand what happened to Duke, and I feel terrible about what he and Anna are going through." Maxie says.

Mac says, "Then you understand why we can't get married today."

Maxie looks at them and says, "I have to say, I think that they would understand a nonrefundable catering deposit."

Felicia looks at her shocked and says, "Maxie! Are you serious?"

Maxie then says, "Dead serious. I get that that was probably a poor choice of words, but you guys have to get remarried today. It's what I've always hoped for."

"Sweetheart, we're still going to get remarried. Just not today." Mac says.

Felicia looks at Maxie and says, "Our friend is sick. We have to focus on him right now. We have to postpone the wedding."

"For how long?" Maxie says.

"Until Duke recovers." Felicia says.

"Mom, that could take weeks, and then we're going to have to start from scratch. That's booking new vendors, sending out a whole other round of invitations..."

Felicia cuts her off and says, "We did it once. We'll do it again."

"No, Mom, this wedding has to happen today."

Felicia looks at her and says, "Why?"

Maxie then says, "Because of Georgie."

Felicia looks at Maxie sympathetic and says, "Oh, Maxie. I miss your sister every single day. I know how excited she would be to know that Mac and I are back together again."

"She always believed we would. And we're all sorry that she can't be here to see it happen." Mac says.

Felicia says, "But the good news is, with or without the piece of paper, we are together, and that's exactly what she wanted."

Maxie smiles and says, "I know. Georgie was a very spiritual person. She'd be the first to say that marriage is about more than a party and a dress."

Felicia looks at her confused and says, "I don't understand why it is that we have to be married for Georgie."

Maxie then says, "No, you don't. And when I said "Georgie," I wasn't talking about my sister."

"Then who did you mean?" Felicia says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Did you...mean the baby?"

Maxie begins to look guilty realizing her mistake.

Felicia looks at Lulu and says, "Lulu, are you naming the baby Georgie?"

"We talked about names, and Maxie suggested it, but I told her to save it for a baby that she will have someday."

Maxie then says, "And I thought that was a great idea."

"Then why'd you call the baby Georgie? Maxie, you know this baby isn't yours, right?" Lulu says.

Maxie walks over to Lulu and says, "Of course, I know this baby isn't mine. I just sometimes call her Georgie in my head, and this time, it slipped out loud. Come on, Lulu, you know I use names as placeholders. I called every celebrity on the cover of Crimson Angelina until the photos were shot and the issue was printed."

"I just don't see what Angelina has to do with my baby." Lulu says giving Maxie a confused look.

Maxie then says, "It just seemed so impersonal to be calling the baby "Baby," so I started calling her Georgie instead."

Felicia walks over to them and then she looks at Maxie and says, "I can't wait until you have a little girl of your own named Georgie."

Maxie's cellphone begins to ring.

Lulu looks at her and says, "Maxie?"

Maxie looks at her phone and says, "I should get this. It's Nathan."

Maxie walks away to take her phone call.

Once Maxie hangs up with Nathan she walks over to her parents and Lulu and says, "So, Nathan said that Duke is definitely awake. He's still a little groggy, but he's going to be fine."

Mac says, "That is great. Anna must be so relieved."

Maxie then says, "Nathan also said she hasn't left Duke's side at all."

"I'm so happy for both of them. This is the best news I've heard all day."

Maxie then says, "Tell me about it. Now maybe you guys can still get married!"

Mac and Felicia just smile.

30 minutes later Dante arrives back at the Floating Rib.

Dante walks up to Lulu who is by the pool table and says, "Hey. Looks like Duke's going to be okay."

Lulu then says in a sad tone, "Yeah, it's great news."

Dante says, "What's wrong?"

Lulu looks at him and says, "I think we have a problem."

Dante looks at her with worry and puts his hand on her stomach and says, "What is it the baby?"

Lulu then says, "No. God, no. No, our little boy and girl are just fine.

Dante says, "Okay. Well, then, what is it?"

"I overheard Maxie calling the baby Georgie."

Dante looks at her and says, "Huh. That's, uh…"

Lulu cuts him off and says, "Yeah. No, I know. I'm worried that Maxie is getting too attached to our daughter."

Both Lulu and Dante look over to where Maxie is with her parents.

"What if, when the baby comes, Maxie can't let it go? The whole thing freaks me out." Lulu says.

Dante then says, "Okay. Then we have to have a talk with her."

"The sooner the better." Lulu says.

Dante then gets a phone call.

"Falconeri. Yeah uh huh. Thanks I'll be right in."

"I take it you have to go." Lulu says.

Dante sighs and says, "Unfortunately."

"Stay safe." Lulu says.

Dante looks at her and says, "I will. Hey. This whole thing with Maxie is going to be okay. It's going to be great. I promise. I'll see you soon."

Maxie looks at both of her parents and says, "Maybe now you and Mac can still get married."

Felicia says hesitantly, "Oh, I don't know, Maxie. I think it's best for everyone if we just wait. Don't you agree, Mac?"

Mac looks at them both and just shrugs.

"Why? The only reason you wanted to postpone the wedding is because you were worried about Duke. And now we know he's going to be fine, so...let's get this show on the road." Maxie says.

Lucy and Kevin enter the Floating Rib.

Lucy walks in and says, "Hey. Hey! Is it true? Is Duke going to be okay?"

"That's the very good word on the street." Mac says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Nobody says "word on the street."

Felicia smiles and says, "Mac does."

Maxie looks at them and says, "He should stop."

Lucy interrupts them and says, "Okay, well, whatever. It's excellent news, because now we're free to go forward with this wedding, right?"

"See? This woman knows what she's talking about." Maxie says.

Kevin then says, "Are you sure you want to go through with the wedding today?"

"Why not?" Maxie and Lucy say at the same time.

Felicia then says, "Oh, honey. It just doesn't feel right."

"Look, I can't get married while my best man's laid up in the hospital." Mac says.

Maxie then says, "So you're saying if Duke's here and he's okay, then everything can proceed as planned? Leave everything to me."

Maxie then grabs her purse and heads towards the door.

"I will be back before you know it."

Lulu is hot on her heels and says, "Wait, Maxie! Wait. Wait, wait. Can we talk about what happened before?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "You know what, Lulu? This wedding is not going to come together by itself. I will see you later."

Maxie walks right out the door leaving Lulu there in complete shock.

Lulu walks over to where Felicia is and says, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Felicia look at Lulu and says, "Sure. Yeah."

Felicia and Lulu walk over to a secluded area in the Floating Rib.

Felicia looks at Lulu and says, "You know Maxie. She has no filter. She says whatever pops into her mind."

"Georgie's been popping a lot lately." Lulu says.

"Well, after the conversation the three of you had, does that surprise you?" Felicia says.

Lulu then says, "That she'd be thinking of her sister? No. Of course not. That she'd be calling my baby by the name she plans on using for her own one day..."

"Well, only because she doesn't have a name for her. I mean, you heard her. She uses Georgie as a placeholder." Felicia says.

Lulu looks skeptical and says, "As a placeholder. No, I know. I can't help but think that there's more to it than that."

Felicia then says, "Like what?"

"Ever since I got my memory back and Maxie found out that I was carrying a child of my own… And then when we found out that we were having a little girl, something has seemed off with both her and Nathan, but especially with Maxie." Lulu says.

Felicia looks at her and says, "I-I'm not sure what you're saying."

"I'm worried that Maxie has come to think of the baby…our baby as hers." Lulu says.

Felicia looks at her and says, "You're worried that Maxie's getting too attached to the baby."

Lulu looks guilt and says, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. But I might be, in part, to blame. Watching my little girl have this life grow inside of her…I just can't help it. I get excited, and I want to take care of her." Felicia says

Lulu then says, "And the baby."

"I've been gushing about this baby as if it's my own grandchild…giving presents, helping Maxie, telling stories about Georgie and her when they were born. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her, okay?" Felicia says.

Lulu then says, "Thank you. I hope I don't sound ungrateful."

"Oh, no." Felicia says.

"It's just, no one knows as much as I do what a wonderful person Maxie is. She is my best friend. She's giving me the most precious gift in the world…a child." Lulu says.

Maxie arrives to General Hospital about fifteen minutes later and she sees Nathan in an intense phone conversation and she decides to walk over to him.

Maxie walks over to Nathan as he hangs up the phone and says, "Nathan are you okay?"

Nathan turns to Maxie and smiles as he says, "Yeah, Maxie it's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? I know I am no expert but the phone call seemed rather unpleasant."

"Well that phone call was unpleasant I was just on the phone with my mother and she still isn't very happy about the whole grandmother situation but she will have to get used to it." Nathan says.

"Oh well that makes sense. Speaking of the baby I actually have to tell you something about that before I forget." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Oh no Maxie I can tell by the sound in your voice it's not good."

"That's because it isn't. Well you see Nathan I was having a conversation with my parents and I was trying to convince them that they should still get married today, and I slipped and called the baby Georgie and Lulu heard me." Maxie says distraught.

"Oh no and I'm guessing that Lulu isn't too happy about that." Nathan says.

"No she went on trying to tell me how the baby I am carrying isn't mind and that she hopes I remember that. She tried talking to me before I left but I bolted out of there before that could happen." Maxie says.

"Well don't worry this will all blow over soon." Nathan reassures her.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Nathan when are we going to tell Dante and Lulu the truth about the baby because I am going to be giving birth soon and I don't think I can hold this in much longer. I absolutely hate lying to them you don't know how badly I wanted to tell Lulu that the baby I am carrying was my baby and not hers. Nathan we are letting them prepare for two babies when in the end they are only going to be taking one baby home."

"Maxie I promise you we will tell them soon I just have a couple of more things to work out and then we will tell them." Nathan says.

"Okay. I really hope it is soon because Nathan I can't and I won't let Dante and Lulu take our little girl away from us." Maxie says.

Nathan smiles at her and says, "Maxie I love you and our little girl so much and I am not going to let that happen. I promise I am going to work this all out for everyone. So now that I have helped ease your fears I really have got to get back to work."

"Oh that reminds how is Duke is Anna with him?" Maxie asks.

"The commissioner had to leave on official police business that is why I am still here at the hospital I am guarding Duke until they catch the person who did this to him." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Well that's great but what about her maid-of-honor business? Maybe I can salvage what's left of the best man.

Maxie then walks into Duke's hospital room.

Maxie walks over to Duke and says, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I should be better in no time." Duke says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "As in, like, two hours? I think you'd look much better in a tux than a hospital gown. And I really need you to be Mac's best man."

"You know I'd like nothing better. But, unfortunately, the doctor wants me to stay here for at least 24 hours." Duke says.

Maxie then says, "You know, I'm pretty tight with the chief of neurosurgery."

Duke then says, "You know, my girlfriend is, too."

"Okay, right, but nobody can convince Patrick to do things like I can. Maybe I can talk him into giving you some sort of special permission since he's already going to be there and he could, like, supervise you, medically." Maxie says.

Duke smiles and says, "I'm sorry, Maxie."

Maxie then says, "It's not your fault. I just really wanted there to be a wedding today after all."

Duke looks at her and says, "Well, why shouldn't there be a wedding?"

Maxie walks around and says, "My mom and Mac want to wait until you're feeling better."

Duke looks at her and says, "No, that's ridiculous."

Maxie then says, "That's what I said. No offense to you, of course."

"Nothing should interfere with their day. I mean, Mac and Felicia have waited so long to be together. My circumstances can't stop their wedding." Duke says.

"Well, then, I suggest you start making some phone calls, because they're not going to listen to me." Maxie says.

Duke then says, "What about Kevin? Couldn't Kevin take my place and be best man?"

"Probably. But what about Anna? I mean, with Lucy performing the ceremony, who's going to be my mom's maid of honor?"

Duke looks at her and says, "I think I might be looking at her."

Maxie smiles and then thanks Duke and leaves his room.

Fifteen minutes later Maxie enters The Floating Rib with Nathan and says, "I told you guys to get ready. These are not your game-time faces. This is your wedding day."

Mac then says, "What about Duke?"

Maxie walks over to her parents and says, "He said we should continue on without him. I'm taking him on his word. So should you."

Felicia then says, "Anna's not here, either."

Nathan then says, "Yeah. Unfortunately, the commissioner was called away on important business."

"But, fortunately, you have me as a maid of honor." Maxie says.

Felicia smiles at Maxie and says, "I love you."

Maxie then walks over to Lucy and says, "Okay. Now that that's settled, where is the best man? Lucy, tell me Kevin's in the bathroom."

Lucy then says, "Kevin's in the bathroom."

Maxie looks at her parents and says, "She doesn't mean that, does she?"

Lucy then looks at Maxie and says, "Kevin is gone. G-O-N-E. Gone, gone, gone."

Maxie then looks her in the eyes and says, "Where?"

Lucy then looks at Maxie and says, "Does it matter?"

"Okay. It's fine. Don't panic. We have...you." Maxie says as she walks over to Nathan.

Nathan looks at her confused and says, "Me?"

Maxie looks at him and says, "Yes, Nathan. You're the only guy here."

Nathan then says, "Uh, you know, Maxie look I get that you think since I am really the first boyfriend of yours that Mac has ever liked that it makes this seem like a good idea. But I don't think..."

"Please, Nathan. You have to be the best man. You're my only hope." Maxie says.

Mac then say, "Uh, you know what? Nathan I would actually like for you to be my best man. You are actually the first boyfriend of Maxie's that I actually like to spend time with. So Nathan will you help me marry the woman I love?"

Nathan smiles and then says, "Alright who am I to stand in between you and Felicia getting married.

Maxie then says, "Yes!"

Maxie then grabs Nathan's arm and says, "Okay. Let's get you changed."

Maxie and Felicia are in one of the backrooms getting changed.

Felicia turns around fully dressed and Maxie says, "Wow."

Felicia then says, "Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous. Mac's not going to know what hit him." Maxie says.

"Thank you. You look pretty stunning yourself." Felicia says.

Maxie looks down at her stomach and says, "Please. I look like a parade float."

"Oh, stop it. You're beautiful… practically glowing." Felicia says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Mom, they say that to all pregnant women. It's just sweat."

Felicia just laughs at Maxie.

Maxie looks at Felicia and says, "Here. Sit. Besides, it's all worth it for little Georgie."

Maxie sits down in front of her mother and begins to gather up make up.

Felicia then says, "Maxie, do you think that you may be getting a little too invested in this baby? Because if I've done anything to make you confused about the boundaries..."

Maxie looks at her confused and says, "What are you talking about?"

"You called her Georgie twice now."

"Would you guys just let it go? I mean, maybe if Dante and Lulu gave the baby a name already..." Maxie says.

Felicia cuts her off and says, "That's truly all it is?"

"Well, I have to call her something. I know this baby is not mine." Maxie says.

"Okay. And for the record, I'm glad you took back the name. It warms my heart to think that someday you'll have a little girl of your own named Georgie." Felicia says.

Maxie begins applying makeup on Felicia.

Felicia then says after a while, "She should be here."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Who?"

"Georgie. Do you realize how excited she would be if she knew Mac and I were back together again?" Felicia says.

Maxie then says, "I'm excited."

"I know. I-I think, with Georgie, it's just a little bit different because Mac is the only father that she ever knew." Felicia says.

Maxie then says, "I wish she had gotten the chance to know Dad. I wish she had gotten the chance to do a lot of things, but it was all taken from her."

Felicia looks at her and says, "Not your love. She never lost that. It's been a rough year, hasn't it?"

Maxie then says, "Oh, I've had better."

"Well, it certainly didn't help…me dropping in out of the sky." Felicia says.

Maxie smiles and says, "We're in a good place now."

"We're in a great place, because of you. You let me back into your life, and you didn't have to, Maxie."

Maxie smiles and says, "You're my mom."

"I haven't always acted like one. Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise I won't waste it. My little girl...all grown up. So compassionate, so strong …you're going to be an exceptional mother someday. Do you know that?" Felicia says.

Maxie starts to tear up and says, "I love you, Mom."

Felicia starts to cry and says, "I love you, too."

They hear the wedding march.

Maxie then says, "Come on it's time to take our place."

Maxie walks down the aisle and when she gets to the end of the aisle she kisses Mac's cheek and takes her place.

Felicia then walks down the aisle and joins hands with Mac.

"Wow. My nearest and dearest beloveds, we are here today, once again, to join Mac and Felicia in holy matrimony. Finally." Lucy says.

Everyone begins to laugh.

Lucy then says, "As we all know, marriage is not an institution that should be entered into lightly. So I know it's just a formality at this point, but I do need to say that if there is anyone here who knows any reason these amazing, beautiful, wonderful, fantastic people should not wed today, please speak now and forever hold your peace.

 _Wedding Vows:_

 _Mac: I, Mac, choose you, Felicia..._

 _Felicia: ...To be my partner in life..._

 _Mac: ...To support and respect in success as well as in failure..._

 _Felicia: ...To care for in sickness and in health..._

 _Mac: ...To nurture and to grow with..._

 _Felicia: ...Throughout the seasons of our life together._

 _End of Vows_

"Okay. So, now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You…you can kiss. You can kiss." Lucy says.

Everyone cheers and applause.

At the Reception

Maxie walks over to Lulu who she notices is crying and says, "Oh, come on. Isn't it kind of un-Spencer-like to cry at a wedding?"

Lulu wipes her eyes and says, "You know me. I cry at weddings."

"And yet, it surprises me every time." Maxie says as she grabs her stomach with a worried look.

Lulu laughs and says, "Oh, whatever. You don't have to look that shocked."

Maxie then says, "It's not that."

Lulu looks at Maxie concerned and says, "What's the matter?"

Maxie looks scared and says, "I think my water just broke."


	30. Chapter 30

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "What?"

Maxie looks at her and says louder, "My water broke."

Lulu then says, "No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did." Maxie says.

Lulu starts to panic and says, "No, you're not due yet! Stop joking!"

Maxie then yells, "Lulu, I am standing here with my shoes, which are now ruined, in a puddle of water at my parents' wedding reception. Does that sound like something that I would joke about?"

Lulu then looks down at Maxie's feet and says, "Oh, my God. That's…Maxie, your water broke!"

Maxie then says, "Well, you think?"

Everyone at the reception then hears Lulu say, "Oh, my God!"

Mac rushes over to Maxie and Lulu and says, "What? What is it? What is it?"

Felicia then says, "Are you girls all right?"

Lulu then say excited, "Maxie's water broke! I have to call Dante! Our baby is coming!"

"How can this be happening already?" Felicia says.

Maxie sits in one of the chairs and says, "Just lucky, I guess."

Nathan rushes over to Maxie and says, "Are you having contractions?"

Maxie then says, "Not yet, but I feel a little strange."

Nathan then says, "This is too early! I can't believe your water broke."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Well neither can I it seems like this little girl is ready to make an appearance."

Mac walks over to them and says, "Sweetheart, let us know if you're in any pain."

Felicia then says, "Are you in pain?"

Maxie holds her stomach and says, "Uh, not really, but I feel a little strange. Maybe it's just my nerves."

Lulu is on the phone and says, "Dante? Ugh! It went to his voicemail."

Lulu walks away to call Dante again.

Nathan gets up and says, "All right, I'm going to get the car. Tell Dante to meet us at the hospital."

Maxie then says, Nathan, wait! I read somewhere that just because your water breaks doesn't necessarily mean you're in labor, so maybe I don't need to go to the hospital yet."

Nathan looked at her and said, "Where'd you read that? The internet?"

"Maybe all I need is a change of clothes." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Honey, your water broke. You're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm getting the car." Nathan says as he runs outside to get his car.

Lulu then says, "He's still not answering. I'm just going to keep trying."

"Maybe you could leave him a voicemail." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "There's still no answer. Maybe he's in the middle of something."

Nathan runs back inside and says, "Okay, hey, the car's out front. Let's go."

As their loading Maxie into the car Lulu's phone begins to ring.

Lulu answers immediately and says, "Dante, thank God."

"Hey, I'm just in the middle of an interrogation right now. I know I should be at the reception, but I had to come to work, and I can't get out of it." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "Listen to me…Maxie is in labor. The baby is coming, like, right now. We're headed to the hospital."

"Already? Well, that's, uh... well…okay, uh, I'll… I'll be right there." Dante says.

They both hang up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later Maxie is being wheeled into General Hospital.

"We've paged Dr. Chu. And for now, we'll set you up in here." The Nurse says.

Lulu then looks at Maxie and says, "Okay. Are you okay?"

Maxie holds her stomach and says, "I think so."

The Nurse looks at Lulu and says, "And you are?"

Lulu smiles and says, "Oh, I'm the mother."

Maxie then says, "And I'm the surrogate. Yay!"

"Well, until that baby arrives, you'll be doing all the heavy lifting. Now that's a friend." The Nurse says.

Lulu smiles and says, "Yeah. She really is."

The elevator opens and Lulu sees Dante and runs over to him and hugs him.

Dante then says, "I got here as fast as I could. How's Maxie?"

"Oh, she's great. They just took her to a room, they paged the doctor. It's really happening." Lulu says.

Dante says, "This is crazy."

"I know. I just… I hope everything's okay and that the baby is healthy and happy and, in a little while, we're going to be able to hold our little girl!" Lulu says.

"Come here." Dante says as he hugs Lulu.

Back in Maxie's hospital room she is in their laying down with her parents and Nathan surrounding her.

"So far so good. Want some ice?" Felicia says.

Dante and Lulu rushes in and Dante says, "Hey. The nurse said Dr. Chu is delivering another baby, but she'll be here soon."

"Yeah. On the plus side, you haven't really started labor yet, so there's…" Lulu says.

Maxie grab Nathan's hand and says, "Aah!"

"Time." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I think I've started labor."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Hey hang in there okay. Already know that you are going to do amazing. We went to all of the birthing classes so you know what you are doing here. Just breathe and know that I am right here for you. I love you and I already know that you are strong enough to get through this."

Maxie looks up at Nathan and smiles, "You always know how to keep me calm. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Nathan says.

Felicia then says, "So, how you feeling sweetheart?"

Maxie starts to panic and says, "Well, I'm a little freaked out. This is exhausting. I'm tired already, it's scary, and I'm kind of hurting."

Lulu then says, "Listen to me… when we get out of here, I promise me you can bash me in the stomach all you want with a baseball bat."

Maxie begins to hold her stomach and yells, "I think it's getting worse! No, no! I know it is!"

Nathan grabs her hand and says, "Okay. Look, just breathe, all right, Maxie? Relax and breathe."

Maxie then yells, "Aah! I think that one's over. That one was kind of fierce."

Nathan laughs and says, "Yeah. You're telling me. That's quite a grip you have."

"Mom." Maxie says.

Felicia walks over to her and says, "Yes."

"I'm tired already." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Okay, well, sleep if you have to."

"I think I'll just close my eyes for a little bit." Maxie says.

Maxie closes her eyes and says, "Oh, God. Oh, Nathan you can leave me you have got to stay here to help me through this. I need you here."

Lulu looks at Maxie confused and says, "Why do you need Nathan to be here?"

Maxie then says, "I just want Nathan here because he know how to keep me calm even when I am a wreck. I just need his presence near me Lulu that is all."

Dr. Chu walks into the room and says, "And how's the patient?"

Maxie looks up and says, "Dr. Chu, it took you long enough."

"Sorry. I had another patient who actually went into labor on time." Dr. Chu says.

Dr. Chu looks at Maxie and says, "Glad to see you in good spirits, though. All right, well, I have to examine the patient, so if you guys..."

Lulu then stands up and says, "You heard the doctor."

Felicia then says, "Yes, of course."

Just as Nathan was about to reach the door Dante says, "Uh, Nathan why don't you stay in here with us. I'm sure it would make Maxie happy to know that you are here. You were here for most of this pregnancy and it's only right to have you here for the delivery."

Nathan smiled at Dante and says, "Thanks Dante."

Lulu then says, "Okay everybody but Nathan out.

Mac then says, "Oh. We'll be right outside, honey."

"She knows, she knows. We'll be right outside, sweetheart." Felicia says.

Mac then says, "She knows, she knows."

Mac and Felicia exit the room.

Maxie is well into labor by now and Dante comes to her and says, "Uh, more ice chips?"

Maxie snaps at him and says, "No! I'm over those! They're like a snow cone with no purpose!"

Dante then says, "Okay. No more ice chips."

Dr. Chu comes over and examines Maxie with a worried look on her face.

Lulu notices this and says, "Dr. Chu, how's everything with the baby?"

Dr. Chu then says, "We have a problem."

Nathan looks at the doctor and says, "A problem what kind of problem?"

Maxie then says, "What's going on? Is it serious?"

"What's wrong with the baby?" Lulu says.

The doctor pulls out the ultrasound machine and begins waving the wand around on Maxie's stomach to look at the baby.

Dante then says, "Okay, we need to know what's wrong, Doc."

Dr. Chu looks at the screen and says, "I'll give you an update as soon as I know."

Maxie begins breathing deeply.

Lulu then says, "Please, what's going on with our baby?"

"What kind of problem are we dealing with here?" Dante says.

Dr. Chu looks at the screen and says, "All I can tell you right now is that your baby's heart rate has dropped."

Maxie panics and says, "Oh, God, there's something wrong with the baby's heart? She got that from me!"

Maxie then says, "Oh, this is all my fault! I gave the baby a bad heart!"

Nathan immediately gets up and goes over to Maxie and says, "Maxie none of this is your fault. "

Lulu then says, "Maxie, what are you talking about? Look at me. You had a heart transplant when you were 6. Your condition is not contagious. There's no way the baby could catch it."

"No, you don't understand. The heart I was born with failed. I passed it on to her." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "No, no, no. You're just confused, okay? Look at me. You do not need to worry. You did not give this baby anything, okay? She is not your biological child. There's no way this could be your fault. Our baby's heart has nothing to do with yours."

Maxie and Nathan look at each other guiltily.

Dante looks at DR. Chu and says, "Doc, why did the baby's heartbeat slow down?"

"Does the baby have a bad heart after all?" Maxie says.

Dr. Chu then says, "The baby's heart is fine. From what I can see, there aren't any defects."

Nathan says, "Then, what has caused the slowed heart rate?"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." Dr. Chu says.

Lulu looks shocked and says, "Oh, my God. What's going to happen to our baby?"

Dante and Lulu then hug.

Dante comes into the waiting area with Dr. Chu.

Dante then says, "I came to tell you all what is happening with the baby.

Dr. Chu steps in and says, "There's nothing to worry about right now, but we have noticed some fetal heart decelerations. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

Sonny steps in and says, "What does that mean?"

"I know that sounds alarming, but this occurs in 25% of all normal deliveries. It's actually very common." Dr. Chu says.

"Well, what do we do?" Sonny asks.

"Well, for now, we watch and wait, and as Maxie continues her labor, I'll keep a close eye on the baby and make sure the heart rate doesn't drop any further." Dr. Chu says.

Mac then says, "Yeah, but what about Maxie? Is she all right?"

Dante says, "Hey, Maxie's doing great. Look, if she can be the first assistant at Crimson, having a baby is nothing, right?"

"If there's one thing Maxie copes well with, it's difficult circumstances." Mac says.

"What happens if things get worse? What are you going to do then?" Sonny asks.

Dr. Chu then says, "I understand your concern, Mr. Corinthos, and if the situation with the baby does deteriorate, we do have some options. But most likely, both surrogate mother and the baby will come through this just fine."

Back in Maxie hospital room.

Maxie then screams, "Aaaah!"

Lulu then says, "It's all right. You're doing great. You're doing great."

"Oh, I don't feel so great." Maxie says.

"Just a few more seconds. And it should be subsiding. Okay." The Nurse says.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I'm worried about the baby."

Lulu steps in and says, "Hey, you heard Dr. Chu, okay? The baby is going to be fine. All you have to look forward to is a perfectly normal, agonizing delivery."

Maxie grunts and says, "Great."

Nathan then says, "But you're not alone. Look at me. You're not alone. I am not going to leave your side for a single second, okay? It's me and you against the world.

Lulu then says, "And just to be clear, you have full permission to curse me and Dante out for knocking you up."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "You don't have to worry about that."

"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you. Dante and I are finally going to meet our little girl. I hope she looks like her dad." Lulu says.

"This baby will be beautiful whether she looks like her mom or her dad or someone else." Maxie says with a smile.

Mac and Felicia enter the hospital room and Felicia says, "Maxie, you are the very picture of radiance. Do you feel as good as you look?"

Maxie chuckles and says, "Only if I look pretty bad."

"Please, I've never seen you look more beautiful." Lulu says.

Dante enters the room as a monitor begins to beep loudly.

Nathan looks at the doctor and says, "What's that? Is that the baby?"

Felicia tells Maxie, "Focus on your breath, deep breath."

Lulu looks worried and says, "What's happening?"

Dante then says, "What does that sound mean?"

Dr. Chu looks at them and says, "This baby needs to come out now."

Maxie then says, "This baby is coming out. I'm in labor."

"We can't wait for you to deliver naturally. This baby's losing oxygen. We need to perform an emergency C-section." Dr. Chu says.

Maxie then says, "An emergency C-section? No, no, no, no. When I signed up to be a surrogate, I did not sign up for that."

"I'm sorry, Maxie. We were hoping to avoid this procedure, but the baby is not getting enough oxygen. We don't have another option." Dr Chu says.

Felicia then says, "Maxie, you're going to be fine, and so is the baby."

"It's going to be over soon, sweetheart." Mac says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "The baby will be happy and healthy, you will be safe and sound, and I know the new parents of this little girl are going to love her so much."

Maxie smiles at the hidden message there and says, "Dante and Lulu, there's something that I have to tell you."

Dante looks at her and says, "Maxie, you don't need to say anything right now."

"Yes, I do. There's something that I have to tell you! Both of you!" Maxie says.

Dante then says, "Okay, okay. Go ahead. What is it?"

"We have to get to the O.R. Now." Dr. Chu says.

Maxie then says, "No, no! I need one minute!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time." Dr. Chu says.

"Maxie, whatever you have to say to Dante and Lulu is just going to have to wait until after the delivery." Felicia says.

Maxie is being wheeled out of her hospital room when Lulu says, "What's happening?"

Dr. Chu says, "We have an O.R. Ready for Maxie right now."

"All right. We're coming with you, then." Dante says.

Dr. Chu then says, "That's not possible."

"What are you talking about? We're the parents of the baby." Dante says.

"Fine. If we can get a spinal in her, then one of you can be in the room with her." Dr. Chu explains.

Dante looks at Lulu and says, "You. It has to be you."

Lulu then says, "No! But he's the father!"

"We can open up the viewing area for Dante, but that's the best I can do." Dr. Chu says.

Dante then says, "Lulu how about we just let Nathan go in there with Maxie. He will have a better chance of keeping her calm plus he loves Maxie I know he will be a wreck the entire time if he doesn't know what is going on with her. That way we both can be together in the viewing area."

Lulu looks at Dante and says, "I love you. I think that is an excellent idea and if anyone knows Maxie better than we do its Nathan."

Maxie looked at Nathan and said, "If this baby doesn't make it… I want you…"

"Maxie, don't be silly. Of course she's going to make it, okay?" Nathan says.

Lulu then says, "Are you okay? Don't worry because Nathan is going to be with you the whole time, okay? You're going to be just fine. You can do this. And don't worry because Dante and I will be watching you the entire time."

Dr. Chu then says, "Okay. Let's get her up there."

Maxie, Nathan, and Dr. Chu all get onto the elevator.

"We love you, Maxie." Felicia says.

"See you soon." Mac says.

In the operating room…

Dr. Chu enters fully ready for surgery and says, "Nathan, good. Ready to begin."

Maxie then says, "Nathan, I'm scared."

Nathan looks at her and said, "You're going to do great. I promise. Just a little while and we're going to meet this beautiful baby."

Dr. Chu says, "Knife."

Maxie look at Nathan and says, "Nathan, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "I'm really sorry about all this. I feel like I have dragged you into this whole drama of lies."

"What are you talking about? This complication is not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. And I don't blame you for the other things either we are in this together." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "No."

"Yes. And you are not just anyone. You are strong. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You and me together, we are a force to be reckoned with. So you and me and that little girl are going to pull through this, because you and me, Maxie, are unstoppable." Nathan says.

Maxie looks over to the viewing window and she sees both Dante and Lulu standing there smiling back at her.

Dr. Chu then says, "I'm almost done. You're doing great."

Maxie then says, "Please, please let the baby be okay."

Nathan then says, "Hang in there, Maxie. She's almost here."

Dr. Chu pulls the baby out and says, "Here she is. Bulb. Peons."

After a few seconds they hear the baby crying.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Oh she is absolutely perfect."

Maxie then says, "Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"I'm positive. She's showing absolutely no signs of distress." Dr. Chu says.

Nathan smiles at her and says, "You did it, Maxie. You did it."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Chu asks.

Nathan then says, "Yeah. I'd be honored."

Nathan cuts the cord and then the transport the baby out of the room.

Dr. Chu looks at Nathan and says, "Okay, all we have to do is close Maxie up and then we will be all done here, so if you could step out of the room she will be in recovery in no time."

Nathan then says, "Okay. Maxie just know I am so proud of you and I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man alive and I will see you in a little bit."

Nathan then exit the operating room.

Outside the operating room with the baby…

Lulu is holding the baby and she looks down at her and says, "Hi, there. Now, we don't have a name for you yet, but... I'm your mommy. We have waited so long for you and soon you will have a little brother to join you and then our family will be complete."

Dante then walks up and says, "That's our little girl."

Lulu hands the baby over to Dante and says, "Yeah, it is. Here."

"Say hi to your daddy, sweetheart." Lulu says.

Dante then says, Hey little girl. You have my heart, little one. And you always will, okay? Just know that."

Back in the operating room…

An alarm beeps and then Dr. Chu rushes over and then says, "Oh no. She's crashing!"


	31. Chapter 31

In the operating room Maxie's machines start to beep while she loses consciousness.

Dr. Chu looks over at the machines and says, Oh no, she's crashing.

The nurse looks at the monitor and tells the doctor, "B.P.'s dropping. Heart rate's to 180 and rising.

"She's hemorrhaging. We're losing her." Doctor Chu tells the nurse.

"Hello? Hello?" Maxie shouts while trying to get the doctors and nurses attention.

As the doctors and nurses walk past her she says, "Rude much? Um, not to be demanding, but couldn't I at least get a wheelchair? I did just have my uterus cut open. Or am I supposed to cartwheel to recovery?"

Maxie looks over to the body that they are working on and says, "I guess this girl needs more attention than me. Wait a minute. She looks kind of familiar. Was she in the last issue of crimson?"

Maxie looks over at the persons face and says, "Oh, my God. That's me."

"Wh-what's going on? Okay, something freaky is happening, because I'm standing here, but I'm also on the table, too. Which I'm pretty sure means I'm dying. Lulu! Dante! Nathan! Somebody help me!"

Maxie runs after a nurse and says, "What are you doing?! Help them!"

Once the nurse turns around it turns out to Maxie's sister Georgie and she says, "I'm not here to help them. I'm here to help you."

Maxie looks at her sister confused and says, "Georgie. Again?"

"Is that any way to greet your baby sister?" Georgie says shocked.

"Am I dead?" Maxie asks.

Georgie just smiles and says, "No. You'd know if you were."

Maxie sighs and says, "Good. For a second there I thought..."

Georgie cuts her off and says, "Maxie, you're close. It can all be over soon if you don't do something about it."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor. I can't perform surgery on myself." Maxie says.

Georgie looks at her and says, "You can fight. You have been described as a spitfire since the day you were born. Don't let that fire go out now."

Maxie looks at her and says, "I'm not sure it's worth it."

Georgie then says, "You did not just say that. Since when is your life worth nothing?"

"Georgie, I am so tired of the lies, of pretending that I'm happy when I feel sick. If I go now, Dante and Lulu can have their daughter and nobody will know that she's not theirs."

"The baby's okay, isn't she? Did you see…? Nathan got to cut the cord and he was there for me throughout the whole delivery." Maxie says.

Georgie smiles and says, "I saw."

Maxie then says, "So surreal. After all these months, I was letting her go. Literally. Maybe it's time to just let me go, too."

Georgie looks at her and says, "You can't believe that."

"Why not? My daughter's taken care of. She's safe with two parents who will absolutely adore her, and if I die, my secret will just go with me." Maxie says.

Georgie looks at her and says, "Believe me it won't."

Maxie looks at her sister confused and says, "What do you mean?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Georgie says.

Maxie and Georgie are then standing where Mac and Felicia are.

 _Felicia: I wish we'd hear something about Maxie._

 _Mac: Hey, I'm sure stitching her up takes time._

 _Felicia: I know, but so much time? I think we need to talk to somebody._

 _Mac: Okay. Let's go get some answers._

Maxie just smiles looking at her parents.

Georgie then says, "Come on Maxie there is still something important that you should see before you make the decision to give up without a fight."

Maxie and Georgie then see Nathan and he is standing with an older blonde lady and they seem to be having a very intense conversation.

Maxie looks at Nathan and the mysterious woman and says, "Who the hell is this woman and why is she making Nathan so upset?"

Georgie looks at her and says, "Maxie there are a lot of things about this whole baby situation that you don't know about."

Maxie looks back at Nathan and the middle aged woman.

 _Madeline: Well James it seems that you have officially made me a grandmother and you have officially tainted the Reeves name in the process._

 _Nathan: Mother what the hell are you even doing here? You don't belong here you didn't even want this baby to be born you wanted me and Maxie to just give our baby away to Dante and Lulu like she was a bad gift no one wanted._

 _Madeline: Now James I was just doing what I know is best for you and you and that little girl that you claim to be dating are not ready for the type of responsibility that comes along with this child. Now once you find the right type of girl to have a baby with then you will be ready._

 _Nathan: Mother you might think that you get a say so in who I do and don't love but you don't. I am in love with Maxie and I love our little girl Georgie and we are going to be a family with our daughter._

 _Madeline: Oh really is that so because the last time we talked I thought Dante and Lulu didn't know the truth about the little rug rat being yours and Maxie's child._

 _Nathan: Mother watch it! That is my child you are talking about and that is your grandchild. Plus we both know the only reason that I stopped Maxie from telling the truth is because you threatened to hurt her and our baby._

Maxie looks at Georgie and says, "Oh my god! That woman threatened me and the baby. She is a piece of work."

Georgie then says, "Yeah, Nathan has sacrificed a lot for you and that baby, but he is really looking forward to being a father and he is going against everything his mother has told him just to be with you and your baby."

The both looks back at Nathan and his mother.

 _Nathan: Well mother one thing I don't understand is if you are so determined to keep this baby a secret then why are you here? As far as Dante and Lulu know I have been with Maxie all day so I wouldn't have had time to call you. Plus it will look super suspicious that you showed up for a baby that you have no blood relation to._

 _Madeline: Oh trust me I have a plan and it involves Dante and Lulu and that baby._

 _Nathan: Do you care to elaborate?_

 _Madeline: Well I think you are right the truth does need to come out and feel it is only fair since you have completely disobeyed me and you haven't listened to my warning about Maxie and the people that come from her side of the tracks that you learn a little lesson James._

 _Nathan: My name is Nathan!_

 _Madeline: Anyway I think Dante and Lulu deserve the truth and the truth is exactly what they are going to get._

"Oh hell no lady I did not work this hard to keep this secret for you to blow up my entire world and friendship in a matter of minutes!" Maxie yells.

Georgie then looks at her and says, "Maxie, you can't stop her. She's about to have the courage to do something you haven't."

Maxie gets mad and says, "Damn it, Madeline! You stay out of this, if not for me, than for you! You will lose your son if you do this.

Georgie then says, "Maxie she lost her son long before this when he changed his name and went against his family. Even though what she is doing is malicious the truth does need to come out."

"Make her stop. Nathan and I need to be the ones to tell the truth about our daughter." Maxie says.

Georgie then says, "I can't stop her, and neither can you. But maybe, if you weren't in that O.R. Room giving up..."

 _Nathan: Mother you can't tell them the truth about the baby Maxie and I have already planned to tell them the truth and the only reason we haven't already is because you threatened both Maxie and the baby._

 _Madeline: Well of course James this was all a part of my plan to show this girls friends exactly the type of person she truly is. Any woman would be proud to announce that she was carrying your baby but what did your girlfriend do she lied and deceived her friends and you went along with it so that is the price she must pay. I will truly enjoy seeing her losing her best friend._

Madeline's phone rings and she says, "I must take this call it is very important."

As she walks away Nathan says, "Hey! Come back when you are done I want to finish this conversation."

Georgie looks at Maxie and says, "Another bullet dodged."

Maxie then says, "Or maybe the universe wants the truth to stay hidden. Maybe I'm supposed to die."

"You're supposed to destroy Nathan?"

Maxie then says, "Nathan will survive. Even though he is the best man that I have ever loved. He deserves better than me."

"Okay. And what about them?" Georgie says pointing to Mac and Felicia.

 _Felicia: Mac, something's wrong. Why isn't Maxie in recovery yet? And why hasn't anybody told us anything?_

 _Mac: Hey. Come here. Sit down. Don't forget - a c-section is major abdominal surgery. Okay? She's fine._

"It's their wedding day. On top of that, you gave birth. Mom and Mac should be overjoyed. But instead, look at them. They're worried sick." Georgie says.

Maxie starts walking away and says, "It's not my fault something went wrong."

Georgie follows her and says, "It is your fault if you decide to give up. Maxie, they love you! What do you think it would do to them if they lost you?"

"They'll survive. They have each other. And they would have one less screw-up to look after." Maxie says.

"That is not how they see you, and you know it. Just listen."

 _Felicia: Mac, do you think that Maxie..._

 _Mac: Hey, hey, hey. Nothing is gonna happen to our girl._

 _Felicia: Mac, I seriously don't think that I could handle that. After Georgie, I can't lose Maxie again. I can't._

 _Mac: You won't. You won't, okay? If something happened, and we don't know that it has, Maxie has been a fighter her whole life. That's not gonna stop now._

Maxie looks at Georgie and starts to cry.

Nathan walks by the NICU and sees Dante and Lulu standing outside of the baby's room.

Dante sees Nathan and says, "Hey."

Nathan looks at him and says, "Uh, hey. I must have taken a wrong turn."

Lulu looks at him and says, "Oh, you weren't looking for us?"

"I was actually looking for Maxie." Nathan says.

Lulu then says, "She is in recovery."

"Actually...she isn't. I just checked." Nathan says.

Lulu looks at him confused and says, "Well that's strange."

"Well, no. Maybe they moved her to a room. Maybe you just missed her." Dante says.

Nathan looks at him worried and says, "Right. Uh, yeah, I'll go and check at the front desk."

"Hey. Uh, you have a second? You want to meet our daughter?"

Nathan then looks at his friend and smiles as he nods.

Georgie takes Maxie into the NICU room where she sees Nathan holding their daughter.

 _Nathan look down at the little girl he is holding and he says, "Wow II am at a loss for words."_

 _Dante then says, "Well, she is pretty darn cute right."_

 _Nathan looks at her with adoring eyes and says, "She is so beautiful. If I can be so bold to say that, she bears a slight resemblance to Maxie."_

 _Lulu smiles and says, "Well, she's got plenty of Maxie in her."_

Georgie smiles and looks at Maxie and says, "And Nathan, too."

Nathan looks down at the little girl and thinks of Maxie and how he needs to see her, "You know, speaking of Maxie, I should - I should really go find her, so..."

Nathan hands the baby over to Lulu.

"Okay. Can you let her know that we will come see her soon, okay?" Lulu says.

"Yeah. Uh, congratulations, guys." Nathan says.

Dante then says, "Thanks, Nathan."

Nathan leaves the room to go and find some information about where Maxie is at.

Georgie takes Maxie back to the operating room where they are still working on reviving her.

Maxie looks at her and says, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Show you what you'll be missing…mom and Mac, Nathan, your daughter. Maxie, please don't leave them. Please." Georgie says.

Maxie goes closer to her body and then she closes her eyes and breaths heavily. When Maxie opens her eyes, Georgie is gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Doctor Chu comes out of the operating room and she heads over to Mac and Felicia.

Mac then says, "How's Maxie?"

"Is my daughter going to be alright?" Felicia says.

Dr. Chu: Your daughter will recover.

Felicia looks relieved and says, "Oh, thank God."

"What happened? We - we were told Maxie had a routine C-section, and the baby's been in NICU for over an hour. Are you saying Maxie's been in the O.R.? All this time?" Mac says.

Dr. Chu looks at him and says, "I'm sorry that no one was able to come out here and brief you, but it was all hands on deck. Your daughter hemorrhaged. We almost lost her."

"But she'll be all right. You just said she'd recover." Felicia says.

Oh, yeah. We were able to stabilize Maxie and stop the bleeding. Your daughter's one hell of a fighter." Doctor Chu says.

Felicia looks at Mac and says, "You said the same thing. Thank God you were right."

"Maxie lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay." Doctor Chu explains.

Felicia then says, "When can we see her?"

Dr. Chu then says, "Uh, they'll be taking her down to recovery in a few minutes. You can see her there. They've sedated her, so she'll be groggy."

"Well, as long as she's all right, that's all that matters." Mac says.

Doctor Chu looks at them and says, "What Maxie did for her friends…carrying that baby for them …was truly heroic. You have an amazing daughter."

Mac smiles and says, "Thank you."

Felicia looks at Mac and says, "If she's amazing, it's because of you."

Mac smiles and says, "You're absolutely right."

Felicia laughs and says, "Come on let's go see our daughter."

Maxie groans as she starts to wake up she sees her mom.

She looks confused and says, "Mom?"

Felicia goes over to Maxie and says, "Right here, sweetheart. We are so proud of you."

"Yeah. You came through with flying colors." Mac says.

Maxie looks around and says, "Where…where's Georgie?"

Mac looks at her and says, "What do you mean, honey?"

"I was with her. Georgie was here." Maxie says.

"Sweetheart, there was a problem with the delivery. You had a C-section, and then you hemorrhaged." Felicia says.

Mac then smiles and says, "You fought hard. You fought hard, but you came back to us."

Maxie looks confused and says, "But Georgie…she…she showed me..."

Mac looks at her and says, "Maxie, Maxie, they gave you a lot of pain killers, okay? You might be a little confused for a while."

Maxie gets upset and says, "No, no. It's okay. I remember. I…I came back for my baby. Where is she? Where's my baby? Where's my little girl?"

Felicia then says, "She's with Lulu and Dante. And she's absolutely perfect."

Mac then says, "Maxie, you did an amazing job carrying the baby for them, but right now, you've lost a lot of blood and you're confused."

"No, no. I remember. I saw her. She's beautiful." Maxie says.

Felicia looks at her worried and says, "Everyone says that she's beautiful and wonderful, and you've been an amazing surrogate."

Mac then says, "But Maxie, the baby belongs to Dante and Lulu."

"No. No, she doesn't. She's mine. Where is she?" Maxie says.

"Sweetheart, I know how hard this has been, carrying her all these months, all the pain that you've suffered, but that little girl is Lulu and Dante's biological child." Felicia says to Maxie.

Mac then says, "They created her, and you did an incredible job. But the baby doesn't belong to you. They're her parents."

Maxie then yells, "No. She's mine. And I want her!"

Mac looks over to her and says, "Okay, Maxie. You need to calm down, please."

Maxie then says, "N-no. I-I want my baby."

Felicia gets up and looks at Mac and says, "I'm calling a doctor."

Mac then says, "That's a good idea. Sweetheart, please, calm down."

Maxie then yells, "No! You're not listening to me. She is mine…my baby…mine and Nathan's.

Doctor Chu then enters the room and injects a needle into Maxie's IV.

Maxie then says, "What are you doing? No! No. Where's my baby?"

Dr. Chu looks at Mac and Felicia and says, "The sedative should take effect any moment. She needs her rest."

Maxie drowsily says, "No, I want my baby. She's mine. And Nathan is her father."

Maxie then falls asleep.

 ** _Maxie's dream_**

 _Maxie is holding her daughter in her arms and says, "Hey, there, Georgie-bean. You are just as beautiful as your aunt was, you know that? Yes, you are. Mommy loves you so much. Never forget that. I love you always and forever."_

 _Lulu shows up and says, "I'll take my baby now."_

 _Lulu takes the baby out of Maxie's arms._

 _Maxie then says, "No. Please. No. Lulu, no. No."_

Maxie jolts awake and hold her stomach and groans.

Maxie gets up out of bed slowly and hold her stomach as she feels a pain shooting through her lower abdomen.

The door opens and Mac looks at her and says, "Maxie, what are you doing?"

Maxie then says, "I have to go."

Mac stand in front of her and says, "No, no, no. Get back in bed now."

Maxie then pushes against him and yells, "Mac, you don't understand!"

Mac gently places her on the bed and says, "Maxie, please, please. Bed. Now. Come on. Let me help you. Will you, please? You just had a C-section last night. Come on. Come on. Oh my god. Maxie, what were you doing? Where were you going?"

Maxie then looks at him and says, "I don't know. I guess I'm still kind of out of it. Where's mom?"

"She went to your place to get you some clothes and some other stuff. We thought you'd sleep in after all the sedatives they gave you. Do you remember any of that, when you came to after surgery?" Mac says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "No. Why? Did I do something crazy?"

Mac then says, "Well, it's not what you did. It's more what you said. You kept insisting Dante and Lulu's baby was yours."

Maxie looks at him and says, "I said that the baby was mine? What else did I say?"

"You probably weren't thinking clearly after surgery and all the drugs." Mac says.

Maxie then says, "Was I calling the baby Georgie again?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I don't think so. But what had your mom and I worried was that you told us Nathan was the baby's father." Mac says.

"I said that? That Nathan was the baby's father?" Maxie says.

"You were so upset that you couldn't see her. The doctor had to sedate you. It was awful seeing you in so much pain." Mac says.

Maxie then says, "Well, I'm sorry."

Mac holds her hand and says, "Oh, sweetheart, don't be sorry. Your mom and I just wanted to make it better for you. So we called Kevin. I mean, he said your reaction was completely normal. The mind does strange things after giving birth. And because you're a surrogate, I mean, you may be even more susceptible to a post-partum event."

Maxie looks at him and says, "An event? So, I'm… I'm crazy?"

Mac then says, "No! No."

"No, but I need a shrink?" Maxie says.

"Maxie, you have been through the wringer, sweetheart. You deserve a medal, a gold medal for what you did for Dante and Lulu. But you did it for Dante and Lulu. The baby you gave birth to belongs to them. Do you understand that? Maxie, I need to know. Are you aware the baby isn't yours?" Mac says.

Maxie sighs and says, "Of course I am. I carried that little girl for Dante and Lulu. She's… she's not mine or Nathan's.

"Okay. Okay. Good. I knew in my gut it was just some post-op confusion, but I just had to make sure." Mac says.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Mac." Maxie says.

Mac smiles and says, "Always."

"So, um... where's the baby now?" Maxie asks.

Mac looks at her and says, "NICU."

Maxie looks at him worried and says, "I thought she was fine."

"She is. She is. Just a precaution because she arrived early. I checked on her myself. She's 100% healthy and right where she belongs…with her mother." Mac says.

Mac then leaves out of the room to get Maxie something to cheer her up.

As soon as Mac is out of sight Maxie starts to get up and groans as she feels the pain in her lower abdomen.

Mac runs into Nathan in the hallway and says," Nathan. Maxie's awake and on the mend. I even thought that I would get her a vanilla milkshake to cheer her up."

Nathan then smiles and says, "Great I am excited to see her I would have been by her side last night but both me and Dante got called away for work."

Mac smiles and says, "Oh, I know she'd be happy to see you. Come on."

As they make it outside of Maxie's room Mac opens the door and says, "Maxie, you got a visitor. Maxie?"

They both find the bed empty.

In the NICU Maxie hides behind a wall and waits until she sees that both Dante and Lulu have left the baby's room.

Once Dante and Lulu leave the hallway Maxie puts on the protective wear and enters the baby's room.

Maxie sees her baby and reaches out and touches her while smiling.

As Maxie reaches out to pick up the baby she hears a nurse say, "Excuse me. Are you her mother?"

Maxie turns around and says, "Yes. I'm her mother."

Nurse Gloria then says, "Sorry. I didn't know who you were. I just came on shift. I'm a part-timer covering for another nurse. I'm Gloria."

Maxie walks over to her and says, "Hi."

Nurse Gloria then says, "I see you've got your I.D. bracelet."

"Yeah. Right here. Oh." Maxie says as she grabs her lower abdomen.

Nurse Gloria looks at her and says, "C-section?"

Yeah. It was kind of unexpected, which was good. It didn't give me too much time to worry about how much it was going to hurt." Maxie says.

Nurse Gloria looks down at the baby and says, "Well, this little angel's going to make you forget all about the pain. Go ahead! Pick her up!"

Maxie picks up her little girl and says, "Hi. Oh. She's beautiful."

Nurse Gloria smiles and says, "She really is. Has she latched on yet?"

Maxie looks at her confused and says, "Latched?"

"Have you had a chance to nurse her? It's almost her feeding time. I can help you if you want to feed her!" Nurse Gloria says.

Maxie looked at her and says, "Yes. I want to feed my daughter."

Maxie sits down in the rocking chair and holds her daughter.

Nurse Gloria then says, "I am so glad you're going to breast-feed your little girl. It really is the best for the baby. I'm sure your doctor spoke to you about it. Don't be nervous. It's the most natural thing in the world."

Maxie looks at the Nurse and says, "Um, how will I know if I'm doing it right? What if I can't do it?"

Nurse Gloria then says, "You can do it. You're her mother, aren't you?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Yes, I'm her mother."

Nathan arrives at the baby's room and walks in and says, "Maxie, what are you doing?"

Nurse Gloria look at Nathan and says, "Are you the father?"

Nathan takes the baby from Maxie and says, "Um…let's just get her back in her crib, yeah?"

Maxie then says, Nathan? Wait. I-I can explain. Um..."

Nathan places the baby down and says to the Nurse, "Um... she, uh …she shouldn't be out of her bed. You need …you need rest, okay? Come on. I'll get you back to your room."

Nurse Gloria looks at them both confused and says, "What about the baby?"

Nathan gets Maxie back to her room and gently places her back in the bed.

Maxie then says, "Nathan, please let me explain. I just wanted to see the baby. It was the nurse's idea for me to feed her. She kept going on and on about how it was what was best for the baby, but I…I didn't do it! Nothing happened! So, please! I didn't do anything wrong."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie, I'm not mad okay. I am honestly surprised you waited this long to go and see our little girl, but Maxie we need to tell them the truth.

Maxie looks at him and says, "I know we do I want my baby so badly and I hate the fact that Dante and Lulu are even in that room when that should be us in there taking care of our little girl."

Nathan takes her hand and says, "Maxie we need to find then and tell them before my mother gets the chance to beat us to it. My mother is here in the hospital and she is determined to telling them the truth before we do. I have already tried to convince her to let the whole thing go but she won't. I tried to reason with my mother but she won't listen she is determined to teach me a lesson for turning my back on the family and getting involved with someone from the wrong side of the tracks."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Isn't there something you can do to stop your mother like… maybe you could arrest her?"

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie she is Madeline Reeves she can buy her way out of legal troubles and she would probably just slap the PD with a lawsuit and we definitely don't need those kind of problems."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Well where is your mother right now?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. The last time I saw her was late last night when she told me her plan to tell the truth. Maxie I am so sorry I should have just let you tell Dante the truth when we had originally planned but Madeline threatened to hurt both you and the baby and I just couldn't take that chance." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Nathan you are not responsible for what your mother is doing. You made the best decision that you could at the time for both me and the baby and I love you for that."

Nathan looks at her and says, "I am going to make this right I am going to go see if I can find Dante and Lulu and we will finally tell them the truth. No matter how upset my mother is about my life choices she does not get to run my life and destroy our friend's lives in the process."

The door to Maxie's hospital room opens and Dante and Lulu enter.

Lulu looks at Maxie and Nathan and says, "Are we interrupting?"

Nathan then says, "Um, we were just discussing something. But we should bring you in on it. I was actually just about to come and find you so that we could talk about something that affects all of us."

Dante looks at Nathan and says, "You know what, Nathan? I understand that you're close with Maxie and everything, but, with all due respect, this has nothing to do with you."

Maxie looks at Dante and says, "Actually...If this has to happen, then Nathan should be here."

"Okay. If that's the way you want to do it." Dante says.

"I'm not quite sure how to start." Nathan says as he looks at Dante and Lulu.

Lulu then says, "It's okay. We already know."

Maxie and Nathan look at each other confused.

"You do?" Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "Yeah, a nurse from NICU told us."

"Um, told you what, exactly?" Nathan says confused.

Lulu looks at them and says, "About how Maxie almost breast-feeding our baby."

"Yeah, the nurse thought you were the mother, and you didn't correct her." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "We got the impression that if Nathan hadn't intervened, you would have gone through with it." Lulu says upset.

Maxie sighs and then says, "Yes, I did act like the mother, and there is a good reason for that."

Lulu then says, "You don't have to explain, okay? It is only natural that you would be attached to the baby. You carried her for nine months. You're bonded. It makes sense that it would be hard to let go, but that's what you have to do, because she's not your daughter. She's ours."

Maxie looks at her and says, "No, you don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand. Because I thought that it was impossible for me to carry my own child. I didn't think that I could give another family, not even my own, this beautiful gift that you have given me and Dante, but just because I got pregnant with a little boy doesn't mean that we love this little girl any less. When it is time to leave the hospital, this baby is leaving with her parents…me and Dante."

Dante looked at them both and said, "Stop. Look. If you can't accept this… what's happening, what has happened, then we're going to have no choice but to keep you out of our daughter's life."

Maxie then yells, "No! You can't do that. Please, you can't cut me out of this little girl's life."

"We don't want to do that, either." Lulu says.

Dante then says, "But we will if we have to. We're her parents, and we're going to do everything we have to do to protect her."

Maxie then says, "I'm the last person you need to protect her from."

"Maxie, you know that I love you like a sister. Okay, you… you're like family. I don't want anything to come in between that." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "Neither do it."

Lulu look at her and says, "But this is my baby. Please do not make me choose between you."

Nathan then says, "I'm sorry. There's something I have to say. I'm going to need both of you to just her me out okay?"

Lulu looks at Dante and says, "Okay, you know what? It's okay. Nathan has been there for us and for Maxie. We can at least listen to what he has to tell us it sounds very important."

Nathan looks at them both and says, "This is going to be difficult, but I think it's best for all of us if we just...get it out."

Dante then says, "Okay. Please, fire away."

Nathan looks at Dante and Lulu and says, "I'm finding it hard to actually find the words to tell you."

Lulu then says, "Whatever it is, just, please, say it."

Just as Nathan opens his mouth to tell Dante and Lulu the door to Maxie's hospital room opens.

Madeline comes in with a smirk on her face and says, "James why don't you give me the pleasure of telling them."


	33. Chapter 33

Nathan looks at Madeline and says, "What are you doing here?"

Madeline then says, "I need to speak to Dante and Lulu. There's something they need to know."

Dante looks at Nathan and says, "Who the hell is this man? And why did she call you James?"

Nathan looks at Dante and says, "This is my mother, Madeline Reeves and she called me James because that was name before I legally changed it and joined the police force against her wishes."

Dante then looks at Madeline and says, "Yeah. Well know you probably want to catch up with your son, but we're kind of in the middle of something here."

Madeline then says, "And I wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't absolutely necessary. It's about the baby."

Nathan then says, "Mother this a private time for Dante and Lulu with their families. You have no business here."

"Oh, I have business here, James. Not as much as you, obviously." Madeline says.

Dante then says, "Okay, I'd like to know what that means?"

Lulu then says, "I'd like to know that, too."

Madeline then says, "You know, if you all would just let me speak, I could ha been done and gone by now."

"Fine. Say what you have to say and get it over with." Dante says.

Nathan then says, "I'm sorry, Dante, but I must step in and stop this."

Madeline then says, "Oh James, I bet you do want to stop all of this."

Dante then says, "Come on lady what's going on you show up here unannounced and from what you son says I take it you're not too happy with the way he is living his life, so what you are you here to try to have us talk to him because I think your son is a pretty great guy and he is one of the most loyal friends I have ever had. I think he has made a pretty good life for himself as a cop."

Madeline then says, No. No, no… that's not why I'm here even though I would be thrilled to have James not be a cop anymore I lost that argument long ago. I'm trying to right a wrong."

"Look, this isn't about Nathan, okay? It's about your baby." Madeline says.

"Well what do you want to tell us about our baby?" Lulu asks.

Madeline looks at Lulu and says," The baby...isn't yours. She's Maxie's."

Lulu then says, "Madeline, you're confused."

"No, I'm not." Madeline says.

Lulu then says, "I appreciate your concern, but Maxie may have carried our daughter for us, but our daughter who we are naming Connie by the way is definitely our flesh and blood."

Madeline looks at her and says, "No. I know Maxie was your surrogate, but this baby isn't your flesh and blood. She's Maxie's."

"That doesn't make any sense. Where would you get an idea like that?" Lulu says.

Madeline looks up and says, "Well from James of course."

Nathan looks at his mother and says, "Mother I think you were confused about what I told you about Maxie's pregnancy."

"Now James I think I remember very well the conversation we had back in Manhattan a couple of months ago." Madeline says.

"So, what you're saying is Nathan told you that Maxie was Connie's biological mother?" Dante says.

"What exactly did Nathan says during this conversation, exactly?" Lulu says.

"Nathan told me all about his friend Maxie and how she was supposed to be a surrogate for you two but that she was actually pregnant with his child instead." Madeline says.

Lulu looks at Madeline and says, "Wait a second. You are saying that our little Connie is not only Maxie's daughter, that she's Nathan's, too? You are telling me that the two of them are her biological parents?"

Madeline then says, "That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"Okay. You are out of your mind. You are completely out of your mind." Lulu says.

Madeline looks at Lulu and says, "Watch it little girl! I am here trying to tell you the truth and to expose my son and your backstabbing friend for the liars they truly are. Now if you believe it or not that is all on you. I'm just trying to prevent you both from looking foolish running around this town with a rug rat that isn't truly yours."

Lulu then says, "Nathan, you never had this supposed conversation, right? Madeline here is... she's making it up. Right? Your nutcase is lying, right?"

"Yes. Yes, Lulu. My mother is absolutely lying. She has fabricated this story."

"Go straight to hell, James." Madeline says.

Mother you have done a lot of things but coming in here and straight up lying is shameful."

Dante then says, "Why would Madeline lie about this, Nathan?"

Lulu looks at him and says, "Dante, do you believe her?"

Dante looks at Nathan and says, "Nathan?"

"Dante, she's pulling this lie out of thin air. My mother will do anything to ruin the life that I have here so that I will come running back to her and her high society life in Manhattan. Maxie can tell you that the whole reason I went to Manhattan in the first place was just to visit my mother and we were in contact the entire time. This supposed conversation with my mother never took place. I can swear to it. And Maxie can, too."

Lulu then looks over at Maxie and says, "Maxie, why aren't you saying anything?"

Maxie looks at Lulu and says, "It obvious Madeline is lying she has never approved of my relationship with Nathan and it is obvious she is trying to do anything to sabotage his life here with me. How could this baby be mine and Nathan's? That's not even possible."

Madeline says, "Now hold on now little missy I know what my son told me and I definitely know that you are not good enough for him. The day that he leaves you will be the smartest thing that he has ever done."

"You can claim that this conversation happened all day but I know for a fact that it didn't." Maxie says.

Madeline then says, "Dante, Lulu I have no reason to lie. The fact is you two are being tricked by these two…your so-called friends, and I just thought that you deserved the truth since it seemed that these two didn't have any plans of telling the truth."

"Yeah, that's right. Maxie and Spinelli are our friends. We know them a whole lot better than you. You're expecting us to take the word of a stranger." Lulu says.

"Well I have told you all that I need to says, James we will be speaking soon."

Madeline exits Maxie's hospital room.

Nathan then says, "I'm sorry my mother can be a piece of work."

Maxie looks at Dante and Lulu and says, "We're good, right?"

Dante looks at them and says, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Not so fast. Before we move on from this topic there are still a few things I need worked out. Now Nathan this is your mother right?

Nathan looks at Dante and says, "Yeah that was my mother."

Dante looks and says, "Your mother sure seemed pretty sure of herself for someone who you claim is just trying to get you to come back home to your old life."

Maxie then says, "Dante we all agree that Nathan's mother is a horrible malicious lady. Can't we just drop this?"

"No, Maxie, we can't. Not until I understand some things. See, Madeline may not like you, but why would a relative stranger walk in here and throw out some crazy story about our baby?" Dante says.

"Dante, Madeline misunderstood something that Nathan said and made a mistake. It's not worth wasting time talking about. Come on." Maxie says.

Dante the says, "Hey, Nathan you remember just this morning how Mac claimed that Maxie woke up in hysterics insisting that the baby was her and that you were the father."

Maxie then says, "I had a C-section. I was on painkillers. I wasn't conscious. I don't remember what I said."

Lulu then says, "Dante, why are you giving Nathan and Maxie the third degree? Don't go cop on them because… because some nutcase said something crazy."

"You know; the thing is I'm not convinced that this is all that crazy. I think Maxie and Nathan aren't telling us something. And I think we're all going to stay here until we figure out what that is." Dante says.

"I think there's something wrong with Maxie and Nathan's story." Dante says looking at them.

Lulu then says, "No. There isn't. It's not their fault. They can't explain the motivations behind someone who's disturbed, malicious, or both."

Dante then says, "I don't want them to explain Madeline. I want them to explain themselves."

Lulu then says, "Fine. Let's get this over with, then. Maxie, tell Dante that there is nothing wrong with your story. Tell him. Look at me. Tell me."

Maxie looks at Lulu guiltily and says, "I already told you, Lulu. This…this baby is yours. She's your baby. Please. Please, can we just let this go and forget that it ever happened?"

After she says that Lulu begins to think about everything suspicious that has happened between Maxie during her pregnancy.

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Oh, my God. She is your baby. Isn't she?"

Maxie sighs and says, "Connie is... my baby."

Lulu then says, "I don't understand. Uh...the baby…Connie, the…the baby that you gave birth to for us…she's yours."

Maxie looks down and says, "Yes."

"You're her mother." Lulu says.

"Yes." Maxie says.

Dante then looks at Nathan and says, "And you're the father? Don't even…don't even think of trying to lie to me again."

Nathan then says, "I'm the biological father of that little girl."

Maxie looks at them and says, "I can explain."

Dante then yells, "You're damn right you can explain!"

"I don't understand! I-I don't understand at all! How is this…how is this even possible?! How did you go from being pregnant with our child to being pregnant with his?!" Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "I can explain everything, but... you're not going to like it."

"That's real intuitive of you, Maxie! On what planet… on what planet do you think that we'd like any of this?!" Dante says.

Nathan then says, "I get that you're angry."

"Is that what it is, Nathan? You think this is anger? I-I don't know if it quite covers it!" Dante says.

"I understand." Nathan says.

Dante then says, "Do you?! Do you understand what's going on?"

Nathan then says, "if you'll just hear Maxie and myself out…"

"No, Nathan. This is on me...and no one else."

Lulu gives them a glaring look and says, "One of you better start talking."

Maxie then says, "Do you remember on New Year's Eve when that dog showed up?"

"Yeah, you tripped over the thing. We showed up at your house to check in on you, and you weren't there, and you and Spinelli showed up about 10 minutes later." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "Yeah, you said that there was nothing to worry about, that everything was fine."

Maxie then says, "I had a miscarriage."

Lulu looks at her shocked and says, "What?"

Maxie then says, "I lost your baby."

Lulu gasps and then begins to cry.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Maxie says.

"You're right! I have no idea about any of this! So, you were pregnant with our child at one time. There was a tiny piece of us in you, just waiting to grow into a baby." Lulu says.

"Yes." Maxie says.

Lulu says, "Then that pregnancy failed. So that tiny, little piece of us… it ceased... to exist. It died... essentially, and you didn't tell us!"

Maxie looks t Lulu and says "I wanted to. But it was all too fresh for me, and then y-you got called off to rescue your dad."

Dante steps in and says, "Don't…don't even try to make this our fault. You should…"

Maxie looks at him shocked and says, "No, I wasn't!"

"No, you owed us the truth!" Dante says.

Maxie then says, "Please try to put yourself in my position!"

"Screw your position! You didn't think that you owed us the truth?!" Lulu says.

"Of course, but I-I also owed you a baby! And the thought of letting you down…" Maxie says.

Dante looks at her and says, "Maxie, this isn't… it's not like we asked you to water our plants! You were carrying our child!"

Maxie then yells, "I didn't want you to hate me! I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me right now!"

"No, I am legitimately curious. You miscarry our child, but you are too scared to tell us! What happened?" Lulu says.

Maxie sighs and says, "After you left the country, I asked Dr. Westbourne to implant me with another embryo."

Lulu then says, "I'm sorry. You asked her to do what?!"

"You had two frozen embryos left, and I thought that I could get pregnant by the time you got back." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at Maxie shocked and says, "Oh, my God!"

"It would've been your child!" Maxie says.

Dante looks at her and says, "Just a different one. You don't see how messed up that is?"

Nathan then says, "She didn't do it."

"Because Dr. Westbourne said no?" Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "No. Because I couldn't. I-I was already pregnant."

"Thanks to Nathan. Ohh! I was so upset with you... for having sex so soon after IVF! I-I kept thinking, "what if she disturbed the implantation process?" But there was nothing to disturb, was there?! Because our embryo, our dream…it was already gone! You got pregnant on new year's!" Lulu says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "That was the last thing I expected. I mean, when Dr. Westbourne told me, I was shocked."

"Imagine how shocked we are right now." Dante says.

"All this time…months and months and months, you have been carrying Nathan's baby, and... we thought that she was ours! How could you do this to us? Why didn't you just tell us you'd miscarried, especially when you realized Nathan had gotten you pregnant?!" Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "Because... I thought it was a way for me to make good on my promise."

Dante looks at her and says, "What…are you crazy? What …do you think you're some kind of a stork? You get to decide what baby you deliver? We… we signed up for ours, okay?! Mine! Mine and Lulu's! Not yours!"

Maxie then says, "But you didn't care whose baby it was when you were going to adopt. Plus, Lulu is actually pregnant with your child so everything worked out for the best."

Dante looks at her and says, "What did you just say to me? So, because we looked into adoption, that gives you the right to pass off your baby as ours?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Maxie says.

"Then what did you mean?" Lulu asks.

"This is coming out wrong!" Maxie says.

"Okay, j-just tell me this. Did you even consider coming clean?" Lulu asks.

"Every day." Maxie says.;

Lulu says, "Because we could've started over! We could have used one of our other embryos! We could've gotten another surrogate! But instead, we just… we just fell deeper and deeper in love with… with every kick and every sonogram! You two… you two just let this go on!"

Maxie then says, "No, this is not Nathan's fault."

Dante then says, "Why? He's only the father!"

"He didn't know!" Maxie says.

"What?" Dante says.

Maxie then says, "I didn't tell Nathan until the last couple of months of my pregnancy."

"I don't even… what the hell? You just …you just…you're going to let her give away your child?" Dante says.

Nathan then says, "Yes I found out in the last couple of months of Maxie's pregnancy and we planned on telling you both the truth but my mother had threatened Maxie and my daughter and I just wasn't going to risk their well-being. We also didn't want to risk anything happening to Lulu's pregnancy and with her pregnancy being so high risk we just couldn't chance it." We both agreed that it would be best to wait to tell the truth until Lulu had delivered you son safely."

Lulu then says, "Except it wasn't a secret. Madeline knew all about it! Obviously, so was Dr. Westbourne, and who knows who else! You had to know that the truth was going to come out, Maxie! It always does! What did you think was going to happen when we discovered that this baby isn't really ours?!"

Maxie then says, "Well you are pregnant so you are getting a baby so we thought that you would be just fine with your son and we could still have our daughter. I thought I was making the right decision."

Dante then yells, "Just be quiet! Kids aren't interchangeable, Maxie! You can't just say, "here! Take this kid!" ...Because you're too scared to have a conversation!"

Maxie looks at Lulu and says, "Lulu, you know me!"

"No, I thought I knew you." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "Disappointing you was my worst nightmare!"

"What do you call this? All we wanted...was a family." Lulu says.

"All I wanted was to give you one!" Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her with betrayal in her eyes and says, "I never should've trusted you to be our surrogate!"

Maxie looks at her and says, "Please don't say that."

"What else am I supposed to say? I have no idea what you have convinced yourself of, or how you manage to sleep at night, but what you have done… What you've done is unthinkable, Maxie! You are a cruel human being!"

Nathan steps in and says, "Lulu, you can't mean that…"

Dante looks at Nathan and says, "You're going to defend her?"

"M-Maxie made a terrible mistake, but…" Nathan says.

Dante then says, "A mistake?! A mistake? What …what… she's giving away your kid, man! What is wrong with you?! Why do you have her back right now? What did you do to him?"

Maxie then says, "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean; how did you get him to go along with you?" Dante says.

"Maxie and I discussed it, and we mutually agreed to tell you together." Nathan says.

Let me get this right you didn't want to hurt us Maxie. So, how is this …ripping our hearts from our chests…easier than just admitting you had had a miscarriage?"

Maxie then says, "I didn't think about this part."

"You just didn't think." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "Okay! Okay! Let's just say that somehow you had managed to keep this secret. What if, God forbid, Connie had gotten sick one day, and we were in the dark about her family's medical history?! She could've inherited your heart issues!"

Lulu gasps and says, "That's why you were so scared when you were in labor, when her heartbeat was irregular. I thought you were delirious, because how could that be? You can't pass down a condition when you're not the mother, but you can, because you are!"

"Please listen to me." Maxie says.

"No, I am done listening to you! I am done listening to your suggestions for me to name my baby Georgie... to your lies, to your excuses, when all the time, you knew that she was your daughter! You knew it in your blood! You knew it in your bones! How did we not figure this out?! She tried to breast-feed the baby, for God's sake!"

Dante then says, "We didn't think... that your best friend was going to do something this terrible to us, okay?"

"No. No, look. However, m-misguided, uh, w-whatever I-I did, I-it was because I love you! Uh, this wasn't easy for me, either! I-I gave up my daughter because you're my best friend!" Maxie says.

Lulu slaps Maxie.

Maxie holds her freshly slapped face and says, "I deserved that."

"You deserve worse! Don't you ever... call yourself my best friend again! You let us dream... and plan, and then you took it all away." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "I never meant to."

"I don't care what you meant! And if you claim one more time that it was all out of love…"

"It was! Everything I did is because I love you, and I want you to be happy!" Maxie says.

Lulu then yells, "Well, you failed! Royally! And I'm going to tell you why! Because you don't know what love is! You're too selfish and blinded by all things Maxie to even have feelings for anyone else!"

"I am selfish. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about other people, because I care about you." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "Just not enough to tell the truth."

"I wouldn't have offered to be your surrogate if I didn't!" Maxie says.

"Oh, please! You already admitted that this was more for you than anyone else…something to focus on, remember? A way to get over Spinelli! Well it seems that you moved on from him fast you went to the nearest bar and picked up a complete strange and he made sure that you would be stuck with him for life by getting you pregnant. So great work Maxie!" Lulu says.

"That's not fair you are twisting my words Lulu and I can't help it if I fell in love with Nathan along the way." Maxie says.

"You twisted our life! I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to you being our surrogate, but you were desperate!" Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "Yes I was desperate to help."

"I don't believe that anymore. If you had just told us about the miscarriage, we could've gotten through it! Our friendship probably would've come out stronger! But instead, you just trapped us all in this lie! And you dragged Nathan along with you!" Lulu says.

Lulu turns to Dante and says, "Take me out of here. I don't want to look at her face ever again."

As Lulu starts to walk out she grabs her stomach and says, "Ow, Oh my god my baby."

Lulu looks down at her feet and she starts to see blood dripping onto the floor as everything around her goes black.


	34. Chapter 34

It has been a couple of days since Dante and Lulu finally learned the truth about the baby.

Maxie is standing outside of her baby's NICU room looking in on her baby girl.

Nathan comes up behind her and says, "How are you doing?"

Maxie looks up at him and says, "Not great. Make that terrible."

"I can relate. But you know the truth had to come out. Maxie imagine if we would have waited any longer to tell them the outcome would have been even worse. I know that you feel guilty for what happened but you are not to blame." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Nathan I am to blame I lied and schemed all throughout my pregnancy. If I would have just told Dante and Lulu the truth we could have gotten past it. Now my best friend and her baby are both in trouble and Dante won't even let me anywhere near them. If Lulu or her baby die I will never forgive myself."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lulu falls to the floor unconscious with a pool of blood underneath her._

 _Dante falls to the floor next to her and says, "Lulu, come on baby please open your eyes."_

 _Maxie looks down at her and says, "Lulu, oh my god this can't be happening. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her or the baby."_

 _Dante looks at her and says, "Oh is your guilty conscious eating at you now. It should have been talking to you all these months when you were lying and scheming."_

 _Nathan runs out of the door and yells, "Hey! We need some help in here!"_

 _Doctor Chu instantly enter the room and says, "What's going on in here?"_

 _"_ _It's Lulu we got into an argument with Maxie and Nathan here and then I guess she started to feel a pain because she started bleeding and then she grabbed her stomach and next things I know she is unconscious." Dante says._

 _Doctor Chu starts to examine Lulu and says, "Around how long has she been out."_

 _Nathan then says, "Not long about 3 minutes."_

 _"_ _Doctor Chu what's going on is Lulu losing the baby?" Maxie says._

 _"_ _All I know is that we have to get this baby out of Lulu or they both could die." Doctor Chu says._

 _Doctor Chu calls for an operating room and team and then they remove Lulu out of the room to go and perform and emergency C-section._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Nathan it's just not fair we have our little girl in there all healthy and thriving and Lulu may lose her life and her baby due to our lie." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Hey, it is unfortunate what is happening to Lulu and her baby right now, but I am not going to apologize for our little girl being healthy. I'm going to go to the front desk and see if I can get an update on both Lulu and the baby. Maxie, why don't you go spend some time with our little girl? I know for a fact it will make you feel better."

Maxie smiles and says, "Okay, Nathan, I love you."

Nathan smiles at her and says, "I love you too. Now go."

Maxie enters the NICU room and she picks up her daughter and says, "Hey Georgie! Your daddy was right you have already put a smile on my face and I want you to know just how much we love you."

Maxie holds the baby and says, "I am glad that you are doing so good Georgie. I can't wait to get you out of here so that I can take you shopping and get you into some clothes suitable for a little fashionista like yourself."

"I want you to know that I can't wait for you to come home with your daddy and me. We have so much that still needs to be done for you, but your daddy is pretty handy and I'm sure he will help me figure everything out." Maxie says.

Nathan walks in the NICU room and says, "Hey how is our little girl doing?"

Maxie looks at him and smiles, "She is doing great. You were right though she did put a smile on my face and I realize now that the truth needed to come out."

"Yeah, if I'm being honest, I don't think I could have just let Dante and Lulu leave this hospital with our little girl." Nathan says.

"Do you want to hold her?" Maxie asks.

Nathan looks at her and nods his head.

Maxie hands the baby over to Nathan and he looks at her lovingly.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Wow, Maxie I never knew just how great it would feel to have a child. I feel like my life is complete I already love her so much."

"I know how you feel that is how I started to feel as I got further along with my pregnancy. She is a blessing and I wouldn't change anything about the way we met or how she was conceived." Maxie says.

"Me either." Nathan says with a smile.

Nathan places Georgie down in her crib and then he looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie there is something you should know?"

"Oh no is it about Lulu? Please tell me she and the baby are okay?" Maxie says.

"Well for right now there is still no update on Lulu or the baby." Nathan says.

"Oh okay. Well then what did you have to tell me?" Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Well the other night when you came out of surgery you know that I had got called to work and that is why I couldn't be with you until that morning."

Maxie looks at him and nods.

"Well the case that I got called on away on affects you. Maxie someone shot and killed Connie at Crimson." Nathan says.

Maxie takes a seat and says, "Oh my god. How could someone do something like that to Connie? Oh, Sonny must be devastated."

"Oh trust me Maxie he was Dante got called in that night too and he literally had to try to talk his dad down. Sonny just had a hard time excepting the fact that she was actually gone." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "I learned so much from her."

Nathan then says, "I know you looked up to her. I remember you telling me that everything that you learned about the fashion world Connie taught you."

"Nathan, I'm going to miss her. And if I feel that way, I can't imagine how Sonny must feel." Maxie says.

"Maxie, it's awful that's why I am so thankful that I still have you and our daughter and I promise that I am going to protect you both."

Maxie looks at him and smiles, "I know that you will."

Georgie then starts to cry loudly.

Maxie then says, "I guess our daughter wants our attention."

Nathan smiles and says, "Yeah, I guess she gets those lungs from her mom."

Maxie smacks him and says, "Hey, I am not that bad!"

Maxie picks up baby Georgie and rocks her in her arms.

Maxie then says, "Nathan does it make me a bad person that I actually feel joy about being able to raise this little girl even though we technically took her from Dante and Lulu."

"Maxie no it doesn't make you a bad person. You shouldn't feel any guilt about be able to be a mother to you daughter. I am so happy that the truth is out and I can finally tell people that this is our daughter together. Think about how happy your parents are going to be. Maxie you deserve to be happy about this because after months of lies you finally get to claim our child." Nathan says.

"Do you ever think Dante and Lulu will forgive us again?" Maxie asks.

Nathan looks at her and says, "I think it may take them some time but I think eventually with time they will learn to forgive us."

Maxie looks at him and says, "That is exactly what I needed to hear."

Nathan leans down and kisses Maxie.

Nathan looks at the baby in Maxie's arms and says, "We love you Georgie Jones."

Maxie then says, "Don't you mean Georgie West."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Thank you, Maxie."

"We are a family now Nathan. You, me. And little Georgie." Maxie says.


	35. Chapter 35

Maxie is in her hospital room packing up her things so that she can leave the hospital. She turns around and sees a present wrapped in silver wrapping paper and she picks it up and looks at it.

Maxie then hears a knock on the door.

Anna comes in and says, "Maxie? Hi, sweetheart. You alright?"

Maxie begins to cry.

Anna hands Maxie a tissue and says, "Here."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. What you got there?" Anna says seeing the present in Maxie's hand.

Maxie looks down at it and says, "Um…it's a present but I don't really know who it's from."

Maxie sits the present on the table in front of them.

"Yeah why don't you open it, huh? Hey, the Maxie Jones I know never met a gift that she wouldn't want to tear into." Anna says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "I can't."

"Well, why not?" Anna asks.

"Anna I can't do it because then it makes this all so final…It means that this baby is truly mine and I have lost my best friend forever." Maxie says.

Anna looks at her and says, "Your mom told me that this has all been hard for you."

"Well, of course it is hard for me I have this beautiful little girl that I already love more than anything in this world, but I can't bring myself to be happy about it. Anna why should I feel any joy after what I did to Dante and Lulu. They wanted this little girl so bad and I just took that away from them. I don't deserve happiness and I really don't deserve that little girl down in the NICU." Maxie says.

"No, Maxie you don't mean that. Look I know that you feel guilty for everything that has happened with Lulu and Dante, but you did the right thing by telling the truth. Yes, Dante and Lulu may be hurt maybe even a little mad, but it was better for you to tell them the truth now instead of letting them fall deeper in love with a little girl that isn't theirs." Anna says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "That is what Nathan keeps telling me. He thinks that eventually Dante and Lulu will forgive us, but that we just have to give them some time to cool down."

"You know that Nathan is a very smart man you should listen to him. I wish I had someone like Nathan to talk to. I mean, our situations are completely different, I know, but when Robin was a baby, my life was so complicated, and… I couldn't be with her because I would have put her life in danger. So I had to leave her behind. Maxie, it hard to carry a baby around for nine months, bond with them and then have to be away from them. You know that unconditional love that you were talking about earlier well just imagine if you would have gave your little girl away. There would be this part of your heart missing and you would never forgive yourself for giving her away." Anna says with a smile.

Maxie looks at her and says, "You should have seen the look of betrayal on Lulu's face it was as if she was looking at a stranger and not me. I think the worst part is the fact that she said that if I would have just been honest with her from the very beginning then we could have gotten past it. I have royally screwed everything up and I have no one but myself to blame."

"That may be true, but you're going to do better. I know that you will because you have a little girl to think about now and she is going to need her mommy to show her how to be a good person in this world." Anna says.

"I so wish I was more like Robin. She was so strong." Maxie says.

Anna smiles and says, "Yeah. She was very brave, wasn't she? And driven… very smart. Smart girl. But, you know, all of that couldn't stop her from that postpartum depression she had. Remember?"

"Yeah. That was awful." Maxie says.

Anna then says, "Yeah, it was awful. And then it wasn't. Because she worked hard, and she had a lot of comfort from her family and from friends. She got through it. And you will, too."

Maxie then says, "What if I don't?"

Anna looks at her and says, "Maxie, I have known you since you were born. You are every bit as strong as Robin was. And she would be the first to say that if she were here. You're not gonna feel like this forever, okay? I promise you that."

Maxie hugs Anna and says, "Thank you for having so much faith in me."

"I have all the faith in the world in you. I do. That's what godmothers are for right? Unfortunately, this one has got to get back to work." Anna says.

"The Connie case?" Maxie asks.

"Yeah, among others. I was hoping I was gonna see Patrick, maybe, while I was here, because I think he's having a hard time letting go." Anna says.

Maxie looks at her confused and says, "Letting go of what?"

"You probably don't know, do you?" Anna says.

Maxie smiles and says, "I've been a little busy."

Anna then says, "Britt Westbourne had her baby, and as most of us suspected, Patrick's not the father."

"Britt had her baby?" Maxie says.

"Yeah. Last night, after confessing that she'd been lying to Patrick for months." Anna says.

"I'm confused, though. Um, there was a paternity test, so how did Patrick find out he wasn't the father?" Maxie asks.

"Britt told him herself." Anna says.

"Really? Why?" Maxie says.

"I don't know the details, but I would imagine that, since she is a mother now herself, that perhaps she wants to be a better person. I'm gonna take off, okay? You look after yourself, all right?" Anna says looking at Maxie.

"I will thank you, Anna. Oh why don't you stop by the NICU and take a look at my little Georgie. Nathan is in the NICU with her and I know he will be happy to see you." Maxie says.

"I might actually do that but first I have to run down to my car and get the present that I bought for her." Anna says as she leaves the room.

Maxie gets up and walks out of her room.

Maxie makes it to the door of Britt's room and she enter the room.

Britt looks up at her and says, "What do you want?"

"The truth." Maxie says.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Britt says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "You told Patrick he's not the father of your baby."

"So?" Britt says.

"So I can't believe you did that to him." Maxie says.

Britt looks at her and says, "I would watch where you throw stones, Maxie. At least I came clean. You're the one still keeping Nathan in the dark."

"Not anymore." Maxie says.

Britt looks at her and says, "Nathan knows that the baby you were carrying is his?"

"Yes he knows and now Dante and Lulu know the truth too." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "Wow. So you both decided to come clean so what was the outcome with Dante and Lulu?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "Well as I guessed Dante and Lulu were both upset and Lulu has written me off. Lulu hates me and she probably will never forgive me for ripping her heart into a million pieces. And now not only have I taken one child from them Lulu has gone into early labor and they had to do an emergency C-section."

Britt looks at her and says, "Well are Lulu and her baby okay?"

Maxie then says, "Well I haven't seen her with my own two eyes since Dante won't let me anywhere near her or their baby, but Nathan said their baby is in the NICU and Lulu is still unconscious."

"Well that sounds very promising so I hope everything works out for them." Britt says.

"Yeah I hope so too. So why did you finally decide to tell the truth to Patrick after all these months? Anna Devane thought impending motherhood might make you want to be a better person." Maxie says.

Britt looks at her and says, "Maybe. But that's not why I told Patrick the truth. He threatened to take my baby away from me."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Patrick wanted sole custody?"

"And until that moment… until I thought I actually might lose my son, I hadn't realized how much I have grown to love him." Britt says with a smile.

"It's funny how that happens, huh? Where is your baby, anyway? Don't you want him in here with you?" Maxie says.

Britt then says, "I sent him back to the nursery."

"Why don't you want him in here with you at all times? I mean, I know I would." Maxie says.

Britt looks at Maxie and says, "Do you ever think about what would have happened if you had…well even if I had told Dante and Lulu the truth from the very beginning."

"Only about every five seconds, but it's too late for that now, so it doesn't matter the damage is already done." Maxie says.

Britt then says, "I'm sorry Maxie, I really am. I guess we both know what it's like to lose someone."

"Britt we are not in the same boat… not even close. Sure you're not with Patrick anymore, but you get to hold your baby without any guilt. Plus I have lost my best friend I can't just up and call her anymore and talk to her about my day or when I royal screw up my life and need advice. I won't be able to tell her just how much Georgie looks like me or acts like her father because I am the one that took her dream of having a little girl away from her." Maxie says.

Maxie looks at Britt and says, "Britt you should enjoy your little boy because as much I love my little girl I wish that I didn't feel so guilty when I look at her."

Maxie then turns and leaves the room.

After a couple of minutes Maxie returns to her hospital room.

Maxie looks at the gift on the table and she walks over to the table and opens it.

Maxie finds a note on top that says, _"Thank you for giving me the gift of a little girl. We will thank you with every one of her smiles and love you with every beat of her heart. Love Nathan and Georgie."_

Maxie moves the note to find a picture of her little girl dressed up in a flower dress and smiling at the camera.

Maxie then grabs her gift along with the bag and walks to the NICU.

Maxie sees Nathan standing outside of the NICU standing there with Georgie strapped in a car seat wearing the exact flower dress from the picture.

Maxie looks at him confused and says, "Nathan what's going on?"

"Well the hospital has finally given Georgie the okay to finally come home." Nathan says with a smile.

Maxie then says, "Are they sure she is ready?"

"Yeah, the nurses just gave her a final checkup and she passed with flying colors. All we have to do is fill out her birth certificate and then we can get out of here" Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Thank you for my present."

Nathan looks at her and says, "I'm glad you liked it I just thought you needed a little something to brighten your day."

Anna then comes around the corner and says, "Am I too late to see your little one?"

Nathan turns to look at Anna and says, "No you are right on time."

Anna looks at Nathan and says, "Congratulations! Daddy!"

"Thank you, Anna. This little girl is definitely going to be taking up a lot of my attention." Nathan says.

"Oh sounds just like her mother. And this gift is for baby Georgie." Anna says handing Maxie the gift.

Nathan turns the baby to Anna and says, "Well, baby girl, this is Anna Devane… Best boss and a pretty good friend too."

Anna looks down at the car seat and says, "Aww… she is gorgeous. Look at those cheeks. Oh, this time is so precious. Enjoy every moment."

Maxie looks at her and says, "We will."

Maxie grabs the car seat from Nathan and says, "Come here, Georgie. Let's go sit over here so we can open up your present."

Maxie takes Georgie and goes to sit in the chairs by the NICU waiting area.

Anna looks at Nathan and says, "Nathan, it's gonna be so hard for you to tear yourself away from her."

Nathan then says, "Yeah, I know. I already hate being away from her. I don't know how I am going to be able to leave her to come back to work."

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you say to taking some vacation time so that you can get everything sorted out with Maxie and the baby? I am officially giving you the next month off of work. And don't you dare even try arguing with me."

Nathan holds his hand up in surrender and says, "Okay. Thank you, Anna."

"Don't mention it." Anna says.

Maxie comes over with the baby and says, "Wow, Anna, thank you for this blanket. Okay, wait. You have to feel this. Nathan feel this."

Nathan feels the blanket and says, "Wow do they make these for adults?"

"Yeah, well, I gave one to Emma when she was a baby, and she still sleeps with it, so…"Anna says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Well, I know that our daughter will like as much as she did, so thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. I'm so glad I got to meet your little angel. I got to get back to the office."

"Back to the grind." Nathan says.

"Yeah, I have got to find justice for Connie somehow. And you guys need to go start your new amazing lives with little Georgie. So go on and finish everything up so you can get out of here. Oh and Maxie try to remember what we talked about okay?"

"Thanks. Anna I will." Maxie says with a smile.

Anna rushes off towards the elevator.

"I'm ready to get our little girl out of here what about you?" Nathan says.

"Yes, let's go fill out that paperwork so we can leave." Maxie says as they start walking to the front desk.

After five minutes Maxie and Nathan finally finish all of the paperwork.

Nathan grabs Georgie's car seat and they begin waking towards the elevator.

Maxie turns to him and says, "Can you believe this is finally happening? We are leaving the hospital with our daughter as a family."

"I know everything is just perfect now." Nathan says as the elevator opens.

Nathan and Maxie get onto the elevator with Georgie.

After a 30 minutes car ride Nathan and Maxie finally make it to their apartment.

Maxie looks at the car seat and says, "Georgie are you ready to see your new home?"

Nathan unlocks and opens the door.

As they enter, Mac and Felicia says, "SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME!"

Maxie and Nathan look at each other and just smile.

"Mac, mom what are you doing here?" Maxie says.

"Well we are here to welcome you home Maxie. Plus we wanted to meet our granddaughter." Felicia says.

"Plus we know that you two hadn't really had a lot of time to plan for this baby, so we decided to come over and set up your guest bedroom as a nursery for you." Mac says.

Nathan closes the door and says, "Thank you. We really appreciate you two doing that for us."

"Well we only want the best for our granddaughter and it's the least that we could do. Plus, we figured with everything that you two had going on that we would take some of the worry off you." Felicia says.

Maxie then lifts Georgie out of her car seat and says, "Look baby girl your grandparents came to welcome you home."

Felicia looks down at the baby in Maxie's arms and says, "Oh, she is about eight times cuter than I thought she would be."

Nathan looks at Felicia and says, "Yeah, we both agree that she is pretty cute. I already know she is going to have us all wrapped around her little finger in no time."

"Yes, I just can't believe that this little angel is ours. Well she is yours but I'm just so happy to have the chance to get to know my granddaughter." Felicia says.

"So how are you doing, Maxie?" Mac says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Well I am doing as well as can be expected. I am just going to take things one day at a time. Anna came by to visit me and she gave me some pretty good advice. I know that what I did to Dante and Lulu was unforgivable but I have faith that eventually with time that we will hopefully get past this."

"Well we are happy to hear that, sweetheart and just know that if you need any help we will always be here to help you." Mac says.

Maxie just smiles at him.

Felicia then says, "So what name did you decide to give this little angel? Did you decide to go with Georgie?"

Nathan looks at them and says, "Everyone we would like you to meet Georgianna "Georgie" West."


	36. Chapter 36

Maxie and Nathan are sitting in the living room with Mac and Felicia talking while they all look at baby Georgie.

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "Maxie, why didn't you tell us?"

Maxie takes a deep breath and says, "Mac I didn't tell you because I thought I was making the right decision, and I was afraid that you were gonna make me tell the truth."

"Maxie, I wish you hadn't had to go through this all alone. I mean, it must have killed you, keeping it bottled up all this time." Mac says.

"There was one person I told other than Nathan, but I made him promise not to say anything. Frisco." Maxie says.

Felicia then says, "Oh, that jackass!"

"Mom, please." Maxie says looking at Georgie.

Felicia then says, "How dare he! Even Frisco should have been able to see what a horrible, unwise decision he was letting you make."

"It's not his fault. I begged him not to say anything." Maxie says.

"Oh, I'm sure he loved that. After abandoning you most of your life, he drops in out of the sky, and he gets to feel important because he's keeping your little secret. That's not helping you, Maxie. That's enabling you." Felicia says.

Mac looks at Felicia and says, "Felicia, listen. Look, I agree with everything you're saying, but going over Frisco's many misgivings isn't doing Maxie any good."

Felicia then says, "Look at the situation he created."

"No, mom. No. I created this. I had a miscarriage. I lied. I decided to let Dante and Lulu fall in love with my child. Frisco just respected my choice. None of that even matters now because the truth is out." Maxie says.

"I never meant for Dante and Lulu to find out this way. Nathan and I had a plan to sit them down and gently tell them the truth. Now they're dealing with a lot of pain. I wanted to strangle Madeline for telling them the truth but I knew that it was time that the truth finally came out." Maxie says.

Mac then says, "I'm afraid it's gonna get worse before it gets better."

Maxie then says, "What do you mean?"

Mac looks at her and says, "Maxie, you and Nathan need to get ready to take care of Georgie. This little girl isn't just an idea anymore she is real and she is going to need both of you to take care of her. Now Maxie I know this is going to be hard for you to grasp but your life is ultimately going to change. Unlike Dante and Lulu, you two weren't planning to have a baby together it just happened which means that these first few weeks are going to be hard on you. Maxie, it's not just about you anymore you have a little girl who is now going to be the center of attention. Babies don't come with an instruction manual so it's going to take you both some time to figure everything out for this little one."

Felicia then says, "I am just so happy that you were able to bring your baby home with you. I know it may take some time but I know you two will figure out a system."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Will you two be there to help us?"

Mac looks at her and says, "Of course, sweetheart we will be here to answer any questions that you two have, but at the end of the day she's your baby, yours and Nathan's and you will have to find a way to figure this out."

Maxie then says, "Yes, but what am I supposed to do when Nathan goes back to work? I mean he's a cop his job doesn't exactly have set hours you know?"

Nathan looks at her and says, "Actually, Anna gave me a month off from work so that we can get used to the idea of being parents and so that I can be here to help you with little Georgie here."

Mac then says, "See, Maxie you will have Nathan right by your side so everything is worked out. And once he goes back to work I'm sure you will be more than comfortable being here with Georgie by yourself."

"But what if I'm not ready by then. What if I do something wrong and screw her up for the rest of her life?"

Felicia then says, "Maxie, honey, you're not thinking clearly. We all make mistakes as parents but you are her mother and these things will come as a second nature to you. This is your child there is no way that you will mess her up for the rest of her life. That is just your fear talking."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Are you sure about that? I seem to have a talented of screwing up the lives of every person that I touch. I mean look at Lulu, she will be the first person to tell you how much I have ruined her life."

Felicia then says, "Maxie that is not true."

"I promised Lulu a baby and you see how that turned out." Maxie says.

Felicia looks at her and says, "Maxie, you did everything you could to keep your promise, but you had a miscarriage, and however misguided you were in the way you handled that, Georgie is not Lulu's baby. And even if you do make a mistake with her babies are very forgiving and she will not hold it against you, but I already know you are going to be an amazing mom and you know how I know.

Maxie looks at her and says, "How?"

Felicia then says, "Do you love your baby?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "More than words can describe."

"Would you be okay if she disappeared out of your life?" Felicia says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "No I would be lost without my daughter."

"Well, then that proves my point you love your daughter and you need to stop with all the "what ifs" before you drive yourself crazy."

Mac smiles and says, "Maxie, listen to your mom."

Felicia then says, "This will never be right if you keep holding all of this guilt about your baby and what happened with Dante and Lulu inside. You need your daughter, and she needs you all of you. When it comes to the Dante and Lulu situation you need to let them cool down and then they will come to you and talk when they are ready, okay?"

Mac then says, "Maxie, I have a feeling that Dante and Lulu will come around you just have got to be patient and give them some time. I'm pretty sure they will come to the conclusion that even though what you did was misguided you had good intentions."

Maxie looks up and them and says, "Thank you mom and Mac I really needed to hear that."

Mac and Felicia stand up and says, "Well it is getting late and we are going to get going."

Mac looks at Maxie and says, "We will check in on you soon to see how you all are doing."

"Oh and before I forget we put Georgie's crib in your room. We thought that at least for the first few weeks that you would find it more convenient to have her in your room." Felicia says.

"Thank you, Mac and Felicia we really appreciate that." Nathan says as they walk out the door.

Later that night...

Maxie and Nathan are both up and they are exhausted they have been up for the past two hours trying to calm a loudly crying Georgie.

Maxie looks at Nathan while lightly rocking Georgie and says, "It's not working. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Why don't you try and be a little less violent about it? Maybe slower and more gentle."

Maxie looks at him and says, "I did read that part of the books. This is gentle rocking. Gentle rocking right here."

Georgie begins to cry louder.

Maxie and Nathan both sigh.

Nathan gets up from the bed and says, "All right, maybe she needs to have her diaper changed.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Spock. I already checked that. Maybe she's hungry." Maxie says sarcastically.

"I gave her a bottle already. There's no way she could be that hungry." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Yeah, yeah. If she has her fathers appetite."

"I work out so I have to make up the calories." Nathan says.

Georgie begins to cry louder.

Maxie looks at him and says, "Maybe we should just call my parents."

"Hey! Maxie no! This is the exact thing they were just talking about earlier today. This is our daughter which makes her our responsibility so we will just have to figure it out by ourselves." Nathan says.

"They said that we could call them if we needed some help." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Yes they said we could call them for help with things like is this bottle the right temperature, or with simple things that we don't know yet, but I don't think they meant this. Plus, I know for a fact your parents would not appreciate us calling them at 2A.M. because we can't get our daughter to stop crying. Maxie, we will just have to figure this out on our own we are her parents and we need to be able to do this."

Maxie stares and him and says, "Fine! But if my outfit clashes tomorrow because of sleep deprivation I am holding you personally responsible."

"I will just take that risk now hand her over and let me try." Nathan says.

Nathan then stars to sing, "Old MacDonald had a farm."

Maxie then starts to laugh.

"E-I-e-I- do you want to try this? Try this." Nathan says.

Georgie stops crying.

Nathan points towards Maxie and says, "Aha. Aha. Hey? You jealous? What'd I tell you?"

"You also stopped singing. Cause and effect? Coincidence?" Maxie says.

"That has nothing to do with it. Look, none of the kids that I used to babysit in Manhattan complained, they liked my voice. They had no problem, no complaints." Nathan says.

"You used to babysit." Maxie says surprised.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?" Nathan says.

Maxie laughs and says, "Um...no. I just expected you to spend your Saturday nights raising hell, not playing board games with some little rugrats."

"Well... it didn't last too long. I wasn't very strict on the bedtimes. Parents would come home and find me fast asleep on the couch and the kid was running around the house." Nathan says.

Nathan looks down at Georgie and says, "But that's not gonna happen with you. No, you're gonna go to bed at the same time every night, not a minute later. And you're gonna eat all your vegetables. And you'll get one hour of TV, after you do your homework. And dating... you know, we don't need to talk about dating 'cause you're not gonna do any. And to be honest with you, Georgie, the reason is, is because there isn't one guy out there that's gonna be good enough for you, okay? Okay? We got a deal? Yeah?"

Maxie smiles and says, "Please. She is gonna have you wrapped around her little finger."

"I know, right? She's so cute. What are you doing?" Nathan says as he sees Maxie with her phone recording him and Georgie.

Maxie looks at him and giggles.

Nathan places Georgie down in her crib and she just sits there smiling to herself.

Nathan looks at Maxie's phone and says, "I think we got a star on our hands."

Lulu laughs and says, "Not a bad-looking baby, either."

Nathan looks over to the crib and says, "That's our baby. Seriously, I can't believe we weren't saying that three months ago. It was just you and me. And now this beautiful little other person arrived."

Maxie then says, "A year ago, I never thought I would have had a child or an amazing man that I love unconditionally. Now we have a daughter."

"I never thought that after I broke up with my ex-girlfriend that me having a child was even a possibility but now that it has happened and I couldn't be any happier. How did something that beautiful come from you and me?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I am blessed with this miraculous daughter and this amazing boyfriend. Honestly, how could I get luckier?" Maxie says.

"Actually, uh... I could think of a few ways." Nathan says as he lifts Maxie on to the bed.

"Oh? What did you have in mind Detective West?" Maxie says as she lies on the bed.

Nathan pecks her lips and says, "A little bit of this."

Nathan then kisses Maxie passionately and then says, "Oh and I plan a whole lot of that."

Georgie starts crying again.

Maxie looks over to the crib and says, "How could she still be hungry? She had two bottles."

"Don't look at me. I'm not that hungry." Nathan says.

Maxie starts to get up and says, "I got to look at the..."

Nathan lightly pushes her back down and says, "No, give her a minute. Give her a minute just to see if she can work it out."

Georgie stops crying.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Oh yes, baby I am good."

They begin kissing passionately again and just as Nathan deepens the kiss.

Georgie begins crying.

Maxie pushes Nathan off her and goes over to Georgie's crib.

Nathan looks over to the crib and says, "Or not."

Maxie picks up Georgie and says, "It's okay."

Nathan looks at Georgie and says, "We fed you, we burped you, we've changed you, and I don't know, I don't know. What do we do here?"

"I don't know. We've sung, we've read, we've rocked. What else is there?" Maxie says.

"A Yankees game? Is it too early to take her to a Yankees game? Is she too young?" Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Nathan I'm starting to take this personally. I feel like she doesn't like us?"

Nathan then says, "I know, right? Like, she almost seems like she knows that we have no clue what we are doing so she is giving us a hard time on purpose."

"Okay. She, uh... doesn't want anything. She's not happy with her mother, and she's definitely not happy with her father. I... I don't know." Nathan says.

Maxie then smiles and says, "I have an idea."

"What is it? I mean, there are no bad ideas at this point." Nathan says.

"Maybe she would respond to both of us. Maybe if we just lay her in the bed right in the middle of both of us then we can all finally get some sleep." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Okay, let's do it."

Maxie walks over to the bed with Georgie. Maxie lays the baby down right in the middle of her and Nathan they both look at her for a couple of minutes and then Georgie falls asleep.

"Nathan look it worked." Maxie says.

"Yes, it did. I love you now let's get some sleep." Nathan says.

Nathan turns off the light and him and Maxie both fall fast asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning Maxie and Nathan decide to go to the Metro Court for breakfast.

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "I'm so happy that my mom and Mac came over to Watch Georgie for a few hours, but I am also worried. I think I should call my mom again just to check in."

Nathan grabs the phone from her hands and says, "No! Maxie, you have already called five times since we left she is fine with your mom and Mac. They would call and let us know if something was wrong. Can we please just get a table and enjoy ourselves?"

Maxie looks at him and says, "Okay you are right. I will try to enjoy myself I just miss her. Even though she was extremely difficult for us last night I have to say that I am loving every moment of being her mother."

Nathan smiles and says, "Good, I'm glad now let's get a table."

Nathan and Maxie walk towards a table and they see Olivia Falconeri sitting at a table.

Olivia looks at them and says, "Look who it is the dashing detective and the back-stabber. You know what you guys need?"

Nathan looks at her and sighs.

Olivia looks at them both and says, "You guys need your own TV show! Dashing Detective and the back-stabber, you know, like…like the scarecrow and Mrs. King or "Cagney & lacey," only instead… instead of solving crimes, you commit them on your best friends."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "We're leaving. I told you this was a bad idea."

Olivia laughs and says, "If that doesn't take the cake. A bad idea...coming from the queen of bad ideas? Although, I-I kind of got to wonder, this isn't really up to your normal, high standards of bad ideas, is it? Coming from bad ideas, the one you came up with nine months ago, when you decided not to tell Dante and Lulu that you miscarried their child, not to tell them that the baby you were carrying was actually yours… now, that one really takes the cake! That is a gold medal-winning bad idea! You broke their hearts."

Maxie looks at Olivia and says, "I know."

Olivia stands from her table and says, "When...did you know that what you were doing was just deceitful... and selfish and cruel?"

Spinelli steps in and says, "Okay. Look. There's no question that Maxie's actions were misguided, but they were not out of selfishness actually quite the opposite. She only had the best intentions."

"Okay, then, maybe Maxie can explain it to me, because I know a thing or two about babies and lying, and I still just…I can't figure this one out. How could you let your best friends fall in love with a baby that wasn't theirs?" Olivia says.

Nathan looks at Olivia and says, "I understand that this situation is a very difficult one and you have every right to your anger."

Olivia looks at him and says, "I'm really glad to know that I have your permission to be angry. Although, I kind of got to wonder why you aren't a hell of a lot angrier yourself! See, as I understand it, Maxie here has been lying to you for months, and yet, here you are, standing right by her side. Does it even matter to you that she was trying to give away your baby and pass it off as Dante and Lulu's?"

"However, Maxie and I decide to resolve our issues is... our business." Nathan says.

Olivia looks at them both and says, "You two take your business somewhere else."

Maxie looks at Olivia and says, "This is not Spinelli's fault. It's mine."

Olivia take a seat at the table and says, "Let me explain something to you, Maxie because you are obviously very hazy on this concept. I am Dante's mother. I love him more than life itself. And he is devastated! And so is Lulu! So, you showing up here with your little wistful face, taking the blame… it doesn't mean a damn thing to me!

"Look I know this situation is painful and how we got here is very unfortunate, but we have to find a way to deal with it." Nathan says.

Olivia looks at him confused and says, "We do?"

"Uh, I-I'm sure Dante and Lulu are upset and… and concerned about how to proceed, now that the truth is out." Nathan says.

"Proceed with what?" Olivia says.

"Dealing with the reality of not raising Georgie." Nathan says.

Olivia then says, "You're thinking that maybe...Dante and Lulu aren't interested in raising Georgie anymore, now that they know she's not theirs, because you plan to raise her."

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yes."

Olivia gets up from the table and says, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you want to raise Connie. I knew there was no way that you were gonna be able to give up your own daughter, no matter how much you swore you would. But I really have to ask you, Maxie, as one baby liar to another. How did you really think you were gonna take this secret to your grave?"

Maxie then says, "I was naive. I thought I could do it. I was prepared to do it, until Nathan's mom revealed the truth."

"We hope you understand, even if you can't forgive. Maxie and I genuinely wanted Dante and Lulu to keep Georgie." Nathan says.

Olivia looks at them and says, "But you don't feel that way anymore."

Nathan look at Olivia and says, "I decided to keep quiet when Georgie's paternity was still a secret, when I-I knew that my daughter had a good home and…and loving parents…my friends, who'd I do anything to spare from pain. But... now the truth is out! There's no going back! And believe me, Maxie and I have agonized over this, but we agree. We can't live without our daughter. We have been raising her an we plan to keep it that way."

Olivia then says, "I knew this was gonna happen. I told Dante that he needed to prepare himself and he needed to prepare Lulu. That their fantasy of being a family with their son and Georgie might not happen."

Maxie looks at her and says, "How did he take that?"

Olivia sighs and says, "You cannot imagine the loss that they're feeling right now, and I pray to God that you never do. I think that Dante understood."

Nathan then says, "So it won't come as a shock when we tell them that we will be raising Georgie?"

"Hey, if you're looking for some kind of advance intel on this whole situation, you came to the wrong place." Olivia says.

"We would never ask you to betray your confidences, but you are a member of the immediate family, so... a-any advice would be welcome." Nathan says.

Olivia looks at them and says, "I have no idea what you're gonna walk into when you go have this conversation. All I can tell you is... it's not gonna come as a surprise to Dante and Lulu."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "I believe it's time to have the conversation."

Maxie looks at him and says, "I think that's a good idea."

"Hey. This is about to become the most important day of your lives. It's the start of a whole, new story. But it's an ending for Dante and Lulu. Okay? So, please... please tread lightly and try to respect their feelings, because when all is said and done... you're gonna have your beautiful daughter... and they're gonna be left with an empty crib where their daughter should be sleeping next to their son." Olivia says and then she walks away.

Maxie phone then begins to ring.

"That is probably Mac wondering where we are." Maxie says

Maxie looks at her screen shocked and says, "It's Lulu."

Nathan then says, "Well, answer it!"

 _Maxie: Lulu, hi._

 _Lulu: Maxie. Hi._

 _Maxie: So, what's up?_

 _Lulu: Dante and I think that it's time we all have a talk about Georgie. Do you think you could find Nathan and head over here?_

 _Maxie: Definitely. We will be right there._

Maxie hangs up the phone.

"W-w-we'll be right where?" Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "Lulu and Dante want to talk about Georgie. Maybe we are all on the same page after all." Maxie says.

Nathan and Maxie leave the Metro Court and head over to Dante and Lulu's.

After 30 minutes, they arrive at Dante and Lulu's and knock on the door.

Lulu opens the door and says, "Come in!"

Nathan and Maxie enter the apartment.

Nathan looks at Lulu and says, "Um, thank you for your hospitality! I have to say, I was surprised when Maxie informed me that you wanted to see us!"

Dante then says, "Uh...thanks for coming by."

Lulu looks at them and says, "We just want to clear the air."

"We figured we should get this thing straightened out as soon as possible." Dante says.

"For Connie's sake, to avoid any future confusion and get her permanently settled where she belongs." Lulu says.

Nathan looks at them and says, "Yeah, we couldn't agree more."

Maxie then says, "Absolutely. So, how do you guys want to handle this?"

Lulu walks over to the table and says, "Um... with these? Uh, everything has been set up. All you and Nathan have to do is sign."

Nathan looks at the papers Lulu gives him and says, Uh, I'm not sure I understand."

Maxie looks at the papers and says, "What are these?"

Dante then says, "They are adoption papers."

"So, Dante and I can keep Georgie." Lulu says.

"So now you guys want to keep the baby." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "She's ours. Of course, we do."

Dante looks at them and says, "Why did you two think we called you here?"

Maxie walks and looks over at the two cribs Dante and Lulu have set up and says, "So now you guys want to raise Georgie as your own."

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "That was the plan, right, before everything hit the fan at the hospital."

Maxie looks at Nathan and says, "Y-yes, but, um…"

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "You and Nathan were going to give her to us forever. Uh, I mean, if you really think about it, this is just a formality. It…it's a way to make your promise legally binding."

Dante then says, "Yeah. Otherwise, everything...stays the same."

Nathan looks at the papers with Maxie.

Dante then says, "They're called surrender papers."

Lulu looks at them and says, "We had Alexis draw them up."

Dante then says, "I took a look at them, and it's really just straightforward."

"Um, all they say is that you're surrendering your parental rights to Connie and that you're handing them over to us, which is what you were gonna do anyway. Um, here. If you need a pen…all you need to do is sign." Lulu says.

Maxie and Nathan look at the papers hesitantly.

Lulu holds out the pen and says, "Is something wrong? Uh, Alexis assured us that it's all very standard. Uh…I really want to get this done before Rocco wakes up. So, we can get Georgie here too so that they can get acquainted with each other."

Nathan looks at Lulu and says, "I'm sorry, Lulu. But we can't sign these."

Lulu then says, "Don't… why not?"

"Like I said before, it's all routine." Dante says.

Lulu then says, "Yeah. I mean, we could call Alexis, and she could explain the…"

Maxie looks at them and says, "It's not about the papers. We don't want you to adopt Connie."

Lulu looks at them shocked and says, "What?"

Maxie then says, "Nathan and I want to raise our daughter."

"I knew it. You know, I…I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I knew it." Dante says.

"Can we just back this up for a second? You want the baby, our baby. You want Connie." Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "It's Georgie and yes."

Lulu looks at them and says, "Since when? When we were at the hospital, you insisted that she was ours, that you were giving her to us. Were you lying?"

"Things are different now." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "I-if Madeline hadn't exposed you, then nothing would've changed! We never would've known that Connie…um, Georgie was biologically yours. You would just be the godparents, right?"

Nathan then says, "Yeah, but she did expose us, and things have changed."

"Oh, so…so you're…you're on board with this, then, now, Nathan?

"I am Georgie is my daughter and I love her and her mother very much.

Lulu just rolls her eyes.

Maxie looks at Dante and Lulu and says, "Everything that you have said is true. But... Nathan and I talked, and we realized that giving up our daughter is just not an option we both love her too much. We were willing to make that sacrifice so that you and Dante would never find out the truth, but now you know. I mean, you know that she is ours. I'm sorry, but...we want to keep our daughter."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Our" daughter. "Ours"… like we stole her from you, like you're victims in this."

"We don't think that, Lulu." Maxie says.

Lulu rolls her eyes.

Maxie then says, "But she's our child. And that's the reality."

"You want some reality? You two haven't even been together a year."

Maxie looks at her and says, "So?"

Lulu then says, "Are you getting married? Is Georgie gonna be shuffled back and forth between Nathan's shifts at the station and your parents because we know you shouldn't be left alone with a child. And even if Nathan does take some time off what are you going to do when he goes back to work? Plus, your unemployed so what are you going to do about money for the baby? Have you made a plan?

Maxie looks at her and says we haven't made a long-term plan yet."

Nathan looks at them and says, "Uh, but we will. Most first time parents don't have a plan they just figure it out as they go, but I know we will work everything out for our daughter."

"All we know is... we made her, and I-I gave birth to her." Maxie says.

Lulu glares at her and says, "For us."

Maxie looks at her and says, "And we want to keep her at home with us."

"You are going to be keeping my daughter over my dead body." Lulu says.

Nathan says, "Um, I'm gonna need some clarification."

Lulu looks at him and says, "I'm saying I won't let you keep mine and Dante's child away from us and I will do whatever is necessary to bring her home tonight."

Maxie then looks at her and says, "But you can't do that."

Lulu glares at them and says, "Watch me. 'Cause I am so serious."

"This is crazy." Maxie says.

"Why?" Lulu says.

Dante then says, "Our names are on the birth certificate. At this point, we are legally Connie's parents."

Maxie looks at them and says, "That's a lie. Nathan and I had a new birth certificate drawn up with our names on it so Georgie is our daughter."

Lulu looks at her and says, "That's your lie! The only reason any of us are in this position is because of you! We didn't ask for this, and now we have to deal with it!"

"By keeping a child away from its parents." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "By being parents to the baby that you promised us, that you gave birth to for us! Why do you keep acting like you've forgotten our agreement, Maxie?!"

Maxie then says, "I don't forget the agreement. The circumstances have changed."

Lulu then says, "Not for us. You're not keeping Georgie end of story."

Dante then says, "You know what? I think it's time you both left."

Maxie turns around and says, "Just so you know there is nothing left for us to discuss, because we're keeping our little girl."

Maxie and Nathan then leave Dante and Lulu's apartment.

Maxie and Nathan go to pick up Georgie from her parents and then they head to Kelly's together.

Maxie pushes Georgie's stroller into the restaurant and then says, "I can't believe this is happening. How is this happening?! You said once Dante and Lulu found out Georgie wasn't theirs, they wouldn't want her."

"Yes, well I guess my prediction about that was wrong."

Maxie looks down at Georgie and says, "She's our baby, Nathan…yours and mine."

"But she was meant to be theirs. I-I-I suspect Dante and Lulu's anger at us is fueling their determination." Nathan says.

Maxie continues to look at Georgie and says, "Well, that's too bad. Look, I know I created this nightmare, and I know that I hurt them in the worst way possible, but now that the truth is out, how can they just want to take our daughter?"

"I don't know." Nathan says.

"What are we gonna do about it? I refuse to lose our daughter." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "I have an idea."

Nathan pulls out his cellphone to make a call.

 _Nathan: Yeah, uh, Diane, it's Detective Nathan West._

 _Diane: Detective West! Well, it's been far too long!_

 _Nathan: Uh, I am very sorry about that, but, um, we need your expertise._

 _Diane: Who's we?_

 _Nathan: Maxie and myself._

 _Diane: Well, what can I do?_

 _Nathan: We need you to help us claim our child._


	38. Chapter 38

It has been a week since the whole ordeal had happened with Dante and Lulu and Nathan and Maxie were working together to figure out how to keep Georgie.

Nathan comes into the living room after putting Georgie down for her naps and says, "Well, Georgie is finally down for her nap. She put up a bit of a fight but I finally got her down."

Maxie looks at him and says, "Diane's on her way. She wants to discuss how we can keep Georgie."

After a few minutes Maxie and Nathan hear a knock at the door.

Maxie walks over to the door and answers it.

Maxie welcomes Diane in and says, "Diane, I am so glad you're here. You are just the lawyer we need to fix this."

Diane comes and says, "Well, thank you for that vote of confidence, but we do have…"

Maxie cuts her off and says, "It's simple, really. Dante and Lulu do not want to have our baby and they are trying to take her away from us."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Simple" may be an overstatement. We did make them believe that she was theirs and that they could keep her."

"We didn't want to break their hearts." Maxie says.

"Yeah, we may have acted selfish but it was all in an attempt to spare their feelings." Nathan says.

Maxie then says, "But we couldn't live with it. We love our daughter, and we were hoping that they would not want her when they realized she was ours."

"Yeah, but, instead, they presented us with legal papers." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at Diane and says, "They want to adopt our baby."

Diane looks at them both and says, "Stop. Time out. Time out, sports fans. I understand that this has been extremely stressful for the both of you, but you both have to relax. You are in good hands now. I have done my research, and I'm aware of the situation."

Nathan looks at her and says, "And?"

Diane looks at them both and says, "This case should be easy. I am Diane Miller you are in the best hands for this type of case."

Maxie looks at Diane and says, "It looks good for us?"

"You're saying that, despite the contract that Maxie signed, we'll still be able to keep our daughter?" Nathan says.

Diane takes a seat on the couch and says, "I'm saying that the terms of the contract are very clear. The baby that Maxie promised to give Dante and Lulu was created from their embryo."

Maxie: So that's it. Dante and Lulu don't have a right to our little girl. They - they have to give her back.

Nathan looks at Diane and says, "But what are our legal options? I mean, how can we make them leave our daughter here and let us raise her?

"It's pretty clear that Dante and Lulu are not gonna give up this baby without a fight." Nathan says.

Nathan then says, "Well you are the lawyer so, what would you advise?"

"You know, it's not normally my practice to be judgmental about my clients, but I consider you a friend, Detective West. You are one of the good guys and I know that you can be caring, considerate, sensitive, loyal to a fault, and I think that you are in for a world of hurt." Diane says.

Nathan looks at her and says, "Could you be more specific? How am I in for a world of hurt?"

Diane looks at him and says, "Well, this is technically a legal matter, but there has never been a law written or a court convened that can adequately describe what it means to love a child. I have seen people wreck themselves over parental rights. I've seen scorched earth between formerly rational individuals. Case in point… Carly and Jax nearly dismantled each other over Josslyn. And this from two people who said they wanted an amicable divorce."

Maxie steps in and says, "No, that was a totally different situation. Nathan and I are the parents, but we're on the same side. We're not fighting."

Dian then looks at Maxie and says, "Yes. About that. It is my understanding that you never told Nathan that he was the father of your child."

"That's right. I didn't." Maxie says.

"In point of fact, you would have let him go the rest of his life without acknowledging that he had a daughter." Diane says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Yes, I thought I could do that, but..."

Diane then says, "All right, well, this is me taking off my lawyer hat in order to be able to say to you that I find your actions appallingly selfish. You have used and abused this young man, and you should be grateful that he's even forgiving you, let alone standing by you. If this was any other man he would have dumped you and he would have never looked back but I can tell that Nathan really does love you. But please don't take his love for granted because someday you might do something that will make him leave you forever, and men like this don't just end up on your doorstep every day."

"Diane I appreciate your very passionate defense, and I'm grateful for everything that you just said, but I think we're getting a little off track. Maxie and I are in a good place right now and we want to just be able to raise our daughter together." Nathan says.

"No, Nathan, it's okay. Diane has every right to feel the way that she does, and... I agree with her. Yes, I was selfish and stupid and delusional to think that I could just give up our daughter, pass her off as Dante and Lulu's, but however it happened …however the truth came out…I'm grateful that it did before any more damage could be caused." Maxie says.

Diane looks at her and says, "Oh, there's been enough damage to go around."

"So, I understand, okay? You're…you're saying you're doing this for Nathan's benefit." Maxie says.

Diane looks at her and says, "No. However much I don't like what you did…and I don't like what you did…that does not impinge upon your right to a vigorous legal defense. The law, in this case, is on your side."

"Great. So, how do we make it work for us?" Nathan says.

Diane pulls out a notepad and sys, "Well, you have a couple of options. You could to the police."

Nathan looks at Diane and says, "The police?"

"Dante and Lulu are threatening the both of you and your child saying that they are going to do whatever is necessary to take her away from you. You could accuse them of attempted kidnapping."

Nathan looks at her and says, "That seems a bit extreme."

"I don't think we want to do that. What are our other options?" Maxie says.

"I could file a court order, demanding that an emergency Protection Order." Diane says.

Nathan then says, "So, how would this court order work?"

"I go in front of a judge and argue your case. If the judge agrees with me, he signs a document which states that Dante and Lulu are not allowed to come anywhere near you or your baby, and if they do they will be arrested."

Maxie then says, "That sounds great, but what if the judge doesn't agree?"

"Well, this is New York, and in New York, as in most states, the courts bend over backwards to see to it that the biological parents have the right to raise the child." Diane says.

"How soon can you get this court order?" Maxie says.

Diane looks at her and says, "How soon can I get in front of a judge?"

Nathan then says, "And once you get it all in writing, Dante and Lulu would have to leave us and our baby alone?

Diane looks at him and says, "In a perfect world, yes. But we all know that this is not a perfect world."

"Are we to guess that Alexis may find a way for Dante and Lulu to win custody of our child?"

Diane grabs her bag and says, "Well, I'm sure she'll try."

Maxie then says, "Wait. You just said the courts favor biological parents."

"They do, but Alexis is a formidable attorney. She'll do her research. She will craft an argument, very compelling, based on precedent, I'm sure, because somewhere, someone has to have found sufficient cause for the adoptive parents to retain custody of the child, even when the biological parents want that child back." Diane says.

Maxie then says, "But that doesn't apply to our situation or Nathan and me."

"I'm just trying to explain to you that this is going to be a fight." Diane says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Well, we're already fighting. I just want to know we can win."

Diane then says, "Dante and Lulu will lose, but I'm going to warn you that, before all is said and done, things could get ugly."

"I was hoping getting custody of our biological child would be simpler than this." Maxie says.

"With less potential for ugliness." Nathan says.

Diane then says, "I'm trying to explain to you that it is never simple or pretty when it comes to parental rights."

"Whatever we have to do, I'm ready. I want to raise our child and keep her home with us. I've loved her since the moment I knew that she belonged to Nathan and me." Maxie says.

Nathan comes and wraps his arm around Maxie and says, "So have I."

Maxie smiles at Nathan and then looks at Diane and says, "Get that court order, Diane. We'll do whatever it takes to keep our baby."

Diane leaves and heads to the court house.

Maxie closes the door and looks at Nathan and says, "Well, from everything Diane said, getting to keep our daughter is practically a done deal."

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Yes, well, Diane was confident that the judge would grant the court order. It's not a slam dunk not yet."

Maxie walks up to him and says, "Nathan, she's our daughter. The court is going to let us keep her."

"I hope you are right because I love that little girl so much I just can't imagine life without her. Maxie we have been taking care of her for a whole months now and if we were to lose her I don't think I could handle it." Nathan says.

Maxie looks at him and says, "I know I feel the exact same way."

They then hear Georgie cry through the baby monitor.

Maxie and Nathan look at each other and smile.

"Come on let's go check on our daughter." Maxie says.

After a few hours, Maxie and Nathan are in the living room playing with Georgie when they hear a knock on the door.

Maxie gets up and says, "I'll get it."

Maxie opens the door and sees Diane and says, "What happened? Do we get to keep our baby?"

Diane comes in and sees Nathan holding baby Georgie and says, "The judge won't grant the order."

"The judge...wouldn't grant our court order?" Maxie says.

Nathan looks at Diane and says, "What was his explanation?"

"Alexis argued that to grant it would be premature. I, of course, countered, hard, that you are the baby's biological parents, but Alexis managed to convince the judge to let this whole thing play out in a custody suit in the courts." Diane says.

Maxie looks at Diane and says, "But she's our baby."

Nathan then says, "Uh, what is Dante and Lulu's strategy?"

"They don't have one. How could they possibly think they could win custody of our child?" Maxie says.

Diane pulls out a file from her bag and says, "There's only one way they're gonna win this."

"How?" Maxie says.

Diane hands her the file and says, "They're saying you're an unfit mother."

Maxie looks at the file and says, "Dante and Lulu are saying I'm unfit to be a mother? How can they do that?"

"It's the only way they can make a case for custody. It's a desperation play, Maxie, and I promise you, we are going to fight this hard. We're gonna prove that you have every right to that beautiful little girl in Nathan's arms." Diane says.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "I guess we should have expected something like this. I mean...they want our daughter as much as we do."

Maxie then says, "But I'm fit. I'm her mother. I will be good to her. I am good to her I have been taking care of her for the past month and I know that I would sacrifice anything for her. How could they think that I would do anything to hurt her or make her suffer?"

"Maxie, it's a necessary evil of the law that in order to prove one thing, you have…" Diane says.

Maxie cuts her off and says, "No. No! Whose idea was this? Lulu would not do something like this to me."

"At the very least, Lulu had to approve Alexis' strategy." Diane says.

Nathan looks at Maxie and says, "Yeah. When I last saw Lulu, she made it clear that she and Dante were determined to keep Georgie no matter what the cost."

Diane stand up and says, "Maxie, I don't want you to worry. I'm not gonna let this happen."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Thank you, Diane."

Diane then opens and leaves.

Maxie turns to Nathan and says, "I-I can't believe this. I can't believe that Lulu would do something like this."

Nathan looks at her and says, "Maxie, don't worry Diane will figure something out. I promise you that."

"I'm going to go change our little girl and then how about I go in the kitchen and get some of your favorite ice cream to cheer you up." Nathan says.

"Sure, sounds great." Maxie says as she sits on the couch.

As soon as Nathan leaves the living room with Georgie there is a knock on the door. Maxie opens the door to be faced with Lulu.

Maxie looks at her and says, "How could you do this to me? How could you?"

Lulu looks at her and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maxie looks at her and says, "You're suing me for custody of Georgie and claiming that I'm an unfit mother?"

Maxie then says, "Do you get how insane this is? You are suing Nathan and me for custody of our own baby."

Lulu walks into the apartment and says, "You didn't leave us much choice, Maxie."

"I didn't?" Maxie says.

"Dante and I love our daughter, and you're trying to keep her from us." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "She is not your daughter."

Lulu looks at her and says, "Yes, she is. She is as much my daughter as if I'd given birth to her. She is as much my child as Rocco is and now I'm being told that I might lose her. How do you think I felt when Nathan told me that you were getting a court order? I was devastated. I even talked to Dante about kidnapping her going on the run."

Maxie looks at her shocked and says, "You did?"

Lulu then says, "But I didn't do it. I chose to do the right thing, to stay here and fight for my daughter."

"Lulu, I actually understand how you're feeling. Because I feel that way right now, too. But it is not fair for you to try to take my baby away from me." Maxie says.

Lulu then says, "You can go on and on about how this is not fair. But the only person who is responsible for any of this is you."

Lulu looks at Maxie and starts to look around the apartment, "Where is she?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "You can't just come in here and take Georgie."

"Where is Connie? I want to see my daughter." Lulu says.

"Thankfully GEORGIE is out with Nathan right now. The last thing I want is you anywhere near her." Maxie says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Lulu, this is insane. We both know how this is gonna turn out, okay? No judge is gonna grant you custody of a baby that is not yours. It is an open-and-shut case."

Lulu looks at Maxie and says, "Obviously the judge agrees with us. Not only does he think that Dante and I have a case, but that we would provide a better temporary home, and it's the judge's job to decide what's best for Connie."

"Right. He picked you because I'm so unfit." Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "You said it."

Maxie then says, "How can I be an unfit mother if I've never been a mother before?"

Lulu then says, "Exactly. You haven't been. But I have. I am the one that spent the last year reading all of those baby books and buying all of the baby gear and baby-proofing my entire apartment.

"Yeah, well Lulu I have been the one changing diapers and giving baths. And I'm the one that's up doing all of the midnight feedings. I have been taking care of Georgie for the past month and I am enjoying every moment of it. Just because I'm not as experienced as you are does not mean I can't take care of this child." Maxie says.

Lulu glares at her and says, "Really? Just like the baby that you killed on New Year's Eve?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "I can't believe you just went there."

"Oh yeah. Believe it." Lulu says.

"Throwing that miscarriage in my face. Lulu, do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" Maxie says.

Lulu tears up and says, "No. I don't. Because you never bothered to tell me about it."

Maxie looks at her and says, "I wanted to."

Lulu then says, "I can imagine how you felt, though. It's how I've been feeling ever since I found out what happened. I didn't get to mourn my baby when he or she died, but I am grieving now."

Maxie looks at her and says, "And I wish that had never happened. But it was an accident. Lulu, I'm sorry that I lost your baby. But that does not mean you can take mine away from me. I will never stop feeling guilty about what happened on New Year's Eve, but that doesn't change the fact that GEORGIE IS MY BABY! And I don't owe it to you to give her up."

Lulu looked at Maxie and says, "As if you even want her."

"Excuse me?" Maxie says.

Lulu looks at her and says, "Can we please just stop pretending? We both know the reason that you're fighting for Georgie, and it's not because you're her mother. It's because she's this season's hottest accessory."

Maxie then says, "What are you talking about? I love her."

Lulu then says, "Sure you do. Just like you loved being vegan for a month. And those Cartullo sandals…you called in so many favors for those, and then you never wore them because they were too on trend. You want Georgie right now. What happens when you find a shiny new toy?"

Maxie looks at her and says, "Lulu, I get it. Okay? What I did was wrong. And maybe that makes you think that I am being careless now. But I'm not. Just because I lied about whose baby she was does not make me an unfit mother."

"Well, maybe it doesn't. But what about all of the other horrible things that you've done?" Lulu says.

Maxie then says, "Come on, Lulu. We all make mistakes."

"Really? Maxie, do you think that everyone makes mistakes on the same level as you? I doubt it. And, please, before you deny it, remember that I have had a front-row seat to every single dirty deed you have ever done." Lulu says

Maxie looks at her and says, "Like what?"

Lulu looks at her and says, "What? You want me to start listing them?"

"Is that what this is gonna come down to? You listing off every little thing I've ever done wrong?" Maxie says.

"Not all of the mistakes you've made were little, Maxie. A lot of these so-called mistakes…they were huge and ugly and life-altering." Lulu says.

"And now you're going to throw them in my face." Maxie says.

"If I have to. I am Connie's mother, and I will do anything to protect her from you. Even if that means airing your dirty laundry in court." Lulu says.

Maxie looks at her and says, "Fine. I've messed up. A lot."

Lulu then says, "It's good of you to admit it."

Maxie walks up to Lulu and says, "But…so have you, Lulu. You say you know all of my dirty secrets. Well, I know yours. I don't want to have to do this either, but if this is what I have to do to fight for my daughter, I will."

Lulu then says, "If this is how you want to play it, then I'll see you in court."

Maxie stares at her and says, "Bring it on. Now get the hell out of my house."

Lulu walks to the door and says, "Gladly."

Lulu slams the door on her way out.

Nathan comes from Georgie's room and says, "Hey are you okay?"

Maxie looks at him and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that it has come to this. Lulu and I use to be best friends and now we are pitted against each other."

"But I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to keep our little girl." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at her and smiles, "Well I'm glad you feel that way because I think that there is something we need to do before we go to court."

"Well what is it I am willing to do anything that could improve our chance of getting to keep Georgie." Maxie says.

Nathan looks at Maxie and smiles, "Well I was in the back having a conversation with Georgie and she gave me her approval so I figured she would know you better than anyone."

"Alright, Nathan what do you want to say." Maxie says with a smile.

"Maxie I think that we should get married. Now hear me out before you say anything. I have always pictured that when I had a child that I would be married. Now I know we went a little backwards but I want to show you and the world just how committed I am to you. So Maxie Jones will you marry me?"

Nathan gets down on one knee and presents Maxie with a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Oh my god, Nathan it's gorgeous and I would be honored to be your wife, so my answer is yes!" Maxie says.

Nathan slides the ring on Maxie's finger and kisses her passionately.


End file.
